True Genocide: The Meaning
by DanteLoyal
Summary: At the end of a Genocide Run, Frisk and Chara RESET. Frisk wants to do something… different. But things end up changing and not going entirely as Frisk planned. (Part 1 of True Genocide) (Previously called "The True Meaning of Genocide)
1. End Of Genocide

Walking the rest of the Judgment Hall, Frisk sighed.

 _ *** Been a while, huh Chara?**_

 _* …_

 _ ***What, are you still not talking to me?**_

 _ *** Fine, be that way, you'll have to talk to me soon**_

Frisk continued walking, not bothering to look out the window, they could tell it was getting late, they figured they'd sleep in the throne room after everything was done.

 _* Stop…_

Frisk raised a brow and walked slower **"What?"** the asked confused.

 _* Stop, please…_

Frisk stopped walking **"Is… something the matter Chara?"** Frisk asked with more curiosity than concern. They could care less about Chara after everything that's happened.

They were met with silence **"You want to talk to me to stop, I stop and you don't even talk? Ugh"** They continued on their way.

 _* Please… stop…_

Frisk immedietly stopped, huffing in annoyance. If they'd known Chara was going to be this way they would have gotten it over with quicker, they were being annoying…

" **Why… what do you want Chara?"** After hearing nothing for about a minute the continued once again.

Chara's plight's grew more frequent the farther Frisk walked.

Chara called out for Frisk to stop 27 more times, Frisk ignored Chara 27 more times.

 _* Frisk…_

That time though, they stopped, it was the first time Chara had said their name in… a long time. Frisk was beyond angry with that.

" **What! What do you want?! You keep calling for me, telling me to stop and I do! But when I ask why you stay quiet! WHY! Tell me why or I'm ignoring you for the next five runs, more if you keep talking!"** Frisk threw the knife in their hand at the pillar next to them leaving a giant spider web crack in it.

Frisk could feel Chara's presence shrivel away in fear from the outburst. _**Good**_ they thought.

" **If you don't tell me WHY YOU WANT ME TO STOP… in the next… I'm feeling generous, ten second, you are not gunna like what happens next… in fact, you're going to hate it"** They were met with more silence.

" **Ten"**

 _* …_

" **Nine…"**

Chara didn't know what to do… they couldn't tell frisk, but they had a feeling of what they would do to them if they didn't.

" **Eight"**

 _Think… think… I don't wanna…_ Chara whimpered.

 _* Please don't…_

" **Seven"**

 _* Frisk, I'm begging you, please! Don't!_

Frisk grinned at Chara's pleas, their begging.

" **Six"** They still continued.

 _* Please, no! Just stop! Please!_

Frisk has had enough of this. Frisk flashed an image to Chara, also forcing them to see.

It was an image of Asriel, grown up, holding their body while being pelted with arrows, bleeding out onto the once golden flowers now stained in the Monster's blood.

Chara cried in Frisk's mind.

Frisk clenched their jaw **"Tell me. Now. Unless you want more of that!"** They yelled once again.

" **Two"**

 _* W- What?! You said six before!_

" **That took longer than six seconds, be grateful I'm giving you this, now tell me, why did you call for me than ignore me?"** They asked the last part in as a sweet a voice as they could manage with how angry they were.

Chara was about to respond when a clanging sound rung through the Hall, it came from the Throne Room.

A small voice was heard after "Shh! W- we need t- t- to be quite!" Someone, no. Alphys. Alphys said that… but she was evacuating people…

 _ **What if she still is…**_

Frisk ran over to the pillar where their knife rested in it. Grabbing it they pulled it out of the orange stone.

" **Stalling… I don't know how you planned this but you're stalling me!"** They yelled as they ran through the rest of the hall, a few seconds later and Frisk was running through the gray hall before the throne room.

Barging into the room Frisk saw two people, Alphys and Asgore were standing halfway across the room, a mess of metal bits were in front of Asgore. _**The idiot dropped them, big mistake**_ Frisk ran to Alphys, knowing it would be difficult to kill Asgore now that he wasn't surprised.

Jumping up into the air Frisk screamed as the brought the knife down onto Alphys. Hitting the ground Frisk looked up.

They saw Alphys, she had a big slash going from the top of her head to her pelvis, a big line, it was bleeding.

"I- I'm s- s- sorry… A- Asgore…" those were her last words before she turned to dust, leaving nothing bust the dust on the flowers and her lab coat. _**I wonder if I inject all those flowers under her dust with DT if SHE'LL come back as a horrid mistake**_ They smirked at the thought but they had bigger problems to deal with right now.

Jumping to their right they dodged the trident that Asgore had swung down at them.

"Alphys… I am sorry I could not save you…" Asgore looked up and glared at Frisk. The human smirked and waved their hand as saying 'come at me'.

"I could not save you… But I can avenge you! And everyone else that had died at this hum… no… creature's hands!" Asgore swung his glowing tridents at Frisk again who simply stepped to the left.

" **Thanks for the introduction and compliment old man but…"** Frisk looked up at Asgore, their eye's glowing a devilish red **"I prefer demon!"** Frisk swung at Asgore with all their might.

The king thought ahead and raised his weapon to block the strike. Somehow his weapon changed color and turned orange, the attack went right through, hitting Asgore for all his HP.

Frisk felt Chara sobbing in the back of their mind, not wanting to be TOO mean they left them be.

"So… that is how it ends…" Asgore took a deep breath "Asriel… Chara… my children… Toriel… I- I'm sorry…" With that he turned to dust, leaving only his soul.

After a quick look around Frisk raised their knife to attack the already cracking soul when white pellet's surrounded it, all but one moved in and hit it. The soul cracked and split in half, then the final pellet closed in and hit the soul, shattering it.

Frisk smirked at the sound of the late king's soul shattering, that's what they always' loved most about killing, the shattering.

Flowey popped up out of the ground, just in front of Asgore's dust. The close proximity between the two made Frisk take a step back

"See? I never betrayed you!" A bead of sweat ran down his face as he spoke.

"I- It was all a trick you see!" Yet again Frisk narrowed their already squinted eye's at the deceitful flower in front of them.

"I- I was waiting to kill him for you! But… looks like I just finished him off, heh…" In a low voice the human growled at the flower **"You stole my kill"** The voice was low enough that Flowey was unable to hear it.

Though he could not hear what the child had just said, it couldn't have been nice. After a brief chuckle Flowey glancing down at the ground beneath himself, there was a small puddle of sweat. Looking back up to the child he continued to plead for his life.

"After all i- it's me your b- best friend!" _No, it's not… Run away Asriel! Please, run away!_ Chara yelled and yelled for Flowey to flee, to run away. But he couldn't hear them.

Frisk tapped their foot on the ground impatiently, crushing the flowers there "I'm helpful I can be useful to you, I promise I won't get in your way, I can help… I can… I can…" Flowey's face morphed into Asriel's. Tears streaming down his face..

 _ **He looks like a snivelling mess**_ Frisk keep their neutral expression as they listened to the flowers pleas "P- please… don't… kill me…" Frisk raised their knife but Flowey spoke again?

"I- I'm sorry for ruining your plan t… to get more souls… I just didn't have it i-in me to kill them" _**What is going on…? He's never talked this long before…**_ Frisk lowered their knife as a ghost of Chara appeared beside them.

Flowey continued talking about how he messed up and whatever, meanwhile Frisk and Chara were having a little chat.

 _ *** Chara**_

 _* What do you want…_

They crossed their arms over their chest and looked away

 _ *** I want you to be the one to kill As- Flowey**_

 _* What?! NO! Why?!_

 _* You're always the one to… kill him… so why me?!_

 _ *** I need you to learn and accept**_

 _* A- accept what…?_

Frisk smiled at Chara.

 _ *** I've accepted and look at me! Better than ever!**_

Chara paled at the thought _If that's what it did to THEM, I want no part in it!_ But Frisk was Determined.

 _ *** That is why I've been doing this, to get you to understand, to accept it**_

 _* …_

 _ *** Okay, I can see where you're hesitant**_

 _ *** Think of it this way! Accept your role, or I'll keep doing Genocide, oh and I'll make sure you watch. Every. Single. Fight.**_

Tears fell from Chara's eyes. They didn't want any of this, all they did was give a suggestion way back when on Frisk's first run. Oh how much has changed since then…

Flowey had stopped talking a while ago, he saw that, who he thought was Chara, was thinking. He couldn't exactly burrow away; he was in a FIGHT. And for some reason he felt as though he was locked in place.

Frisk gripped the knife tighter, dust fell from the blade and onto the golden flowers beneath them. Frisk looked to their side where Chara was, they extended out their arm and handed Chara the knife.

The first human stared at the blade for what seemed like hours.

 _I have to do this… f- for everyone else…_ They told themselves _If I just kill Azz- Flowey, once, maybe they'll listen to me? I have to hope…_

Slowly Chara reached out and grabbed the knife. A very small part of the mind told them to attack Frisk, but they ignored it. Even if they did kill Frisk they would just appear before Sans again.

Their stalling made it so they didn't SAVE, if they died it would bring them to Sans, though there was nothing that could kill them here.

And the battle with Sans wouldn't last that long anyways…

Chara lowered their head as for their hair to cover their eyes.

Chara raised the knife and brought it down onto Flowey, aiming for his stem to make it end quickly. It did not. After the attack hit he was still standing, shocked and scared but alive. Chara attacked again and again only to further destroy the flower.

Again and again and again did they bring the knife down upon him. With each strike Flowey's whimpers got quieter and quieter. Only after Chara had attacked eight time was Flowey completely dead, nothing left. Not any dust, not a soul, nothing… They felt disgusted with them self.

Dropping the knife Chara fell to their knees, their head in their hands.

 _* Why… I- I'm sorry Asriel… I'm so sorry…_

 _* I'm sorry… I'm sorry_

Frisk felt something, deep in their soul. Guilt… regret? Frisk scoffed as they shoved those feelings down. There was no need for those feeling, they have done nothing wrong. But it did interest them as to why they were feeling them in the first place.

Sighing Frisk walked over to Chara and sat on the ground next to them.

Chara ignored Frisk as they sat next to them, looking at them.

Frisk wrapped both arms around Chara in a sideways hug, this shocked Chara greatly.

Despite being very shocked at the action, they did not push Frisk away. Instead of hating Frisk at that moment, right there, in their arm they felt… safe? But, why? They should hate Frisk, despise them for murdering everyone, AGAIN! And making them kill their brother! Why are they feeling… HAPPY?!

Chara was about to speak but Frisk spoke up first **"Don't worry… it'll get easier"** they sounded… sad almost.

Frisk then softly kissed Chara cheek. Letting go of them Frisk laid down on the flowers, arms behind their head.

Both of them were red as a tomato but neither spoke about it. Frisk was too… out of it, to admit it and Chara was way to confused to speak or even think straight.

Chara was internally screaming. _WHAT… WHY… Why did they… Aughhh!_ Chara took some deep breaths before thinking about it again _Ok… why did they do that...?! In waterfall Frisk said they could care less about me. They basically said they HATED. ME._

Chara inwardly groaned and fell onto their side in a confused, crying mess.

Frisk was no better. _**Why did I do that… I could care less about them yet… why did I fell… happy?**_ No logic they could think explained anything right now. _**I accepted a long time ago… why…**_

Frisk was going to ponder about it more but sleep was calling them. Looks like their fight with Sans tired them out more than they thought.

Closing their eyes, they softly heard Chara ask them something.

 _* Why…_

 _ **I don't know ghosty… I don't know**_ With that, they fell asleep.

 _Frisk woke up in the Judgement Hall_ _ **"Ugh… my head… why am I here?"**_ _Holding their aching head, they slowly stood up._

" _ **Why do I feel as if I'm not at 20 LV…?"**_ _Looking forward they saw Sans. Glaring at the grinning skeleton they spoke again_ _ **"Because I'm not…"**_

 _Getting their knife from the floor Frisk walked forward._

" _i got a question for ya" Sans asked when Frisk was not in their regular spot._

" _you've gotten bored doin the same thing over and over, I can tell by that expression" Frisk stopped and narrowed their eye's at the Judge._

" _so… why not try something different_ _ **fir**_ _a change, yeah? the choice's up to you, freak" The Hall vanished and was replaced with an empty void._

 _Frisk attempted to walk around but found they could not move, their knife was also not in their hand anymore… weird._

 _An image of Toriel kneeling on the ground, cut up and bleeding appeared in front of them, it was soon replaced with her holding an entire Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie in her hands "My child, the pie is ready!" Soft cheering was heard as the image faded away._

 _In came a picture of a headless Papyrus, his scarf frozen in mid air as it was falling. That was replaced with the skeleton running around with… them on his shoulders… laughing "HUMAN! PREPARE FOR FASTER SPEEDS!" Giggling was heard as it disappeared._

 _What was happening… why is this happening… what's happening?_

 _A melting Undyne the Undying appeared, puddles of blood were mixed with puddles of… Undyne. It turned into Undyne in her normal black tank top and blue jeans watching anime with Alphys and… them._

 _Why were they in these images… no… memories. They were memories of the past, past timelines. Back before they accepted, they remembered now._

 _Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light, in it's place stood Mettaton NEO, Power of NEO quietly playing in the background. Another flash and there stood Mettaton EX and… them. Again. Singing on stage and in ridicules poses. "And here we are! Stunning you with our Glamour!" the song lyrics echoed throughout this void._

 _ **How stupid I was back then**_ _They though as they recalled that memory._

" _Do you know why you're doing this Frisk?" A voice from behind asked._

 _Turning around to face them Frisk gasped. In front of them stood Asriel, not the God of Hyperdeath, not the Angel of Death, their old best friend, Asriel Dreemurr._

 _Cautiously Frisk walked up to Asriel. After a minute of staring at him Frisk remembered Asriel had asked them something_ _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _Asriel turned away from Frisk "All of your runs… and two fifths of them are Genocide… why?"_

 _Frisk moved closer to Asriel, placing a hand on his shoulder he looked at them._

 _Smiling Frisk answered_ _ **"For Chara, to let them learn, to help them accept"**_ _Asriel frowned, Frisk stayed smiling._ _ **"Don't worry Asriel, it'll be over soon, they already killed you-"**_ _Frisk poked Asriel's nose, they booped the snoot_ _ **"As Flowey so all it'll take is time, and thanks to this weird dream I know just how to sped that up"**_

 _Asriel took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest "And what is_ that _exactly?"_

 _Frisk walked around their goat friend_ _ **"Oh Asriel, if I told you, you'd be disgusted with me more than you already are"**_ _Asriel looked like he was about to argue but Frisk continued_ _ **"No need to argue, I know you're disgusted with me, I've done hundreds of genocide runs, how could anyone not be?"**_ _Frisk laughed._

" _ **That fact doesn't bother me anymore, it did on my first… three geno runs, after that I tuned people out"**_ _Frisk stopped in front of Asriel once again_ _ **"Chara and your words telling me to kill is what piqued my curiosity to do Genocide. I ignored your advice because… I was a pacifist, didn't want to fight. Your 'advice' turned into useless lines of dialogue, Chara never said the same thing twice… well they did once but I distracted them so that doesn't count."**_

 _Asriel was seriously upset, Frisk thought this was okay._

 _Frisk smiled again_ _ **"All I'm doing is returning the favour Asriel, I don't see any harm in that"**_

 _Asriel glared at Frisk "You don't see any harm in it? Sure_ you _wouldn't, you've lose your mind!" Frisk was about to speak but Asriel cut them off "No, I'm talking now" Frisk gave a small nod but didn't stop smiling "You're going around killing and RESETing, killing and RESETing over and over again. To make it worse, every now and then you do a True Pacifist!"_

 _Frisk crossed there arms and raised a brow_ _ **"And that's bad how…?"**_

" _UGH! You RESET it! You free Monsters and than RESET it, taking away their freedom!" Asriel screamed at Frisk, the human winced slightly._

" _ **I... have a reason for that my dear Asriel"**_ _Frisk announced, pointing a finger up._

" _And what is that…" Asriel was seething through his teeth._

 _Frisk started walking around_ _ **"Killing can get boring after a while, you need to change things up every now and then"**_ _they finished with a big grin._

 _Asriel had it, screaming, his hands caught on fire. Very fast, Asriel started shooting the fire at Frisk who kept dodging out of the way._

 _Asriel shot fireballs from everywhere, every single one aimed for Frisk, none of them hit._

 _After a few rounds of Asriel summoning walls of fire and sending them at Frisk, he stopped._

" _ **You can't hit me Asriel, I defeated Sans more times than I can count"**_ _Just then a fire ball hit Frisk right in the chest making the lose their balance and fall on their back._

 _Shifting so they were on their side Frisk clutched their chest where the fire had hit._

" _Looks like I did hit you" Asriel smirked._

 _Frisk held the wound in pain as they glared up at Asriel who had moved to stand in front of them._

 _Frisk's bright red soul appeared from Frisk, it started to crack._

" _See you when you're better" Asriel turned and started to walk away._

" _ **I… I am better"**_ _Frisk managed to say through the feeling of their skin burning. Asriel turned around and looked at Frisk._

" _ **Better than you"**_ _With those words Frisks soul shattered, making him leave the dream world._

Frisk slowly opened their eyes and for a short while was panicked as to why they were on a field of golden flowers.

Curious, they put their hand where Asriel had burned them, nothing was there. _**I know it was a real-ish dream, no one has those kinds of dreams and them just being dreams**_ Frisk looked over at the semi-translucent ghost of Chara who was still sleeping _**Don't worry Chara, this will all be worth it in the end.**_

Half an hour later Frisk decided to wake Chara up. In that time, they decided what they would say to them, deciding it was good they nudged Chara. They groaned in response. Next Frisk poked Chara's nose, they were smiling.

Upon noticing that they were smiling Frisk immedietly stopped _**It's time's like these I could care less about them…**_

Putting their arms under Chara's, Frisk pushed Chara. _**Not sideways, up!**_ Frisk got off their knees and crouched, doing the action again they successfully flipped Chara, waking them up.

 _* AHHH!_

 _* What the hell was that for?!_

Frisk laughed **"Y- you do remember you can speak, right?"** They managed between laughs.

Chara crossed their arms.

 _* Yes I know; you prefer to keep your eye's close, I prefer to do this_

 _* But couldn't you have woken me up like a normal person?_

Frisk recovered from their laughter **"Few things you gotta know Chara; one, I'm not normal, as you can tell, two, all the normal people are dead, three, hmm… no, this is funnier"**

Chara frowned.

 _* Wow, way to kill the mood, but that's what you do best, isn't it? Killing?_

Now Frisk was the one frowning **"I can be fun!"**

 _* Really? The dates with Papyrus and Undyne don't count_

Frisk put their hand to their chin in thought **"I… can't think of anything right now… but I am fun!"**

 _* Killing doesn't count_

Frisk huffed and sat back down **"Anyways… I have a deal I want to share with you Chara"**

Chara gave Frisk a look that they didn't trust it one bit.

" **I'm going to do a True Pacifist Run"** Frisk clarified.

 _* You always do a TP Run every now and then, what's different about this one?_

Frisk smirked **"It's going to be one of my last Runs!"** Frisk cheered, Chara didn't.

 _* 'One of your last'? What does that mean?_

Frisk waved their finger at Chara **"Because if I said last that would be a blatant lie, now I'm going to tell you a blatant lie, it's one of my last so I can readjust myself to pacifism"**

 _* Ugh, sure, I buy it, let's do it_

" **J- just like that? You agree just like t- that?!"** Frisk was shocked, they didn't expect Chara to agree so easily, they thought they'd have to… make them agree.

 _* Yeah, everything here is dead, why not_

 _ **Wow, this is taking less time than I expected, my guess is in a few weeks they'll accept**_ Frisk grinned and walked over to the SAVE star behind the throne, Chara followed.

Frisk called their SAVE FILE.

 _ *****_ __ _ **DETERMINATION**_

 _ *** File Saved**_

 _ **Continue * RESET**_

The two of them put their hands over the RESET button.

Together they both pressed the button.

 *** RESETTING**


	2. It Never Stops

Pain… all Frisk could think about was the pain… _**That fall doesn't get any easier…**_

Slowly Frisk attempted to get up only to feel a great deal of pain from their left hip _**Dear lord… not even 20 seconds in and I feel like I'm dying… lucky me…**_

Now holding their supposedly injured hip, Frisk stood up.

 _* Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the flower bed_

Frisk ignored Chara as they looked around for their stick, if they were hurt now and it's going to be a Pacifist Run may as well use it as a walking stick.

Not seeing it Frisk groaned and looked up the hole they didn't fall down. What they saw made them contemplate doing a No-Mercy Run just to spite whatever god there was…

Their stick, now their only means of walking with minimal pain, was stuck on some roots at the end of the fall, way out of arms reach.

They could throw something to knock it down… there were no rocks here, Toriel once said she cleaned the grave every time she visited it, which was every other day. Flowers wouldn't get that far nor would they pack the punch needed to disturb it. Flowey WAS a possibility but they doubted he'd agree to it and Chara was also out of the question for several reasons.

 _* You're looking peachy as ever_

Chara looked down at Frisk's leg, their knee was swollen and starting to bleed. The bottom of their shorts leg also had blood on it. The side of Frisks sweater was also bloody, not as much as their leg but it probably hurt just the same.

Following Frisks eyes they saw the stick… they now realized why they were in such a bad mood.

 _* Oh…_

Frisk started to hobble away, trying their best to keep on a neutral expression despite the pain _**It shouldn't be this bad**_ they though running their fingers over their side _**I've been impaled by spears, vines and bones, multiple times! This should be easy!**_

Frisk tried to think of ways to dull the pain until they got to Toriel's home. Monster Candy was the first thing to come to mind, but it would only stop the bleeding and maybe heal the wound a bit… Monster food and magic and SAVE stars could only do so much in the way of healing.

They can heal wounds and such but it can't repair broken bones if they had any. They hoped not.

They knew of one way to heal a broken bone, sticking the broken appendage inside a SAVE star would repair it. Problem with that is, the limb would depend how fast it would repair, a leg once took them an hour, while their skull… that took a week… of constantly sitting in the star… Papyrus brought spaghetti though, when he left they would just throw it into the star and that would very slightly speed up the process.

Throwing those memories aside for now Frisk looked back to Chara who was looking at their hip, the blood stain had gotten larger.

 _* Are… are you okay?_

Frisk scoffed **"Does it look like I'm okay? I'm bleeding onto my favorite sweater and there is a high chance I have internal bleeding"** they turned back around slowly walking the path " **And if by okay you mean 'if I don't get this fixed soon than I'll bleed to death' than, yes, I'm okay"**

Chara sighed and followed Frisk, after a few steps Chara was walked past Frisk.

Frowning Chara walked back down the path, once at Frisk they lifted Frisk's arm and put it over their shoulder, they then propped them up by putting their arm around Frisks back.

" **I don't need your help"** Frisk glared at Chara who suppressed a shiver and continued walking.

 _* You say you don't need my help because you don't, you want my help_

" **What…? That makes… absolutely zero sense"** Chara just smiled and looked forward.

Eventually they duo got to Flowey who was bouncing in place with a smile that the most trustful of people distrustful.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" Frisk, who was semi-ignoring the flower gave a lazy wave.

"You're new to the U- Oh…" Flowey looked at Frisk's leg and hip, a drop of blood hit ground. The sight made him want to gag, but, being a plant, he couldn't. "Looks like that fall did quite a number of ya buddy! Don't worry!" He gave a big grin "Your new friend Flowy will heal that right up! Ready? Here we go!"

A beep later and the world was in black and white. Frisk looked to their right, Chara was in black and white also making it difficult to see them as they are already a transparent ghost.

"See that heart? That's your soul! The very culmination of your being! Now I would tell you about LV, or LOVE but…" he spared another glance at the wounds "Those wounds seem pretty bad… Oh! I got an idea!"

Several white 'friendliness pellets' appeared around Flowey "See these? These are my special… 'healing pellets'" His eyes shifted left to right.

"Move around! Get as many… as… you can… um…" Frisk glared at the flower. "You… can't walk well… can you…" Frisk shook their head, still glaring "Um… ok! Stay there, they'll come to you!"

The 'healing pellets' moved towards Frisk, knowing they couldn't dodge well in this state they let the pellets connect.

Vicious pain shot threw their entire body making Chara drop Frisk by accident.

 _* Frisk!_

Chara bent down and put a hand on their shoulder, all the while they glared at Flowey. They knew Flowey was their brother, was. In their mind Flowey was nothing more than a soulless husk with their brother's memories. That didn't make it any easier to kill him last run though…

"You IDIOT! Down here, it's KILL or BE killed! Who would possibly pass up an opportunity like this?! A weak and injured human falls down? Easy picking for me!" He started to laugh as more pellets surrounded the two of them. "DIE."

The pellets that were closing in on them disappeared, Flowey was also flung… somewhere bad hopefully.

"Oh my… what a horrible creature, torturing such a poor and- oh my!" Toriel ran over to Frisk who was still crouched on the ground in pain.

"Can you walk my child?" Toriel placed her paw on the wound Flowey had inflicted and started to heal it.

Frisk nodded and, for some reason, to their relief, Chara helped them up. Frisk looked up at Toriel and gave a brave smile making her chuckle.

"Oh you are quite strong now, aren't you?" Frisk nodded and pointed a head to the door Toriel came out of. "Oh yes, follow me young one- oh! I have not even introduced myself! I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS, follow me my child"

Toriel turned and walked through the door, leaving Frisk and Chara in the room.

" **Remind me…next time I see that flower to tear him out of the ground and stick him in a book!"** They growled holding their hip still.

Chara rolled their eyes.

 _* You can't do that Frisk, you promised me a Pacifist Run and I'm holding you to that!_

Frisk turned to face Chara **"And where do you come from telling me what I can and cannot do!"** Chara was eyes wide, obviously not expecting that kind of reaction.

 _* Sorry…_

Chara said in a quite voice while looking down at the ground.

Frisk looked forward, away from Chara **"Whatever, let's go"**

Frisk had SAVED at the star ahead and was now in the East and West room. They followed Toriel down the path when a Froggit hopped out of nowhere in front of Frisk.

Chara watched the battle as Frisk brushed their fingers over all of the options.

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Frisk spent a few extra second looking at the FIGHT button but that was just out of… habit…

Pressing ACT Frisk selected Compliment.

Glancing to Chara they took their arm off of their shoulder and walked over to the Froggit. When in a close range they looked around again before gesturing the Froggit over, they whispered into Froggit's… ear?

" **You are the most disgusting thing I have ever seen… besides Flowey… but you're a close second you revolting Monster"** Backing away they turned to Chara with a smile.

 _* Froggit didn't seem to understand what you said, but was flattered anyways!_

Toriel walked over and gave the Froggit a nasty glare, causing it to slink away in fear.

0 EXP and 0 Gold later, they crossed spike 'maze' and walked to the end of the hall where Toriel had left them.

 **~ Le time skip**

Frisk was in the room with the three switches.

Taking a step into the last rotation of the room a two Vegitoids popped up out of the ground, starting a battle.

Frisk chose ACT and Pat, the Vegitoids perked up and sent out a wave of bullets, the occasional green one.

Catching a green one of their mouth Frisk's face scrunched up and their eyes started to water.

 _* W- what's wrong Frisk?_

Chara looked over at them, tears were forming in their eyes.

" **It tastes like… sour rotten bananas!"** Frisk wiped at their tongue to get the taste of, in vain.

"That's because…" "It is rotten…" "Bananas" The Vegitoids finished.

Frisk's eyes widened and they held their hands over their mouth as they ran behind a pillar, throwing up.

A few minutes later Frisk walked back wiping at their mouth, the Vegitoids had left and dropped some extra gold as an apology.

" **There goes the Monster Candy I ate last fight…"** They sighed and they sat by a different pillar, away from the vomit one.

 _* You don't lose Monster food dingus, it's magic, you just lost the last of the Human food you ate before you fell_

Frisk shivered at the memories of before they fell, looking back up to Chara they frowned **"Well it's good to know the next time I throw up, which will probably be soon, I'll just be dry heaving…"** Sarcasm was very present.

Chara rolled their eyes as they spoke.

 _* Yeah well I think mom has some Human chocolate in the fridge_

Standing up Frisk walked over to Chara and grabbed their hand, they then proceeded to walked out of the room.

Just as they were walking into the dead tree room Frisk's phone rang, stopping they put the phone to their ear, which they instantly regretted. A bunch of random noises spew out of the phone along with some words they picked up _"It… work… fail… try… -EST!"_

Blinking Frisk hung up and put the phone away.

 _* What was that? I heard a bunch of noise…_

Frisk turned to Chara in confusion **"Huh…? Oh, I don't know… let's keep going"** Frisk walked away towards the house.

Their phone rung again but they left it alone, knowing it would be Toriel, a second later she noticed them and walked over to Frisk.

"Oh, my child, how did you get here? Are you hurt?" She set a paw of Frisks still injured hip "Hmm… I believe I have something to help with that" With that she turned around and walked away, Frisk followed her inside, but not before saving.

 _ *** Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS… Fills you two with DETERMINATION**_

 _ *** File SAVED**_

Upon entering both Frisk and Chara smelt the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie in the oven, it was starting to burn though the smell was barely noticeable.

" **Um… Miss Toriel, I think I smell-"** Frisk was interrupted by Toriel walking down the hall. Sighing Frisk followed, Chara snickering behind them.

"Here my child, a room for yourself" She ruffed Frisks hair "Oh my…" She sniffed the air "Is something burning? Um… make yourself at home!" She turned on her heel and ran out of the hall into the living room.

Frisk turned and followed her.

 _* Not going to sleep?_

The human shrugged **"Nah, going to ask Toriel to patch my leg up and stuff, don't want to… bloody…? The bed"** Chara nodded in agreement, they wouldn't want to sleep a blood filled bed either.

Entering the living room, they saw Toriel leaving the kitchen "Oh hello my child! Are you not going to sleep? The pie will take a little while to cool down… unless you wish to chat that is!"

Frisk tapped their knee only to wince "Oh, the wound!" Toriel reached into a pocket on her chair and pulled out some medical supplies "Please, allow me to treat the wound"

Frisk walked over, jumped up and sat on Toriel's lap causing her to giggle. A few seconds later she started to wrap their knee.

Chara sat down on the ground next to the chair and looked around the room. They decided to use now to think. _So Frisk said this is one of their last runs... and it's a TP, which means a happy ending…_ They tapped their chin _Though something's about this and the last run still have me confused… for as long as I can remember Frisk would insult me or something every chance they got, but at the end of last time they started being nice_ They put a hand to their cheek where Frisk had kissed them _Then theirs that… why had they…_

"There we go, all fixed up! Would you like me to do something about that hip?" Frisk shook their head and hopped down.

Frisk walked over to Chara, seeing them not respond they waved a hand over their face, nothing. They then flicked Chara on the forehead causing them to snap back.

 _* What? Oh, you're done?_

Frisk nodded while rubbing their eyes. Looking between them and Toriel, Frisk turned towards the hallway, with a wave they walked away.

Chara followed, still thinking.

Upon reaching the bedroom door Frisk opened it and walked in but closed it before Chara could enter.

 _* Well that's rude!_

Chara tried to open the door but found it was locked? **"Don't come in"**

 _Why did mom even have a lock on this door again? Privacy?_ They shooed the question away as they asked Frisk why.

" **Because I'm changing my shorts, these ones are bloody, remember?"** They sounded annoyed.

 _* We're going to Waterfall; can't you clean them there?_

Frisk sighed **"No, I can't, I have to get through Snowdin and the blood will freeze by the spaghetti"** Foot steps came towards the door and it was unlocked with a click.

Opening the door Chara saw Frisk was in different clothing. They still had their regular blue and purple sweater but instead of their blue shorts they were wearing a pair of brown ones.

Yawning they turned around towards the bed, Chara walked in and closed the door. **"I'm going to bed, you do… whatever stuff you do…"** Climbing into the bed they continued **"But for god's sake whatever your going to do, do it quietly, I want a good sleep… unlike last timeline…"** They muttered the last part to themselves.

Turning off the lights they sat down on the ground next to the bed only to feel something beneath them. Grabbing whatever it was they saw it was Frisks old shorts, they shook their head with a small smile _Slob…_

Wait… why are they smiling? Was it because of the clothing? The humor in it? _Ugh… This is going to be one confusing Run…_

Frisk woke up the next morning from a dreamless sleep. Looking around the room they spotted the slice of Pie of the floor and Chara on the end of the bed, they seemed cold. Hoping off the bed they grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Chara's sleep form, they then grabbed the plate, put it in their inventory and walked out of the door.

Stepping into the living room they saw Toriel… sitting at the table eating? Walking over to her they saw she was eating Temmie Flakes, how she got them back here was beyond them.

Toriel, who had a spoon in her hand dropped it when she saw Frisk "Oh hello my child, how was your sleep, well I hope" Frisk smile and nodded "That is good, have you by chance eaten the pie already?" She looked back to the kitchen and her bowl of cereal. Shaking their head Frisk patted their pocket where the phone was, they moved it over when they changed.

She smiled and stood up, walking over to the kitchen she grabbed another bowl and filled it with Temmie Flakes as well. After putter in milk and a spoon she handed it to Frisk.

"I see you have changed, that is good, staying in that other pair is unsanitary" Tears formed in her eyes, sitting back down she wiped them away "I am sorry, you just look like someone I knew"

Frisk frowned slightly and looked back down the hall, _**I already look like Chara, wearing their old clothing isn't helping that fact…**_ They felt themselves getting angry with Chara.

Turning to Toriel they sat down and ate. When Frisk was nearly done the food Chara walked in, they waved to Frisk, Frisk ignored them.

After breakfast Frisk walked up to Toriel and asked how to go home.

"But, this IS your home, w- would you like to hear some snai-"

Frisk asked again how to leave the RUINS.

"D- did you know that snails can flip it's-"

Frisk asked AGAIN how to leave.

"S- stay here, I must do something" She stood up and walked down the stairs. Frisk followed her and Chara followed the two of them wondering why Frisk was so impatient as to interrupt her, twice.

Down is the basement Toriel did her regular shpel about leaving and Asgore. Now at the door she turned around. "Prove to me, prove to me you are strong enough to survive" She narrowed her eyes "Wait… why are you looking at me like that? You look… bored? Could you know… no, that is impossible"

The surrounding area turned black and their soul appeared in front of them.

Frisk turned around and saw Chara, grinning they turned back to Toriel. They grabbed something out of their pocket, it was… a fork? A metal fork.

Gripping it they pressed FIGHT and stabbed at Toriel.

~73 DMG~

Chara gasped, eyes wide _They're… they're going to kill her…_ Toriel attacked with an arch of fire of which Frisk easily dodged. Pressing FIGHT again they made another stabbing motion to Toriel.

~80 DMG~

 _They're going to kill her! They said this was a Pacifist run! NO KILLING! THEY LIED!_ Anger filled their body as they ran to Frisk, jumping they tacked them to the ground knocking the fork away.

Chara pinned them to the ground, Frisk was looking confused.

 _* WHY! YOU SAID PACIFIST AND YOU'RE FIGHTING!_

 _ *** Chara, listen I-**_

 _* NO! YOU SAID THIS…_

They looked around them.

 _* W- was going to be a pacifist run! You lied!_

 _ *** It is I-**_

Frisk was silenced by Chara slapping them. All the anger that was in them left a they stared in horror at their hand. Frisk was looking at Chara in shock.

Toriel was… confused, to say the least.

Frisk narrowed their eyes at Chara before shifting their weight and pushing Chara off of them. They then pinned Chara to the ground in the same manner they had them.

" **Now you listen here! I said this was going to be a pacifist run and this is going to be a damn pacifist run! I can see why you're angry at me, I attacked Toriel, yeah big whoop! You can and will keep your anger to yourself because I'm already sick of your shit!"**

After a short breath Frisk spoke again **"Things were going well until now, not just being slapped, which I have to admit you have a good swing that you'll regret down the walk but being tackled! Tackled of all things doesn't help with the pain already in affect and is not appreciated"** Chara started to tear up but Frisk didn't stop **"I'm going to get up now, you just… stand against a wall or whatever the hell you want because frankly I don't give a damn right now"**

Frisk rolled to the side and stood up. Looking down at Chara they huffed and turned to face Toriel who jumped a bit.

"I- I do not know what…" She pointed to where the two were arguing, though she could only see Frisk "… t- that was about but, you seem capable of surviving… all I ask is… please, do not kill anybody"

Frisk nodded and while she was walking Frisk handed her a piece of paper, when she read it her eyes started to water and she walked away quickly.

Walking towards the RUINS door Frisk spoke as they opened it **"Come on"**

The two completely ignored Flowey and walked passed him, he could see Frisk was very angry and didn't bother to stop them.

Walking down the path snow crunched beneath Frisks shoes as Chara floated some little ways behind them.

A stick snap and snow crunch later they were at the bridge. Sans did his normal shtick as the same went for Papyrus.

Now in battle with a Snowdrake Frisk spared it until it made a joke "You need to **chill** out dude!" Frisk laughed and contorted **"You jokes are a little** cold **there"** The Snowdrake frowned and walked away dropping 7 gold coins.

Frisk was petting Lesser Dog who kept growing higher and higher, though the attempts were appreciated.

After a while L.D.'s head came back down, Frisk walked up to it and whispered into it's ear **"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Not you, that's who~"** L.D. whimpered and walked away dropping some more gold.

The more they walked the more Monsters Frisk encountered the more Frisk did them good only to insult them later. All of the dogs they rolled around, pat, threw a stick but a second they scolded them for no reason. All of them walked away sad and confused.

Chara was very concerned about how Frisk was acting now, they did see that Frisk and them were getting along better, Frisk had put a blanket on them that morning but seemed distasteful to them when they were eating. They never could figure Frisk out, whenever they thought they were close they always did something to destroy their theory's. But now… they really did seem like they hated them…

It made them feel sad.

Walking on the final bridge before Snowdin they ran into Papyrus, literally. Thankfully he caught them before the fell.

"MY APOLOGIES HUMAN, I DID NOT MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU THERE!" He looked behind him to Sans "I AM SORRY TO SAY BUTT HERE WAS A JAPE HERE BUT… IT WOULD BE TOO EASY TO CAPTURE YOU WITH IT SO I DISMANTED IT A LITTLE WHILE AGO! I LET NOTHING GO TO WASTE SO I GAVE MY GOOD FRIEND UNDYNE EVERYTHING!"

Frisk stared up at Papyrus shocked and shaking, Undyne was already difficult but now she has giant axes, MORE spears, a dog and a flame thrower!

Papyrus looked down at Frisk in concern "HUMAN! YOU ARE COLD, ALLOW ME TO EXTEND A BRANCH OF FREINDSHIP AND ALLOW YOU STAY AT THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S… AND SANS'S… HOME FOR THE NIGHT!"

Looking up Frisk saw it was getting dark, they nodded and Papyrus ran off.

Looking back to Chara they sighed **"Come on, Papyrus is letting me-… us, stay at his house"** Frisk turned around and walked away, Chara floating behind. They only floated when they got too far from Frisk, they would stay in a range but not have to walk, that was how they preferred to travel when tired of thinking, right now they were both.

Inside of the house Frisk was set up on the bed and Chara was on a mound of blankets and pillows Frisk had asked Papyrus to get.

" **Goodnight Chara…"** they said glancing at them, they already seemed to be asleep.

Closing their eyes, they fell asleep too.

Frisk woke up due to a headache. They looked down at their chest and than to Chara a few times before getting out of bed.

Standing on the floor they put both hands to their chest. A soft red light filled the room, their soul.

Frisk walked over to the dresser of their guest room, they put a piece of paper in front of them and set the soul over it, floating.

With a small frown Frisk turned and walked to the door. As they opened the door and walked out they felt a pang in the chest, where their soul would be.

Frisk knew Humans and Monsters couldn't live long without their souls in them and even less away from them. They knew that well. Closing the door, they walked down the staircase towards the front door, leaving Chara and their soul behind.

The ache in the head and chest got worse as they walked away.

Opening the door, they felt the cold nip at them, walking out they closed the door behind them and stepped into the snow.

Walking forward they suddenly felt extremely weak, falling to the ground they dared not to look back. Frisk crawled to the nearest tree and sat up against it.

" **Please…"** They whispered into the cold…

Their vision was getting blurry…

" **Please…"**

A loud crack and shattering sound was heard from the house, everyone in Snowdin probably heard it, everyone but one person… Frisk.

Frisk woke up in the bed at Sans and Papyrus's house. Warily they looked over at the dresser, nothing, to Chara, still sleep, down at themselves, trembling.

They choked a sob as they held their face in their hands. Curling in on themselves they cried to themselves, quietly so not to wake Chara or anyone else.

Frisk cried, silently to themselves, they cried and cried…

It didn't stop… It would never stop…


	3. The Fall Of Frisk

The next morning Frisk was eating a bowl of Temmie Flakes _**God, is this all the cereal they have down here…? Of course it is…**_ When they heard Sans come downstairs.

"heya kid" Frisk snapped and looked at Sans "seem a little on edge there kid, you alright?" Frisk nodded and turned back to their food.

Sans walked over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of ketchup and sat down across from Frisk, they looked over at him with a smile.

"so kid, you're gunna be fightin my bro soon" Frisk tilted their head in confusion " just got some… friendly advice" he took a drink from the bottle in his hand.

" **Don't** "

All the light turned off and when they turned back on, Sans was gone. _**That only happens on a genocide run… I'm not on that run, Chara'd kill me somehow if I did that, well I'm not on a… hmm, things ARE different, that's interesting**_

A few minutes later Frisk went upstairs to find Chara still asleep, when walked over to where they were sleep and smiled. They then pulled the pillow from their head, making it hit the floor with a thump.

 _* Ow… my head, why'd you do that?_

 _ ***Needed you to wake up, you looked so peaceful and content, I wanted to end it**_

 _* Jerk…_

Chara stood up and placed the blanket they used on the bed.

 _ *** Ha ha, love you too, let's get going, I want to SAVE before I fight Paps**_

Frisk walked out with a blushing Chara following them.

Finished SAVEING Frisk and Chara walked down towards the fog, they could vaguely see Papyrus's silhouette in it.

" **This fight was always difficult, Undyne's easier than him"** Frisk continued walking, Chara hummed in agreement.

The two entered the fog, a few steps later they stopped and Papyrus began to speak.

"HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO SHARE SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS… WELL, A LOT OF COMPLEX FEELINGS; ONE, I MUST ASK, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEEM SO BORED WHEN DOING PUZZLES?" _**That's new also…**_ "TWO…" He continued his speech.

 _ *** I wonder if I can just walk past him, my soul's not blue yet, definitely not green**_

 _* You haven't tried that before?_

 _ *** Thought never came to mind, guess it's cause I'm in a hurry**_

 _* A hurry? To what, Undyne?_

 _ *** … Somethings are best left unsaid, I'm gunna walk**_

Frisk walked a little way towards Papyrus "HEY, DON'T YOU KNOW IT IS RUDE TO WALK AWAY WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU HUMAN?" Frisk nodded and continued walking "HUMAN, I ASK OF YOU TO STOP… WAIT, ARE YOU COMING TO GIVE A HUG OF FREINDSHIP?! NO, I MUST RESIST, I MUST CAPTURE YOU"

The battle starts.

Frisk starts the battle with checking Papyrus.

 **ACT PAPYRUS CHECK**

 **PAPYRUS 6 ATK 12 DEF**

 *** Likes to say 'Nyhehehe'**

Frisk stands in the same place as bones ran past their back.

Wanting to start the actual fight, Frisk spares Papyrus.

"YOU WILL NOT FIGHT?! THEN FACE MY FABBLED BLUE ATTACK!" Azure colored bones of all sizes came towards Frisk, they stood still and all of them caused them no damage.

They felt a tug at their soul that pulled them to the ground, jumping, their soul on the bored in front of them jumped up.

*Bonetrousle starts*

Frisk looked to their left and sees Chara napping on a tree. Looking back to Papyrus they grinned.

Taking their turn, they Insult Papyrus **"Your… spaghetti tastes terrible!"** They yell and spare a glance at Chara, _**Still sleeping, good**_.

The fight goes on like this for a while until Frisk runs out of insults to insult Papyrus with.

Taking their time, they looked around for a minute "PSST, HUMAN!" Frisk turned to the skeleton "IF YOU ARE STUMPED MAY I SUGGEST THINKING OF WHAT TO DO NEXT IN THE COMFORST OF MY SHED?!"

Frisk shook their head, then an idea came into their head. Use better… worse? Insults! The fight was about half over so it would still work how they want.

They clicked Insult again **"You're a narcissist, only caring about your own future!"** Papyrus looked taken aback by this, he stumbled and did an attack they've never seen with Papyrus.

It was the attack Sans used with the two platforms and bones coming from the top and bottom, only it was slower, and did much less damage.

"I… DO NOT FEEL LIKE THAT IS HUMILITY… BUT…" He turned their soul blue and sent short white bone with tall blue bones. Frisk jumped into the air, dodging the short bones and stood still for the tall blue ones.

A new ACT option appeared, Continue Insult, they clicked it **"What do you think will happen to me if you let Undyne get me? You need Human souls to break the barrier, how to you get JUST a human soul, hmm?"**

Papyrus narrowed his bone brows in thought "THEY NEED TO… BUT I'M SURE ASGORE WOULD NEVER HURT THEM! THEY ARE JUST IN HIS HOME, HAVING TEA WITH HIM, I'M SURE OF IT!" Papyrus tried to sound confident, but failed.

Another bone attack came; it was slower than normal.

Continue Insult. **"Undyne thinks of herself as the hero, she'll do anything for her people, even kill, if you capture me, you're as guilty as she will be for my death"** Another bone attack, Frisk's soul didn't even turn red, they avoided it without having to move.

"I… HAVE NEVER… Thought About It Like That Before…" His voice was much quieter than normal, it seemed like he was holding back tears?

A clear tear fell down Papyrus's skull. For the first time in a bit, Frisk felt bad for doing this. Looking over at Chara they shook their head, took a deep breath and pushed the guilt aside _**No need for that crap**_ they thought as they pressed a button.

Spare. The world regained color as the battle ended.

*Bonetrousle stops*

Papyrus runs up to Frisk and engulfs them in a **bone crushing** hug. "I AM SORRY HUMAN, I DID NOT THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU IF I CAPTURED YOU NYHO HO HO… AND TO THINK YOU TRIED TO BE MY FRIEND WITH A HUG, I DO NOT DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS, GOODBYE HUMAN…"

Papyrus started to walk away.

By now Chara was awake and walked over to Frisk.

 _* Is he… crying?_

 _ *** Yeah**_

 _* Go comfort him!_

Chara pushed Frisk forward a little which they responded by glaring at Chara, the ghost gave a nervous smile.

Groaning, Frisk tugged on Papyrus's cape getting his attention, also, behind their back they gave Chara the middle finger.

Papyrus turned around and looked down to Frisk "WHAT IS IT HUMAN, CAN YOU NOT SEE I AM WOLLOING IN SELF PITY…?"

Mentally rolling their eyes Frisk gave Papyrus a big smile and hugged Papyrus's legs.

Papyrus was shocked, the human said he was sending them to their death, now they're hugging him? Could they be… forgiving him?

Chara awed at the touching moment, they even whipped a fake tear from their eye.

Frisk let go of Papyrus and, with their smile, grabbed Papyrus's gloved hand and walked to his house. When at the door Papyrus was about to speak when Frisk talked first **"Friends"**

Papyrus squealed, picked up Frisk and hugged them "YOU ARE FORGIVING ME?! EVEN AFTER THE TERRIBLE THING I DID TO YOU?" Frisk gave a sharp nod, thus hitting their head on Papyrus's battle body. After Papyrus's put them down Frisk felt their forehead, no bruise yet.

Then Papyrus took Frisk by the hand and walked them around town back to his house. "HERE! THIS IS THE PERFECT PLACE FOR US TO HANGOUT AT! CASE DE SKELETON! ALSO KNOWN AS MY HOUSE, AND SANS'S… COME INSIDE WHEN YOU ARE READY TO HANGOUT NEW FRIEND!"

Frisk looked at Chara who was snickering.

" **What's so funny?"** Chara shook their head and tried to stop laughing. Frisk sighed and dragged Chara into the house.

Inside the house Papyrus greeted them from the stairs "GREETINGS HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE READY TO HANGOUT, YOU CAN LOOK AROUND THE HOUSE IF YOU WOULD LIKE, WHEN YOU ARE DONE, GO TO MY BEDROOM DOOR" He put a gloved hand to her mouth "IT'S THE ONE WITH THE DANGER TAPE ON IT!" He whisper-yelled.

Walking into the kitchen Papyrus followed and stopped at the entry. Smirking Frisk stepped out of the kitchen making Papyrus walk away, they did this a couple times. After a few times Chara started doing a pinging noise.

 _ *** Why are you doing that?**_

 _* I don't know, cause it annoys you?_

 _ *** You succeeded, now stop**_

Suffice to say, Chara didn't stop because Frisk was still walking in and out of the room.

After looking in the physics book to find a joke book inside and another physics book inside of that, Frisk was starting to question physics.

Shaking their head they moved up the stairs towards Papyrus's room "OH, YOU ARE READY TO START OUR HANGOUT?!" Frisk nodded and opened the door, Papyrus followed behind them.

Having already heard the dialogue for everything in the room multiple times Frisk walked up to Papyrus who was in the center of the room.

"ARE YOU READY TO START THE HANGOUT HUMAN?" Frisk nodded and Papyrus squealed… again…

The room got dark as the Hangout started.

"HERE WE ARE, HANGING OUT… I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE…" Papyrus reached for something behind his back "BUT THAT IS WHY I GOT THIS!" He pulled out a book.

 _ **Ugh, I should be prepared for stuff to be different instead of mentally surprised, I'm guessing a lot of dialogue he says here will change to…**_ They were snapped out of their thoughts when Papyrus mentioned the Friendship HUD.

A giant 'C' button appeared in front of Frisk, they pressed it and several statistics appeared like an ever changing 'REAL IT IN' bar, a dog tracker, a high inaccurate population graph, 'EGG' graph, a pulsating 'CRIME' graph and the day of the week with moon phase on the surface. It was a crescent moon on Saturday night… apparently.

"I THINK WE ARE READY FOR STEP TWO!" He lowers the book slightly "WAIT… AREN'T WE ALREADY HANGING OUT?" Frisk shook their head and Papyrus raised the book "WELL IT SAYS I ONLY NEED TO ASK! STEP TWO COMPLETE! STEP THREE! PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE!"

Frisk looked down at their clothes, their sweater had dried blood on the side, the brown shorts they had were wet from falling in the snow and ice and their shoes were soaked. The bandage on their cheek was still there though! Other than the flaws of their outfit, they looked good.

 _ *** Oh… that's why I got hit for so much damage in his fight, I skipped the ribbon and forgot the bandana**_

 _* Look on the bright side…_

 _ *** And the bright side is…?**_

 _* Oh… um… you get to hear what the dialogue is for wearing the bandage?_

 _ *** …**_

 _* At least you have nice clothes on!_

 _ *** Yeah? What do you know of style?**_

 _* Do you like those shorts?_

 _ *** I guess? They're warm, a good fit and smell good?**_

Chara blushed slightly.

 _* … You do know those are mine from years ago, right?_

 _ *** … Well that makes that last comment awkward…**_

 _* I guess… oh, pay attention!_

Papyrus was wearing is secret style of clothing which consisted of two basketballs on his shoulders, a backwards cap, shorts, shoes and socks and a shirt with the words 'COOL DUDE' scribbled on in the Papyrus font style.

A rapidly changing 'TENSION' graph replaced all the others.

 _ **Oh, this is where I have to comment, finally I get to voice my opinion**_ Frisk tapped their chin as they looked over to Chara, they were giving them a thumbs up.

" **Oh, um…sorry I got lost in thought, my head's very** _ **annoying**_ **at time…"** Chara pouted and Frisk rolled their eyes.

"NO WORRIES HUMAN, THAT HAPPENS TO ME ALL THE TIME WHEN I THINK ABOUT SPAGHETTI! A THOUGHT ABOUT PUNS SNEAKS ITS WAY INTO MY HEAD, IT GETS QUITE ANNOYING IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF, WHICH I DO!" He put his hands on his hips patiently awaiting a response to the question Frisk had not heard. Good thing they remembered what it was.

" **Oh um… as for your outfit… I completely hate it"** Papyrus staggered back a bit as if he had ben hit.

"NO! YOUR HONESTY! IT SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU REALLY CARE!" A meter above Papyrus's head increased, above it said 'FRIENDSHIP'.

Papyrus smirked "HOWEVER, YOU DO NOT TRULY UNDERSTAND THE **HIDDEN POWER** OF THIS OUTFIT! WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID! THIS HANGOUT WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET WHICH WILL NOT HAPPEN!"

Frisk walked up to Papyrus, now smirking they pointed to his shorts and winked.

Papyrus blushed and stuttered a response "N- NO! NOT T- THERE!" Chara glared at Frisk who waved them off without looking at them, as if expecting that reaction…

Taking a step back Frisk pointed to his hat "MY HAT… MY HAT… MY HAT! NYHE HE HE! YOU CHOOSE CORRECTLY HUMAN!" He took off the hat to reveal a present box. Frisk faked being surprised "IT IS A GIFT, J- JUST FOR YOU HUMAN!"

Feeling lazy along with other things, Frisk crossed their arms over their chest and shook their head **"I won't open that…** _ **present**_ **…"**

Papyrus blushed "YOU CAN'T EVEN BRING YOURSELF TO HARM MY DELICATE WRAPPING…? N-NO, THAT TEQNIQUE, IT'S TOO STRONG! COUNTERATTACK! I'LL OPEN IT MYSELF!" Taking the present off of his head, Papyrus gently unwrapped the bow and placed it on Frisks head with a smile causing Chara to laugh. After the bow was gone he tore off the rest of the wrapping to reveal… a plate of spaghetti".

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS HUMAN?" Frisk sighed and shook their head.

" **No, why would I know what that stuff is? It looks burnt and raw at the same like you just set it on fire and didn't even cook it"** Papyrus frowned a bit but Frisk kept a straight face.

"OH… AHEM! THAN I WILL TELL YOU HUMAN! THOUGH THIS APPEARS TO BE SPAGHETTI, THIS AIN'T NO PLAIN OL' PASTA! THIS WAS MY GREATEST SPAGHETTI EVER MADE BUT… WITH THAT LAST COMMENT OF YOURS… I SEE THAT… I MUST DO BETTER! BUT SADLY… THIS IS ALL THAT I HAVE FOR NOW, I WILL BE SURE TO MAKE MORE, BETTER PASTA FOR YOU LATER HUMAN!" Frisk rolled their eyes glancing at Chara, they were shaking their head disappointingly.

Frisk shrugged.

"BESIDES THAT… I CANNOT ALLOW THIS HANGUT TO GO ANY FURTHER!" He was holding the spaghetti in front of him.

Frisk shook their head again and Papyrus blushed, again "YOU MEAN… YOU'RE LETTEING MY HAVE IT INSTEAD? BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE PASTA? IMPOSSIBLE! TAKING MY PRESENT AND TURNING IT ON ME!" Papyrus staggered a bit and the 'FRIENDSHIP' meter rose "AUGH!" It rose again "URRRGH!" The meter broke extending past his head "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Frisk couldn't see from a bright light.

"HUMAN! IT IS CLEAR NOW!" _**Great I can still hear him…**_ "YOU'RE COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH ME." _**Quite the opposite me friend…**_ "EVERYTHING YOU DO, EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO." _**If you want me to be happy can I go now?**_ Frisk was getting bored, even in their thoughts.

"IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS…" The bright light faded, Papyrus was looking skeptical.

"WELL I'M FLATTERED YOU CARE SO MUCH…" Frisk just decided to tune him out now.

 _ *** Hey, Chara, you there?**_

 _* …_

 _ *** You awake…?**_

 _* …_

 _ *** You alive? Wait… no, you're not, eh, come on talk to me**_

 _* Why were you being mean to Papyrus like that?_

 _ *** Oh… um… that? Um… a few runs ago you told me to be more honest? So I'm being honest…?**_

 _* I never said that_

 _ *** Well, isn't that a kicker!**_

 _* How do you know if we're going to even get a TP ending now! You might have ruined it!_

 _ *** Might have, let's go, I want to get to waterfall!**_

Frisk ran out the bedroom door, Papyrus had long left. While running something fell of their head, Chara picked it up when following them.

Walking through the fog once more they entered Waterfall and met with Sans. "what, haven't seen a guy with two jobs before? maybe you have, I don't know" He rested his arms and head on the counter "fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks, i'm goin to grillby's, wanna come?"

Before Frisk could respond their stomach grumbled making them red with embarrassment.

"heh, i'll take that as a yes" He stepped away rom the stand and walked over to the end of the room "over here, I know a shortcut" Frisk and Chara followed Sans.

Surprisingly they both blinked at the same time, now, they were at Gilllby's.

"fast shortcut, huh?" He turned around to gauge their reaction, they looked bored. Shrugging he turned back around and talked to almost everyone in their path.

As Sans sat on the seat Frisk pulled the whoopee cushion form the chair **"Really?"** They tossed it to Sans.

"heh, you have a keen eye, sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats, anyways, let's order, what do ya want kid?" Sans looked over to Grillby.

Shrugging they ordered Fries. "Grillbz, two orders of Fries!"

When Grillby walked out Sans took out a comb and brushed his… skull? _**Weird skeleton…**_

"so, what do you think of my bro?" Sans was looking intently at Frisk.

" **I don't really think he's that cool"** They scratched their cheek.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets at the child "hey, kid. Sarcasm isn't funny, okay? My brother's a real star" Sans sighed "he's the person who pushed me to get this sentry job, maybe it's a little strange, but sometimes… it's nice to have someone to call you out on being lazy. even though nothing could be further from the truth"

Just then Grillby walked back out of the fire exit with two small baskets of fries "here comes the grub, want some ketchup" Frisk tilted their head side to side in thought before nodding.

Taking the bottle from Sans they went to tighten the cap but found tit wasn't loose to begin with "what? you expect something else to happen?" Frisk looked over at Sans warily before shaking their head 'no'

Setting the bottle aside they began eating.

"anyways, cool or not, you have to agree he tries real hard, like how he keeps trying to be apart of the royal guard. one day he went to the house of the royal guard and begged her to let him in, of course she shut the door on him because it was midnight" Frisk and Chara snickered at that before going back to eating.

"but the next day she woke up and saw him still waiting there, I was pretty worried that night, didn't know where he was, anyways, seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training… it's, uh… still a work in progress, lots of long nights and stuff"

 _* 3… 2… 1…_

As Chara reached 0 Sans spoke up "oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something" The room suddenly went dark and a single spotlight shined on them and Frisk. Chara was off to the side still eating Fries.

"have you ever heard of a **talking flower**?" Frisk nodded, setting down a fry. "so you know all about it eh? the **echo flower** " Frisk nodded again having seen and heard of both flowers he was talking about. "they're all over Waterfall, you know how they work so I don't need to explain it to ya, the other day Papyrus told me that when no one else is around a flower appears and whispers things to him, flattery… advice… encouragement… … predictions" Frisk turned to look at Chara, they seemed bored with this too but they did seem to be enjoying the food.

"someone must be using one to play a trick on him so… keep an eye out, okay?" The spotlight faded and people started moving again

 _Oh thank you… that darkness was cold for some reason… always hated that trick_ Chara grumbled to them self.

Jumping off of the seat Sans walked away a little "i can't believe I let you pull me away from my work for so long, Grillby, put it on my tab" He walked outside.

Walking outside Frisk rubbed their eye and yawned **"Only been up for like two hours and I'm already tired…"**

 _* Maybe we should rest for a bit? I'm not tired but you sure seem it like you said_

Frisk shook their head and began walking in the snow once more **"No, I haven't made any progress besides fighting Papyrus and that date, I want to get to Napstablook's house before I consider resting"**

 _* Fine, I'll be night by then anyways, we have to get through half of Waterfall and face Undyne… twice I think?_

 *** Yeah yeah, let's get going**

They stepped out of the fog once more and into Waterfall. Ignoring Sans Frisk continued onwards.

Walking up to the box Frisk carefully placed a small basket of fries in it.

 _* Wait, where'd you get those?_

 _ *** Took em from Grillby's, he's not gunna miss em and they might prove useful?**_

 _* Ugh, fine… but give me a fry, I'm hungry_

 _ *** Wouldn't have though that with how you were stuffing your face at the talk about Flowey**_

Chara shuttered at the mention of Flowey, they still remembered killing him last run, his pleas for mercy being interrupted by the knife swinging down on him, the feeling of tears running down their face returned when they realised they were crying.

Frisk took a step towards Chara **"Are you okay? You're crying"** They sounded… concerned?

 _* Just remembered last timeline with Flowey…_

Frisk sighed and walked over to Chara, putting an arm around them, they pointed with their head forward **"Like I said, it'll get easier"** With a small smile they started walking **"And I'll help you along the way…"**

" **I HATE UNDYNE RIGHT NOW!"** They screamed running away from the bombardment of spears headed towards them.

 _* SHUT UP AND RUN!_

As anyone can guess, Undyne was firing spears at them or well… Frisk but Chara tagged along. Sometimes it sucks being a ghost tied to a person's soul.

Frisk stopped just as a spear grazed their nose _**Well that was close**_ , they continued running.

" **YOU KNOW IF I COULD PUSH YOU ASIDE TO SAVE MYSELF, I WOULD!"** They ducked under another spear.

 _* I WOULD TO! AT LEAST I CAN'T DIE!_

" **NIETHER CAN I!"** The bridge was almost gone and the two could see the tall grass.

Frisk ran into the grass and turned around to look for Undyne only to be hit by Chara, Frisk landed on the back and Chara landed on top of them.

 _ *** Hi…**_

Chara looked at Frisk and realised how they had landed, blushing they turned to say something only to hear metal boots on the ground next to them. They both pulled each other close in fear.

Turning their head, the only thing Frisk could see was Undyne's metal boot. Right. Next. To. Them.

They heard Undyne grab something _**Must be Monster Kid**_ Putting them down she walked off.

Looking over at Monster kid, he was beaming. Sending a small wave to them, they ran off.

Frisk turned back to Chara who had their head burrowed in Frisk's shoulder **"Um… she's gone"** They didn't move **"Hello?"** No response.

" **You better not be sleeping god dammit"** Chara responded with a light snore.

Pushing Chara off of them Frisk stood up and looked down at Chara, they were STILL asleep.

Walking out of the grass they met Monster Kid "Yo… Did you see that?! Undyne just… TOUCHED ME!"

" **I know; I saw it dude! It was awesome!"** Frisk grinned and gave a thumbs up to them.

Monster Kid was still smiling "Man, if you were just standing a little back. Yo, don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again!" They ran off and were about to trip and fall but Frisk grabbed the neck of their sweater, catching them "Yo! Thanks dude!" They left.

Sighing Frisk ran their hands over the face and looked back to Chara **"Kid's so energetic it's almost annoying… now I have to carry your heavy ass"** Walking back to Chara they picked them up and began walking to the nearby SAVE star.

At the SAVE star Frisk whispered in Chara's ear **"We're at a SAVE point… come on… say the stuff"** Chara groaned **"Come on… say the Determination stuff"**

Chara opened their eye's slightly and saw the SAVE star.

 _* Mouse… cheese… crystal… Determination… FILE SAVED_

Yawning, they closed their eye's once more and fell asleep.

Ow. Ow. Ow.

For a ghost, Chara was heavy, and it didn't help that all the moving they were doing probably worsened their hip.

Frisk had just finished singing with Shyren. They had to put Chara down because there was going to be a lot of people, Sans was even selling tickets on toilet paper.

As the last of the monsters walked of Chara started to wake.

 _* Ugh… we're are we?_

 _ *** Oh! You're awake! We're in the room next to the piano and Asriel's statue**_

 _* How did I-_

 _ *** I carried you, you fell asleep after running into the grass**_

Frisk put their hand to Chara's forehead.

 _ *** What's the last thing you remember?**_

 _* I remember running and knocking you into the grass and then…_

Chara blushed.

 _* Falling on top of you…_

 _ *** Hmm… well your memory's good, didn't hit your head on anything… well except me, you were probably just tired**_

Frisk stood up and walked over to the center of the room **"Are you able to walk or do you need more time?"**

Chara slowly stood up and walked over to Frisk.

 _* I'm… I'm good, let's go_

Frisk nodded, put and arm around them and began walking.

Grabbing an umbrella with their spare hand they walked into Monster Kid "Yo! You got un umbrella? Awesome" He walked underneath it "Let's go!" The trio began walking.

As they rounded a corner Monster Kid spoke up "Yo, Undyne is so, cool! She beats up the bad guys and NEVER loses! If I were a human I would wet the bed every night know she was gunna beat me up! Ha ha!" Frisk nodded and Chara groaned.

They walked in silence again.

As they passed by an Echo Flower Kid spoke up again "So, this one time, we had a school project where we had to take care of a flower and the King, we had to call me 'Mr. Dreemurr', volunteered to donate his own golden flowers to us! He's real nice! So he came to school and ended up teaching us abut responsibility and stuff, bleh"

Frisk stopped listening and looked forward _**Dad…**_

Chara had stopped listening at that point as well _I miss dad… I wonder how he's doing, on a pacifist Frisk only spends like 1 year or so on the surface so I never have time to find out…_ A tear fell down Chara's face, Frisk didn't notice.

Without noticing the three were at the part of the cave where they could see the castle.

Not wanting to relive the past they continued walking, Monster Kid quickly following behind them.

Now facing the ledge Monster Kid looked between Frisk and the ledge "Yo, this ledge is way to steep to climb and you look hurt" They bent down "Climb on my back, your friend can climb up to!"

Frisk was shocked, they pointed to Chara and Chara pointed to them self **"That?"** _"Me!"_

Monster Kid nodded "Yeah! Quick, climb up!" Frisk walked forward and climbed on Monster Kid's back up onto the ledge, Chara did the same.

" **Wait… you could always see them?"** Frisk asked looking at Chara.

"Yeah, I just thought that you two got into a fight or something and didn't talk to each other, didn't want to bring it up, heh…" Monster Kid turned around and ran away "See ya later!"

Walking up to the music box Frisk tapped it.

 _* The sound of running water fills you with Determination! FILE SAVED_

Turning to look at the bridge Frisk sighed **"Are you ready to run?"** Chara groaned but nodded.

Walking onto the bridge a cyan circle appeared in front of Frisk and Chara. Suddenly. GROUND SPEARS!

" **AND RUN!"** The two began running and stopping to avoid spears.

Near the big platform a spear came up and pierced Chara sweater, when it disappeared it left a hole.

 _* MY SWEATER!_

 _ *** AHH, MY EARS!**_

 _* She put a hole in my sweater!_

 _ *** Worry about it later! Like when were NOT BEING CHASED BY AN ENERGY SPEAR WEILDING PHYCO FISH LADY!**_

Chara whined but resumed running.

After nearly being impaled by spears in several places and possibly going deaf thanks to Chara they made it to the end of the bridge.

Taking deep breaths Chara turned to Frisk who looked ready to collapse, they were sweaty, their face was dirty and their clothes looked wet.

 _* Are… are you o- okay…?_

" **Never better!"** They glared at Chara.

 _* Well we still have the fall, think you'll live?_

They smirked at them before looking down and taking more breaths.

 _* We only have two more times of which we need to run and they're pretty space a part_

 _ *** Running from Undyne and the bombs in Hotland, I know… well, let's head back and get knocked off this rotting bridge**_

The two walked back in silence, once getting close to the big platform.

Undyne walked into view, she drew a line across her neck with her thumb as she materialized some spears in the air.

Frisk and Chara closed their eyes as the spears tore apart the bridge, sending the off the edge.

Frisk's vision faded into black and they heard voices

" **Oh, hello, who are you?"**

…

" **Chara? That's a wonderful name!"**

…

" **Well, my name's Frisk, it's nice to meet you!"**

Frisk jolted up on the bed of golden flowers, water dripping off the ends of their hair.

Chara turned to their direction, got up and walked over to them.

 _* You're awake!_

 _ *** What happened? We were falling and then…**_

 _* When we landed you blacked out, you've been out for like twenty minutes_

 _ *** My head hurts…**_

 _* That's to be expected when you hit your head after a… 20 foot drop?_

 _ *** Ugh…**_

Frisk tried to stand up but almost fell if not for Chara catching them.

 _* Take it easy_

 _ *** I'm… fine, let's just walk slowly**_

 _* Fine…_

After walking through the dump and SAVEING they reached the dummy possessed by a ghost.

" **I wanna punch it"** Chara looked at Frisk disapprovingly.

 _* No, let's keep going, you need your strength for the next in a minute_

Frisk grumbled but followed Chara to the exit of the garbage dump **"I don't wanna deal with the dummy, I have a plan"**

 _* What is it?_

 _ *** You'll see~**_

After the Dummy's speech the battle started.

*Dummy! Starts*

Mad Dummy calls Frisk and Chara fools and sends some cotton balls there way, one of them hits Frisk's arm, cutting them.

 _ *** Okay, couldn't kill him even if I wanted to…**_

 _* What-_

 _ *** ONTO MY PLAN!**_

Frisk cleared their throat **"Ahem… NAPSTABLOOK! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!"** A minute later but nobody came.

" **Napstablook! I wanna talk to you! Can you come here?"** Frisk dodged more cotton shots.

A clear white ghost appeared over the Mad Dummy "Oh…. Hello humans…. You said you wanted to talk to me…... of all people…"

" **Um… Mad Dummy? C- could you move so I can talk to my friend here?"** Mad Dummy grumbled about not winning and left… with a horn sound.

" **So Blooky, how have you been, been a while since we last spoke"** Frisk gave a patient smile to Napstablook.

"Oh… well I've been making a new remix but… you probably wouldn't want to hear it…. It's not that good…" The ghost started to cry, Frisk attempted to hug them but a tear fell of their hand burning them.

" **Ah! Fuck… that hurt…"** They looked up to see them crying even more.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…. Oh now you won't want to be friends…. I'm sorry…..." Napstablook faded away and Frisk and Chara ran to their house.

Opening the door, they saw the ghost floating in front of their computer "Oh…... you're here… I'm sorry for-"

Frisk walked up and hugged Napstablook **"It's alright, you didn't mean it, I forgive you… Um… Napstablook… can I ask you something…?"** The ghost smiled and nodded **"Could we… me and Chara, stay here for the night? It's been a really long day and I don't know about Chara but I'm about to collapse"**

Napstablook nodded and grabbed something from behind their computer, it was a small-ish blanket "Yeah…. problem is this is the only blanket I have and… don't humans get cold easily? So you'll have to share it…... sorry"

Frisk waved it off **"It's okay, we're fine with sharing it"**

Chara stared at Frisk, red dusting their cheeks.

 _* W- we are?!_

 _ *** Yes. We are**_

 _* I- You… UGH, Fine!_

Frisk laid down on the ground and patted the spot next to them, Chara glared at them before lying down and facing away from Frisk, the human chuckled before setting the blanket down, they had one last thought before falling asleep _**Cute.**_ Frisk would have retaliated in their mind but they fell asleep.

 _Frisk was in a dream with 6 people… you can't make out who they are but they seem to be the colors of the rainbow._

 _Strange… It seems something is not allowing you to see this part of the conversation…_

…

…

 _It seems as though you can see it now…_

" _ **So, that's what you'll do"**_

"… _What is the signal…?"_

 _Frisk smirked._

" _ **You'll know it when you see it… or should I say… hear it"**_

 **(A/N: OMG GUYS! THIS TOOK SO LONG TO DO! LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN. EVER. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review what you think of it! See ya later!)**


	4. Happy, Sad, Angry, Happy, Sad, Angry

Yawning Chara opened their eyes, what they saw was a wall. Turning over on the floor they came face to face with Frisk, their noses were almost touching _"EEP!"_ Chara back away quickly. They covered their face with their hands.

Removing their hands from their face, Chara looked back at Frisk who was still asleep _Good, didn't wake them_

Chara looked over at Napstablook's computer which was the only source of light in the small house, it was 4 am. Not feeling tired Chara decided to look around the house.

Frisk and them had not really stopped at Napstablook's house much, they usually only stopped there to lie down and feel like garbage for a few minutes. It's a family tradition if you did not know.

Looking back to at the past few days Chara started to think about what has happened.

Frisk was acting very weird for a pacifist run, they were being very mean… though they had been SPAREing people.

Though Frisk doesn't know, they are stronger than they thought, they didn't have any control over Frisk's body so they couldn't control their actions or anything but they did have stronger hearing thanks to all of the LOVE gained.

They had heard what they had said to the first Froggit back in the RUINS and everything else there. Frisk had insulted and put everyone down in there, it was… unnerving.

Back in Snowdin they had decided to pretend to be asleep to see what they would do or say to Papyrus.

The first insult they used towards him was weak even by Frisk's previous standards 'Your spaghetti is horrible…?' or something like that? Even they could come up with a better one than that!

Like _'I bet if you gave your cooking to the trash I'd throw it back up'_ or _'Your knowledge of cooking is as small as your-'_ wait… Papyrus was their friends, why were they thinking of insults to him…

Shaking their head Chara sighed _I'm just… confused about all this… these past few days have just been really weird_ Chara laid back and stared at the ceiling. _First there was the last timeline, Frisk seemed extra annoyed there, then they showed me that… image…_

Chara thought back to the image of Asriel bleeding onto the flowers. _Frisk wasn't even alive at when that happened so how did they imagine that? My memory's not the best but that exact moment happened. That was also the second time they did that… the first being when they wanted to prove who was really in control, that was on their 75_ _th_ _run… we're on run number… eight-hundred… something, we're somewhere between eight-hundred and one-thousand, heh, I've lost count._

The semi-opaque ghost sat up and looked at Frisk, while they we're asleep they couldn't hide their emotions. Crawling closer Chara noticed their breathing had gotten weird.

Chara stopped when a floor board they were on creaked, Frisk's weird breathing stopped too.

It seems like Frisk was awake but did not know Chara was up.

Frisk rolled around to face Chara, at that time Chara saw the real Frisk, no built façade, nothing.

They were shaking slightly though Chara could tell they were trying their best to hide it in their sleepy state, their breaths were shaky as well. But their eye's. Few can hide the emotions that show in their eye's and Frisk has had a very long time to practice, but now they saw them, Frisk.

They saw a glint of determination but they also saw that Frisk was tired, not just the normal 'just woke up' tired, the look of doing something for too long. They seemed mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Trying to somehow get a better look Chara leaned forward, Frisk was shying away from them, their eye's were filled with confusion, ever growing hidden tiredness and a new weird excitement.

" **Why are you still getting closer?"** Frisk quietly asked, Chara apparently hadn't heard them as they still tried to get closer. **"You know if I go back any farther my neck will break, it's not a peasant experience, breaking your neck, trust me"**

When Frisk looked at Chara they also looked confused yet intrigued. Their eye's held the same confusion and weird excitement Frisk was feeling. Excitement over something… new and… unknown. Frisk tried to back up with their body but found they had already scooted back to a wall! Chara was still growing closer.

Groaning and whining at the same time Frisk put their hands of Chara's cheek, snapping Chara out of whatever trance they were in. Frisk them pushed them and them self away, hitting their own head on the drywall.

" **Ouch…"** Frisk rubbed their already bruising stop of their head. Chara gasped and went to move closer but Frisk put a hand up stopping them.

 _* Frisk I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, I-_

Frisk held their index finger up shushing them, **"It's alright… I guess"** Frisk was already putting their walls up again **"What was with… that"** they waved their hand **"anyways? You were being all creepy and weird, not that I'm complaining but… little warning next time"**

Chara tilted their head in confusion but remembered what had happened a minute ago, slightly blushing they answered.

 _* I… don't know, it was like I was lost in your eyes…? You ever open them so I guess I was curious_

Frisk sighed and smiled although it was short lived as they sat up and turned away from them **"I can tell that's not all Chara, your voice has that small bit of excitement that is…** _ **cute**_ **"** They faked coughed to cover the last part **"That shows you found something new, there's nothing new in the house so it either has to do with yourself or me, which one?"**

Chara sighed and looked at the back of Frisk's head.

 _* You looked tired-_

" **Of course I looked tired, I had just woken up, you gunna say I looked confused? Because, spoilers, I was"** Frisk interrupted.

Chara sighed in annoyance but continued.

 _* You looked tired, not the sleepy tired, you looked completely exhausted, why?_

Frisk stayed quiet for a good minute. They lowered their head as they spoke up.

" **You know… one time, during a True Pacifist when I booted you from my soul, effectively killing you… again. I… lived a life, a good life, monster ambassador, no one died… well, monsters died but that's from a hate group, but back then…"** They gave a dry laugh **"I killed them, the group, no one found out, anyone who found out I had Alphys make a memory eraser, use it on them, I also used it on Alphys so she wouldn't remember making it. Before you go thinking things I didn't use it much, only on people dealing with those…** _ **humans**_ **"** They word came out like venom.

Chara was staying quiet the entire time, hoping to hear a way to help them, they even limited their movements for the thought of any noise would stop them.

Frisk continued after a deep breath **"In that same timeline… the, My Life timeline as I call it I grew up, went to Toriel's school, collage, graduated, moved out… I even found someone, they were so kind… they could see I was… broken? Yes, broken. They could see I was broken and tried to help, I never let them, they still tried in little ways, brightening my day, going on nice walks and all that… good stuff. Eventually we started to talk, got married a few years later and even… had kids, two of them, they were so energetic it was almost annoying… almost, they never were"** Frisk's voice was shaky before continuing.

" **It's been so long… I don't even remember their names… some parent, right?"** They tried to laugh it off but it came out as a choked sob. **"They lived their lives, had children of their own although… their children, my grandkids, never got to live a full life, I was… 97 I think… yeah, I was in the hospital, my body was failing… I was dying, dying of old age, when the doctor told me that I was… ecstatic! I was so happy, when all of the RESETTING started I never thought I would die of old age, never live a life, I was happy I did, I was happy it would be over, it was short lived when I remembered my… family, my spouse and kids, they thought I went insane, I am but… yeah, happy to die, not many are"** Still facing away from Chara Frisk lowered their head. From the sound of their voice it was very evident they were crying.

" **The next day… the next day… I died and… the worst part of all of that is…"** Chara could tell they were getting angry **"I woke up on the flowers, I woke back up… on the fucking flowers! Everything I did, every memory I made! Was gone… My life, my kids, it never existed…"**

The house was silent, Chara had not moved and Frisk had not said a word.

A few minutes passed and Chara still did not know what to say in response. Sitting there for another minute, Chara spoke.

They cleared their throat _"So… that's why you RESET… so you won't relive the pain again… even after a living a good life that ended will a natural death… the world RESET"_ Chara lowered their head _"That's why you RESET…"_ Chara's voice was soft and quiet, but raspy from a long time of not using it.

Frisk took a deep breath and turned around to face Chara, their eye's were red from crying, the previous anger was still there, but it left with their next words **"That's one of the reasons why I RESET, but it's not the main one"**

Frisk looked at Chara and they were Determined, Determined to finish what they started, long ago. They were filled to the brim with DETERMINATION to finish this… for Chara.

Standing up Frisk grabbed the blanket they were huddled into and threw it on Napstablook's computer _**They won't mind**_ They put on a big grin and walked towards the door. **"Enough sob story, let's go! We got a Waterfall to get threw and a Fish Lady that needs befriending!"**

As Frisk walked out the door Chara began walking to it, they were still thinking about the story Frisk had told them but something new had come to mind, how quickly Frisk recovered from telling it. To a bystander they wouldn't have known Frisk told them their life story, they would just; A, try to kill them for their soul and B, think they we're just fine.

It saddened Chara at how well Frisk hid their feelings…

After leaving the house Frisk and Chara found Napstablook by the snail farm and thanked them for letting them stay.

After a round of Thunder Snail, the two left the ghost and walked to Gerson. "Hello there! How can I help you two?"

Frisk looked between the turtle and Chara **"You can seriously see them…?"** Gerson nodded. **"Great… and here I thought everyone was finally going insane and seeing ghosts' they weren't supposes to"** They made it clear of the sarcasm they were using.

"Wha ha ha! Is this kid always so depressing?" He asked Chara.

" **Hey, I am not depressing!"** "You sure seem it right now" Frisk crossed their arms and turned away grumbling to them self **"You're lucky you're a shopkeeper or I'd have snapped your diddily darn neck…"** Gerson looked over at Chara in concern, they shrugged in response before coughing into their hand.

 _Looks like if people can see me I should start talking… great…_ Sighing they glanced to Frisk. _"I- I don't know… they have weird way of expressing t- them self… should have seen them this morning, they were being really depressing"_

Frisk glared at Chara before reaching into their inventory for some gold. **"Oh, so I tell you a sad part about my future-past and that's how you describe me during it?"** Slamming the gold on the counter they took the old notebook and cloudy glasses and walked out of the small shop cave.

Chara looked between the door and Gerson, Gerson waved them off and Chara ran out the door looking for Frisk.

 _* Frisk!_

 _ *** …**_

 _* Frisk where are you…? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-_

 _ *** Then how**_ **did** _ **you mean it?**_

 _* …_

 _ *** That's what I thought… why not just leave me to be**_ **depressing** _ **and talk to the old turtle**_

Chara looked around the area, even walking a little way into the Quiet Area with the SAVE star, they felt a tug at their chest telling them they were getting 'out of range' of Frisk. Walking back to the intersection in front of Gerson's shop they decided to check near the Riverperson.

Walking into the area they saw no sign of Frisk, they could feel the human was close. Turning to their left they saw them, huddled in the corner of the room with their knees to their chest, they were glaring at Chara.

The Riverperson pulled up.

 _* Frisk, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that I-_

" **You shouldn't have said anything at all…"** Chara took a few steps closer to them, Frisk didn't stop them, they just kept looking at them.

 _* It was wrong of me to make light of what you told me, I'm sorry_

Frisk just stared at Chara for a while, not moving and by now they were sitting beside them.

Sighing they closed their eye **"I told you that because I thought I could trust you, I hadn't told anyone else that, not even Sans, no point in getting all emotional with someone if they're not gunna remember it the next day"**

Chara shook their head rapidly.

 _* You can trust me, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _ *** (This is why I'm returning the favor…) …**_

 _ *** Trust is like a wall, it takes months, years even to build, but one word to tear it down**_

 _* …_

 _ *** But… sometimes, all it takes is some new words to stop it from happening, my spouse always said that**_

Chara looked over at Frisk hopefully and with big eyes.

Frisk sighed before putting their hand over Chara's eyes **"Stop it with the eyes, it's annoying"** Chara nodded **"I guess I forgive you"**

Chara smiled and hugged Frisk from the side. **"What the-?!"** Chara didn't let go despite Frisk pushing them. Frisk sighed and turned to face away from Chara.

A second later Frisk felt something on their shoulder. Looking to their right they saw Chara had set their head on their shoulder, seeing it made Frisk blush slightly and turn their head back.

They felt their heart beat faster when they felt Chara move closer to them. Their arms were wrapped tight around them so struggling free would be a no go.

Accepting their fate Frisk sighed and leaned back against the rock wall… or they would have if they hadn't remembered something, they can't do this, a part of their soul, a very small part of them wanted to stay like that but a larger portion drowned it out.

Frisk carefully removed Chara's arms as their hold on them had lessened with time. They then moved Chara's head away from them and put their hand on their shoulder effectively pushing them to the ground while they used them to stand up.

Laughing they extended their hand to help a grouchy Chara up, the grabbed it and stood up as well.

Chara looked over to the Riverperson, Chara was about to speak but Frisk spoke first **"I think they were here the whole time…"**

The Riverperson turned towards them "Tra la la… The Mystery Man is the Man of Words. The Man of Words is the Man of Man who is the Man of Monsters… Tra la la…"

Frisk and Chara looked at each other in surprise and slight fear.

" **Who… who is the 'Mystery Man'?"** Frisk questioned, they didn't respond.

" _I- Is there anything else you can tell us?"_ Chara was very nervous, they weren't suppose to see the Riverperson until after Undyne. And they were telling them creepy riddles…

The Riverperson turned slightly to face Chara, the shadows under their hood flashed green for a second, Frisk didn't seem to notice.

They spoke slowly "Tra la la… The Mystery Man shall try to help but the Man of Monsters will fail… Tra la la…"

Chara turned to Frisk who was writing in the Torn Notebook.

 _* What are you doing?_

 _ *** Writing what they said down so I don't forget it, you have a terrible memory**_

 _* Can't argue there_

 _ *** Goat that right**_

They snickered to themselves at the pun without looking up.

 _ *** Oh yeah, the Riverperson's gone**_

Chara looked up to where the Riverperson was, they were gone. _How did they leave so silently?_ They turned to Frisk only to find they weren't there also _How did_ they _leave so quietly?!_ They turned around and ran towards the mushroom room.

After running for a bit they finally caught up with Frisk, they were still looking down at the book and walking forward.

At sometime Frisk had put on the glasses, they had multiple cracks in them and the book had whole pages missing and some ruined due to water damage.

 _* You look like a nerd with those glasses, how can you even write let alone see with them, they're full of cracks_

Frisk looked up at them and then towards a Moldsbygg. Looking back to Chara they grinned and put the book into their inventory.

Stepping closer to Chara they looked at them with a mischievous grin.

 _* What are you thinking…?_

Frisk didn't respond but cast a quick glance towards the still Moldsbygg.

Frisk reached to Chara's face only to pull the bandana they were wearing down and over their eyes. Once that happened Frisk pushed Chara towards the Moldsbygg Monster causing it move slightly in discomfort.

The push had been harder than Chara though and they fell onto the Monster taking a few points of damage.

" **Well how can you see with that bandana over your eyes, you might 'trip'"** Frisk snickered and leaned against one of the rock walls.

If looks could kill, Chara'd be doing a Genocide Run.

Frisk looked away from Chara in shame before returning to their usual self. Standing properly Frisk walked over to the nearest mushroom and tapped it twice causing the path to light up, darken and then light up again with a new path added.

Frisk bowed slightly and gestured to the new path that lead to the all too familiar village **"Lady's first"** they said still grinning.

Chara walked passed them _"I am not a lady so don't even go there_ mister _…"_

Frisk walked behind them rolling their eyes.

Walking past the group of Temmie's… and Bob, Chara turned to Frisk _"Why did you push me into that Monster?"_ They questioned.

" **I don't have to answer to you~"** They said in a song tone causing Chara to huff in annoyance.

A minute of silence later Chara sighed and pushed Frisk up against one of the village walls.

Frisk was surprised at the action but they semi expected it, they could tell Chara was visually annoyed and mad at them for pushing them but, hey, they wanted to test something so they did, and they got the results they wanted.

 _* Why did you push me into that Monster_

Frisk could tell they were losing their patience fast and looking back to the… incident… when they fought Toriel. They had stabbed Toriel twice in the left side of her body causing Chara to become very mad… or was it protectiveness… it didn't really matter. It caused Chara to attack them and slap them even. They knew not to get Chara mad unless necessary. And. If things went well, they would be dealing with a very, very pissed off Chara in the future.

Frisk narrowed their eyes at Chara and pushed themselves off the wall and pushed Chara onto it. They may seem weak but they have had years of fighting experience, some times they LOAD a Run just to fight Undyne over and over to train.

" **As I said before Chara, you can and will keep your anger to yourself because if not the results will not be pretty, not one bit, I can promise you that"** Chara had lost most of their anger thanks to Frisk's gaze and tone. Frisk was one to fulfill promises to their fullest and to the best of their ability so they knew better. But that doesn't mean they can't still be angry at them.

Frisk stepped away from Chara and softened their gaze **"So, you want to know why I pushed you into the Monster?"** They nodded **"Okay, think about the worst thing in the world, and multiply it… by 7"** Chara was confused but did it anyways, they thought about their parents.

Noticing tears in their eyes Frisk frowned **"Okay, now forget everything you just thought about because it had nothing to do with the reason"** A tear fell down their cheek, Frisk put their hands on Chara's cheeks and wiped it away. With a soft voice they repeated **"I said to forget what you just thought about, there's no need for it, it's not here, if it was it would be dead and I'd have some LOVE, okay?"** Chara hesitantly nodded.

" **Okay the reason I did that was…."** They pushed the self off of Chara and twirled around before stopping, shaking their head from dizziness and pointing at Chara. A bright red light filled the small village, the Temmie's seemed to be ignoring them.

Chara's soul floated in front of them.

" **When I pushed you into the Monster… you took damage, ghosts' HP bar can't decrease unless they lower it their self, you didn't, you got hurt"** They threw them a Temmie Flake to heal with, they ate it. **"And you have a soul, look! You know what that means?"** They shook their head.

Frisk looked down at Chara's soul and cupped it in their hand. In a quiet voice Frisk said **"It means your becoming… you, your gaining a real body through… DETRMINATION I'm guessing, but…"** Frisk slowly put Chara's new soul back into their body.

" **You're not fully you yet, it will take a while, my guess is sometime during the CORE but, you're coming back to life, I did that to test if my theory was true and… it was, you're becoming your own person, soon… soon…"** They looked down at the ground.

Chara put a hand on their shoulder and turned them around to face them _"What's wrong…?"_

Frisk didn't look up **"Soon… you won't need..."**

Again Chara was about to say something in response but Frisk looked up at them with a wavering smile, trying to look happy but their eye's were red, more red than usual.

" **W- what was I saying again…? Oh yeah! You're growing a soul! Let's get drunk or whatever on Temmie Flakes in celebration!"** With that Frisk ran off towards the shop, they disappeared into the shop, leaving a conflicted Chara behind.

They were happy they were getting a soul, they would be their own person and not need to rely on Frisk, but… that's one of the things they didn't want. They didn't want to be alone.

Opting out of having any Temmie Flakes Frisk and Chara continued walking towards Undyne and their inevitable demise… hurray for staying optimistic.

While making their way through he darkening lantern room Frisk tripped and fell on their face.

" **Fuck…"** They grumbled pushing themselves upright.

Sitting on the ground they saw Monster Kid sleeping in front of a lantern. Chara tapped the crystal as it was getting dark.

Kid stirred, opening they eye's "Huh…?" Looking up they saw Chara looking down at them, upon noticing them they grinned and waved before tapping the crystal again.

"W- what happened?" They asked blinking the sleep out of their eyes.

" **Well you were sleeping here and… I tripped over you, I apologise about that"** Frisk's cheeks tinted red as they looked away.

"Huh? I was asleep? Oh! I guess running all the time does that to you hehe" Monster kid looked around nervously before perking up "Oh man! Did I miss Undyne?! She patrols the bridge a little way from here!" They hastily got to their feet and turned to Frisk.

"Sorry to leave but I gotta see Undyne! She's so cool!" They were about to run off but Chara grabbed the back of their shirt stopping them.

" _Na ah, you're not going anywhere besides home"_ Chara crossed their arms and gave them a look.

"But… Undyne's right there! I'm have to go see her!" The monster pleaded.

Chara just narrowed their eye's at them _"It's either you go home to your parents or I go talk to them, I'm fine with either one Monster Kid"_

Kid's eye's widened "N- no! Don't! T- they don't… know I'm here…" They looked down at the ground guiltily.

Chara sighed and walked over to them, putting an arm around them they spoke _"If they don't know you're here then you should go back to them, they must be worried sick not knowing where you are"_

Kid whimpered, still not looking up. Chara glanced to Frisk who was looking at their hands.

Frisk looked up when they noticed Chara, they mouthed 'say something' and looked back to Kid.

Sighing Frisk took a step closer **"You know…"** Kid and Chara looked over at them **"Parents can do irrational things when it comes to their children, from staying out late looking for them to… doing stuff they wouldn't do like… threaten… people"**

"Yo! My parents would never to stuff like that! They're the kindest, nicest people ever!" Kid frowned in thought.

" **Maybe not them, I know monsters and they wouldn't do things like that but, if people are desperate enough… they start to lose common sense"** Frisk turned away from the two of them and walked over to a corner.

Something caught their attention.

…

A minute later Chara coughed into their hand to gain Kids attention which it did. _"Anyways, the thing I'm trying to say is… Is Undyne really worth getting your parents worried for?"_

Kid tried to think of something to rebut the question but couldn't. Lowering their head even more they sighed "Yeah… you guys are right… they're probably worried sick… I… I should get home" With that they started to walk away.

A few turns away they turned back around to the two "Yo! Tell Undyne I say 'Yo'!" They then ran of towards Snowdin.

Chara walked up to Frisk _"Did I do good?"_ They asked with a smirk.

Frisk turned their attention from the shadows to Chara **"Huh? Oh, in the traditional sense of 'good' meaning well, no. But in the sense you're meaning, meaning a job being done correctly or with little to no flaws, yes"** They're expression stayed neutral.

Chara blinked. _"What"_ They asked confused.

Frisk sighed and stood up properly **"Yes, you did a 'good' job"**

Chara raised a brow but shrugged anyways walking with Frisk down the path **.**

Frisk looked to their left at the sight of something moving, out of Chara's view they gave who or whatever it is the finger before continuing on their way.

 _ **? POV**_

 _Damn, that kid's more observant than I thought…_ The cloaked figure stealthily made their way towards a rock overlooking the Waterfall bridge near the entrance to Hotland.

 _God the heat… I can feel it from here…_ They shook their head _Stay focused…_ They saw Frisk and Chara walking to the exit of the darkening lantern room.

 _I don't know what you're planning kid… You mutter things about_ Acceptance _like it's holy or something… just have to keep watching…_

 _ **Frisk & Chara's POV**_

The duo quietly made their way through the small pond of water, the room getting noticeably darker with each step.

 _* You know this place is just as creepy as the first time_

 _ *** Wimp**_

 _* What…?_

 _ *** This place ain't scary, it's just the flower than Undyne than… than…**_

 _* Than what?_

Frisk smirked at the turn of events.

 _ *** Than we leave, now shut up and let's keep moving**_

Chara looked around them warily before the room became too dark for them to see. They saw nothing but felt like they were being watched on two fronts. They snapped out of their thoughts with Frisk calling their name.

" **Chara, Hello?"** They waved a hand in front of their eye's.

" _Oh, yes, just lost in thought"_ They tried to think of a better excuse but they couldn't shake the feeling of being watched… one gaze felt menacing while the other was highly observant, almost like it watching their every-

" **And the dim wit spaced out again…"** They put a hand on their hip and shook their head looking at their ground.

Chara pushed Frisk playfully _"Not nice"_ Frisk half-heartedly glared at them in return.

Frisk takes a step forward **"Well let's move forward, don't have long now… we have like… 400 wor- I mean 2 minutes until Undyne get's here"** Chara nodded and walked beside Frisk, their hands brushing each other very now and then.

Walking up to the flower they heard it whisper its- wait… its changed to?

 _Watch out…_

The plant whispered in a dark yet fake tone as a fizzle was heard behind them.

Jumping, Frisk tackled Chara to the ground as a blue spear shot where Chara's head was a moment ago.

" _Thanks"_ Frisk gave a nod as they rolled off them and stood up.

"You have fast reflexes Human…" Undyne stood up properly as she had taken an offensive stance when throwing the spear.

" _Yup, totally not terrified right now… and it's totally not because I was almost stabbed in the head with a spear…"_ Chara continued to mutter incoherent things to them self as Undyne continued talking.

"Humans… as you have most likely have heard… we Monsters are trapped underground, to free ourselves from this prison we need seven Human souls… we have collected six thus far… so… um…" She turned slightly to the left "Goddammit… I'm forgetting the speech!" … "Fuck it!"

She turned back and a spear materialized in her right hand "Humans! Surrender your lives and hand over your souls! Or… I'll tear 'em from your bodies!"

She took a step closer.

And another step.

With one final step Frisk's and Chara's souls blinked but… the FIGHT started.

 _* What the…? Where's Monster Kid?!_

 _ *** You sent them home, remember?**_

 _* …_

 _ *** …**_

 _* Fuck…_

 _I'll… spin… you… right… round… round… the… rocks… to… the… Barrier… to… the… Barrier… … And… if… that… Barrier… don't… shine… don't… shine… I'll… give… you… genocide…_

 **(A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I'm lazy and I procrastinated… Also I apologise for this chapter being shorter than usual… I was going to make it longer but to end it where I wanted to would take another month's worth of work with my procrastinations…)**


	5. Honest-Tea Is The Best Poli-Sea

**Last Time**

She took a step closer.

And another step.

With one final step Frisk's and Chara's souls blinked but… the FIGHT started.

* What the…? Where's Monster Kid?!

 *** You sent them home, remember?**

* …

 *** …**

* Fuck…

 **This Time**

 _* This isn't good…_

 _ *** What makes you say that? I think this is a great thing**_

 _* Isn't your hip still broken?_

 _ *** …**_

 _ *** Crap…**_

Frisk looked over to Chara, they did the same. Seeing an opportunity Undyne lunged forward barely missing Chara by a few millimetres.

" _H- hey! You almost stabbed me!"_ They glared at Undyne who gripped her spear tighter.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" She attempted another stab but stopped when Chara laughed "W- WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

Chara put a hand over their mouth to stifle the laugh but to no avail _"Point… you almost stabbed me with the point of the spear, get it?"_ They then burst into a fit of giggles.

Frisk took this time to grab some of the grass from around them, tearing it from the rest they turned to Undyne **"Hey, Undyne!"** She turned to them, even though she was wearing her helmet they could tell she was glaring daggers at the. **"DISTRACTION!"** They yelled throwing the grass at Undyne's face.

Grabbing Chara's arm, they ran past her and into the hidden path to the bridge.

" _Hey! I was bonding with her!"_ They exclaimed trying to match Frisk's pace.

" **Well, if you want I can leave you behind to 'bond' with her spear some more!"** Hearing no response after 1 second they gripped Chara's arm tighter and ran faster down the paths.

The sound of metal clanking against the ground could be heard, also a lot of random angry fish noises. To say the least, Undyne was _not_ pleased with the two Humans.

At the bridge Frisk finally started to slow down into a steady jog.

" _I think you just made her angrier…"_

Frisk tilted their head **"What did I do this time? I didn't stab her so that's got to count for something, right?"**

Chara sighed knowing what Frisk was hinting at, they had to suppress a shutter at the memory _"Yes, I know you didn't, good job, gold star, yippee"_ Sarcasm was very present _"But you threw grass in her face, isn't there like a warrior rule or something about 'Thou shall not throw-ith grass at thou opponents face-ith'?"_

Frisk pushed Chara a little **"You made that up and you know it"**

The sound of a running armour wearing, spear wielding fish started up.

Frisk groaned before attempting to grab Chara's arm but got their hand instead **"Can't she give people time to chat?!"**

Chara looked down at the hand Frisk grabbed and blushed slightly _"W- well you d- did throw grass at her"_ They stuttered.

Frisk turned to Chara with a serious expression on their face **"Because she tried to stab you!"** They glanced back to the entrance of the room than back to Chara with a sly grin **"Besides, if anyone's going to stab you, it's gunna be me!"** They than began running, Chara in tow.

" _WHAT?! What did you say?!"_ They looked at Frisk and… were they blushing? They blinked and the red tint on Frisk's face was gone, did they imagine it? They thought back to Frisk's words _"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"_ Frisk ignored them and continued running.

One word was running through Frisk's mind _**Context Context Context!**_ They internally groaned at their idiocy _**Why did I say that?!**_ They thought for a second, dodging a spear to their left, they bumped into Chara slightly _**Oh crap! What context did they take it in?! There's the physical sense of stabbing, then there's-**_ Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of multiple spears forming and heading their way.

Kicking the back of Chara's legs making them fall Frisk also lowered themselves sliding against the rocky ground thus ducking the spears.

 _ **My shoes…**_ they wined as a rock entered their shoes, they also felt the bottom of there shoes was… almost not there.

Having no time to wait for Chara they quickly (and as best they could) picked Chara up causing them to squeal and began running.

Frisk then felt something wet run down the leg, choosing to ignore it they continued to run.

Coming up to Undyne's Arena Frisk glanced at Chara. Oh, Undyne was still chasing them.

" **Chara, grab the phone"** They ordered turning their attention to the path ahead.

" _Um… sure"_ They paused _"I DON'T HAVE IT!"_

Frisk groaned **"I know, I do, it's in my pocket, grab it before Papyrus calls"**

" _Put me down and you get it!"_ Chara clung onto Frisk's neck when they almost tripped

" **No! You're too slow to run, and, you're too heavy for me to carry with one arm!"** They shifted there arms to have a better hold on them.

Sighing Chara grabbed the phone from Frisk's shorts pocket, the ribbon was tied around it, they ignored that and held onto it.

It rung a moment later and Frisk stopped.

Frisk set Chara down and took the phone answering it.

Chara looked at Undyne, she was 10 feet away with a hand on her hip, she was also tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Chara gave her a small wave and smile, Undyne glared and scoffed at them before turning away.

A minute later Frisk picked them back up and began running again.

" _Again with the carrying?!"_ They clung to Frisk's neck as they threatened to drop them.

" **Well excuse me princess! Would you rather be running?"** Frisk quickly checked behind them, Undyne started chasing them.

" _I AM NOT A PRINCESS!"_ **"Well you act like one!"** _"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TREAT ME LIKE ONE!"_ **"Well sorry** _ **your majesty**_ **"** Chara then jumped down from Frisk's arms _"I am not a girl!"_ A spear flew past their head making and a 'Eep' sound came form Chara.

Frisk gave a small laugh before grabbing their arm and running again.

By now they were in Hotland, Sans was just a head and… he was awake?

Frisk and Chara slowed their pace a bit. Still running they turned to Sans **"Hey Sans!"** _"Hi Smiley Trash bag!"_ They said at the same time before picking up speed.

Sans threw a confused and worried glance to Chara but shock it off as Undyne ran by "heya Undyne"

"Fuck off!" She yelled running past him.

Sans shrugged before closing his eyes.

Frisk and Chara stopped at the water cooler.

" _Water… finally… if it wasn't for Undyne, A- Alphys wouldn't have put this here"_ They quickly filled one of the plastic ups with water and chugged it.

"Can't… move… on… too dry…" Undyne fell on the hot rock as usual… although… she was a little closer to the edge of the platform than either Frisk or Chara would have liked at the moment.

Throwing their empty cup into the lava Chara motioned to Undyne. A small argument later and Frisk agreed to help pull Undyne away from the lava.

Walking towards the water cooler Frisk glanced back to Chara who was sitting next to Undyne… patting her head for some reason?

 _ **Strange Undead Genocidal Demon Baby…**_ They snickered at the unofficial title they gave to Chara.

Clearing their throat, they started to fill up the cup **"Have you forgotten fish tits is the reason were out of breath and needing to use this thing?"** Chara shrugged before taking the cup and pouring it on Undyne.

Slowly she started to move and stand up. "W- What…?" Undyne looked down at Chara who was smiling at her Frisk was smirking until Chara elbowed them in the gut, after that they gave an obviously fake but better smile.

Sighing she looked down at the ground and turned around walking back to her house.

Or that would have been what she'd done until Chara ran up to her and tapped on her armour getting her attention.

"What do you want? You already humiliated me by defeating me, what more do you want?" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the human.

Looking back at Frisk they saw their friend was confused, and rightfully so, Undyne was meant to walk away.

Chara gestured for her to come to their level, she obliged. Looking side to side like a ninja they whispered to Undyne _"I need your help with something"_

Undyne glared at the human even more (If possible) before speaking "Why would I he-"

Chara quickly shoved their hand over Undyne mouth and put a finger over theirs shushing her.

Undyne's eye twitched.

"Take your hand off my mouth before I bite it off…" she growled. Chara quickly did so.

Looking back at Frisk who was distracted leaning over the edge and looking at the lava they turned back to Undyne _"Okay, but please, help me with this…"_ Sighing they continued _"If you do it I'll…give you this…"_ They put a hand over their chest and a red glow appeared, a second later their Soul was outside of their body.

Undyne gasped… sort of, it sounded like a fish being stabbed really… She was half tempted to just grab the kids Soul and make a run for it but… they had saved her from drying out… she internally cursed at her predicament.

"Fine, what do you want?"

Chara smirked and leaned closer to Undyne.

Frisk continued to star at the lava.

They threw a cup into the pit and watched it burn away before reappearing back on the small pile they had in their hands before throwing another.

Sighing they turned and looked at Chara and Undyne. Bored they threw a cup at Chara, it hit their back earning them a glare to which they winked at them before turning back to the lava.

At the sound of Undyne walking away Frisk stood back up and walked Chara walked over to them **"What was that all about?"** Chara smirked and shrugged walking towards the Riverperson.

In front of the Lab they walked to the SAVE Point.

 _* The cards have been played, you're happy with your hand, you're filled with DETRMINATION_

 _* FILE SAVED_

Frisk looked over a Chara confused.

" _Hey, I didn't mean to say that, it just… felt right to say at this time? I don't know"_ Frisk rolled their eye's and continued to the Riverperson.

" **For some reason I feel as though something is going to be cut because someone's lazy and can't think of any ideas to change in the event"**

Chara stopped and turned to Frisk slowly _"… You mean the date with Undyne?"_

Now Frisk was confused **"Why do we say random things?"** _"I don't know, I just sort of go with it every now and then…"_

Now on the boat with the Riverperson the two humans waited for their random quote of the ride…

…

"Tra la la… Not all wounds are mental… you might want to get that looked at… Tra la la…" They pointed to Frisk without turning. Frisk put a hand over their leg to cover the dry blood in shame.

Chara was going to question it but the almost pleading look on Frisk's face detoured them.

Walking to Undyne's house the two Humans decided to SAVE again... for some reason they save at every star no matter how long ago they last did.

 _* Knowing the fact this date will be cut due to laziness fills you with DETERMINATION_

 _* FILE SAVED_

Frisk turned to Chara dead panned expression on their face. They then sighed, turned and walked around the pond to Undyne's.

" _What did I do? I don't just say random stuff, it's… something, it just feels right at the time…"_ Frisk shock their head and continued walking **"You're weird, I'm going to go find another 30-foot-deep hole to conveniently walk into, see ya!"** They waved and stepped into the alcove to the royal guard captains house.

Chara ran after them.

…

A few minutes later and Papyrus was out he window.

Frisk walked up to Undyne before she could talk **"Mind if I use your sink?"** Undyne looked at them suspiciously before allowing them.

They walked over to the sink, and, with a yawn, began rinsing their face to wake them up.

Undyne begrudgingly stepped to Chara "You still want me to…?" Chara nodded with a smile.

" _Yes, we won't need to fight if this happens, then if we don't fight we can get this over with, make sure to wait until I call, transportation will be taken care of by then so you needn't walk"_ Undyne nodded before a wave of realisation hit her.

"I ONLY HAVE TWO CHAIRS! WE NEED THREE!" She then ran outside. Once the door closed they heard rock being smashed.

" **What got her all angry? Did you do something bad? Cause this is** _ **your**_ **pacifist run you mess up if you did"** Chara turned to find Frisk sitting on the table.

Shooing them off it they gave a small smile _"No, she's just… making a new chair? Out of rock?"_

Frisk sat on the bench/chair at the table **"While she's at it can she make a back rest for these things? These don't have proper back support and being like this can-do harm, surprised she can still stand let alone fight"**

Chara looked to them confused.

" **I did go to school, was a chiropractor or something for a bit, seeing others in pain brought me joy, but that got boring after a few years so I quit, did something else that I forget but will probably remember at an inconvenient time"** Chara nodded slowly before walking over to the table and leaning against it

" _Frisk…"_ The human hummed in response _"Why is it that you can talk about some parts of your… 'My Life' timeline without crying and sometimes you do and… wait, seeing others in pain brings you joy?!"_ they exclaimed shifting away from Frisk who was grinning.

" **Well, everyone tears up when talking about dead/not existent family, some just keep it together better than others…"** They stretched their arms and folded them behind their head **"Also, dear Chara, I'm a psychotic and sociopathic murderer, why would you think it doesn't?"**

Chara looked away in thought _"Well I know what I'm doing when we get to the surface, getting you to a doctor…"_ they mumbled. Frisk laughed.

" **To get me to one of them you'd have to drag me kicking and stabbing"** … _"I think I'm gunna sit next to Undyne…"_

Just then Undyne walked back in with a lump of stone under her arm. It looked like a tiger ate a television and puked back up a rock. How that would be possible, the world may never know…

Frisk and Chara stared in confusion at the rock the fish lady was carrying.

" **What the hell is that?"** _"What is that?"_ They asked simultaneously.

Undyne walked over to the table and dropped it on the ground next to a chair with a loud 'thrump!' sound. Grinning she turned to the humans "It's a chair ya dim wits! I only had two so I carved some rock from the cave walls into one!"

She than walked to the centre of the room, clasped her hands together and grinned "Take a seat!" … "Not literally…"

Frisk sat in the wooden without a back. Seems as thought they'd rather have scoliosis than sit in the rock chair.

Grabbing the blanket from the piano bench Chara folded it and set it on the chair. They looked uncomfortable. Getting up they grabbed the blanket and folded it over the chair so it was on the seat and back. Sitting back down they still looked uncomfortable, but less so.

" _It's still not good but… it's bearable… sort of"_ Frisk sighed as Undyne walked over.

"You two seated? Good" She walked over to the fridge and took out some things. She set each one on the counter. There was… Hot Chocolate, Soda, Tea bags and Tea. "Pick what you'd like!" A strained but semi-relaxed smile on her face.

The two humans looked at each other, then to the drinks, then to each other, then to the drinks. This continued for several minutes.

Undyne's eye twitched.

Yelling she threw a spear at the table, breaking it in two making the children jump. "If you two won't chose… I'LL CHOSE FOR YOU! NGAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jumping up into the air she landed in front of the tea bags, grabbing a handful she stopped her foot and a kettle fell from the ceiling, water falling out and onto the stove and floor. Running past it she turned the kettle on EXTREME and ran to the tea cups, there were three.

Dropping a single tea bag into each cup she groaned and threw the entire handful at the cups, shattering the one which would have gone to Chara. Grabbing the kettle from the stove, she noticed the thing was half empty, she then noticed a big puddle of hot water on her ceiling, shrugging she poured the water into the two remaining cups and onto the remains of the broken cup for some reason.

Grabbing the cups, she walked over to Frisk and elegantly set it on the now slanted table before walking back to her seat, sitting down and taking a sip. Shrugging their sweater sleeves over their hands they picked up the cup and raised it to their mouth. They looked up at Undyne, she was quickly looking between the cup and Frisk expectantly.

They blew on the cup.

"It's not THAT hot! Just drink it already!" She yelled slamming a fist on the table, sending splinters around.

In a previous timeline where Frisk hadn't had driven the tea, Undyne had poured it on their face resulting in many permanent burn marks.

Sipping the tea, they felt their tongue burn, other than that, it was pretty good.

A minute passed. Frisk tried to hand Chara the drink several times only for them to say they needed the strength.

"Um… you know… the tea your drinking, it's golden flower tea, my friend gave it too me, he also trained me to be part of the royal guard!" She fist pumped the air "He is the king, so, naturally, I couldn't land a single hit on him" Frisk nodded, ignoring Chara as they looked at the floor, sadness in their eye's.

"But one day… I hit him! He said something goofy like 'Would you like to know how to beat me?' and from that day on he trained me" She grinned "Now I get to train all the dorks to fight! Like… uh… Papyrus" she said in a quiet voice "But um… to be honest, I don't know if I can let him in the guard"

Frisk tilted their head to the side as they set their cup down, their sleeves had slight burn marks, oh well. **"Why can't he join, the runt seems pretty strong"** Undyne glared slightly at Frisk before answering.

"It's because he's too innocent and nice! Not only would he get ripped into tiny smiling shreds but… actually killing someone… changes you and… I don't want that to happen to Papyrus, he thinks the other humans have tea with Asgore, right? Well their Souls are in glass jars underneath the barrier. I… I don't know what he'd think of me if he found out I've killed a human" She lowered her head.

Chara looked at Frisk, they're face unreadable.

" **We're more alike than either would care to admit…"** They said, their voice small and quiet, almost above a whisper.

Frisk glanced to Chara and snapped out of their daze **"So, um… he is nice and all but… don't you find him a bit… I don't know, annoying, at times?"** They asked, their tone trying to urge a fight.

Undyne glared at Frisk harder than the previous time and Chara acted.

Standing up they paced to Frisk they put an arm around there neck in a friendly way.

"Why are you acting so mean taller human? I know Humans don't need love, hope or compassion to live but, that's just mean" She sounded sad yet angry.

Chara chuckled _"Um… I apologize about that… Frisk here is just… um…"_ they raked their brain for an excuse. They found one, Frisk was most likely going to kill them after wards but, it was the only idea they had. "Frisk is um… menstruating!"

" **WHAT?!"** Frisk was looking at them, eye's wide in surprise, Undyne was the same, although she held a bit of sympathy in her eyes while Frisk's held only rage and confusion.

" _Yeah… you might have read about that… pain, mood swings, all that random stuff…"_ They looked down at Frisk again, they were seething but trying to look calmer because of Undyne.

Grabbing Chara's neck, they pulled them down so their ear was close to their mouth, **"Say one more thing about me doing… whatever the hell you just said and I will literally kill you when this is over, my hair and clothing throws people off about my gender, which is good, but… saying stuff like that ruins the ploy…"** Sighing they released Chara and smiled at Undyne.

Walking back to their 'chair' Chara looked over at Undyne, she seemed uncomfortable _Good… wait, what?_ They sat back down. There was an unsettling silence in the air.

Deciding to end the silence Undyne abruptly stood up, hitting the table and startling Frisk enough to make them drop their tea on themselves.

" **AHHHHHH!"** They tried to stand up but ended up hitting their knee and leg on the table, unfortunately they hit the rack in the table resulting in several moderately sized splinters being embedded in their skin.

Falling on their side they yelled again.

Undyne and Chara didn't know what to do so they just stood there as Frisk wailed in pain. The two looked at each other, and then Frisk, and back to each other, then to Frisk again. Looking back to each other both started to scream and run around in panic.

Undyne ran to the sink, cupped her hands of water and threw it on Frisk, unfortunately again, it was hot water. It did not help the situation at all. How she didn't realise it was hot water when she grabbed it is beyond comprehension.

Chara ran to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a bottle of water. Opening it in panic they threw it at Frisk, hitting them in the head.

" **THAT'S HOT WATER!"** Their voice cracking. Chara looked back at the fridge and remembered it was a hot fridge.

" _Why do you only have hot drinks?!"_ "Because I don't like cold drinks!" They continued yelling at each other for a solid two minutes.

The world started to fade into darkness.

"Huh? What's going on?" Undyne looked around as the darkness filled the house. In enveloped the fridge.

" _Huh, you can see it?"_ Undyne looked over at them and nodded _"Weird… Well, see ya later Undyne! Been fun!"_ They waved at her. The darkness took hold of the table and Frisk.

"W- what do you mean?!" _"It's just a LOAD, no need to panic, see ya in a few!"_ The darkness finally enveloped everything.

…

The world returned and Frisk and Chara were standing by the SAVE Point in the Quiet Area of Waterfall. _"You know, that's one of the most drawn out LOADS you've done… I had time to say goodbye to Undyne, she was super confused, it was hilarious… why did it take you so song anyways?"_ They turned to Frisk who was rubbing where the tea had landed.

Sighing they turned to Chara **"Well, the more painful the pain is, the harder is it for me to concentrate so it takes longer. And I do have to say the having the feeling of your flesh melting it neither pleasant nor does it give much room for thinking"** __They sat on the ground and looked up at the ceiling of the cave, the rocks shimmered and shined with magic.

Chara sat down beside them, they were close so Frisk pushed them away a bit. They chuckled at that.

" _I was wondering, I thought for a RESET we both needed to do it, I didn't participate at all, how's that work?"_

Frisk glanced at Chara **"Well considering I kill you off the Timelines I find you annoying; I wouldn't expect you to completely understand how them and LOADS work. So, you know how a RESET and LOAD are initiated, by thought of them and channelling our DETERMINATION into said thought to make the button appear then pressing it"** They frowned **"Sadly, there are 'rules' to them"** They used finger quotes for emphasis **"For a RESET, we both need to consent to it, well… we both need to press the button at least so consent has nothing to do with it. A LOAD is different, either of us can LOAD my SAVE File basically but…"** They rested their head on the stone and continued.

" **But if I die, my file auto loads, if you were to die, it doesn't, I could continue and you wouldn't come back until I die, LOAD or RESET. So, that's one thing. Back to the part of us both being able to LOAD, yes we can both LOAD but if the other say… you want to LOAD but I don't, if I concentrate hard enough and back it up with my DETERMINATION, it won't work"** They turned to Chara **"That make sense?"** They slowly nodded in return.

Standing up they gave Chara a hand to helped them up as well. The two slowly walked back to Undyne's house.

Frisks stopped and turned to Chara **"Forgot to say but, if you die and I don't LOAD, RESET or die than I can't SAVE… like at all"** Chara shrugged.

" _Maybe because I'm the one that says the 'Determination stuff'?"_ They said quoting Frisk. Frisk huffed and turned away, walking back down the path.

 _ **? POV**_

A wet, cloaked figure emerged from the pond near the SAVE star.

"…"

"Well, that's something I didn't know… It also seems like… Chara… Chara? However you pronouns it… is the one ceasing their continues decent into madness… I wonder how the kids plan would go if they were… out of the picture… I'll wait a little longer…" They ran a hand under their hood and through their hair sighing "With how attached they are that's going to be momentarily impossible…"

A Temmie walked by the pond and spotted the man "hOI strage hOOman!" The person quickly turned to face the Temmie, splashing it with water accidentally. They raised their arm through above the water and a white, glowing knife appeared in their hand.

"Oh… it's just a poor little Temmie…" They threw the knife at it and before the Temmie could react it went straight threw them. Without a notice, it turned to dust. "No one will miss it"

Smirking they waved their hand in circles and rainbow particles appeared around their hand and the dust. With a white flash the Temmie was alive again. It looked around in panic.

"Tem nO undSTanD…" It shook in place "Why hOOman do daT to Tem?"

"Motives are nothing but excuses… now get out of here before I do it again..." The Temmie turned around and ran (As best it could) back to it's village.

Yawning the cloaked person rubbed their eye under their hood with their fist like a child "Well that was fun and informative, but I'm beat! Spying and stalking little kids is hard work!" … "That sounds a lot worse then it actually is…"

With that they slipped back under the water, leaving no trace of them being there…


	6. Hot, Hotter, Yet Darker

Chara and Frisk walked back into Undyne's house.

Everything went as usual except for a few things… First off, Undyne was nicer and more… expecting of things.

Although she did look very confused at some points. Like when she saw the humans at her door and when Papyrus handed her the bone plush.

So by now Papyrus had jumped out the window leaving the humans and the Betta Fish alone.

Frisk walked up to Undyne **"Can I use your-"** "Yeah yeah, go ahead" Frisk looked at her, confusion and suspicion evident on their face, shrugging they walked to the sink.

Before Chara could even blink Undyne dragged them outside "What was that all about?!" Undyne yelled at Chara.

" _What was… ew… what all about?"_ They asked wiping spit from their face.

"That darkness! It was cold yet… warm… it was dark… but it got darker, yet darker" She set the rosy cheeked human down "Don't tell me you forgot about it! You said… _'It's just a LOAD'_ " She almost pleaded.

Chara's eyes went wide in shock. Undyne… remembered the LOAD! _"The… LOAD? I- I don't know what you're talking about fish ti- I mean Undyne…"_ They glanced around nervously. Undyne caught on they were lying pretty quickly and leaned toward the human.

"You're lying, I can tell, I train wimps weaker than you and I know they they're lying…" Undyne glared at Chara with the might to kill.

Chara looked around them for something to distract Undyne with, turning to the alcove exit they saw it was blocked off by spears.

Sighing they turned back to Undyne _"Okay, I do know about the darkness but I can't say much about it, it's just a harmless LOAD, nothing to worry about, just keep track of the plan"_

Undyne slowly nodded "So, two things… one; what's the name of the plan punk?" Chara tilted their head in confusion. Undyne face palmed. "Like the operation name, when the Royal Guard makes a plan we give it a name to distinguish it from other operations like Operation: Chef Paps and Operation: Stop-Lesser-Dogs-Snow-Dog-Obsession"

Chara made an 'oh' sound before snapping their fingers _"I got it! Operation: Frisk's Right Turn"_ Now Undyne was confused _"Okay, I named it that because… I don't know? Eh, let's just go with it!"_ Undyne shrugged and Chara extended a hand to Undyne.

Undyne looked at it wearily thinking it was an attack. Looking at the child she saw their now-confused face and her face turned red from embarrassment. Taking the humans hand, she gave them a _bone crushing_ handshake.

Holding their hurting hand, they shook it around.

 _Undyne grinned "Two… so, you and the other Human, eh?" She winked, or did she blink?_

 _Chara tilted their head in confusion "Me and Frisk what?"_

 _Undyne's looked back to Frisk who was carving something with a battle axe. Back to Chara. "I saw the looks they were giving you before the darkness, also saw how you looked at them! So, you together?"_

 _Chara went eye's wide and started blushing madly "W- what?! M- me and F- Frisk? N- no no no… I don't like them…" They looked down but shot back up "Don't like them like that I mean! I like them but I don't like like them…"_

 _Undyne was still grinning due to the way Chara was blushing._

 _They looked down at the rocks again and sighed "They have someone waiting for them on the surface anyways… if their, 'Their Life' timeline is correct…" They muttered kicking a rock._

 _Undyne looked between the two humans before grinning mischievously. Coughing she tried to hide her grin._

" _Anyways, let's go back in, a'right punk?" Chara nodded and Undyne picked them up and lifted them over her head yelling 'NGAHHH' before running inside._

Back inside they found Frisk drinking Tea, half of the table gone and a new wooden chair beside Frisk, the soda was in front of the new chair.

Frisk looked up at Undyne **"What? I got bored so I made a chair"**

Walking down path Frisk and Chara entered the Hotland lab. **"Ah air conditioning… I hate Hotland with a burning passion…"** They stared at Chara, they had a hand over their mouth. They snickered.

Frisk could help themselves and started to laugh.

Soon after Chara joined them in this laughing hell.

Chara wiped a tear from there slightly translucent face and took a breath. "Okay, lets keep going, we'll run into the calculator soon" Nodding Frisk followed Chara deeper into the cold lab.

Taking a few steps Chara stopped in front of the escalator that lead from Alphys's lab-room. Frisk bumped into them as a result.

" **Hey, why'd you stop, we only moved a few feet, literally"** Chara pointed ahead of them. Stepping to the side they looked to where Chara was pointing.

There were glowing red lights throughout the end of the lab. Turning to the giant screens they found nothing but static on all of them.

" **What the hell is going on…?"** They took a cautious step forward. Nothing. Another step. Still nothing. They started moving more casually though there guard up, Chara was the same.

Though Chara had not done a Genocide Run themselves they still had the fighting experience from the times they took control at Undyne and Sans. They also still had the remnants of the LOVE gained in those runs so there natural abilities were increased. Such as they were slightly faster, not by much but they could outrun Frisk easily, they also had there enhanced hearing, while annoying at times they could hear conversations easier. They even heard what Papyrus said to Sans about Undyne back in Snowdin. He was talking about their cooking lessons and how she had just finished rebuilding her house, for the twenty-eighth time. Though Frisk knew not of this.

Stepping past the computer the screen started to glitch and words began to appear.

S **T** _…_ O _RK_ … **OD** … _**Ca**_ _n_ n **o** _t_ c _on_ _ **ti**_ **nu** e **… R** _ **…**_ _U_ … **N** _ **!**_

Reading it Chara turned to Frisk and pointed at the screen they read it, over and over trying to make sense of it but unable to.

The lab rumbled and started to shake, it sounded like something exploded.

That is when the two decided to heed the warning and run.

Running as fast as could they reached the door, the alarm louder than ever. Opening the sliding metal door, they ran through it, they saw a Tsundere-plane flying away from the lab and to the Resort, common. What really tipped them off was Mettaton flying through the air being chased by a person…

" _Um… should we be concerned? This is nothing like how it's SUPPOSED to be"_ They shifted in place.

The two-started cautiously walking along the path to the Resort.

Rounding a corner, they saw a Vulkin running towards them. Skidding to a stop it looked at the Humans curiously. Chara waved and its face brightened, literally. Light was shining out of its eyes and mouth due to the lava.

Frisk immedietly turned away from FIGHT button for not wanting to be tempted to press it and kill the beaming Monster.

Pressing ACT they selected Criticize.

Walking up to the Vulkin they whispered to it **"You know you can't help people, right?"** They gave the Monster a pointed look and it looked down at the ground "Ah… not… helping? Okay…"

The Vulkin sent lava from its head towards Frisk weakly. They dodged them all with ease.

Shaking their head Frisk pressed Criticize again.

" **Lava doesn't help people, you're nothing but trash and a waste of magic"** Frisk spat at the Monster, causing it to take a step back.

"Trash… rump… Ahh…" It sounded defeated.

SPAREing it Frisk stepped away, wiped their hands on each other, put said hands on their hips and sighed. Chara looked at them horrified. **"What?"**

They pointed to the Vulkin that was still within sight walking away slowly _"Why did you say that…?"_

Frisk tilted their head in confusion **"Say what? … Did I do something bad?"**

Chara's eye twitched _"Yes, you did, what you said really hurt them! I saw their HoPe go down from that! Apologize"_ They snapped and pointed to the Monster who was now out of sight.

" **HoPe? You mean HP?"** They perused their lips **"Here I thought it meant Hit Points like a game… eh, doesn't matter, but that would explain Sans… hopeless piece of dust if so hopeless it's affected his life permanently"** They muttered to them self.

Shaking their head, they looked back to Chara who was still pointing at where the Vulkin had gone. Motioning them to follow them the two started to walk.

" **Fine, I'll talk to it if I see it, if it's not dust from my words by then tsk"** they snickered. **"Anyways, don't you have a post-battle thing to say to officially end the fight?"**

 _* You won, barley, 0 EXP and 1… 4… 12 G!_

After SAVEing, 'accidentally' getting close to Tsundere~plane and grabbing the Burnt Pan which Frisk seemed to doddle over for a few seconds the two walked to up to the lasers.

" **Welp…"** _"Yeah… Alphys isn't here… wonder what happened to her…"_ Frisk shrugged and looked at the lasers again seemingly forgetting how colored attacks works.

Chara tapped Frisk's shoulder getting their attention _"Do you forget how to do this?"_

Frisk turned to Chara, face red **"N- no! I've done this over a thousand times I- I just… need time to look at it because… b- because… the colors are pretty… yeah…"**

Chara crossed their arms over their chest and smirked _"Yeah? I could do this with my eyes closed, not like you haven't already"_ they walked into the field of lasers, making it through without a point of HP lost.

The pout they had on their face slowly turned into a frown, a pang of sadness made its way through their soul, looking at the space between the two of them Frisk sighed, looking at the ground.

 _* Are you alright? You seem sad_

Frisk shot their head up and looked for the source of the voice before looked at Chara.

 *** Oh… um, yeah! Just thinking, anyways, here I come!**

Frisk opened their eyes as much as they could, revealing their chocolate brown eyes. Staring forward they began walking without looking at the lasers or ground. They made it past the first three but ran into a blue one taking away some health and hurting them.

Holding their gut, they lifted their sweater revealing several bruises on their stomach the mark was also a long burn along their belly button reaching to almost their hips.

Touching it they hissed in pain _**Ow… not my worst, Underground and whatnot, definitely not gunna be the last…**_ They looked around the room, looking at the lasers, lava and metal as the blue laser passed through them.

Suddenly, the lasers turned off. Tucking their sweater down they wiped some sweat from their forehead and looked at Chara who had pressed the button. Glaring at them they walked the rest of the way with no further damage.

Once they got to Chara said Human put a hand on their shoulder _"Are you alright, that looked like it hurt"_

Frisk brushed their hand away **"I'll live, and I could have done it my self you know"**

" _You looked hurt, I was just helping you"_ They said, still looking concerned.

" **Well I didn't need your help, I could have done it perfectly fine without you pressing the button"** They shot back. Chara looked at them intently before sighing.

" _Just trying to be nice…"_ they muttered as they followed Frisk along the path.

The Human huffed **"Look where Kindness got Greenie here"** They said in a low voice as they held up the Burnt Pan **"They couldn't take the heat…"** They brought the pan down upon the laser button, smashing it to bits and releasing steam **"So they got the hell outta the kitchen…"**

They lowered their head as their hair covered their eyes and continued walking.

Frisk and Chara walked towards the centre steam plate, it was spewing steam less than it should have been.

Putting their foot on the plate a gust of steam came out pushing them backwards onto Chara. The two fell onto the ground.

Groaning Chara opened their eyes they gasped getting a mouthful of hair in the process. Spitting it out hey attempted to speak only for the same thing to happen, they settled to just being quiet.

Frisk opened their eyes and felt around for the ground but instead they felt something soft.

" **Don't remember the ground being so…"** They poked the surface again **"Squishy"**

Chara moved the hair away from their face _"That's because your groping my leg"_

" **What?!"** Frisk scrambled to get up, accidentally pushing down on Chara's knee, hurting them. Once up they looked down at Chara before humbling a 'sorry' and turning away from them.

Chara slowly stood up and dusted themselves off. Brushing their hair to the side they turned to look at the area to reorient themselves.

In front of them was a giant metal double door with two green circles on each door. To their left and right were paths leading to the shooting puzzles.

Turning to Frisk they looked at the turning steam plate _"We… we should get going"_ They shorter Human walked onto the steam plate and yelped as it threw them towards the right platform, Frisk followed when the chance was given.

As they walked to the door they noticed the two work Monsters were not in their spot by the ledge of the platform. Cocking their head to the side they shrugged and turned to the doorway. Things are always going to change.

Motioning for Chara to stay behind they entered the puzzle room. Looking at the sides of the room Frisk saw that not even the fox hat Monster(?) was there. Sighing they grabbed the Burnt Pan from… somewhere and smirked as they looked at the console for the puzzle.

Chara looked around and down at the lava while they waited for Frisk to finish the puzzle. Faintly they could hear something hitting metal and feared it being Mettaton.

With everything that's changed in the timeline they wouldn't put it past the universe.

A few minutes later Frisk walked out of the room sweating and dragging a long piece of metal, it looked like a wall panel.

" _What, s'Hotland that hot and… what's that?"_ Frisk gave a half shrug without looking at them and walked back down the path.

Chara could tell Frisk had something on their mind but didn't badger them. They did decide to help Frisk by lifting the other side so they were carrying it. Once the were at the steam plates Frisk slowly lifted it up so it was up straight, with a poke it fell across the gap, making a bridge.

Chara was a bit surprised, they didn't think Frisk would work so hard to be lazy.

They were about to do it again to get to the left side but the door ahead of them shook. One of the two green lights on the door flickered off.

Taking a step back they door rumbled again. Finally, it blew open, revealing a man wearing a cloak, he looked exhausted.

The man and the children exchanged looks before the man took a step back.

"Wrong place, wrong time… I was never here" With that he stepped jumped into the air and disappeared in a flash of white.

The two Human children looked a each other with confused faces. Chara glanced at the blue laser that… wasn't there anymore… one of the doors, when it blew off, destroyed the laser emitter.

" _We should…"_ They looked down at the steam plate to find it was impaled with a shard of metal, rendering it useless and unusable. Good thing Frisk brought that metal board!

Picking it up they did the same as before and crossed, this time they left the board.

Turning a corner there were more inactive steam plates. Frisk sighed and looked at the platforms, frustrated. Looks like their anger got the better of them and it costed them a lot.

Turning around they saw Flowey, but he was looking at the previous room in confusion. Frisk picked up a rock, grabbed Chara's hand and put it in their hand. They then pointed to Flowey and made a throwing motion.

" _Are you still mad at me? I don't even know what I did…"_ Frisk shrugged seductively, Chara didn't know what to make of it. Turning to Flowey they lightly tossed the rock. It missed completely by 3 feet. Frisk handed them a second rock, they tried again but their aim was off and it somehow went at a 90-degree angle into the lava.

Frisk sighed and handed Chara a rock but this time they took a few steps closer, their shoulder touching their back. They put the back of Chara's hand in the palm of theirs. They then made a slow throwing motion with their arms, they opened their finger at the end to signal when to throw it.

Chara followed their example and opened their fingers and the rock flew, it hit Flowey square in the back of the head. The now angry flower quickly turned and readied several 'friendliness pellets'

He fired a bullet prematurely and it hit Chara in the arm.

Magic attacks only hurt the Soul if it hits the Soul, they do less damage but still do damage if they hit the physical body of a Human. But because it's Flowey, he always has the intent to kill so it was like a very shallow stab.

Frisk turned to Chara as they held their arm.

" _Ow… so much for 'healing pellets'…"_ They muttered holding their arm.

Flowey's rage and confusion shifted to only confusion. Two Humans? If another Human had fallen he would have known, he would have seen them!

Frisk took Chara's arm and looked at it before tapping it causing Chara to wince. Frisk didn't know weather to seem pleased or ashamed…

They shoved both feelings aside **"Welp, good news is it'll heal, not to deep by the looks, 2 millimetres maybe… but not too bad, bad news…"** Chara looked at them concerned. Flowey was still confused as all hell. Frisk grabbed the bandage from their arm and put it on the wound Chara had on their arm. **"There"**

Chara's face morphed to one of disgust _"Ew… it's not healthy to share a bandage… or sanitary…"_ Frisk shrugged.

" **I don't care, that or have your new body get sick, I'm sticking to insanitation option"** They turned back to Flowey **"Hey Flowey, mind coming over here for a sec? Wanna talk to you"**

The flower wearily looked at the Human…s? The pale Human still confused him, they looked like Chara but… Chara was dead, he decided he didn't like this new Human for impersonating his best friends.

Sighing Flowey sunk into the ground, burrowed, and popped back up a good foot away from the Humans, just out of harms reach.

"What do you want…?" He asked after a minute of silence.

" **Can you help us across this? The steam plates aren't working and… can't use the plates to jump, maybe you can use your vines to make a bridge for us?"** … **"Please?"** They gave a very strained toothy smile.

Flowey burst out laughing, his stem shaking. "Wow ha! You think that I'm going to help you?!" His face turned demonic "NOW WHY WOULD I DO A THING LIKE THAT?! WHEN I CAN WATCH YOU SUFFER!" He created some pellets around both Frisk and Chara.

Chara hid behind Frisk, Frisk themselves looked uncomfortable with the situation but otherwise seemed unfazed.

" **Because… if we can't cross, we can't get to the Barrier…"** Flowey's returned to normal and the pellets fell to the ground with a 'clink'

"Oh yeah… well I ain't using my VINES! The weight of both your fat asses would snap em! Not that I care if you fell in the magma but my vines would break, that would hurt!" Frisk brought their hand to their chin and hummed in agreement.

" **I don't know how I'd hurt, your vines are the manifestation of your magic, like your 'healing pellets', they have no connecting nerves so if they were to break I don't see how it would harm you… do Monsters have nerves even?"** They turned away and began murmuring to themselves.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Flowey snapped, Frisk rolled their eyes and shut their mouth.

Flowey sighed and held a leaf to his head "Okay, give me one reason I should help you idiots"

" _Um… the steam's not working so we can't jump, can't jump can't progress"_ Chara shifted away from Frisk with some confidence.

Flowey groaned and a lot of pellets appeared above his head, they were a dim green color. "Fine" the pellets flew over to the edge of the platform and split into four child feet sized squares "Walk on the pellets, there damage is set to -1 so they'll heat you but not disappear" Frisk took a step towards the ledge "And for god's sake! TAKE SLOW STEPS! I CAN'T SEE WHERE YOUR GOING TO WALK!"

He burrowed to the first island platform and Frisk stepped onto the pellets. Contrary to what the child thought they didn't die. Taking slow steps, they stepped onto the next square. After a few more steps, they reached the first island.

Flowey burrowed to the second one and sent the pellets back for Chara.

The smaller Human shock their head _"N- not yet, I'll just watch Frisk to see how it's done…"_ Truth be told, they never liked heights, and after the buttercup incident, they didn't trust flowers. But why would they climb a mountain if they didn't like heights? Well they wanted to get away… from people.

The flower scoffed and brought he pellets to the front of Frisk's platform "Your 'friend's' a real crybaby, know that Chara?" Chara looked at Flowey for the mention of their name but saw he was looking to Frisk.

 _Oh yes, Flowey thinks Frisk is me… probably shouldn't correct him, he'll probably kill me for thinking I'm lying_ Sighing looked down at the ground as Frisk stepped on the second island.

Now on the blue tiled place Flowey sent the pellets back to Chara. They placed a shaky foot on the pellets.

As the Human took more yet none faster steps forward Flowey began to think, shocking, right? He noted how this new person seemed like they were afraid of heights, Chara was also afraid of heights, being in the walkway form Asgore's to the Judgement Hall that overlooked most of New Home freaked them out. They also looked identical, butt he hair length was maybe an inch longer in some places.

While in thought Flowey misplaced a pellet platform too far to the right and Chara stepped but noticed at the last second and held their arms out to give them balance.

" _ASRIEL YOU IDIOT THE PLATFORM!"_ Chara shouted as the began to teeter forward.

Flowey shot of his thoughts and moved the pellet platform and the Human placed their foot on it- wait.

Did the Human call them Asriel? They did! How did they know that?!

As Chara took a step onto the blue tile platform vines shot up and wrapped around Chara's legs, Flowey appeared in front of them, scowling.

" _W- what the? Flowey let me go!"_ Flowey scowl deepened.

"How do you know of Asriel you faker!" Chara paled more than they already were. How would they have known about Asriel, Flowey thinks they're a random Human who looks like themselves.

"U- um-" Frisk sighed **"I told them about you"** Flowey turned to who he thought was Chara.

"C- Chara, it's really you?" He asked in a hushed hopeful voice.

Frisk looked between the real Chara and Flowey than sighed **"Yes, now can you let them go, I would prefer my people not to be crippled"** They looked at the vines around Chara's legs.

"Oh, ok!" The vines unwrapped themselves from Chara's legs and disappeared.

Chara walked over to Frisk but Flowey appeared in front of them "Wait! Didn't you hate Humans, why is one your friend?" He eyed Chara suspiciously.

Frisk smirked and made a 'tsk' noise **"Who said they're my friend?"** "Why are they wearing their clothes then?" **"Little thing you don't know about me… Asriel, bit of a narcissist, like to have a pretty mirror around"** Flowey made an 'oh' sound and then left.

" _Well… that was fun"_ Chara began walking with Frisk.

Frisk didn't respond as the two walked into the dimly lit cooking show.

They didn't have Alphys to turn on the lights or MTT to do the show so they were sort of stuff and blind right now.

As they walked up to the counter they heard the whirl of a jet.

It sounded like it landed. Right in front of them. The two took a defensive step back.

The light turned on and there stood Box Mettaton. His screen lights were flickering and he looked overall exhausted.

"O- oh… Humans? I apologize for not being at the Lab for my first show but I got a little… sci tracked, some weird cloaked person was rummaging through the basement lab, when I caught him and stole some things he printed he chased me, just lost him now but oh my is he fast!" Mettaton looked around at the set.

"Sorry darlings but there's no show, I'm too exhausted and I don't want my audience to watch two Humans die from an exhausted host!" He put a hand to his… forehead(?) in an exasperated manner.

"S- see you at the news… report…" By now most of his screen lights were off and he simply rolled to the fridge opening the door he wheeled inside and closed it.

Frisk walked over to the oven and opened the small door.

" _What are you doing?"_ Frisk pulled a 5-tier cake out of the oven sized oven. The took off the MTT figure that was on top of the cake and threw it into the lava, they then started carefully taking the top layer off.

" _You stealing… cake."_ They said blandly. Frisk nodded and placed the layer in their inventory.

 _* You got the Cake Layer. Heals 20 HP_

" _Wow surprisingly good healing on that stuff"_ Frisk nodded in agreement before taking off another layer of the cake and putting it in their inventory.

 _* You got the Cake Layer. Heals 30 HP_

" _Well, it is a bigger piece of cake so… I guess it makes sense?"_ Frisk smirked and took off another, bigger layer and put it in their inventory.

Chara sighed.

 _* You got the Cake Layer. Heals 40 HP_

" _Okay, YOU HAVE THREE LAYERS OF CAKE CAN WE EAT THE LAST TWO ALREADY?!"_ Chara took some deep breaths.

Frisk looked around the counter for something but didn't find it. Shrugging they took out their trusty frying pan and carefully placed it over the cake on its side. They then slammed the pan down making a very large cut. They procced to do that two more times.

Flopping a 'slice' onto the pan they handed it to Chara, they gingerly took it _"You're disgusting…"_ They said than taking a more than should bite of cake.

" **Like I said…"** They took a bite of cake and ate it **"Don't care what people think a' me lettle lone if find me disgusting"** They finished their cake and cleaned their hands in the sink before walking over and leaning against the raising counter.

Chara stopped eating their second cake slice _"Um… could you… look away, it makes me uncomfortable when people watch me eat…_ " Frisk rolled their eyes and walked to the other side of the counter and resumed their position.

A few minutes later Frisk heard the sink being used. Turning around they saw Chara walking to them, glancing at the counter they saw there was no cake. They looked back to Chara and the no-cake several times.

Looking at Chara confused they looked at them head to toe **"You do know that Mettaton made that cake, right?"** Chara nodded and Frisk sighed **"Now that you ate two whole layers you're probably going to be as big as him by days' end"**

Chara stood straight and put a hand on their hip _"Are you calling me fat?"_

Frisk's eyes went wide for a bit and they franticly shook their head **"N- no, no, no! I'm not saying that! You actually have a fairly skinny body, mean that in a good way! I mean, look at me!"** They gestured to themselves **"Skinny as a knife!"** _"The hyperbole is 'skinny as a toothpick'…"_ **"Oh shut it I'm panicking"**

Frisk awkwardly coughed into their hand **"We… we should get going…"** They turned around and walked to the SAVE Point.

Chara followed and was about to speak when they heard something.

 _* The sound of a toaster robot falling down a flight of stairs… fills you with DETRMINATION? I mean… fills you with DETERMINATION_

 _*Don't wanna question DETERMINATION_

They two walked past the point.

"heya kid, how're you?" Sans leaned over his onto his station desk.

Frisk shrugged **"Eh, good, just stole some of MTT's cake"** Sans grin got a tad bigger.

"well ain't that a _fatty_ surprise" Frisk snickered while Chara groaned and rolled their eyes.

"say" he looked to Chara "you were the one running from fish lips with the kid, right?" Chara took a step back out of slight fear but slowly nodded.

"that's hilarious cause I didn't see you walk out the big door in Snowdin" His eye sockets lost their lights "and there's no way you could have meet up to the kid there without me knowing"

Chara was now hiding behind Frisk. Well they were more using them as a meat shield.

The light returned to Sans's eye sockets "but I am lazy, good possibility I was asleep when you passed, anyways, either a you want some 'dogs? yeah, apostrophe dog, short for hot-dog"

Frisk shook their head a Chara felt like they were going to vomit _"To… much… cake…"_ They started to fall but Sans caught their Soul.

He held it long enough for Frisk to get hold of them.

When they were a distance from Sans Chara groaned _"I lied…"_ Frisk slowly stopped walking them and turned to them for answers _"I lied when I said you dry heave monster food… Mo- Toriel… said that Humans would get Soul Sick for a while, it's our Soul 'vomiting' what little magic a Human has, we have more so… ow… it's more painful…"_ Frisk slowly nodded.

Frisk left Chara while they went to get the apron, they came back with it tied around their neck and waist.

For the conveyer belt puzzles they did the same, they sent Chara across as they pressed the first two buttons. After they continued to help them walk.

Now being 'escorted' back by RG 01 and 01, Chara feeling slightly better but not enough to fight.

"Huh, what is it bro?" 01 asked 02 as he turned to his guard friend.

" **Let's just get this over with… I'm a Human!"** Both guards turned to Frisk astonished, or what Frisk would think they would be as their helmets covered their faces.

The two guards whipped out their long, hard weapons (their swords you dirty minded people!), pointed them at Frisk and sent magical attacks towards them. Chara retreated to the corner of the path and sat down.

As 01 and 02 did a team attack they sent projectiles toward Frisk. Frisk pulled out the frying pan and smacked a bullet away, hitting it at one of the steam pipes of which half were turned off, again, anger problems.

They continued to swat some bullets away and dodged others as they walked closer to 01.

Once within whispering distance they called him down. For some reason, he leaned down to listen.

" **He'll never return your feelings"** Frisk could feel 01 looking at them and 02 wildly.

"H- how do-" **"Eh, you should just leave, if he were to find your feelings, he'll leave, I've found it's best to leave before you get hurt"** They backed away and watched 01 send faulty attacks as he slouched over in despair.

Turning around he walked away, 02 called out to him "What, 01, wait up" The lizard ran towards 01 panicky.

They collected the 100 G they dropped off the ground and walked back to Chara whistling.

Chara slowly stood up on their own, Frisk went in to help but Chara denied the assistance _"I'm feeling a bit better, wanna try and walk on my own_ " Frisk nodded but kept a watchful eye on them as the two walked.

They walked into the next room which was pitch black. They heard the faint whirling of a fan inside a machine, probably Mettaton.

Suddenly. The lights turned on to reveal Mettaton in a square, red tuxedo to their right.

"Good evening beauties and gentlbeauties!" He gestured to Frisk and Chara with a gloved hand "This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT news! Something interesting is currently happening in eastern Hotland, thankfully our… two! Two correspondents are on the case! Make sure to find something juicy to talk about for our 7 lovely viewers!"

Chara tapped their chin as they looked around the room. Frisk was currently listening to whatever Mettaton had to say about all the 'props'.

Chara noticed that as Frisk moved away from them two faint red string type lines appeared between them, the lines crossed once in the middle making a sort of helix shape. They've noticed this for a while, whenever Frisk would get far away from them or they from Frisk the 'string' would get ever so slightly redder before feeling a pull.

" **-ara!"** They turned to wards the voice and saw Frisk looking over at a bit impatiently next to a dog with its tail on fire. They ran over and began to blow on the dogs' tail in an attempt to put out the flame.

Frisk sighed and held the bridge of their nose **"I hate to take from Asriel but you really are an idiot"**

Chara turned around confused to find Frisk holding an extremely agile glass of water… that seemed to be blinking. After a few seconds, they remembered that this is the Death Report.

Getting up the dusted off their shorts and turned away cheeks flaming _"Oh yeah… forgot"_

Frisk rolled their eyes, threw the glass of water over their shoulder at Mettaton and picked up the dog bomb.

Handing it to Chara they walked away, motioning Chara to follow them.

" **Okay, you stand here… and I'll go over there!"** They had placed them some little ways away from the hovering Mettaton and Frisk who was standing by the ledge of area.

They picked up a sharp rock from the ground and held it in their hand.

They began to run, towards Mettaton who was looking curiously down at them. They threw the hand with the rock back and stabbed the dog bomb, jumping the dog bomb exploded, sending them flying into the air towards Mettaton.

For the second they were on Mettaton's head Chara was on the ground, fine but a bit black.

Frisk then jumped from Mettaton and over the electrical barrier and landed… with a crack. Frisk fell to the ground holding their hip.

Mettaton, sensing the Human was injured, ushered the camera's off and flew over to them. "Human, are you all right? You seem to dripping DETERMINATION…"

Frisk hissed as Mettaton touched their side **"It's not… DETER- AH! DETRMINATION, it's blood! You know, the stuff that come out when Humans die!"**

Chara ran up to them _"Frisk, are you okay?!"_ They gave them a pained 'what do you think' look _"Right, sorry um… where's the pie, you can eat that!"_ Frisk scoffed as Mettaton wheeled back and forth muttering something about lawsuits.

" **Monster food heals Soul wounds, not physical, I'd need healing magic for that and… Toriel's not here!"** They sighed and rolled onto their side still holding their ever-bleeding hip.

Chara grabbed their phone and opened their inventory _"I've been here longer than you, I should know, I've… fallen… off some high ledges at times"_ Frisk looked at them about to question their hesitation but Chara pulled out the pie slice.

" _Here, eat, it'll restore all… 19.99 of your lost HP"_ They began to 'spoon feed' Frisk.

Mettaton seeing this, turned the cameras back on and they zoomed in on the scene.

Chara sat there, plain face while holding the pie and Frisk was eating said pie, glaring at the cameras and camera monsters very chance they could.

Frisk wished they could have saved the pie for later and not need it for a fall. A jump they had been planning for a few hours now. Get Chara to hold a bomb, run up and stab said bomb making it explode and propel them to Mettaton who they would use to regain momentum to jump over the electrical barrier.

It worked, for the most part, the reopening the broken hip part wasn't planned though…

Finishing their thoughts, they realized the bone had been healed, but when they touched the wound on their hip from the initial fall at the timelines start, it still hurt and was still there. Ugh, stupid wounds.

Chara helped Frisk stand. As the two-hobbled away Mettaton flew in front of them.

"Oh, hello darlings! How are you doing? I hope your fine, there's a new segment coming up~" He held a gloved hand to his screen, laughed then flew into the sunset away.

So, in the end, Chara ended up giving Frisk a piggy back because they didn't want them to strain themselves as it was still healing minorly.

As the reached the room with a LOT of steam plates they found they were all active and working.

 _ **Maybe that hunk of goop made a second steam way to here? Wasn't just a scientist for his basic knowledge**_ They began to hum as Chara stepped on the plates and flew to the next island which was 4 feet away from the last. As Chara would jump plate to plate and ignore Frisks directions Frisk decided that if they didn't want to listen, they would act as Chara had to them on a few runs.

State the obvious and criticize them.

" **Chara, your balance could use some work, you almost dropped me, again"** Said Human groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

" _I wouldn't have dropped you if you were so damn- UGH, heavy!"_

" **Oh! Looks who's calling who fat now"** They continued to braid Chara hair… again.

Chara sighed. How had they, a previous self-proclaimed demon become nice for some reason become a… baby sitter.

They knew why they became nice, er well, nicer at least. When Frisk started doing Geno-Runs in a row, they started to become… numb to the killing then they pitied the Monsters then… they felt bad for them and wanted to help them. So, in short Frisk being mean turned them nice.

Or, that's their theory at least.

They felt Frisk tug their hair a little too hard as they braided it _"Why are you braiding my hair for the third time?"_

The previous Human sighed and chuckled at the same time **"Because we've been going in circles for the past twenty minutes, you won't listen to me and- eh! Stop shaking your head in despair, I'm working here!"**

Chara growled a bit _"I will drop you down one of these abysses…"_

" **And then we'll have to do this all over again- STOP"** Chara stopped walking **"Take the plate to our left"** _"Why…?"_ Frisk sighed and rubbed their eyes tiredly **"Stop looking at the ground and look up"**

Chara did as they were told and saw conveyer belt, they started at them confused _"What about 'em?"_ They asked.

" **Sometimes I regret doing 97 Geno-Runs in a row… because they it's were we need to go and it leads to the shooting puzzle you idiot!"** Frisk raised their voice and Chara turned their head to look at them.

" _Oh_ I'm _the Idiot?"_ **"Yeah! You forgot where to go oh great narrator"** _"Jerk!"_ **"Idiot!"** _"Narcissist!"_ **"Bitchy!"** _"Bossy!"_ **"Careless!"** _"Cynical!"_

Little did they know, Mettaton was filming them the entire time, from the braiding to the threats to the name calling. "This is going to be my best Bonus episode YET!"

But after a few minutes the name calling got a bit more… pathetic. So, he decided to intervene.

" _Walking Casanova!"_ **"I don't even know what that means!"** _"Me neither!"_ **"Tactle-"**

They heard the large doors at the end of the room open and Mettaton fly in. "Oh dear, get a room you two!"

The Humans looked at each other confused and exhausted, they wouldn't mind a room, even if it meant a sharing bed.

"Oh, your oblivious! It's SO obvious that I'm making a film about it! Two Humans wander the streets of Hotland, alone and afraid, but yet, they know not of the others feelings! OH YES!"

The two were now… very confused, what streets? What feelings? Oblivious? To what?

"Anyways the name calling was VERY entertaining but in the end, it got very… very… pathetic, really, purple Human, 'yellow stripped weirdo'? I wouldn't even call Burgerpants that if he wore yellow it's that bad!" He turned around and flew away again "TA TA DARLINGS!"

Chara set Frisk down and they looked at each other, then were the robot left, each other and back.

They turned away from each other and huffed before continuing forward.

They argued over who would go first on the steam plates. They settled on taking turns, Frisk, Chara, Frisk, Chara. At one point Chara complained why Frisk went first. The bickering ensued.

The two Humans walked up to the SAVE Point.

 _* The smell of cobwebs fills the air, also sweat… You're filled with DETERMINATION_

Frisk smiled as they felt more Determined. It was one of the times they smiled anymore.

" **Well, this is going to be fun…"** Chara nodded in agreement as they walked in stride into the spider lair.

Once they entered the strong smell of cobwebs filled their noses.

Chara walked slower as they stepped through a cobweb _"Aw… I'm still getting a Soul, I don't want it to turn purple, I want it to stay t's wonderful ruby red"_ they wined tearing cobweb… residue off their legs and shoes.

Whispers…

" **And I want my Soul to stay its normal blood red color too"** _"Wait, your souls blood red?"_ Frisk nodded **"Yeah, it was a dark, blood-like red color when I saw it last, yours did seem a bright ruby color when I pulled it out back in Temmie Village, might be cause it's 'fresh'"** Chara shrugged but glanced at Frisk conqueringly.

Souls weren't meant to be a dark color, they only turned darker from trauma or malicious thoughts, over a long period of course for both.

They remembered back to when they were a voice in Frisk's head. Merely ignored as a secondary though in their first run, second run they did a TP run, same for the third and forth and fifth, each RESET they grew to have more of an influence over them eventually taking their body and doing Genocide.

When they regained control, Frisk ignored them for 10 runs, made them sad, they only wanted to help, to repay them for bringing them back to life.

So, they whispered to them through their sleeps and waking days. Whispers of power. They didn't want power but… the talk of it seemed to be one of the few things to catch their attention.

Back to reality Frisk pulled them out of a spider's path.

Whispers… _"... control… I'm NOT going to RESET everything…"_

" **Watch where your going, you almost kill one, don't wanna make Miss Muffet even more mad…"** Chara internally awed at heir care for spiders but it ended when they said the last part.

"Huhuhuhu~ I hear some Humans would pass by here… I also hear one is awfully cruel to red! Let's pay some justice, shall we?"

Muffet descended from the ceiling(?) and stood up properly dusting off her clothes.

The three ticks and the battle began, Frisk and Chara's buttons in front of them, one set for both, of course.

Frisk kept looking at the FIGHT button which worried Chara. They stared at it as though they were waiting but hastily pressed MERCY and Spare.

Muffet grabbed two teapots from… somewhere and waved them around as she laughed.

Frisk and Chara saw a purple outline around each other slowly raising.

While Chara was intrigued Frisk hissed from some sort of pain. Chara turned to them with a face asking what's wrong?

Frisk was about to respond but screamed and fell onto the floor shaking. They tried to stop screaming by biting their lip but only ended up causing it to bleed adding to the mystery pain they were currently it.

Whispers… _"… back to Zero!"_

Chara looked to their Soul and saw a large crack formed from the indent in the top down the middle but it curved to the left side of it. They also saw that less then half of their soul was purple, it looked as though the purple was trying to engulf it but it was being… absorbed.

They had an idea. Turning to Frisk they knelt to them, Frisk looked to them with watery eyes _"D- don't worry, I'm going to fix this!"_ Frisk nodded as best they could before whimpering and closing their eyes.

Chara turned them over so they were facing away from them and pulled up their shirt some. They saw that the aura caused by Color Magic stopped exactly at their again hip wound. It seemed like the wound was absorbing the magic.

From what they know about magic and Human biology, and experience. That's not good, Human nerves do not like pure magic.

They looked to Muffet _"Turn of the magic!"_ She looked confused _"It's killing them! Turn it_ _ **OFF**_ _!"_ Muffet looked at them afraid and turned off the magic. As suspected Frisk stopped screaming a second later but they had fallen unconscious.

They sighed and rested their head on Frisk's side. They knew they were crying but they couldn't feel the tears.

Whispers… _"Every-… and Dreams! … won't let you do that!"_

Lifting their head up they wiped under their eye. When they looked at their fingers they saw a black goop on it. They felt under their other eye, same thing. Under their mouth, same thing. A black goop that… dripped(?) for some reason.

Muffet coughed and Chara glared at her, she took a step back.

"Um… I have a- an elevator to Doctor Alphys's lab, your friend should go see her, she's treating other family's so I do not think she would mind one more patient" An elevator rose up beside Muffet who had three arms gesturing to it.

Nodding they slowly picked up Frisk. Arm on the back and under their legs. They began walking to the elevator.

When they stepped in Muffet pressed a button and the box began to shake as it descended.

 _Dark, Darker, yet Darker. The darkness keeps growing…_

 _The darkness is…_

 _Deep in the Void, the void of which holds nothing, no one and nobody… something stirred… some… one…_

" _! 7eand y0u my $trength… my p0wer… 6o a$ y0u w!ll w!th 1t…"_ The darkness resides to it will, listens to nobody…

But nobody came…

Chara rushed into the lab holding Frisk. When they got out of the elevator they ran into 01 and 02 who where on their way to the Nice Cream guy, they asked where they were doing but let them pass when they saw their incapacitated friend in their arms.

Entering the lab they saw Alphys working on Mettaton _"Alphys!"_ Said lizard turned to the whoever called their name and gasped, Mettaton's screen lit up into an exclamation mark.

"T- Th- The Human?! Wh- Where's the o- other one?" Chara ran over to her and showed them Frisk. They were taking deep shallow breaths, as though they were still in pain.

"Oh my! This is not good!" "A- Agreed, um…" Alphys looked between the 'bathroom' and upstairs. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Chara "Follow me" she walked towards the elevator, opened it and gestured Chara in.

Smiling they nodded and followed Alphys and Mettaton inside the metal box.

Whispers… _"PAPYRUS!"_

Chara set Frisk down on one of the beds, Alphys was holding a clipboard while Mettaton went off, probably to shoo away the Amalgamates.

"S- so, w- what happened?" Alphys was fiddling with the cap of her pen.

As Chara told Alphys their journey through Hotland, the steam, lasers and Muffet he was carefully jotting everything down.

"O- Okay… I'l be r- right back with some m- medicine, it'll help w- with whatever p- pain they're in…" She turned around and walked through a door.

Chara turned to Frisk who still looked like they were in pain, breathing rapid. Chara put a hand over where Frisks Soul was, they could feel it crying.

" _Frisk… you're the hope of everyone's dreams… please… for Mom, Dad… stay Determined…"_ They closed theirs eyes as a tear fell onto the unconscious Humans sweater.

 _Frisk was crying. When they looked around them they saw nothing but black, not the dark black of the Void but… black._

 _Cold and warm black clung to their body though it was nowhere near them._

 _ **Is this what's it's like to die? For real?**_ _They wondered as tears fell down their face. They didn't want to die, not yet at least, they still had things to do! They couldn't die yet, Chara's Soul wasn't complete yet, they'd die without them!_

 _A red light appeared behind them, it shifted to green then yellow, so on and so forth down the spectrum._

 _Someone came through the light. They seemed tall, wearing a robe. Toriel? No. Too masculine, Asgore? No. Too thin._

 _Frisk turned when they heard a voice._

"This is what it takes for you to cry? I thought you broke all emotional bonds long ago" _The person's voice was deep. Soon the ever-changing light engulfed the entire black around them freeing them from it's icy-warm grasp._

 _Frisk wiped at their face to clear the tears. The person walked forward, more details visible._

 _They had big ears and a golden… thing around their neck. Frisk's eyes widened as they realised who it was._

 _Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr, The Absolute God of Hyperdeath._

" _ **W- What? How?"**_ _Frisk stood up shakily, still in slight pain from the purple Color Magic of which Muffet specialised._

"You should know by now, I'm not actually here, just remnants of my dust mixed with some of your DETERMINATION and freaky dreams" _Asriel grinned._

 _Frisk took a step forward_ _ **"So… this is just like the last time I talked to you? Also, why Hyperdeath?"**_ _They sat on the ground, legs crossed and tilted their head to the side._

"What can I say, I like to make an entrance, you should know that by now, and yes" _Asriel walked around Frisk_ "And Chara put on quite the show after you passed out"

 _Frisk groaned and putt heir face in their hands_ _ **"Please don't tell me I have a second annoying voice in my head…"**_ _Asriel laughed a bit_ "No, I'm just a bit of Determination mixed with living memories that your mind made up so it can vent anger and emotions onto, in simple terms, your using yourself as a beating dummy" _Frisk nodded._

" _ **So… do I have to Fight you to wake up or…?"**_ "No, we just talk for a bit while your body deconstructs your excess DETERMINATION to patch your wound but…" _he closed his eyes then reopened them_ "It doesn't seem to be healing or closing even with the vast amounts of DETERMINATION your Soul's deconstructing" _He shrugged and continued walking around Frisk._

" _ **What do you mean 'deconstructing'? Is that bad?"**_ "No, your Soul is breaking down your DETERMINATION into the other virtues and using the Kindness to speed the healing, but its failing so it's stopped a few second ago, doesn't want to compromise the necessary amount to keep the link stable, sure you figured it out, your Soul is rebuilding Chara's but from raw DT so their new soul is breaking it down and slowly rebuilding their body, science, chemistry stuff" _He finally rounded around to Frisk's front and, in a flash of light, turned back into his child form. He sat across from Frisk._

" _ **Okay… can't say I did the best in chemistry but… I think I understand, no need to dumb it down"**_ _Asriel nodded._

" _Okay, so onto another thing I wanted to talk to you about- oh, almost 9000 words… anyways, what did you mean last time by 'better than me'?" Asriel propped his head on his paws._

" _ **Meant what I said, as Asriel you admitted to doing horrible things, read every book, burned every book, befriended everyone, murdered everyone and probably fucked everyone too"**_ _Asriel promptly glared at Frisk but didn't argue._ _ **"Heh, and Sans say I'm a special kind of freak, but yeah, you RESET what? 3000 plus times?"**_ _"8000 plus…"_ _ **"Exactly, I've only RESET 1902 times, about half genocide"**_

" _But that doesn't answer why, why are you doing this run, THIS very run" Asriel jabbed a finger at the non-excitant ground._

 _Frisk shrugged_ _ **"Promised Chara, that's all, after all, I AM still in debt"**_ _"In debt how?"_ _ **"My, aren't you the curious one, in debt out of wanting, no, not yandere style, wanting as in I want to be in debt, scratched my back I scratch theirs"**_

" _ **Even if the God of Hyperdeath were to appear outside of la la land here…"**_ _they gestured to the rainbow background around them_ _ **"you wouldn't be able to stop a thing, powerless as a bug to a shoe, now, I'll let you talk, talk, kill me again, do whatever, I've said what I wanted to"**_ _They ended, resting on their back, hands behind their head._

 _The suddenly felt a stabbing at their wounded side, it hurt but not as much as it would have in the real world. They slowly turned to Asriel, he had gone back to Hyperdeath._

"Don't underestimate what the Soul can and cannot do… that's my only warning… until next time… you little freak" _Asriel raised his hand and a shadow appeared surrounding, not a darkness but a real shadow._

 _Looking up they saw Flowey's face on something metal_ _ **"Is that a Flowey Bomb…"**_ _It began descending_ _ **"Yeah, that's a Flowey Bomb and it's going to hurt like-"**_

 _BOOM!_

 _They thought they left the dream but… more darkness?_ "-isk, … ed…" _What? A new person… but, it sounded like_ "Frisk… you're the hope of everyone's dreams… please… for Mom, Dad… stay Determined…" _Chara, it was Chara talking… but, how?_

Frisk slowly opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was Chara who was sitting on the edge of the… bed? Wait, this is the décor for the True Lab… did the little punk do everything without them?!

They shifted and Chara turned around _"Frisk! You're all right!"_ They smiled. _"Oh, and no, if your wondering I didn't do everything, just brought you to Alphys"_ oh… okay…

Alphys stepped back into the room "O- Oh! Y- you're awake! L- Let me take t- these IV's out… they were just p- pain killers" A minute later and the long plastic tube was out of their arm.

"Y- you should p- probably sleep, it's l- late, 11 o'clock, C- Chara? You can have this bed" Alphys stood up and nodded to the bed she was previously sitting on.

Chara nodded and got into the bed, without a word they started to snore, quiet, cute snores. Wait, what?

A cloaked person placed some papers on a pink bed, it wasn't his own, it was just closest quite area he could find.

He pulled a paper from the pile and with a flick of the wrist sent the other papers a little ways away, he read the title aloud "Double Helix Souls, interesting…"


	7. Our Theme (Part One)

_Chara walked through a doorway… no, an archway, though it's not how they remember it… did they recognize it?_

 _Yes, they did, but… they didn't… They thought this feeling to be weird and continued walking._

 _They passed a window, two, four, eight, twelve… twenty-five…_

 _They felt as though this number had significance to them… twenty-five… how?_

 _They walked into another room, it was the same but… decayed… again and again… the farther they went the more decayed it got, windows, smashed… they remember that as well…_

 _Vines growing on the walls, as sign of age… but… no sign of life being here, no one has been here since them… wait- they remember…_

 _Blue, green… red… the hall shifted colors, its blue turned into a green._

 _The next hall, the same hall, shifted into red…_

 _Memories… horrible memories… they remember, people, everywhere, police, tape, chalk, blood._

 _No, this was wrong! No one was meant to see! No one was meant to find it! Find them! Too much._

 _Too much too fast…_

 _They felt chalk of their hands, blue, green, red chalk… the taste of dirt in their mouth, the sight of nothing, darkness, black, the smell of iron, blood._

 _Twenty-five… twenty… five… one… twenty... five… blood… chalk… blue…_

" _My, looks like I found you…" They turned towards the familiar yet unknown voice. It was a person, a girl… young… hair… dark… eyes… blue… green… red… What?_

 _They tried to speak but found they couldn't. Who is this person? Do they remember them? Do they want to remember them?_

" _My that was quite the stunt you pulled… but we'll always be there for each other, right, Jal?" Her voice sickly sweet… manipulative…_

 _Their breath hitched, how? How did they know… Just who are they!_

" _Because… isn't that what_ _ **family's**_ _for!" She yelled and began walking towards Chara._

" _My, my… It's not nice to run away Jal… you said we'd help each other… you said we'd destroy them for killing mum…"_ _She stopped right in front of their face. "Where's that bloodlust now? Or… should I say, dustlust" She turned laughing._

" _It's because of that person… they changed you… you changed them as well, at a Soul level…" She put her hand to her chest, a pale green light shined for a moment._

" _Don't worry Jal…" Her eyes turned completely black as she smiled devilishly_ _ **"I won't do anything yet"**_

Chara shot up from the bed they were currently in breathing heavily.

Did they have a nightmare? They… don't remember, they felt as though they don't want to remember.

They put a hand to their forehead and felt sweat. _Ew… must have been a pretty bad dream… wait… why am I not in shock?_ They asked themselves as they walked to the labs shower.

They hoped with all their dreams that the weird… amalgamate hand… thing, wasn't here.

As they entered the bathroom hall they saw nothing behind the curtain. _"Um… if there's any amalgamates in here… please leave…"_ A regular spider crawled away.

" _Phew"_ They wiped their forehead with the back of their hand but recoiled as they felt more sweat.

 _This… this is going to be a long night…_

After Chara had their shower they hung out with the Amalgamates, namely Endogony, Reaper Bird and Mrs. Snowdrake. Lemon Bread didn't really seem to like them as they had the ever-lasting smell of buttercups on them.

Guess suicide by flowers does that to you when you get brought back to life, who knew.

One part about being semi-human again, feeling tired, as a ghost they could sleep if they wanted they just never got tired. Now they did, ugh this was going to take some getting used to…

After a few hours Alphys walked into the mirror room where Chara was playing fetch with Endogony.

"O- Oh no! C- Chara, y- you sh- sho- shouldn't be h- here! I- I- I told you to s- stay in the m- m- main room!" She rushed over and tried to pull Chara back to the room with the beds as Endogony whimpered.

" _But, he- they just want to play, none of the are going to hurt me, see!"_ Chara took their arm out of Alphys grasp and walked over to Endogony. They began to pet the amalgamate and its skin(?) stopped rippling.

" _See, harmless!"_ They turned back to the dogs _"Aren't you a good boy~? Yes, you are~! Yes, you are~!"_ They were petting the dogs' tummy as it rolled onto its back, legs dangling at its sides.

"O- oh… w- well… I guess I- I have some e- ex- explaining to do, huh?" Alphys shifted until she was standing against one of the mirrors, but she didn't- couldn't look into them. She felt disgusted whenever she did.

Chara stopped petting the amalgamate and turned to Alphys. Walking up to her they put a supportive hand onto her shoulder _"You don't have to say anything Alphys, we're friends, you can say it later if your comfortable, we'll be back later anyways!"_ They gave her a big smile but it quickly faded _"Just… don't do anything… cowardly, ok?"_ Alphys was looking at the ground, ashamed but looked back up, determination present in her eyes.

"S- sure! I- I'll tell you about it later, promise!" Despite the look on her face or in her eyes that sounded more to reassure herself more then Chara, they didn't mind, they knew she'd tell them after the pity date.

So, the two went back into the main room of beds to find Frisk being tossed around by the Memory Heads looking very unamused.

As the two Humans were about to leave they were approached by Mettaton.

"Hold up darlings! Youuuuuu hoooooo!" He wheeled over to them as Frisk pressed the elevator call button and Chara munched on some dry noodles.

The duo turned to him tilting their heads questioningly.

"Oh thank goodness you stopped, I don't think I would be able to catch you with _that_ elevator seeing as were at Barrier level right now" Frisk raised a brow and Chara blinked.

"Anyways! I wanted to talk to you two… since we only need one Human Soul to be free I _would_ ask one of you to give it up but…" … "seeing those glares your giving me right now says no, and… I, as well as many other Monsters, don't _want_ to kill a Human, so… I'll let you in a little secret! How's that sound!" He gestured them to move closer, Chara took a step forward but Frisk was more hesitant, death and betrayal is painful mind you.

"Oh, if your worried about be stabbing you in the back, no need, I have no knifes!" He spun around, hands in the air as though he did not care before facing to them again.

Frisk stepped forward and Mettaton whispered to them "Sadly, Alphys has been playing you two for fools, but, it… was not just her, it was my idea when I heard she wanted to be part of your adventure, anyways! Seeing as you two are so… well… not _so_ but sort of nice, I won't kill you! Even at the part I planned to betray Alphys and kill you anyways!"

Chara sighed expectantly.

"But, not anymore, but, will you please, fight me still? For my rating! For my lovely fans! I also wish to show off my new fabulous body, even though my DEF isn't finished on it… I wish to show it off, so… it would be a win-win-win situation!"

Frisk and Chara looked at each other for a few moments before turning back to Mettaton. Chara nodded, Frisk nodded a second later.

"Oh FABULOS! Well, I'll see you later darlings!" He turned around and wheeled around the corner to… somewhere?

So, Frisk and Chara took the elevator back up to Muffet's arena which she kindly let them pass because she was intimidated by Chara who apologized for scaring her. That confused Frisk but they grinned anyways.

As they walked Chara smelt petals, thankfully not buttercup petals but… rose petals? Oh yeah…

" _Frisk, do you remember what happens here?"_ They turned to them a bit as they passed the poster.

" **UNDERTALE the Musical I think…"** They nodded as the set approached.

" _Yeah, that, but… what's UNDERTALE?"_ Frisk shrugged **"A tale down under? I don't know, probably some boring shit"** Chara sighed at their swearing but otherwise didn't comment.

As they stepped on the set Frisk assured Chara that they were fine enough to walk properly, Chara begrudgingly agreed and let them walk alone.

"Oh, the Humans?" Mettaton appeared above the stairs in a cyan dress "Could it be…? My… um… true love…s?" He clasped his hands before holding his dress and wheeling down the stairs surprisingly well without falling.

 _I always wondered what was up those stairs… eh, nothing important I bet_ They smiled to Mettaton and waved, Frisk gave a quick wave as well but otherwise looked very bored.

Music began playing.

"Oh my love…s, please run away" He moved up stage "Monster King, forbids your stays" … "Humans must, live far apart!" … "Even if, it breaks my heart…" He held hands to screen making weeping sounds.

"They'll put you, in the dungeons" Frisk tapped their foot impatiently "It'll suck…" **"Like you…"** Frisk muttered under their breath but the robot caught it and sent them a quick glare.

"And then you'll die a lot!" Frisk cleared their throat **"I'm hijacking the show…"** They stepped away from Chara who was looking at them though they were insane, which they were and proud to be.

" **Really sad… we will not die"** …? **"No need to cry, it won't be happening…"** They walked over and grabbed Chara's hand before taking a bow, Chara followed confusingly.

"Well… that was quite the performance but…" He took a remote out of the bosom of the dress and held it out.

"Sadly, you ARE going to the dungeons, tood-" He was about to press the button but it got knocked out of his hand by a frying pan. Upon contact the pan broke the remote.

" **Opps, my aim was off, I missed"** Chara smacked them on the arm and they rubbed the forming bruise " **Well sorry, what was a suppose to say? 'Even though your head's as big as your ego I still missed'?"** Frisk began walking off set towards the Nice Cream stand and Chara ran up to Mettaton who had his hands where his hips would be if he were in his EX form.

" _I am SO sorry about Frisk… They've just been… really mean as of late and… I don't know why, I'm sorry Metta"_ They looked down at the ground awaiting… something, but it nothing came.

Instead Mettaton put a hand on their shoulder to which Chara looked up at him "It's all right darling, I understand, some people can be irritable…" Chara nodded "You must really care about them to put up with them for this long, the only was in and out is through the throne room and RUINS, so, you both fell I'm guessing, must have one hell on an experience!" Chara nodded again, a small smile on their face.

" **Hey! You done back there? I'd like to get moving before I melt like a which swimming!"** They fanned themselves with the neck of their shirt.

Chara waved and ran up to them, the red lines fading…

" _No Frisk, we just woke up like… half an hour ago!"_ Frisk threw their head back and groaned before walking over and sitting on the edge of the fountain.

" **But I'm tired Chara!"** _"That's why you need to stay awake, so you can wake up, we have the CORE to deal with still"_ They huffed and crossed their arms.

Frisk has been complaining about being tired for the past 10 minutes. Nonstop since they entered the resort. And frankly, Chara was ready to kick Frisk into the lava to make them shut up, the sounds of screaming and death sounded better then hearing them complain. Oh, here they go agai-

" **But that's my point! We have the CORE and Mettaton to deal with, I need my beauty sleep!"** Chara closed their eyes and shook their head before smirking.

When they lifted their head, they walked over to Frisk, hand on their hip.

Now at Frisk they lifted a chunk of their hair and looked at it.

" **Um…"** _"Well you_ could _use a shower…"_ They ran their fingers through Frisks hair _"It's as greasy as Grillby's"_ Frisk's eyes widened and narrowed at the same time and they jerked their head away.

Chara gave a quick sad look but didn't back down.

Dropping it, their hair fell back down their side, reaching the bottom of their head, they turned to Frisk, eyeing them quizzically.

Their iris' blue, a blood red color along the outside, wavering back and forth towards the pupil. Mouth strung down in a frown.

" **Um… what are you-"** Chara brought their hands up and squished Frisk's cheek, thumbs on their neck, they could feel their pulse, the child looked at them confused.

They tapped Frisk's cheek with a finger _"Baby fat…"_ They removed a hand and put it to their own cheek _"Baby fat… hey, isn't it weird how our physical bodies always revert to their… how old are we… 12? To a child's size? It's like we never age…"_

" **Your body's new, this is the first body you've had this timeline"** They deadpanned, quickly realising a mistake in speech they spoke up again **"Are you trying to flirt with me? I get the impression your trying to flirt, keyword, try"** Chara squeezed their check tighter **"Ow, ow, ok, I apologize"** The squeezing ended.

" **Um… are you going to let go of my face anytime soon, I don't mind you being close but… people are going to get the wrong idea..."** Chara released their face and stepped away, Frisk rubbed their face where Chara pinched.

Chara rubbed the back of their neck _"Sorry… um… lets go to Sans, he… he should be outside"_ They began walking away.

Frisk frowned, sighing as they stood up, they dusted off their shorts before following Chara. But…

Something walking down the hallway caught their attention, something… black? They felt as though they should follow it.

"say, where's your little friend?" Sans was leaning against the wall talking to Chara.

" _I don't know, they should be here by now…"_ They scratched their head in irritation.

Sans turned his head to the resort doors, no one came through.

"sure you don't wanna just grab a bite to eat? i'm sure they'll put an order to go for em" Chara shook their head before feeling a painful tug on their Soul.

" _Agh!"_ They leaned on their side against the wall, clutching the fabric of their shirt.

"don't go _falling_ for me already kid" Chara squeezed their eye's shut "kid, are you okay?"

Frisk followed the… thing and ended up… somewhere, somewhere blue.

As soon as their vision was clear they felt a vicious pain in their Soul. They sat against a wall for a minute as the pain lessened.

Down the path, they saw a door, **Thank god, they might have pain killers, or a knife…** They slowly got up and walked towards the gray door.

Sans had a hand on Chara's back, making small circles. Sans was never good at calming people, sure Papyrus had nightmares but no seemingly physical pain.

Chara had now thrown up once, emptying all physical food they had, their new Soul shook in disgust.

 _W- what's going on…?_ They turned around as best they could and saw the lines that usually lead to Frisk, they were not translucent like normal, no, they were completely red, bright red and wavering, they didn't lead into a wall like where Frisk would no, after a bit, they just vanished.

Frisk rested their had on the door handle, it felt cold, colder than any place in, what this place seemed to be in, waterfall.

Turning the handle, they pushed open the wood looking door, looking around they saw… gray. A gray floor with light gray walls.

A small pain returned, they felt the urge to look to their right, so they did. To their left, pointing up sort of, were two completely red lines. They'd seen these 'lines' before, they usually lead to Chara. They pointed to Hotland and up because the resort was on a cliff.

They turned back to the room, now, there was a person inside. A skeleton.

Chara sat up on whatever they were on, a couch?

" _W- what happened…?"_ They shook their head a bit.

Sans appeared "well, you passed out on me so I brought you to my house to rest, Papyrus came by and healed you if anything needed to be, just in case" Chara nodded and thanked him.

"how's the pain? something told me you were in pain, it was either the scrunched-up face or the fact you said you were in pain" Chara nodded again.

" _I'm good, thank you, it's there by less"_ They looked at the lines, they lead to waterfall now… either some random place or the telescope room, the end was still wavering.

" **W- who are you?"** They took a step in and something pushed them in and closed the door, when they turned around the door was gone.

They turned back to the… skeleton **"P- papyrus… is that you…? Can't b- be Sans… too lazy to make a costume, besides y- your battle body"** the skeleton moved forward.

"6apyr0s…" It said though to Frisk it was gibberish.

" **What? I c- can't understand you…"** They took a step back but found themselves against wall.

 **Wait… I'm not gunna let a pile a goop scare me!** They stepped forward **"Who are you?"** They asked with more confidence.

"N0t friad… g00d, 0h… $0rry…" It made a noise similar to clearing a throat.

"T#$t… t#s-I-… t **e** st… a **h** , **her** e we a **re** … **you c** ann **ot** u **n** de **r** st **and** me **, but** they cou **ld** … **s** or **t of** …" It cleared its throat again?

"Much better… that way was annoying… for both of us…" It stepped back and a… box opened beside it, it showed Papyrus running along side Undyne humming Bonetrousle, Undyne was yelling the noises for Spear of Justice.

"Papyrus…" It put a hand on the box but fazed through it, it sighed.

Frisk cleared their throat **"I said, who are you, what is this place…"** their voice wavering at the end.

It chuckled "The mask over the face, like a curtain over the glass… that is you Determination Child… or would you prefer Frisk?" It turned its head(?)

Frisk sighed loudly and reached into their inventory for the burnt pan, which they grabbed after the musical. **"If you know my name you should know a little about me, as in, I don't have a lot of patience with strangers"** They held the burnt pan in their hand and took stance.

" **Who are you"** It was not a question.

Its pinpricks turned to look at the rooms… 1, 2, 3, forth wall "Do not worry, this is not a story about me…" It turned back to Frisk.

Frisk ran up to it and swung the pan down, it slid to the side, dodging the hit.

A song began to play. Dark, darker, yet darker.

Frisk growled **"Dodging… why can't Monsters just sit still and die like good little creatures!"** They ran up to it again and lifted the pan above their head, swinging it down it slide left again but Frisk did not just swing down, they curved their attack to where it went and struck.

 **-17**

No health bar appeared, nothing went down, the number changed to two 0's. "You may vent, but, let me speak" Frisk huffed but nodded as they ran towards it again.

"I, am Gaster, W.D Gaster, the way I was-" He teleported behind Frisk, the child looked around before swinging behind.

 **-138**

The damage turned to zeros again. "-speaking before was a… calmer version of my font, Wing Dings, no one can understand it without a translator, i.e. my sons, anyways, you may call me Gaster" Gaster gave a small bow before moving again to dodge Frisks attacks.

" **I'm-"** They swung and missed **"Frisk, as you…"** again **"know, why bring me-"** they swung again, hitting its hand.

 **-300**

Zeros again.

They sighed heavily **"-here?"** Gaster chuckled as he dodged again.

"You followed me when I lead, you came of free will, though I do apologize for the pain Chara is in…" He lowered his head sadly and frowned.

Frisk eyes widened, slightly redder.

" **Chara, what did you do to them!"** They ran to Gaster and swung at him.

 **-23846**

They stumbled back due to the shock. The number. It didn't turn to zeros. A cracked green health bar went down by roughly 3%.

Gaster's eye sockets widened. He was damaged, in all of time and space, few have been able to hurt him, this Frisk hurt him more then the others have. But… he was not mad, merely… shocked.

"The intent to kill… the more harm you wish upon someone, the more you can hurt them… that is a law of these worlds…" He recited words he had read long ago.

Frisk stood ready again, determination burning in their eyes. **"What. Did. You. Do. To. Them."** This was no question either, they were ready to beat the answer out of Gaster.

The spot where Frisk had hit did not heal and neither did his HP. Gaster stood(?) straight "I did not do anything, if anything, you are causing them this pain, you are hurting them…" He spoke calmly.

Frisks eyes narrowed at Gaster. **"What"** Their voice low and menacing.

Their LOVE glitched.

 **7 LV**

It glitched again.

 **1 LV**

Frisk didn't notice but Gaster did, he took a step back. In the short time it was 7, Frisks iris' had turned completely red, blue gone.

"You being away from each other is causing both of you pain, mentally and physically respectively, it is hurting in what you lack" Frisks head tilted slightly "They lack a complete Soul, their Soul is hurting, you lack mental capabilities, you are thinking irrationally and causing yourself to… go haywire, so to say" He slid back to the centre of the room.

" **W- what? Are you calling me an idiot?"** They raised the pan again.

It happened again.

 **2 LV**

…

 **1 LV**

Gaster shook his head franticly and waved his hands "No! I did not mean to, I am simply saying… you know you are 'insane' yes? Your separation is worsening that, irrational thinking, quick to jump to conclusions, your anger becomes less… manageable…"

Frisk thought about it for a second before nodding and putting the pan away, now calm- er… calmer.

" **How do you know this?"** They decided if they were going to be here, they looked behind themselves, no door, they may as well get answers.

"Because I am told by… person, I call them the author, enough about them, any other inquiries?" Frisk nodded.

" **What happens if I'm away from Chara for too long?"** They asked more worried. They didn't want to hear the answer but they needed to.

Gaster sighed and a box appeared in front of Frisk, it was of Chara eating spaghetti at Sans and Papyrus's house. They felt relieved **"They're all right…"**

"If, you are away from the first Human for too long, I do not know how long, you… will lose all sense of humanity, that is all I can say on that for now…" Gaster looked at them as they stared at the floor. They looked, sad.

Frisk took a deep breath **"Y- you said this was… my fault, how?"** They didn't look up

"Your actions" He said plainly, as though obvious.

Frisk stood up and turned around, the door was there, they walked to it and placed their hand on the handle.

"Do you think you are above consequences?" Gaster asked.

Frisk opened the door and stepped out, the began to close the door. **"Yes"** They door shut.

Gaster sighed but smiled "That is good… I did not get to say everything I wished to today but… there is always tonight, I believe Asriel will enjoy the company in the child's dreams…" They looked to the door again.

"Good… you will need that thinking later Frisk… stay determined"

He turned abound and began watching a random universes Asriel Dreemurr battle.

 _* I'm sorry for the short chapter but, this is part one and this felt like a good place to end it, next chapter will be up as soon as possible, stay Determined!_


	8. Our Theme (Part Two)

**(Warning: mentions of suicide)**

Chara woke up to the front door of the skeleton brothers' house opening. They knew Papyrus was sound asleep, and, if he was awake, they would have heard him 'nyheing'. Sans would be too lazy to use the door. And Undyne? Well there would be no door if it was her.

They kept their closed, breathing normal and pretended to be asleep. They learned how to do that from Asriel to fool mom and dad.

The footsteps against the wooden floored made their way towards the kitchen. Papyrus had apparently made a table and chairs for them after they left.

They heard one of the chairs being dragged towards them. It sounded like it was being turned. Whoever was doing it sighed and sat down. They could tell that the person was close by.

The person placed a hand on their head and began stroking their hair.

They started to sing.

" **Tu es mon soleil mon seul soleil**

 **Tu me rends heureux quand le ciel est gris**

 **Tu ne sauras jamais chérie, combien je t'aime**

 **S'il vous plaît ne pas prendre mon soleil loin**

The person hands felt as though they were beginning to shake. Either of nervousness or something else. They doubted the former.

 **Je t'aimerai toujours et te ferai plaisir**

 **Parce que tu es mon soleil, mon seul soleil**

 **Tu me rends heureux quand le ciel est gris**

 **Tu ne sais jamais, chérie, combien je t'aime**

They heard the person's voice begin to tremble, as though they were holding back tears. They didn't know why but they wanted to comfort them, but their mind told them not to get up for possible undesired consequences would ensue.

 **S'il vous plaît ne pas prendre mon soleil loin**

 **S'il vous plaît ne pas prendre mon soleil loin"**

The person sounded… broken, like any moment, they'll break down. They had an idea who it might be but before their thoughts could continue they heard the front door open and wind brush inside, they brought the blanket they had over their face for protection against the cold.

The person gave a dry laugh **"Time and time again, the pain never stays… I wonder, why does it stay now… of all times…"** They began to walk out of the house, door closing **"… when I wish I could be Soulless…"** The door shut with a click.

Chara opened their red-turning brown eyes, a chair sat a little ways from the front of the couch. They sat up and turned to the door. As expected It was closed.

They carefully stood up and walked to the door after putting on their shoes.

Stepping outside they shivered from the cold. They stayed determined and walked outside, they saw Frisk turn the corner to the Riverperson, they silently gave chase. Ducking behind trees whenever they would look behind themselves.

When they got to the Snow Wolf ice throwing shack the Riverperson left, they quickly caught Frisk on the boat, they didn't seem to have seen them.

They waited a minute and the Riverperson returned.

"Tra la la, I am the Riverperson, care to ride in my boat?" They nodded and stepped on, once they told them to go to where they dropped Frisk off they went off towards Hotland.

They were in the normal river cave when the Riverperson sniffed the air "Tra la la… the smell of death is in the air… Tra la la…" Chara didn't comment on the remark.

As they arrived in Hotland they stepped off the boat, the Riverperson didn't say anything before leaving.

Chara looked around before seeing Frisk sitting by the edge of on ground by the water cooler throwing in cups again. Chara walked up to them as they threw their last cup into the magma.

" **I thought you were asleep, you're a good liar, you know that? I mean it as a compliment"** Frisk said without looking at them.

Chara was about to speak up but Frisk began talking again **"I heard you following me, you might be good at sneaking but, crunching snow makes sound, especially with you walking on it"** They sighed and looked down at the magma once again, Chara could feel that Frisk was sad right now, very sad.

If one of them had a very strong emotion that they were feeling, the other would know, part of sharing DETERMINATION I guess.

" **Chara…"** They brought a hand to their own chest and brought out their Soul, its red light dimmed from what it normally was. They were… not determined.

" **Just… just forget what I said tonight at Sans and Papyrus's house… just… forget today…"** They brought their Soul forward, over the magma and dropped it, it began floating down towards the lava.

Chara ran forward and tried to grab their soul but couldn't reach. They turned to Frisk, a mixture of shock and anger evident on their face _"Why did you do that?!"_ They yelled at the other Human, Frisk didn't even flinch.

They didn't answer so Chara grabbed their shoulders and began to shake them, Frisk squeezed their eyes shut as their Soul got closer to the burning substance.

" _Frisk, Frisk, listen to me, stay awake… um…"_ Chara franticly looked around for something- anything to help them.

They heard something enter the magma as Frisk put their hand over Chara's, they looked to their friend.

" **It doesn't matter, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, but… this doesn't matter, death-"** They felt themselves start to hurt, they grew a fever, unknown temperature but surly deathly **"…death… doesn't matter, I'll come back, so, suicide doesn't matter either, right?"** They gave a dry laugh **"See ya soon, Chara"**

Frisk fell limp as they heard something crack and shatter. The world went dark.

Chara shot up from the couch and turned to the door, there was a not on it this time.

Getting up they walked over to it and plucked it off the wood.

 _ **Hello Chara, I'll be at Undyne's for real this time**_

 _ **See you in the morning, might train with her, so don't freak out if you hear fighting 'k?**_

 _ **Get back to sleep you idiot, we have a long day, the CORE ain't gunna get solved itself**_

 _ **\- Frisk**_

Chara sighed and crumple up the piece of paper before walking to the kitchen trashcan and throwing the note in.

They walked back to the couch, climbed onto it fell back asleep.

When Frisk got to Undyne's house she questioned why they were here, they told her that they needed some alone time and a place to sleep, she let them inside. After some tea and talking they both retired to bed.

Undyne didn't have a spare room in her house so she let Frisk sleep on a blow-up bed on the ground in her room.

Her room was surprisingly… normal. No giant swords, no posters, just a blue bed on its frame with a red blanket. A dresser most likely filled with clothing, although, one draw was marked 'SCANDOLOUS' it probably was her sock draw. With some worm figurines on the dresser

It was now. Frisk realised they, were a nerd.

Frisk woke up to Undyne yelling and swiping the bed from under them making them fall on the floor.

" **Why the hell did you do that…?"** They asked with a face full of floor.

Undyne laughed and put one hand on her hip and used the other one to make Frisk stand up "Because it's 8 AM! I get up to run now, since your staying here-" **"Temporarily"** "-you're gunna train with me! So, get ready nerd!" She ran away to the washroom on the other side of the room.

Frisk slowly stood up and rubbed their poor face **"Fucking fish…"** they muttered walking out of the room to the kitchen to wash their face since Undyne was in the washroom.

After they washed their face Undyne walked out of the washroom, hair het and in her signature ponytail.

"Need to wash up?" They nodded and walked to the wash room.

After a shower, they looked around the room. No toilet.

They sighed and shook their head **This is why I finished these runs in under a day, fell needing to wee, left still…**

After… going to the bathroom… Frisk went for a run with Undyne around waterfall, they figured they needed the exercise, the only real running they've done was from their current trainer… when she was trying to murder them, funny how things turn out, huh?

20 minutes later and Frisk was sweating **"U- Undyne! I think I am literally dying!"** Undyne started running circles around the stationary Frisk.

"You're tired after THAT?! I thought Humans could run around the planet before breaking a sweat!" She laughed and began running on the spot.

" **Not… exactly Human… ya know!"** They saw Undyne tilt her head, they waved it off.

Undyne brought out a bottle of water and took a sip from it, Frisk looked at it thirstily **"Hand it to me or I'll stab you!"** They said holding their hands out desperately.

Undyne laughed and threw them the bottle which Frisk opened and drank all of it.

After they came back Frisk went to the sink and drank another glass of water. "Wow, you must be really thirty" She stated walking to her cupboard and grabbing a tea box.

Frisk looked at her blandly **"Well, yeah, Humans are kind of 70% water"** Undyne looked at them bewildered "You're 70% water?! HOW?! You're all fleshy and… squishy? Is that how Humans are so squishy!"

Frisk shook their head solemnly **"No, look, I don't know a lot about Human biology, except the biology if you murder a person, but! Our skin and stuff stores water, now, enough educational stuff this is an actiony story"** They put the cup in the sink and walked to Undyne, said monster plugged her nose.

"Ew, you reek! Go shower, now" She pointed to her bedroom where the bathroom was.

" **I'll last, just swim in Waterfall, I'll be in Hotland shortly, Alphys has a lab coat I can wear while they dry"** Undyne kept pointing to the washroom and Frisk sighed in defeat.

After another shower, they saw Undyne had laid out a pair of clothing and theirs were gone, they put on the clothing and went to question Undyne.

Undyne was surprisingly motherly for a warrior seeing as she laid out clothes for them, folded and all!

They walked out of the bedroom and went to Undyne who was drinking what was probably golden flower tea.

" **Undyne, where are my clothes and why am I wearing this?"** They gestured to themselves.

They were wearing one of Undyne's outfits, a pair of blue jean shorts, some black tights, and a very big black tank top which, was so big, it was like a dress that went to their knees.

"Oh, I'm sending your clothes to Alphys, she has a washer and stuff to clean em, she'll give em to you when they're done, I also found some shorts from when I was a kid, one of the smallest pairs I had, and a shirt because… it's a shirt" She put down the cup, stood up and went to her phone which was on the table, a purple and magenta sweater with brown shorts beside it.

" **Do you have scissors?"** They asked, hand on their hip.

Undyne turned towards them, a cautious expression on her face "Why?" she started to dial someone on her phone.

" **So I can stab myself, no, so I can cut this shirt, it looks like a fucking dress! And I don't think a dress will be good in the CORE and New Home unless I wanna get killed"** Undyne sighed and pointed to one of the draws.

After shortening the shirt-dress to a bit below their waist they thanked Undyne for letting them stay and left for Hotland.

They checked their phone, it was noon. Chara should be arriving at Undyne's right about now, while they, were on the boat.

"Tra la la… be safe… Tra la la…" Once again, they tuned out the Riverperson as they docked with the Hotland dock.

Stepping off the waved to the Riverperson as they sailed away down the river.

They stepped forward and went for the elevator.

Out of boredom, they began to talk to them self **"Why is the Riverperson so cryptic… always wearing a hood, hoods… who was that guy at the left right puzzle… smelled like chlorine… didn't seem like he was in a pool… are there pools underground? Never really went off the beaten path much… besides a few times I snuck into the true lab and murdered everyone there during a Geno-Run…"** The elevator went up.

" **Now I can't get what Mettaton said out of my head, he's not going to try and kill us in the CORE? Does that mean no Monsters or his fight he'll spare us if we're near death…?"** They sighed **"freaking robot…"**

The elevator dinged letting them know they were now on R3. Stepping off they turned away from Heats Flamesmen and towards the Resort.

Megalovania began to play. Frisk looked around panicked for a second before smacking their forehead.

Frisk reached into their pocket and pulled out the phone Toriel had given them and Alphys had upgraded while they were asleep.

The ID read 'Undyne' Why Frisk had Undyne's ringtone as Megalovania, they didn't remember.

They pressed answer.

" **Hello Undyne"** _"Hey punk! So… I was wondering…"_ Frisk leaned against the resort wall **"Wondering what? Don't have all day ya know… or is it night? Can't really tell"** _"Um… know what, I'll just let them talk!"_ They heard a phone being moved.

" _Hello-"_ They ended the call before the person could say anything else.

They stepped into the Resort and began walking to the CORE maintenance door. Their feet making loud steps against the wooden walkway.

Their phone rang again, it was Undyne.

" **Hello?"** _"Frisk ar-"_ They hung up again and continued walking.

Sighing they put the phone away.

Thankfully all the puzzles were deactivated because Alphys hadn't had time to activate them, that, or Mettaton told her the change of plan and they decided the traps were a waste of time. Either way it was better for them, they weren't in a puzzle mood right now.

Their phone rang again, sighing Frisk grabbed it and answered it **"The only reason I haven't dropped this thing into the CORE is because the nearest box is in Waterfall, if you wanna talk come to me, I'm not stopping though, now stop calling"** They hung up and put it away again.

They got to the first laser bridge, it was activated but it was all orange.

They left Undyne's and went to the Riverperson.

Undyne said they could have her phone for the time being and she would just use Papyrus's since she was going to hang with him.

"Tra la la… beware the man who speaks in hands… Tra la la" they boat took off.

As Frisk got to the second color laser bridge they heard a little ringing a little ways away, soon after, their phone began to ring.

It said Undyne, they answered it. _"Don't hang up!"_ They person on the other side said panicked and out of breath.

Sighing they leaned against a wall and listened, no one spoke **"What do you want? If you don't walk I'll throw this off the bridge"** Two echoes were heard, one in the room they were in, one that sounded like it was at the start of the CORE.

" _Bridge, Okay, wait, don't!"_ The person sighed _"Why do you keep hanging up, it's like you changed during the LOAD…"_

" **Why are you so damn persistent…"** Frisk sighed and ran a hand through their hair **"Maybe I want to be alone"** They wiped their forehead of sweat, the CORE seemed like it was getting hotter, thank god Undyne gave them that tank top or they would have torn off their sweater.

" _I'm at the bridge to the CORE, stay there, I'll be there soon!"_ Frisk stood up and walked across the bridge **"Like I said, I'm not waiting, either hurry up or you get left behind"** They hung up and put the phone on silent before proceeding.

Frisk walked up to the SAVE Star and tapped it. Nothing happened. _**Oh, right, need Chara for this**_ Grumbling they tried to kick the Star but their foot went right through it, they glared at it in a vain attempt to scare it into submission.

They groaned before walking up and taking a right turn. They ran into a Monster, Astigmatism.

They entered a fight as the world went dark.

Frisk looked at the Astigmatism angrily, it didn't back down.

They heard footsteps near the second bridge. Frisk didn't pay attention to them.

For a reason, unknown to Frisk, they took out the pan and held in one hand. They felt calm yet angry at something and nothing, it felt… right, good almost.

Out of the corner of their eye they saw something or someone around the corner by the SAVE Star, at that time a bullet from Astigmatism hit them in the left arm. They hissed and held their arm briefly before looked up at the Monster.

As they heard footsteps slowly getting closer something inside of them snapped.

Yelling Frisk ran forward and raised the Pan above their head, they brought it down upon the Monster

 **-251**

It whimpered before turning to dust.

 _ *** Your LOVE has increased**_

 **Frisk 6 LV**

Frisk turned to their right when someone gasped. There stood Chara, hands over their mouth in shock. Frisk didn't even blink.

Frisk looked down at the pan, some dust was inside of it, they tilted it and the dust fell out and onto the floor with the rest.

They heard more footsteps, this time faster. But before they could look up they were pushed against a wall. The pan fell onto the floor as their arms were held in an almost vice like grip.

When they looked up saw Chara, their face strung in a mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness.

As Chara began to speak Frisk turned their head up as Chara was breathing on their face which was uncomfortable now. _"Why? Why did you kill it?"_

Frisk lowered their head but turned it to look away, Chara's breath hit their cheek, their eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

Frisk tried to speak but couldn't find any words. Their mouth opened slightly and closed a few times in an attempt to speak but, nothing.

Chara sighed, making more hot air hit their already sweaty face. Their face would normally be red from the lack of distance between them and Chara but currently? They felt, empty.

Frisk felt something tickle their lip, glancing to Chara they saw hair, apparently, they had lowered their head, but not lessened their grip, in fact it had gotten stronger. They blew the brown hair away from their face.

Chara spoke up once more _"Were you just waiting to get away from me so you could kill? Feed your sick hunger of strength?"_ Frisk wanted to shake their head but didn't. They wanted to do something but didn't do anything.

When they attacked the Astigmatism, they felt angry, very angry. Normally they would have brushed off the hit with a ting of annoyance but this time, they were furious and acted upon that emotion.

They tried once more to talk but this time, they found some words **"Didn't… know…"**

Chara looked back up at them, seemingly angrier than before _"Didn't know? Didn't know what? That I was standing right there?"_ They released one of Frisk's wrist and gestured behind themselves before returning the grip.

Their tone changed but their expression didn't _"What's your LOVE at?"_ Frisk didn't answer, just kept a slightly confused neutral expression on their face.

Chara released both of their wrists and took a step back. An ACT button appeared in front of Chara.

 **Chara ACT Frisk Check**

 **Frisk 6 LV**

 **20/40 HP**

 **20 (10) (?) ATK 11 (?) DEF**

Chara narrowed their red eyes at the text box in front of them. They looked back up to Frisk who hasn't moved from the wall they only lowered their arms to their sides.

Chara moved forward towards Frisk again, the text box fizzling then disappearing as they walked through it. As they got close to Frisk again they grabbed their wrists.

" _LOAD"_ It didn't sound like a question or statement, it sounded like a command.

Frisk continued to stand there, there face looking even more confused.

Their hold on their wrists got tighter, Frisk felt their hands starting to go numb but they didn't register it.

" _Frisk, LOAD the File. Now"_ Frisk still didn't respond.

Sighing Chara realised their wrists again and turned around facing another wall, they slammed their fist against it.

" _I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, I wanted to so I did, you were just waiting until we were apart, weren't you! Just one pacifist, one last pacifist that's all I wanted, you can't go three days without murdering someone, can you!"_ They turned back to Frisk, still unmoving, emotionless. Chara had tears in their eyes.

" _Do you know how badly I want this to end Frisk?! Do you think I'm happy being in a time loop?"_ Chara tried to concentrate on LOADING, Frisk had said they could load too so they were trying.

They could feel a LOAD but it wasn't a strong enough connection to do it, they turned and looked at the SAVE Star, they weren't Determined enough to LOAD…

They turned back to Frisk, tears running freely down their face, eyes redder from said tears _"I bet you enjoy this, enjoy seeing me like this! You_ love _to see others withering in despair, you love to see people suffer! Probably getting a kick out of this!"_ They punched another wall leaving a small crack.

Frisk blinked, their breathing still steady and normal. One word ran through their mind, constantly and unending. **Mutual**.

Chara picked up the Burnt Pan and held it sloppily. _"Do you know how much this hurts Frisk? Knowing that I did this? I did this to you, to everyone? My anger changed you, the sweet, kind, and cute pacifist turned twisted because of me!"_ They walked over to Frisk, still holding the pan, head lowered and hair covering their face.

They held out the pan towards Frisk _"You love to kill so much…"_ They looked towards the pile of dust slowly being sucked up by a nearby vent _"Why not end another life, eh? Why not kill me… not that It'd matter…"_ Frisk didn't take the pan nor did they do anything, still standing still.

Their head and eyes slowly looked between the pan and Chara for minute. They stepped forward, arms outstretched.

Chara felt a sad grin on their face. Frisk was going to take the pan and hit them over the head or something, kill them and then LOAD probably, act like it never happened. Such a Frisk thing to do…

Frisk raised an arm and gently pushed Chara's extended arm down, they grabbed the pan by the… pan and took it from their grasp. Frisk glanced at the pan in their hand, they tossed it away, a few feet down the hall.

They looked at Chara who themselves, looked confused. Still wearing an emotionless expression, they wrapped their arms around Chara and pulled them close burrowing the face into the crook of Chara's neck they closed their eyes.

" **I apo- I'm sorry…"** Was the only thing they said.

Chara broke down crying, they tried to push Frisk away but their arms only got tighter, they tried harder _"Stop toying with my emotions Frisk!"_

They once again tried to push them away but failed, even though they were stronger than before due to the old LOVE they still couldn't win.

" _S- Stop doing this!"_ They began to dig their nails into the exposed flesh on Frisk's arms in an attempt to make them back off die to pain.

They tensed and hissed at times but never let go. They couldn't win, they couldn't make them back off, they were weak…

Chara felt something appear in their hand, they tightened their grip on whatever it was.

" _Stop doing this! And just let me win!"_ They lifted whatever was in their hand and hit Frisk with it, they heard some bones break.

As they removed whatever they used they stepped away from Frisk, a pained and shocked expression on their face, a small stream of blood running down their mouth.

They both looked at down at the object in Chara's hand. It was a knife, a red knife made even redder from blood. Without even thinking they dropped the knife and it disappeared, making the blood that was on it fall onto the floor.

They checked Frisk's HP

 **Frisk 0.1/40 HP**

They did that much damage? They looked back to Frisk who had a forgiving smile on their face and tears in their eyes _"Frisk, I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to do that, I don't know what happened!"_

Frisk put a shaky finger on Chara's lips **"I'm… sorry"** They fell to the ground as their Soul stayed in place and cracked.

It shattered.

 _* Frisk… you're the hope of everyone's dreams… please… for Mom, Dad… stay Determined…_

They blinked and they were back at the Resort SAVE Star. They looked around but didn't see Chara.

This confused them.

The last time they SAVED was yesterday, here, when they followed that Gaster man… how is it different.

They checked their STATS

 **Frisk 1 LV**

 **20/20 HP**

They looked down and saw a gray piece of paper at their feet, picking it up it read: **Repea** ti **n** g a **day** is b **orin** g a **nd** ti **re** s **o** me **, th** an **k** **me l** at **er**.

They grinned at it. It must be from that Gaster man, how he could control the timeline, they didn't know, they were just thankful they didn't have to see Chara quite yet they… needed time to process what just happened.

Chara stopped running, wait, they were running? They looked around, they were outside Gerson's shop.

They must have caused a LOAD when they… killed- murdered, Frisk…

They knew where they were, they didn't bother to call, they knew Frisk would need some time so they walked south to the Riverperson.

"Tra la la… Save a day keeps the Doctor away… Tra la la" They went off.

They decided, they would listen to Frisk, maybe… maybe, they had a reason?

They sat down on the boat and held their knees close.

 _I'm a terrible friend…_ They though before going to sleep.


	9. Judgement

_A man flipped through papers, carefully reading every word. A breeze flew through the window he had opened causing one of the papers to fly off the pink bed he was sitting on._

 _Still reading a page that went into detail about DETERMINATION and something called… timelines and alternate universes he extended a hand and the paper flew back onto the bed._

 _He placed the page onto a pile to his left that he had, for now, labelled unimportant things. As he did that he grabbed the paper which he had recently placed back on the bed and began to read it._

" _Ah, Double Helix Souls…" He looked over the title again "This should have what I need… well, some of it"_

 _He stood up and walked off the bed, he looked around the room for a chair, seeing none he opted to sit on previously stated bed "Stupid ghosts…" he muttered._

 _He looked back to the paper in his hands._

Double Helix Souls, this phenomenon can happen when a Human or Monster was meant to be born with a twin but the other child dies. For a Monster the child is too young to have formed a magical body so its magic simply retreats to its Soul while the surviving Monster absorbs the Soul in some way. It is not yet known how this happens.

In a Human, the affects are the same but the body has formed and is simply dead, the other child also absorbs the Soul as well, this is also still unknown.

When the Human or Monster is born the child seemingly has two Souls connected by two lines that form a helix, two lines that cross in the centre. Usually the Souls are so close together the helix is difficult to see.

A person with two Souls may be seen as someone with two personalities as they can act different from time to time but these two phenomena are completely different.

People with this type of Soul may seem inherently good or inherently bad as, to keep the balance that Souls seem to like, one of the Souls are good and one is bad. Whichever is stronger is completely up to how the child is raised and the environment they are raised in.

If the good Soul is stronger the person will be kinder, if the bad Soul is stronger they will be meaner but as the good Soul is still in place, they can be good and bad at times which is where the misconception of it being tied to split personalities comes in.

 _They person flipped the page over. It was blank._

 _His eyes widened as he searched threw the other papers trying to find a continuation of the note._

Failing to find another note he sighed and leaned against the pink houses pink door.

He ran a through his hair "This… these kids are going to be hard to figure out, lets just hope I can do something before the Acceptance muttering one does anything…"

Chara felt themselves being shock. They opened their eyes a little and saw the foot of a robe, looking up they saw an empty hood, the Riverperson.

They jerked away from them _"O- oh… hey Riverperson… sorry I fell asleep…"_ They looked to their right and saw the dock of Hotland.

" _Tra la, not a problem dear, traffic was a pain hehe"_ They turned to Hotland _"F- Your friend should be near the stage tra la, they are waiting"_ Chara stood up and turned to Hotland but stopped when they felt something on their head, it felt like a hand.

" _Tra la la… the pain will only get worse… Tra la la"_ The Riverperson removed their hand, they sounded almost… sad.

They turned back to the river in front of them as Chara stepped off the boat. As they began to walk towards the elevator they heard the Riverperson mutter something along the line of _'for the both of…'_ they couldn't hear the last part due to them sailing away.

They scrunched their face in confusion before shrugging and walking more to the elevator.

Frisk has been walking around in front of the stage door for the past… They looked at the SAVE Star, it's rotated twice around. For the past 10 minutes!

 _ **Where is that lazy excuse for a Human! Tempted to just waltz in there and finish the fight!**_ They stop pacing and stand in front of the doorway to the stage. Looking inside they see Mettaton with his arms crossed over his screen.

His screen, what Frisk can see of it, is made into a very unamused face.

" **HEY! Don't look at me like that! I have to wait for Chara!"** They yelled into the room, Mettaton's arm went back to his sides.

"Why can't _you_ just do this alone darling? You seem like the type of person who _loves_ attention" Frisk looked both to their left and right.

" **Because I'd probably kill you without them!"** That got Mettaton to wheel back a bit. Frisk shrugged **"I got some… anger issues I think! Doc said them being near helps me?"** Frisk wasn't still sure themselves but… what other choose did they have at the time than to believe him.

Mettaton huffed and crossed his arms over his screen again, he then began to turn around supposedly looking at the room he's been in hundreds of times.

Another 10 minutes and Frisk was contemplating jumping into the CORE to see how dying to that would feel. Huh, you know you're a special kind of freak when you think of how dying certain ways would feel.

But they didn't care if they were a freak of whatever, they didn't really care what anyone though of them. If they insulted them, they'd ignore them, if they continued they'd lose an eye… then someone would scream and call the police, juvies fun! They got everyone to fear them within their first 10 minutes with the populace so, that's an accomplishment, right?

Anyways, they could handle if people picked on them because they'd just murder erm… well, can't really do that on the surface… they more… threaten to brutally murder them with a spoon, or glue.

Ever wonder the sound of someone choking to death on glue sounds like? Screaming and then silence, they've linked that with forgiveness for some reason.

Back on track again! They don't mind people picking on them but Chara? They don't like that either, since they've went 'good' and became a 'pacifist' or some other kind of bull they don't like to fight so, if someone picks on them, Frisk sends them flying into a teacher! Or brick wall if outside. They don't kill those people. No, its better to make the worst suffer for their sins. Oh, how much of a hypocrite they are.

Frisk heard the elevator door open, standing up they turned to the door. There stood Chara, when they saw them Chara raised a brow and stepped out of the elevator.

" _Why are you dressed like that?"_ They loosely gestured to their attire.

Frisk was still wearing the clothes Undyne had given them. The blue jean shorts, black tights and black tank top which was cut along the bottom to reach just below their waist was still on them.

Frisk smirked and flexed their arms, tiny muscles being shown off. Chara laughed and shook their head.

" _Wow, you aren't gunna flex me away with those tiny things"_ Frisk raised a brow as Chara rolled up their sweater sleeves and flexed.

Chara's muscles were bigger than Frisks by a bit. Little did Frisk know it was because of the remnant LOVE that they were stronger.

" **All right, all right, you win, lets save the posing for the grand finale, wouldn't want the audience getting bored now would we dear?"** Frisk bowed a bit and offered a hand to Chara.

Chara rolled their eyes trying their best to ignore the red dusting their cheek as they took Frisks hand.

Frisk led them into the stage room of which Mettaton was in the centre of.

"Oh finally! You" He stated pointing to Chara "You took a long time that people left! 19 people left because of you!" He sighed and ran a gloved hand over his screen in exasperation.

He was about to speak up again but Chara spoke first _"Hey Metts, there's a mirror behind you!"_ They pointed behind him with their right hand as Frisk had not let go of their left, strangely, they haven't let go of Frisks either.

"A mirror? Hmm… I have to look my best at all times!" He turned around and started to look around.

"Hmm… I don't see any mirror-" He stopped himself as his arms fell to his sides.

Chara and Frisk stepped away from him, in their haste to flip his switch Chara had accidentally dragged Frisk along with them.

"Ah ha ha…" He turned around to face them "You. Just flipped. My switch…" His screen started to flicker a multitude of colors as smoke filled the room.

After a few seconds, there was so much smoke neither Frisk nor Chara could see Mettaton or each other.

A figure emerged from the white smoke "Oh my… you flipped my switch, didn't you darling?" it gestured to Chara "Well… if that's the case…" multiple fans turned on and began to clear away the smoke "I'll make this show…" A… lot of flashy lights turn on revealing Mettaton EX in his full glory "Absolutely beautiful!"

Mettaton EX makes his premiere!

Instantly a disco ball lowered from the ceiling and shined a blue line of light on the wall right of them, it began making its way towards them as more light shined on said wall.

Frisk stood still but Chara accidentally stumbled as the laser went through them causing them some damage.

 **-3**

Frisk kneeled down to them and helped them up, **"You okay?"** Chara nodded and glanced at their HP.

96/99 HP

It was Chara's first time in a battle so it was also the first time they've seen their HP, to say the least hey were shocked they had 99 HP, usually they only have that on a Geno-Run but… they looked up and Mettaton EX was still dancing, Frisk had moved away slightly and was dancing… sort of… probably to distract him.

But Mettaton EX was there, not NEO so… they looked down at their LV, 1, they were now extremely confused. Wh… how? Just… what?

They were pulled out of their thoughts by Frisk tugging on their sweater. With an 'Eep' they were pushed to the ground.

When Chara opened their eyes, they saw Frisk looking down at them.

" **Gotta stop meeting like this"** they said with a smirk before rolling off them and onto the floor. They then proceeded to kick a Mini-Mettaton away that way flying towards them, its dented form landed on the other side of the room.

" **Oh dear lord this is cold!"** They scrabbled to get up and they hastily rubbed their arms to warm themselves.

Chara chuckled as they stood.

Of course, they would feel the cold of the floor, sure they had tights but, they're tights, and a tank top, really? How not warm can you get.

Frisk scowled at them from the corner of their eye **"I can** _ **feel**_ **you judging my fashion choose!"** They quickly shook their head with a 'brr' noise and faced Mettaton again.

"Aw, seems like I _kicked_ you while you were down?" He gave a laugh and wink before sending more mini-metta's at them.

Frisk side stepped out of the path of three mini-metta's and behind Chara. Chara ignored them as they-

They fell on the ground… and the back of the knees hurt.

They looked around franticly as they scurried away from a white laser. They looked behind themselves and saw Frisk, they shot them a panicked-angry look.

Frisk returned it with a cocky smirk and shrug before smacking sway a mini-metta with their frying pan.

Chara jumped back and moved away from Frisk as not to get grounded by them again, Frisk gave them a pout, they ignored them and focused on the… _"Oh fuck me…"_

Several white, blue and orange lasers were heading towards them as well as quite a few mini-metta's. They could literally hear Frisk laughing their ass off from the other side of the room

Glancing at Frisk Chara saw them swat away a mini-metta and walk through a single orange laser.

…

Did Mettaton hate them or something?!

Chara was literally screaming as they ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get away from all the attacks.

" _Frisk! Give me a weapon!"_ They yelled sliding under a mini-metta.

Both Mettaton and Frisk raised a brow? **"Well, I only have the pan, you made me leave everything else because"** Frisk put away the Burnt Pan and took out the Empty Gun, with the gun they aimed at a mini-metta that was about to hit Chara from behind, they shot it dead **"you didn't want me killing people like"** They jumped back from an orange laser and shot another mini-metta **"in the CORE"** They sort of growled the last part in annoyance.

Chara flinched at the mentioning of their first… kill. They really needed to talk to Frisk after thi-

"Oh darlings, as much as I'm _enjoying_ your banter" Did he just interrupt their thoughts?! Why does he hate them so?! "I'm… I'm starting to realize something ghastly… you both chit chat too much to fight effectively!"

All the attacks were then either deactivated or returned to Mettaton. The disco ball Chara was dancing, er, flailing around slid along a monorail and stopped over Mettaton.

"I'm sorry darlings but… you're weak" Both Humans turned to him in confusion "Yes, you bicker too much to fight properly, I'm afraid Asgore _will_ take your Souls and slaughter Humanity and…" the disco ball turned on, surrounding Mettaton in a prison on blue lasers.

With that happening a bright white flash enveloped the arena, when it went away, Mettaton NEO stood in place "I can't let that happen!"

Frisk and Chara each took a step back, they turned to each other shock mixed with a tinge of fear on their faces.

" **Um… this is bad, right?"** Chara nodded **"How much HP does he have?"** Chara shrugged as Frisk cursed under their breath. This was going to be long, hard, and painful… very painful.

Mettaton raised his cannon arm and held it with his other arm before turning to Frisk. He had a sad smile on his face, he was starting to like these kids, he truly was, they might be rude at time but, good company none the less… now he has to kill them, both of them.

He fired a purple shining blast of magic at Frisk who yelped and threw themselves onto the floor. He noticed the blasted singed their hair a bit, hopefully not causing too much pain. If he had to kill them he wanted it to be quick.

" _Mettaton, we don't need to fight!"_ He ignored them and shot another three blasts at them, they dodged the first two perfectly but the last hit heir arm.

 **-9**

Fast math and Chara found that they were at 84 HP. They decided to not question why they had so much HoPe and just roll with-

 **-9**

God dammit! That hit them in the shoulder! He must really hate them, wait- why isn't Frisk getting hit that little-

This time they dodged the blast. _"Ha! Opps…"_

Mettaton scowled a bit and raised his gloved hand to the ceiling, the disco ball made its way to them again _"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ATTACK ME?! ATTACK THEM!"_ They desperately pointed to Frisk who looked at them confused.

Mettaton and Frisk shrugged as the disco ball shined lights on the wall behind had and sent them forward.

Frisk jumped left of a lightning bolt and cannon blast **"This is… getting a bit insane…"** They muttered, with an irritated sigh they pulled out the empty gun again and pointed it at the disco ball itself. Mettaton saw this and began to fire at them, Frisk dispersed the blasts by shooting them.

They quickly aimed at the ball and fired but a mini-metta hit their arms and made them misfire, the attack was aimed for the support cable, threatening that if it hit the ball would fall.

Mettaton's now exposed flashed blue and the disco ball shined a pure blue attack on Chara, forcing them to stay still.

The attack from Frisk's gun hit the cable making the ball fall form the ceiling, onto Chara.

Because the fall was falling so fast Chara had no time to react besides looking up a slight bit before the disco ball smacked the back of their head making them fall, unconscious and doing 1 or 2 damage being a physical attack.

As Chara fell onto the floor Frisk noticed the corners of the room light up blue, soon the entire rim of the room was covered in a blue light, Frisk and Mettaton stood still as the entire floor of the room turned blue. Chara continued to fall onto the blue attack.

Once they landed their body jerked from being attacked once.

 **-18**

The corners of the room flashed orange before the entire floor changed color once again, now a bright orange color, Mettaton flew into the air slightly as Chara and Frisk were both hurt by the sudden attack.

 **-18/-3**

Frisk moved their feet so they were stepping side to side. Chara still laid unconscious being hurt by the attack again.

 **-18**

Now worried Frisk checked Chara's HP. 27/99 HP

Yes, they were confused as to why they had 99 HP but they couldn't let that question detour them. Running they rushed to Chara's side, for a second they stopped by accident being hurt for another 3 damage.

They picked Chara up making sure that they were moving as to not get hurt by the orange floor again, they turned to Mettaton and glared at him.

Mettaton had a sad look on his face, not even a smile. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he thought Humans only had 20 HP, not 99! He wanted- no, needed this to end. Now.

The color flashed blue before staying that color, Frisk, still moving got hurt again.

 **-13**

They glanced back their HP bars. Chara was still at 27, good. They were at 1, good- wait what?! The sound of something being armed turned their attention back to Mettaton.

He was still flying in the back centre of the room, face not portraying any emotion besides sadness, his pink light wings flashing and leg tipped behind him. He had his arm cannon armed, ready, and aimed at them "I'm sorry darlings, I wanted this to be painless… goodbye" The cannon fired at them and Chara.

 **-251/-16**

Frisk watched blankly as they fell onto the floor, blue light entering their vision before turning off. They heard metal hitting metal and what sounded like… footsteps?

A pink robot was what they saw next, Mettaton. He reached out for two red hearts in front of him but both cracked and shattered before he could touch them.

Toriel stood up and walked to her kitchen, setting the plate a slice of pie was on into the sink before turning on the tap.

She began to hum a familiar tone to herself. Memory. The song she and her ex-husband had made for their son when he was little, it was a song that always helped him sleep. And one time, forever.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when a plate fell onto the floor.

She took a step back and looked at it, it was the plate Asriel had made her when he was little. Now, it was shattered glass on the floor.

She wiped tears from her eyes and sighed _Why do I keep these things around, they only make me cry_ she though as she bent down and picked up a shard, the largest one

On the shard was a word, or, part of a word.

ASRI

Another shard to on the other side on the room is the one she grabbed next.

EL

Was what was written on it, she put the two together.

ASRIEL

Under his name was a poorly drawn but still loved picture of Asriel, his head at least. But now, one of the last things he made for her were either broken or at New Home with… Asgore…

The world turned to darkness…

Toriel stood up and walked to her kitchen, setting the plate a slice of pie was on into the sink before turning on the tap.

She began to hum a familiar tone to herself. Memory. The song she and her ex-husband had made for their son when he was little, it was a song that always helped him sleep. And one time, forever.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when a plate fell onto the floor.

She was about to wipe the tears out of her eyes but felt a strange sense of Déjà vu like… she has already done this before?

She kneelt down to pick up a shard of the broken plate, the biggest shard but something flashed in her mind.

A child, Human, falling onto a glowing floor. They were holding… another Human? Two hearts stood in front of them, cracking and shattering.

She gasped as she returned to her senses, standing up and ran to her room and grabbed a cloak from her dresser.

Quickly putting on the cloak she ran down the stairs to the RUINS exit she once tried to destroyed.

"I… I have to go, I can't let them die… not another, I can't- won't, let anyone else die because of my foolishness" She whispered to herself as she rushed down the corridor to Snowdin.

Undyne fell backwards off a table she was sitting on at Alphys's lab.

"O- oh my g- god! A- are you okay U- Undyne?" Alphys stood up and rushed around the table to her side.

Undyne stood up and rubbed her back groaning "I'm all right! Take more than that to take me down!" She flashed a big grin and Alphys sighed in relief.

Alphys walked over to a separate counter and grabbed a device off of it and walked back to Undyne

"C- can y- y- you turn around p- please?" Undyne raised an eye brow before shrugging and turning around.

Alphys held up the device and pressed several buttons, a second later a green light came out of the device and Undyne visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumped and her posture became more curved.

"God what is that thing Al?" Alphys chuckled before poking Undyne's back.

"I- It's a miniature h- healer I- I use since I c- can't use h- healing magic I u- use this, it t- turns other m- magic into green" She explained lacing it back onto the counter.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! And you say you aren't smart! From what I know, even the last royal scientist couldn't do THAT!" Undyne patted Alphys head affectionately while Alphys flushed from embarrassment.

The world turned to darkness…

Undyne fell backwards off a table she was sitting on at Alphys's lab.

"O- oh my g- god! A- are you okay U- Undyne?" Alphys stood up and rushed around the table to her side.

Undyne stood up and rubbed her back groaning "I'm all right! Take more than that to take me down!" She flashed a big grin and Alphys sighed in relief.

Alphys walked over to a separate counter and grabbed a device off of it and walked back to Undyne

"C- can y- y- you turn around p- please?" Undyne raised an eye brow before shrugging and turning around.

Alphys held up the device and pressed several buttons, a second later a green light came out of the device and Undyne visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumped and her posture became more curved.

"God what is that thing Al?" Alphys chuckled before poking Undyne's back.

"I- It's a…" Alphys stopped talking and lowered the device from Undyne's back.

Undyne turned around confused and met with an equally confused Alphys "Is everything okay…. Ugh… stupid Déjà vu…"

Both gasped as something flashed in their minds.

Children, Humans. Both recognized them, Frisk and… Chara. Dying, being shot by… Mettaton! Crack, Shatter.

Once both came to they looked at each other before running towards the Labs front door, Undyne used her magic to summon her armour over her clothing.

As they left the Lab they both briefly saw a golden star before turning to the elevator Alphys had recently reactivated.

Papyrus opened the door to their house only to find Sans asleep. But oh no, not in any usual place like the couch or something. No.

Sans, was asleep, on the ceiling fan. Again.

Papyrus's eye socket twitched. Sighing he walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge door, and grabbed a box of spaghetti.

He grabbed a pot from under the sink, filled it with water, opened the box and put in half of its contents inside the pot before turning up the head of the stove to a reasonable temperature.

Grinning he walked away from the pot and grabbed a can of edible glitter, took of the lip, and dumped all of it into the pot before stirring again.

"Nyeh he he! Brother, dinner is ready! And by ready, I mean it will be done in half of an hour!" He received snores to his statement.

Sighing Papyrus walked over to the living room table, grabbing a blue spray bottle he walked back to the ceiling fan his brother was asleep on.

"Nyeh he he… brother! Wakey wakey!" Raising the bottle he sprayed Sans with water.

Being sprayed Sans's eyes flew open as he flailed and fell off the of fan

 **-0.1**

"ow…"

Comically, Sans landed the way a cartoon character would, with his pelvis in the air and sweater over his head.

"BROTHER! THE FOOD WILL BE READY SOON, I WILL PUT UP WITH THIS LAZINESS NO LONGER!" Papyrus retreated into the kitchen.

The world turned to darkness…

Papyrus opened the door to their house only to find Sans asleep. But oh no, not in any usual place like the couch or something. No.

Sans, was asleep, on the ceiling fan. Again.

Papyrus's eye socket twitched. Sighing he walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge door, and grabbed a box of spaghetti.

He grabbed a pot from under the sink, filled it with water, opened the box and put in half of its contents inside the pot before turning up the head of the stove to a reasonable temperature.

Grinning he walked away from the pot and grabbed a can of edible glitter, took of the lip, and dumped all of it into the pot before stirring again.

"Nyeh he he! Brother, dinner is ready! And by ready, I mean it will be done in half of an hour!" He received snores to his statement.

Sighing Papyrus walked over to the living room table, grabbing a blue spray bottle he walked back to the ceiling fan his brother was asleep on.

"Nyeh he he… brother! Wakey wakey!" Raising the bottle he sprayed Sans with water.

Being sprayed Sans's eyes flew open as he flailed and fell off the of fan

 **-0.1**

"ow…"

Comically, Sans landed the way a cartoon character would, with his pelvis in the air and sweater over his head.

Sans flipped himself over so he was sitting "was that a… load?"

Papyrus peeked in from the kitchen.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING BROTHER?" Sans turned to Papyrus and shrugged.

"nah, just lounging about" Papyrus looked at him quizzingly before both skeletons eye sockets went dark.

Friends… dead, pain, pink. Humans, protect, promise… Crack, shatter.

Eyes still lightless voids the brothers looked at each other before disappearing into blue and orange flashes of light respectively.

Chara and Frisk appeared back at the SAVE Point by the… elevator, yes.

Frisk turned Chara **"How are you feeling?"** Instead of a response they were tackled to the ground.

Chara pinned them to the floor tears forming in their eyes.

" **Why are you mad at me?! I didn't do anything wrong this time, Mettaton shot us"** Chara frowned before letting go of their restrained arms and pushing their face against Frisk's chest.

Frisk was confused right now, first, they looked liked why wanted to kill them, now, their crying against them- wait, crying?

Looking down they saw Chara, hands holding onto them as they cried onto their borrowed shirt. They never were or liked crying people but… they'd make an exception, just this once.

They slowly raised an arm and patted Chara's head… They really weren't good with crying people…

Awkwardly they cleared their throat **"Um… are you okay? Heh, 'course not, ok um, what's wrong?"**

Chara sobbed into the shirt _"I don't like dying… it… 's painful… too painful…"_

Ah, dying, that's where the problem lied. They didn't like to die, to them, they've only died once, well, twice. Buttercups and… being shot to death.

Frisk hummed in thought _"H- how do you do it?"_ Chara looked up and wiped their face clean of tears, mostly _"How do you die… so much and… act so… casually! That-"_ They turned to the stage door briefly _"that was horrible… when I… k- killed you did you feel like…"_ Frisk simply nodded, face showing no emotion.

" _Every time?"_ Again, they nodded. Over time they've sort of become… numb, to death, dying doesn't scare them, even if it were to be permanent, they would embrace it.

Chara stopped looking at Frisk and just dropped themselves as they laid on Frisk. Frisk didn't really mind, it was… comfortable and familiar, something they haven't done in a long time. Their body heat had already warmed up the floor beneath them so that wasn't a problem. They continued to play with Chara's hair.

" **Dying… as scary as it sounds… isn't that bad, 'course I don't know what permanent death feels like but my kind of death, it's… pleasant, not too hot, not too cold ya know?"** They gave a small laugh.

Sighing once again they gave Chara a big hug, they stiffened for a moment but Frisk wasn't detoured **"Don't worry, if you don't like death… I'll make sure, no, I promise, you'll never die again"** Chara started to cry again. Frisk rubbed their back **"No one will hurt you… not anymore"**

Chara groaned as they opened their eyes- nope. They closed their eyes again and moved a blanket over their face, the light hurt. Now in thought they wondered… what, they were on, they think they fell asleep but… where?

They remembered being in MTT Resort no… the CORE?

Wait what? When did they have a blanket!

They opened their eyes, now adjusted to the light that seeped through the fabric, taking the blanket off their head they saw metal. A lot of metal. Oh yeah, they were in the CORE because Mettaton k… killed them…

Closing their eyes they shock their head trying to forget the feeling of death. They arched their back on the hard surface they slept on, most likely the floor and felt something touch their back, they immedietly went still.

Bringing their head up slightly they turned it around and saw hair… brown hair. The color seemed familiar, wait… weren't they here with… oh dear… Frisk.

They most likely fell asleep with Frisk again, like at Napstblook. Only this time they were…

They moved their leg back slightly but, again, hit something. They didn't do it with force but, something back there…

They were a lot closer.

Their eyes widened in realisation and shock, oh no… where they…

It was then their body wasn't numb from sleep and felt a weight on their side, lifting the blanket, it was an arm, Frisks arm.

They came to the only conclusion, Frisk and them were spooning.

Groaning they put their face into their hands _Why does this happen… Yeah, not doing this_

Flinging the blanket to the side they crawled away from Frisk and stood up, when they turned around they saw Frisk was still asleep.

 _How do they sleep so soundly…?_ Once again they shock their head and walked over to the Stage door.

Peering in they didn't see Mettaton, instead they saw a piece of paper on the floor, a note. Walking up to it they picked it up, it read:

 _Hello darlings I… I don't know what happened after I killed you_

 _I'm sorry for that but we somehow came back here?_

 _When I left the stage I saw you two sleeping,_

 _Looked quite adorable if I say so myself._

 _I… I don't want to hurt you… I gave you a blanket,_

 _I know its not much but, I'm sorry._

 _I won't try to stop you, if you think you can_

 _Beat Asgore, go on ahead. If you ever want to talk, I'll be in Waterfall._

 _~ Mettaton_

It was autographed.

Sighing Chara folded the paper and put it into their pocket before walking back to where they woke. Once back they saw a groggy Frisk rubbing their eye.

" _Hey Frisk, how was your sleep? You seem tired"_ They decided to leave out the fact of _how_ they were sleeping unless Frisk asked, which, seemed unlikely.

They did want to make them embarrassed for some reason, they're always so calm about everything and Frisk somehow always finds a way to make them blush, they wanted payback.

" **What's got you all cocky all of a sudden?"** They stood up and looked down at the blanket before picking it up and wrapping it around them self.

Chara shrugged and laughed a bit causing Frisk to look at them weird.

Frisk started to walk to the Stage but stopped, they didn't turn around. **"You know, you make soft snoring noises in your sleep"** They walked into the room without another word.

Well there goes their apparently cocky smile off their face, and them blushing? UGH How do the always do that?!

Huffing they crossed their arms and followed Frisk as they finished looking around the stage and went to the next elevator.

After a very quiet elevator ride they stepped out of the metal box and started walking down the path ignoring the elevator to MTT Resort, which, did not work.

They did SAVE though. Chara didn't say anything for no words were needed.

As they were walking Chara slowed down and turned to the city. They could faintly see Monsters roaming about from where they were, the distance so great they couldn't hear anything.

Frisk walked back to them and turned to the city as well.

" **Getting tired already?"** Frisk was looking at them through the corner of their eye.

Chara shock their head and continued walking, Frisk jogged a bit to catch up.

 _ *** You're filled with Perseverance**_

As they turned a corner Frisk spoke up **"Uh, I apologize for the comment earlier, I see that it might have come off as… creepy"** Chara turned to them and smiled before turning back as they entered New Home, their smile not fading as the soft guitar melody played.

They never could figure out what the song was called or how/where it came from, nevertheless, they enjoyed it. It _was_ the song that played at Frisks… never mind, it wasn't important.

They SAVED again at the front of Asgore's home and walked inside, everything was the same as last time. Gray walls, gray floor, gray ceiling, golden flowers. His house is as colorful as his imagination.

They walked to the right first, to Chara and Asriel's old room. Chara stayed outside as Frisk went it, tears were already forming in their eyes and being there might just make them break down again, they didn't want Frisk to see that again, it was embarrassing enough the first time.

As Frisk stepped in they closed the door and looked around, their phone buzzed. Taking it out hey saw they had an automated message from Alphys.

In the message was… their clothes, wow. Undyne _did_ say Alphys would send them it.

Turning back to their door they made sure it was closed before putting their sweater on over the tan top, they'd keep it on in case if they got cold, better then wearing just a sweater.

After they'd switched shorts from Undyne to Chara's old pair they opened the first box and took out the locket, it read:

 _Best Friends Forever_

They smiled at the message but scowled because it was from Asriel, they still didn't like him.

They put it in their pocket and moved over to the second box, as they took of the lid they saw the gleam of something metal… the dagger was shiny, it was normally worn and, dull and brown not new, shiny, gray and… sharp… sharp and _jagged_.

They grabbed the knife by the hilt and brought it out of the box, it was surprisingly light despite it being quite large.

Standing up they swung it, accidentally hitting the box it was kept it, it got stuck in the box somewhat. When they tried to slide it out it tore through the box.

 _ **It's… a kind of bread knife…**_ They'd looked up what the type of knife was last TP run, when Toriel or anyone else wasn't home they… play with it. Found it was great for cutting meat and hard materials, found it works wonders on _bone_.

 _ *** You're filled with Patience**_

Since then they've called it a bone cutting knife, even though it wasn't one, those are much larger and much harder to wield, 'd be horrible to fight those knives.

Looking back into the box they found a cloth, they ended up wrapping the knife with it and hid it in their pocket, their sweater covered the handle and some of the blade.

When they left, they asked Chara why they'd even have a dagger before they died.

Apparently Asgore gave them one of his old worn knives to garden with, it was too dull to hurt anyone with at the time so when Chara asked him to train them in fighting they used that, almost killed him a few times, heh.

As they walked towards the key Frisk snapped their fingers remembering something and pulled out he locket.

" _What's that for?"_ Frisk shrugged before walking around Chara and putting the locket on them. They stood their confused as Frisk moved their hair so the locket wouldn't catch.

They turned around to face them confused, Frisk responded by giving them a thumbs up and smiling with one eye closed while a faint red was on their cheeks, Chara smiled back before motioning to the key.

Two Froggit's hopped down the hall before noticing them, they entered a 'battle'.

"A long time ago, a Human fell into the RUINS…" "Injured by its fall, the Human called out for help" They hopped away as though nothing happened and left the house. They continued to the dresser.

Frisk grabbed the key, took out heir phone and put it on their keychain.

Chara turned to them confused again _"When did you change clothes, you didn't have your sweater a while ago"_ Frisk shrugged.

 _ *** You're filled with Justice**_

" **Alphys sent them to me, she was washing them, keeping the tights on though, not only to I look great in them but they're comfortable, no wonder your shorts are longer than mine, it's comfy"** Chara sighed and shook their head solemnly, weird kid.

As they turned around they ran into two braver than normal Whimsum "Asriel, the king's son, heard the Humans call" "He brought the Human back to the castle" They turned around and flew outside as well.

Frisk tried unlocking the lock but Chara interrupted them _"You'll need both keys to get through"_ Frisk shrugged, put the key away and walked to the kitchen with Chara.

Before they could reach the chair Frisk almost stepped on a Moldsmall, stepping back they saw thee Moldsmall's, they started talking.

"Over time, Asriel and the Human became like siblings" "The King and Queen treated the Human as their own" "The Underground was full of hope" Keyword, was.

Once the duo came out of the kitchen, key in hand, they walked to the gate which… in retrospect, they could have walked over…

Frisk unlocked the right lock while Chara did the left, the chain fell on the ground with a thud. Neither made any move to pick it us, they wordlessly stepped over it and descended the staircase.

Some Migosp's were walking down they path when they saw them, they stopped and turned to them.

"Then one day…" "The Human became very ill" Both pairs walked along, one up the stairs, the other towards more Monsters, some Vegitoids this time.

"The sick Human had only one request" "To see the flowers from their village" "But there was nothing we could do…" They burrowed into the earth, leaving to trace of them being there besides memory.

Chara wiped a tear from their eye and took a deep breath, with a body this was harder because… things happened, tears mainly.

Frisk noticed this and grabbed their hand, squeezing it in comfort. Chara smiled at them slightly before both continued walking.

Some Loox walked around the corner up ahead, they started talking before they were close "The next day" "They next day" They closed in "…" "The Human died" They left without stopping.

 _ *** You're filled with Integrity**_

A pair of Snowdrake's fluttered forth "Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the Human's Soul" "He transformed into a being with incredible power" They flew away as they came, silently.

The song melody still playing as they walked.

Chara remembered the day they carried their own body, such a small form in their arms, they were- are… they regret everything.

A trio of Icecaps walked forward from the corner as well, they stopped and started at Chara before speaking.

"With the Human Soul, Asriel crossed the Barrier" "He carried the Human's body into the sunset" "Back to the village of the Humans" Memory Village… Chara's old home, no, prison.

They turned a corner and met with some Washua's who didn't want to clean them simply speak, and so they let them, and so they did.

"Asriel reached the center of the village" "There, he found a bed of golden flowers" "He carried the Human onto it" They waddled away, not chirping as they usually did, the mood was solemn.

The next room they could see more of the bleak, gray city known as New Home, some Shyren's slithered up to them, they spoke as well.

"Suddenly screams rang out" "The villagers saw Asriel holding the Human's body" "They thought he had killed the child" They, to, made no noise as they left, as though an echo had left with no source.

They ignored the city and walked more, knowing what must be done. Frisk, knowing what must happen and what they must do, they pushed down any guilt if there was any.

Some Dummies stood on the path, though spaced so people could walk between them.

"The Human's attacked him with everything they had" "He was struck with blow after blow" "Asriel had the power to destroy them all" And Chara tried to, for survival, for revenge, for their brother's safety.

Chara remembered how it felt, being pelted, arrow after arrow, spear after spear. Not doing much damage individually, but together, was enough to kill them in the end.

A Magiks flew off a Knights Knights back. She didn't seem to mind the floating creature riding on her, they spoke soon after.

"But…" "Asriel did not fight back" "Clutching the Human…" "Asriel smiled, and walked away" the Magiks flew back onto Knight Knights back and she walked away, as though the other was weightless.

Three Final Froggit's hopped up to them, bowed to Chara briefly before speaking, voices quite yet strong.

"Wounded, Asriel stumbled home" "He entered the castle and collapsed" "His dust spread across the garden" With a final bow they hopped away.

Chara remembered that time. Them pleading, begging Asriel not to close his eyes, not to fall asleep… not to leave them alone… not to _die_.

Three spear wielding yet not threatening Whimsalot's flew in, stopped Frisk and Chara.

"The kingdom fell into despair" "The king and Queen had lost two children in one night" "The Human's had once again taken everything from us" Two of them flew away but the third stayed, looking at Chara. It nodded before flying away.

 _ *** You're filled with Kindness**_

Frisk squeezed Char's hand again trying to reassure them as tears flowed freely down Chara's face, neither trying to stop them, neither speaking, both walking, hand in hand. To the end.

Another trio… appeared, this time, three Astigmatism's, they blinked/smiled weakly before talking.

"The King decided it was time to end out suffering" "Every Human who falls down here _must_ die" "With enough Souls we can shatter the Barrier forever" They blinked again before disappearing.

Three Monsters stood ahead, waiting. A Moldsmall, Loox and Migosp. The Loox spoke first.

"It's not long now" All three spoke together, in unison. "King Asgore will let us go" "King Asgore will give us hope" "King Asgore will save us all" Frisk and Chara frowned before walking away, leaving the Monsters.

Next, they saw a Pyrope and two Vulkins waiting for them.

"You should be smiling too" "Aren't you excited?" "Aren't you happy?" Each disappeared.

Finally, was a single, lone, Froggit.

"You're going to be free" It waddled away, not even hopped.

…

They stepped into the Judgement Hall, Frisk turned to SAVE. Not wanting to do that again should they die somehow.

They turned to Chara, they said nothing.

 **Frisk LV 1 5040:47**

 **Final Corridor**

They turned around, the tune slowly fading away as they stepped towards Sans who was stood in the middle on the hall.

Church bells went off as both stopped in front of Sans, none could see the other from the magic Sans currently had on the hall.

"heya, you've been busy, huh?" Frisk took a step back but other wise was not phased by the change of dialogue. Chara began to shake.

"… so, i've got a question for ya" he closed his eye sockets "do you think even the worst person can change…? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?"

 _ *** You're filled with Bravery**_

Frisk took two steps forward towards Sans. Chara trying desperately to pull them back. Frisk turned to Chara and shook their head, face showing no emotion still, Chara's looked at the ground and wiped away their tears after letting go of Frisk's hand.

"heh heh heh heh…" He opened his eyes, smile growing "all right then. here's a better question" Sans sighed and put his hands inside his pockets "do you really know what you're doing?" This surprises Frisk and Chara, both taking a step back.

"don't remember a lot 'bout' last time… but, i have fresh memories of death, specifically, your deaths" He pointed to Frisk _and_ Chara.

"yeah, both a ya, me an Paps saw you two die, to Mettaton, already gave the pile of scrap a piece of my skull but… I think you'll have company sooner than you think… who knows, **why not give em a call** " The room flashed black but a second later Sans was gone.

Frisk and Chara turned to each other, Chara has managed to stop their shaking as no one was going to have a 'bad time' and walked to Frisk.

" _W- what was that?"_ Frisk shrugged and pulled out their phone, pressing a few buttons they put it to their ears.

A ringing came from Chara. Frisk slowly lowered the phone and turned to Chara, face full of annoyance.

" **Why do you have Undyne's phone?"** Their voice showing clear signs of annoyance.

" _U- Undyne gave it to me when I came to look for you after you left her house! I swear!"_ They took the phone from their pocket and handed it to Frisk who sighed and hung up.

" **You keep it, might need to get a hold of each other at some point"** Chara was going to ask why but Frisk was already calling someone else. Papyrus.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"HUMAN?!IS THAT YOU! I AM HERE WITH UNDYNE, ALPHYS, SANS, AND SOME GOAT LADY WHO LOOKS LIKE ASGORE! WE ARE COMING TO HELP YOU WHEREVER YOU ARE…" there was murmuring in the background as well as the sound of running.

"THE GOAT LADY WHO LOOKS LIKE ASGORE SAYS TO STAY PUT! WE SHALL COME TO YOU HUMAN! WE ARE AT-" The line went head because Frisk hung up.

Frisk ran a hand over their face while groaning, they closed their eyes and took a deep breath before, and, as gently as a highly-irritated person can, grabbing Chara's hand and continued forward.

They ignored the SAVE Point as Frisk was in no mood to SAVE and Sans was most likely not going to come back if the died.

He stopped doing that about a thousand RESETS ago, well, a thousand Pacifist timelines ago.

They walked into the Throne room and Chara hid behind Frisk, the former didn't seem to mind, if they did they didn't act.

"Dum de dum…" The grass crunched under the Humans weight and Asgore perked up "Oh, is someone there?" He bent down and set a watering can on the grass before turning around.

Frisk had an idea, they noted that they might need to apologize to Chara later.

Stepping to the side, revealing a shocked Chara. Asgore gasped and took a step back, his cape knocking over the watering can though it made no sound as it hit the flowers.

"C- Chara?" The Human in question looked up as Frisk removed one of their hands from their eyes.

Their face was covered in dry tears as some had set from the walk and talk earlier with the random Monsters.

"Oh… you… remind me so much of my child… I apologise for the confusion" Chara took a step back as their hands went to their mouth.

Did… did their father really not recognise them?

Asgore walked away from them and sighed, looking up at the ceiling where sunlight poured in, in small amounts.

"You have most likely heard what must happen…" He turned to the Barrier and began walking "Follow me if you will…" his voice holding nothing but sadness.

They were about to follow him but Chara grabbed Frisk's arm and pulled them back **"Woah"** They almost fell but quickly caught themselves.

" _Why did you do that, I didn't want to see him..."_ They did not look at them, only to the grass, not even the flowers were caught in their gaze.

" **I apologize for that but… I though he'd have a different reaction… and, I didn't think you would be this upset over such a little-"** _"This is not a little thing Frisk! My own f- father… the one who I was with for two years, don't remember me enough to recognise me… do you know how it feels to look at or be looked at and see someone else? Someone who you once knew… but they aren't?"_ They voice had grown quiet.

Frisk sighed and held Chara's hand, rubbing circles with their thumb onto the back of it **"Yes"** They stated, frowning as they looked Chara in the eyes.

Chara shock their head slowly and stepped forward, tightening their grip on Frisks hand making them follow.

" _Let's just go kill my father already"_ Their voice tired, eyes still downcast.

When they walked into the next room Asgore was not there, when they turned, he was at the Barrier.

They followed him there, Asgore looked down to Chara and sighed reaching forward to put a hand on their head but stopping himself.

"I am sorry for earlier, truly, I am…" He stepped into the Barrier room, the Humans followed like before.

A shine of white light passed under their feet, going endlessly forward, was it west or north the light was ever heading? They know not.

"This, is the Barrier, this is what keeps us all trapped underground, if, by chance-" _"I'm ready"_ **"I'm ready"** The Humans stated in unison.

Asgore nodded and turned towards them. The world around them went dark as the Souls in their containers rose from the ground.

 _ *** (A strange light fills the room.)**_

 _ *** (Twilight is shining through the Barrier.)**_

 _ *** (Sadly, the journey is not yet over.)**_

 _ *** You're filled with Determination**_

Asgore lowered his head and a red glow emanated from his cape "Humans… it was nice to meet you…"

A red trident shot out from his cape as he stepped right "Goodbye"

He shot it forward towards the MERCY Button, piercing, shattering, and destroying it.


	10. Too Bad

_* If you see something in this format [_ _"_ _ **Sample Song**_ _"_ _by_ _ **No one**_ _]_ then I implore you to look up and play the song on YouTube, it will enhance the experience

Immediately Asgore made a stabbing motion with his trident, aiming for Chara. Chara ducked below the glowing weapon and, in an attempt to push him away, grabbed the trident by the prongs and tried forcing it back to no avail.

Asgore pushed the trident down, trying to hit their head. Chara rolled out of the way but their sweater got caught under it.

They tried to rip their sweater away or tear it off but sadly, Toriel made it very strong when she knit it.

Frisk put out a small flame on their arm and ran over to Chara's side, helping them rip the fabric.

Having not talked Asgore extended his other arm and sent fireballs towards the two. Frisk looked between the flames and Chara before getting an idea.

Frisk went behind Chara and pushed them up as much as they could, Chara protested as the sweater was pressing against their arm turning their skin as white as Asgore.

Luckily, the flames all hit Chara's sweater burning the fabric thus freeing them, now free Chara rolled away again dodging more fire.

Frisk took out the jagged knife from their pocket and swung it at Asgore, the cloth it was wrapped it fell on the floor of the Barrier.

Asgore didn't bother to move, no Monster ever did in a fight against Humans.

 **-120**

His health bar lowered by a small amount. They never really did bother to find out how much HoPe he had, it was most likely more than currently, before his children died he maybe had ten thousand maybe? Now's not the time to think about that.

Both Humans took a step back, getting out of range of the trident.

Frisk looked at the weapon in their hands, blade covered in dust from the attack, Monsters bled dust. Besides Sans that is.

Chara tried to remember how it was to lower Asgore's DEF and ATK. He did around 5 damage now and 4 when it was lowered once, 4 when lowered again.

They snapped their fingers gaining Asgore's attention for a moment. Frisk used the momentary weakness and lunged at Asgore.

Asgore used his trident to try block the blow but was too slow.

 **-143**

Asgore grunted as they swiped at Frisk sending them and the knife flying away in two separate direction, the knife landed near Chara while Frisk was on the other side of the room.

Frisk started to stand up and Asgore frowned even more as he threw the trident down, piercing their arm causing them to scream and pinning them.

Chara looked in horror, they needed to save them!

" _Asgore, we don't want to fight you! Please, we can talk!"_ They yelled stepped back towards the knife in case.

Asgore's hands trembled for a moment as he raised them to shot fire, the fire launched but completely missed Frisk.

Blood was visible on the Barrier floor.

Asgore sunk the trident more into the floor and by judgment, Frisks arm to sure that it couldn't be moved.

He turned to Chara, wordlessly he summoned and sent fireballs.

Once Chara dodged them, only getting hit once, he summoned more fire, surrounding them with only a tight space to escape.

When they were safe from the first ring Asgore surrounded them with more rings. But after they were through a few all the fire disappeared.

Chara stepped back and picked up the knife. The feeling of a weapon in their hand now foreign to them.

They held it in front of themselves and gripped it with both hands, looking at Asgore.

" _Asgore… please… I- I don't want to fight…"_ If they didn't do something Frisk was going to bleed out soon.

They looked at Frisk, they were staring at Chara rom across the room, the pool of blood significantly larger. They looked… resigned.

Chara turned back to Asgore. Recollection flashed in his eyes.

Asgore shot his hand forward, fireballs filled the room making it almost impossible to survive. Almost.

Chara stepped back before running a few feet, lowering themselves they stabbed the ground with the knife. Jumping and still holding the blade they did a flip, they took the knife out of the ground and lunged at Asgore, feet leaving the ground.

They saw Asgore's face morph into shock as he stood. Chara moved the knife so it was in front of themselves. A second later they hit Asgore.

 **-1**

They immedietly jumped back as to not be vulnerable to fatal attacks once a distance they saw the damage. 1.

1 damage?!

Chara dropped the knife and fell to their knees.

 _I… I don't want to hurt him…_ Their intent to kill and hurt him was so low it did nothing, not even a scratch.

Chara looked up to a feeling in their Soul. They turned to Frisk they faded into darkness.

Soon, so did the world.

Chara opened their eyes and shot up. They looked around and saw Frisk sitting next to them, legs crossed and face showing no emotion.

Their eyes met and Frisk reached forward brushing hair off their face,

" **Do you need time?"** Chara looked at them confused, did they die? They didn't feel it…

" _I-"_ **"You didn't die, I bled out, do you need time?"** They asked patiently.

Chara found themselves smiling a bit, they always enjoyed the times Frisk was… kind. No, that's not nice… when they were kinder, they were always kind, to them for the most part.

They shook their head and stood up, Frisk stood up to, using them for support.

" _Frisk?"_ They turned to them _"What did it… feel like… to die like that?"_ Frisk stared at them for a moment before looking down and shaking their head.

They turned to Chara's hand and hesitated before grabbing it, squeezing it they began walking, Chara following.

Chara looked at Frisks face, no blush or anything, still… not emotion. It was simply an action of care.

When they entered the Barrier and as Asgore spoke Frisk turned to face Chara, they glanced at Asgore then back.

" _I'll be okay…" I hope…_

They died, again.

Chara ended up pinned to a wall with the trident in their chest so Frisk let Asgore kill them.

They tried again. They died again.

Frisks burning body fell onto the ground, burnt flesh reeked for the moment they were still there.

Again. Dead.

Again. Dead.

Again and again and again.

One of them always managed to get into a bad situation, either Frisk would outright die, they'd die blocking an attack from hitting Chara or Chara would be in a bad situation and Frisk would die to save them.

Every time Chara felt and knew the deaths and failures were their fault. The past few tries was because of them.

And each time they felt worse and worse, Frisk sacrificing themselves so they felt as little pain as possible.

At first, they sort of adored that they did that but now the were angry. Angry that they kept on dying for them.

After another death, Frisk had been stabbed in the head with the trident.

Once they were at the SAVE Point Chara turned to Frisk but moved away when they tried to comfort them.

Frisk gave them a confused look, not talking. They hadn't spoken since the second attempt, this was try number twelve.

" _Frisk why do you this?"_ They looked even more confused, Chara sighed quietly _"You keep on dying for me, why?"_

Frisk didn't answer, they only looked down at the ground.

" _Frisk"_ Their voice went stern _"I'm not taking silence for an answer. Why?"_ Frisk tried once again to reach for Chara's hand butt hey pulled away. Frisk slowly brought their hand back to themselves as they brought their knees up and burrowed their face in them.

Now Chara felt bad, they hadn't meant to hurt them…

Frisk raised their head and rested it on their knees.

After a few minutes of silence Frisk spoke **"I can't finish this without you"**

Chara sat in silence once again.

They died because they _couldn't finish it without them_? What does that mean?

Chara narrowed their eyes to Frisk who looked back down.

" _You 'can't finish this without me'?"_ Frisk slowly nodded _"What kind of bullcrap is that?"_ Frisk looked at them surprised, and rightfully so.

" _Sure you can do this without me, you've beaten dad more times than I remember, hell you've killed millions singe handily! And your saying you 'can't do this without me'?"_ Frisk opened their mouth to speak but Chara continued _"All I've done this time is get you killed, you've died so I wouldn't be in pain, you've taken hits for me! I've caused you more pain than ever!"_

Chara sighed as they looked at Frisks unsure face _"You can do this alone, and if you can, you have to… remember that line?"_ Chara stood up and began walking back to the throne room.

Before Chara could walk past them Frisk grabbed their hand and pulled them back. Giving a frustrated sigh Chara turned around _"What?"_

Frisk looked up at them, a face of determination **"I won't do this without you"** Chara furrowed their brows as Frisk stood up **"I made a promise to myse-"** They cleared their throat **"I made a promise that I wouldn't let you get hurt again, I'm keeping it"**

Chara took a step back as Frisk stepped toward them but Frisk puled them forward again making them stumble.

Luckily Frisk caught them, their faces inches apart. Chara was a little afraid, Frisks eyes shown with Determination.

Without notice Frisk hugged them. Resting their chin of Chara's shoulder **"I can't and won't do this without you"**

The shock Chara was experiencing faded and the hug ended.

Frisk chuckled and poked their cheek, curious they felt their cheek, it was warm… oh, they were blushing, great…

They walked back into Barrier once again.

Asgore did his thing, silently lowering his head, and destroying the MERCY button.

Frisk took out their jagged knife once again and ran towards him, side stepping left when he tried to swipe at them they thrusted the knife forward.

 **-137**

As Asgore swung at them lower to the ground they jumped and landed on the trident, they took out their phone and began typing away on it.

The shock on Asgore's face disappeared and he twisted the weapon, Frisk back flipped off it.

They glanced down at the phone to make sure their message was right but because they were distracted a fireball hit them.

 **-5**

Dammit, at 15 HP already.

They gripped the knife and told Chara to stand back for now.

Once Chara stepped back, still holding the phone and typing slowly they ran towards Asgore, jumping away from fire and trident swipes as they went.

Jumping they brought the knife up and slashed down, tearing Asgore's armour apart leaving a large slash mark all the way through it.

 **-316**

Looking at the phone again they threw it to Chara who fumbled to catch it but held onto it.

They read the message:

 _ **Grb te Pie, pas it wen i get low**_

…

Not the best grammar but, not much you can do when your dodging fatal attacks.

Frisk turned to them and they smiled, Frisk smiled back before getting slashed from the trident which had turned blue at the moment.

 **-5**

Chara was about the grab the pie but remembered they could survive another attack before then. They decided to take the Pie out for now just in case.

As Chara took out and held the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Asgore turned to them and sniffed the air.

He remembered a time when Toriel tried showing him how to make Pie.

Asgore's ATK and DEF lowered!

The test disappeared from the box in front of Chara and Frisk as Frisk ducked under the trident and rolled to the side as Asgore tried to attack them.

After they rolled they kicked their feet forward, Asgore stepped back, as they kicked forward they brought themselves with, they landed perfectly on their feet.

After landing they put one foot forward, Asgore summoned more fire and sent it forward, he also pushed he trident forward as well.

Immedietly Frisk did a back flip as the trident just missed them. As soon as they landed they lunged and jumped forward swinging the knife along with.

 **-295**

Grinning they quickly turned to Chara and told them to give them the pie, they ran over and handed them the pie.

Frisk stared at them blankly, zero points for style.

Chara chuckled and they both were hit by an attack, the trident returned from orange to red.

 **-5/-37**

They used the second of Asgore's hesitance to run back and check their HP.

 **Frisk 5/20 HP**

 **Chara 62/99 HP**

Yesh, that did quite the damage to Chara, even with… they don't know how much DEF Chara had, if they were 99HP maybe the 14 from having 20 LV? But they only had 1 LV so, not likely, probably had 0.

Frisk used their knife and cut the pie in half. Toriel once said that even if cut into pieces, full healing foods will still heal all HP, it was an old secret from the war that few knew of today.

Frisk ate their half.

 **+15**

Chara hesitated and looked at Asgore, his guard was dropped as he stared at the die, sadness in his eyes.

They extended their arm and asked him if he wanted it.

He briefly reached forward but stopped himself, he put his hand back to his weapon and slashed at Chara, their act of kindness meant their guard was down to.

 **-57**

Frisk gasped and looked at their HP, 5/99.

They ran over to Chara as they clutched where Asgore had sliced. They wanted to attack Asgore right then but a groan from Chara snapped them out of it. They lifted the pie and brought it to their mouth, they ate the whole thing.

Must have been hungry.

 **+94**

Chara made a confused noise and looked up at Frisk smiled and winked before cleaning of the pie covered knife with the cloth.

Frisk started to run forward but had to stop every now and then to catch their breath… they were getting tired…

Gathering all their strength they ran at Asgore, slicing up and catching his shoulder.

 **-942**

Asgore grit his teeth as he let go of the trident and swung it with one arm, it completely missed. Must have gotten his good arm then.

Frisk and Chara stepped around fire that lit on the ground, Asgore must be getting tired to.

Frisk took a few deeps breaths and wiped some sweat off their forehead.

 _ **Shouldn't have shown off**_ they thought to themselves. They ran forward again, stumbling a bit due to exhaustion they stabbed Asgore in the chest.

 **-1750**

He dropped the trident and fell to his knees.

Frisk loomed above Asgore, dust and blood on their face, panting heavily.

"Ah… so that is how it ends… Humans… I am sorry for the t- trouble I have caused you but… I sense you will bring great change to this world…"

Chara walked over to Frisk, carefully taking the knife out of their hand. Frisk was too tired to be mad about the lack of trust right now

"I remember when my children died… I became angry, and, in a fit of rage, I declared war on humanity, saying that any Humans who fall will die" He looked down to the ground, his voice quite and tired "My wife was disgusted with me and left, never to be seen again" He looked up at Frisk and Chara.

"I do not want power, I did not want war… I just want to see my wife… I just want to see my children…" He turned to Chara "You look so much like them…" he frowned "Humans… only one of you can leave… take my Soul and one will be trapped, the other, most likely will be killed by another and break the Barrier…"

He lowered his head again.

The options **FIGHT** and the repaired **MERCY** button appeared in front of Frisk and Chara.

Frisk was stood in front of the FIGHT option while Chara was by the MERCY. How ironic.

Frisk and Chara looked down at the options. Chara stepped aside to give room for Frisk by their option. Frisk shook their head causing Chara to look at them in slight horror.

But, Frisk pointed to Chara, then to the MERCY button.

Their eyes widened as they backed away shaking their head.

Frisk smirked and shrugged, they held their hand over the FIGHT button.

Chara gasped and glared at them, Fisk shrugged again in return, they moved their middle finger closer to the button, it glowed yellow signifying it was selected but not used.

Chara's eyed widened again and they jumped and pressed MERCY so fast, Frisk smirked and chuckled.

Asgore looked up at them as though recalling a memory

"You both sure do enjoy playing… even if it is with lives…" Frisk looked away "But… you would rather stay down here, and suffer, than live happily on the surface?" They both nodded.

Asgore gave a small smile "I promise you… both of you, me and my wife will take care of you for as long as you need… we can be like…" hope filled his eyes "like a family!" He said cheerfully, both Humans grimaced as pellets surrounded him on all sides.

All but one shot forward and stuck him doing an unknown amount of damage.

Asgore's face turned to one of shock and terror as he turned to dust, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and his Soul, shaking.

Chara went to grab it but the last pellet shot forward, shattering his Soul upon impact.

Chara slowly put down their hand and Frisk sighed as Flowey popped up out of the ground, 6 Human Souls floating around him.

"You IDIOTS haven't learned a thing, have you?! In this world… It's KILL or BE KILLED!" The Souls drew closer to him as the world became white.

Frisk smirked.

Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys got off the elevator and ran through the gray hallway. Toriel quickly questioned the little alcove but decided now was not the time.

"Just a little farther! We shall be at the Judgement Hall soon enough!" Toriel yelled as Undyne yelled for Monsters to get out of the way.

As they got to the next elevator Alphys stepped forward.

"I- I know h- how to d- do this" She took out her phone and began pressing buttons, the call panel lighting up too as she worked.

While Alphys worked everyone else decided to catch their breath.

Undyne turned to Toriel "How do you know what the halls called? The Judgement Hall" Toriel shifted away a bit but bumped into Sans.

"yeah, don't leave me _behind_ , how ya know?" He closed one eye stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh… um…" She sighed and lowered her head "I am Toriel" "Yeah, you told us that, why do you seem familiar?"

Toriel sighed again and rested against a wall "This is more exercise then I am used to…" she muttered "I am Toriel, Ex-Queen of the Underground and Ex-wife of _Asgore_ " She spat the name.

Undyne and Sans eyes widened in shock, they were NOT expecting that.

"Toriel? _THE_ Toriel?! Everyone thought you were dead!" Toriel turned to Undyne confused "Let me explain, when you left, I was just a kid ya see, but Asgore told me that when you left he couldn't feel or find your Soul through your bond so… he thought you had died someway… he feared you may have… offed yourself" Undyne slammed her fist against the wall, cracking it.

"You made him worry so much! He thought you were dead and he thought it was _his fault_! Now he's going to be claiming another _two_ Human Souls!" She yelled walking up to Toriel.

Toriel's eyes were wide and shocked.

Asgore though she was dead? Her hatred for him at the time must have covered and blocked their Soul Bond at the time… wait- _two Human Souls_?!

"Wait, Undyne did you say-" The elevator door opened "G- got it!"

Alphys turned towards everyone confused "I f- feel like I m- missed someth- thing b- big…" Sans shrugged.

"WELL THEN! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GET GOING!" Papyrus ran into the elevator.

"W- wait Pap-" Alphys sighed and ran a claw over her face. When she looked up Sans was in her face, eye lights gone.

"D- don't worry! I- It's a t- teleport, t- to the F- Final Corridor!" The lights in Sans's eye sockets returned as he stepped away.

"sorry…" he muttered.

Soon after everyone went through the elevator teleport and were now walking down the Judgement Hall.

Sans shuttered at the memories that happened here.

Judging half of the fallen kids, seeing three pass on to Asgore.

Killing one of them, over, and over, and over.

Toriel remembered the Hall from her walks for peace and quiet, she would also walk in the dandelion fields beyond the windows.

There was a field of flying dandelions that few knew how to get to without breaking a window, only she, Asgore, Asriel and Chara knew how to enter.

She never actually saw the flowers grow out there, they were just… flying around…

Undyne remembered walking through her the day after Asgore agreed to train her, she was so happy and excited, the very first time they officially trained was in the Judgement Hall. The other time she was here was when Asgore showed her how to get into the flying dandelion fields.

Alphys was here once, when she was showing off Mettaton to Asgore, she was so nervous back then… nervous even now, going to confront the king.

Papyrus… he, hasn't been here before.

The group exited the Final Corridor as it was known as by civilians, the title, Judgement Hall, was known only by those of high rank or monarchs.

Toriel stiffened as they passed turned the corner, she could see the path leading to the Human's graves… at least she gave Chara a proper burial…

As they turned to enter the thrown room they saw… vines?

Many thick vines were blocking the doorway, not in a prison bar manner, they couldn't see into the Throne Room thanks to the vines.

The vines seemed to pulse with magic, green magic. It seems attacking them would be-

"NHAAAAAG!" Undyne summoned a spear and tried stabbing the wall of vines, the spear cut clean through but a second later the spear snapped and, as a pulse of green magic passed by the hole, it grew back, but with thrones this time.

"Undyne, attacking the wall will be futile, these plant vines are pulsing with green magic, healing magic, any damage we do will be quickly rectified" Toriel placed a hand on Undyne's shoulder to calm her.

Undyne ignored Toriel and tried stabbing the wall many more times, all in vain. With each attack the vines came back greener and with red thrones.

"what kind of plant had red thrones?" Sans muttered loudly

"I- I don't know… I w- was working w- with f- flowers but- ep!" She put her claws over her mouth before she could speak anymore.

Everyone turned to Alphys.

"U- Um… I- Ignore that… p- please…" Everyone sighed and decided to list it as a sensitive topic and left it alone.

Undyne tried to break down the wall away from the vines that connected to the Throne Room. Vines grew there as well, covering the entire wall.

"Heh heh heh… you really ARE idiots…" Flowey's screen disappeared into the blankness as their and Chara's blipped out of their bodies.

More blips and the Six Human Souls appeared, they separated from each other and disappeared as well.

The world began to slowly glow red then go back to black then to red again.

Frisks smirk returned.

A large shadowy figure started to creep closer to them.

Frisk put a hand over their mouth as they yawned, Chara laughed at that.

Frisk was a little worried, they were still extremely tired… they'd need to live till the first Soul healing.

With a final red flash the shadow on the extremely large figure disappeared, revealing the grotesque abomination that is Omega Flowey.

Omega Flowey laughed as Chara and Frisk walked away from each other.

 **File 3 Saved**

After laughing the screen changed into a… burry Humanoid looking figure constantly changing faces. Frisk thinks it's the Souls screaming for help, not anymore, might just be an effect, eh, who cares. Let's do this!

Flashing circles appeared around Frisk while vines shot from Flowey towards Chara.

Frisk ran away from the circles, looking over their shoulder as to be able to dodge the pellets when they shot outwards.

" **Hello!"** _"Hi!"_ They said passing by each other, a vine cut Frisk off and they were caught in a circle when the pellets appeared.

They felt the pellets go through them and their Soul, their HP went down a tick. They looked over to Chara, Flowey was shooting the shuriken things at them.

Frisk jumped between two shuriken's and looked up at Flowey, one of the eyes turned towards them and narrowed before shooting more things.

From what they saw, the first pipe was started to turn blue, just another minute or two…

After jumping around in circles and from circles the heard a siren, all the attacks vanished, the lowest left pipe was glowing cyan and the Cyan Soul was on he TV.

After being transported to… the Soul Attack place multiple knives started to spin around.

Chara was getting ready to move between some when they all stopped.

The Orange Soul was on the TV already and the ACT button disappeared.

" _ **No need to call for help when it's already here!"**_ The TV vibrated along with the voice.

The knives turned into green bandages and flew into them, recovering their HP and energy.

Before they could get all of them Flowey brought them back to him and started to shoot slow shuriken's.

Frisk smirk grew into a smile and they pointed into the sky.

" **Remember the signal guys?!"** The TV briefly flashed a multitude of Colors, Frisk twirled around with while pointing to the sky **"FOR DETERMINATION!"**

 **["** **【** **Hellkite** **】** **Undertale - Finale (Orchestra Remix/Arrange)" by** **Hellkite]**

Frisk and Chara were transported into a black room, six people stood around them, they were of the colors of the rainbow.

" _ **Well, that the signal Determination?"**_ Frisk nodded

The Yellow figure, the Yellow Soul laughed _**"Let's show that weed what Justice really is!"**_

" _ **YEAH! Let's show him how Brave we can be!"**_

" _ **And if we Persevere, we can do anything!"**_

" _ **Oh yeah! This was definitely worth being Patient for!"**_

" _ **He ain't Integrable, let's take him down a notch or twenty!"**_

" _ **He is bad but… don't forget to be Kind!"**_

" **Most important of all…"**

Everyone grinned, except Chara, who was confused.

" _ **STAY DETERMINED!"**_

Frisk and Chara were brought back to Flowey who seemed annoyed.

"You idiots… if you think the… um…" Omega Flowey backed up a bit?

Frisk had their arm reeled back ready for a punch.

Above them was a giant orange glove in the same position.

Frisk shot their arm forward, the Bravery Glove doing the same, hitting Flowey.

 **-1000**

Next Frisk clasped their hands together in a two-handed finger gun and aimed at Flowey.

Now, there was a giant yellow gun aimed right at Flowey.

Frisk moved their hands up slightly as a gun's recoil would do and a loud bang was heard, the Justice Gun shot a red bullet and hit one of Flowey's giant ever moving vines, destroying it.

 **-1000**

Flowey screamed in pain as green plant like blood briefly spewed from the large vine, it stopped growing and moving all together.

Smirking They held their dominant hand out lie they were holding an open book.

As expected, a giant purple Perseverance Book faded in under Flowey.

All off Omega Flowey's eyes widened and it whimpered slightly.

Frisk chuckled darkly from the whimper before slamming the imaginary book closed, thus slamming the giant one as well, Omega Flowey's other ever growing vine exploded.

He sagged from only being held up from the pipes which started to creak from the weight.

 **-1000**

Chara watched in amazement as Frisk used the power of the Souls to attack Flowey, the FIGHT button not even appearing.

Frisk now held a knife-like object.

A giant cyan Patience Knife glowed and appeared at Omega Flowey's side, it tilted upwards

Thrusting their fake knife forward the Cyan one shot forward too, cutting all of Omega Flowey's pipes on one side.

He fell onto his side screaming once again, the pipes falling and hitting the ground behind him.

 **-1000**

Flowey tried to reach forward towards Frisk and Chara with his arms but hit a green shield.

He had a guess of what was next to come.

Frisk made the motion of holding something like a knife, but not, less grip was applied.

A huge green Kindness Pan appeared under Flowey, they could see it because, they're was no floor.

Frisk brought the pan up, the green one following but simply passing through Flowey and not harming him.

"HA!" Flowey laughed, once again trying to get up.

He turned to Chara as they pointed up above him.

Looking up, the Pan was directly above him.

" **Oh I love frying pans"** Frisk said excided before bringing both the fake and real pan down, the green one slammed into Flowey destroying the other pipes making him fall completely and heavily cracked his screen.

 **-1000**

Only a small portion of Flowey's HP remained. 1000 was left before he was defeated.

Frisk grinned as they brought their foot up, a big ballet shoe, the Integrity Shoe, and kicked forward, hitting Flowey and blowing up the television completely.

 **-1000**

All that remained of Flowey was a heavily bruised and demented looking Omega… Thing…

Flowey started to laugh, first quietly then full blown demonic.

 **File 3 Loaded**

Chara looked in horror as Omega Flowey was back in his full 'glory'

Before he could even charge his mouth laser the Six Souls appeared and the round pipes near his 'face' went dark.

" _ **Not this time flower boy!"**_

" _ **Yeah! You're going down town, to hell!"**_

Two of the Souls shouted.

Frisk planned for the LOAD of File 3 too…

The Souls formed Human bodies.

As each got ready for a final attack, all of them turned to Frisk.

Smiling, they all flew towards them, their Souls combining into one mass, one weapon.

A knife.

Frisk held up the knife, it was every color except red. But…

A giant red Knife appeared behind Frisk and Chara, placed so if it swung down it would only hit Flowey.

Frisk swung the Soul Knife down and the Determination Knife followed, cutting the air like butter until it hit Flowey.

He screamed in absolute agony as it cut him clean in two, green blood flew everywhere, hitting Chara and Frisk and falling into an endless void if it didn't hit them.

 **-1000000000000**

Omega Flowey vanished leaving behind only an extremely and dishevelled Flowey. Covered roots to petals in cuts, bruises and green plant blood.

The options **FIGHT** and **MERCY** appeared again, both looking shiny and new.

Frisk clenched their fists as they stared at the FIGHT option, wanting so badly to just kill him, it wouldn't affect the run, and there were no consequences. They could do it and nothing would change.

They reached for the FIGHT button as it glowed yellow but before they could press it they felt a hand on their shoulder.

They turned their head quickly and glared at whoever it was.

It was Chara.

They didn't react to their glare either.

Their hand started to shake the longer Chara stared at them.

Finally, Chara looked at their hand before stepping away. Frisk moved in between the two buttons.

" _I'll let you do this, you look like you need it… I won't say anything about it if you chose FIGHT"_ They took another step back as they watched.

Frisk turned back to Flowey and the buttons. Their hand reached forward towards FIGHT, it glowed yellow yet again.

Their hand was shaking slightly.

They looked away from the options and to Flowey, as his face was turned to the ground, Frisk could see one of his eyes watching them, scared.

Heh, flowers scared of the child.

Frisk closed their eyes and took a deep breath, they lowered their arm and quickly pressed MERCY.

Flowey turned to them a bit more "W- what are you doing...? If you think I've learn-" **"Shut the fuck up…"** Frisk was seething as they glared at Flowey.

Their arm twitching they pressed MERCY again.

"W- What? Why are you-" **"I said… Shut. Up."** Their whole body began to tremble.

They hesitantly pressed MERCY again.

Flowey stayed silent.

They pressed it again.

"Why…" Frisk pressed it again "Why…?" Again. "Why! W- Why are you being so… nice to me?"

Frisk slammed their fist onto the MERCY button, cracking it.

" **I am NOT being nice Asriel! I am being Merciful… Now… j- just shut the fuck up and take my fucking MERCY!"** They hit the button again and it shattered, FIGHT faded away at the same time.

Flowey looked at Frisk terrified but before he could burrow away all three heard voices.

"This way! The barrier is over here!" "We have to hurry!" "WHY IS THERE DUST…?" "Come on you guys!"

The three turned to the Barriers entrance, their stood a Betta fish, Undyne, a lizard, Alphys, a goat lady, Toriel and two skeletons, Sans, and Papyrus.

Toriel ran up to Frisk, throwing a fireball at Flowey in the process, Chara ran in front of the fireball before it could hit Flowey, they got knocked back beside Flowey.

Frisk ran away from Toriel and to Chara, seeing if they were all right.

Chara groaned as Frisk lifted them up so they were sitting **"You okay?"** They nodded.

Chara turned to Toriel _"Don't hurt him, he's…"_ As Chara turned to where Flowey was they noticed it was empty. He left.

They sighed and Toriel walked up to them, an apologetic look on her face "I am sorry Human… I am going to heal you…" a green glow appeared from her hand as she started to heal them.

"Are you a friend of…" She turned to Frisk, smiling sheepishly "Um… I do not actually know your name… that is quiet embarrassing"

Papyrus turned away from the suspiciously large pile of dust and to Toriel "DO NOT WORRY LADY ASGORE! FOR I KNOW THEIR NAME! IT IS HUMAN!" Frisk stared blankly at him "WHAT IS THIS LOOK FOR HUMAN? IS THAT NOT YOUR NAME… OH NO! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FAILED TO KNOW EVEN THE SIMPLEST THING, YOUR NAME! NYHO HO HO!"

Frisk cleared their throat **"I'm Frisk"** They stated plainly. Everyone made an 'oh' and 'ah' sound and turned to the other Human, Chara.

Chara turned away from all the attention, they never were great with it after all…

" _Um…"_ They turned to Frisk as they glanced to Toriel. They caught on quickly.

 _ *** Just go with it, she'd find out anyways, did before**_

 _* Before? I don't remember doing this bef-_

 _ *** Ignore that, thought slipped out, don't worry, she'll take it well… I hope**_

Chara turned back to everyone else who were waiting patiently.

" _Um… my name is… C- Chara"_ They turned away from everyone and shifted closer to Frisk.

"WHY HELLO THERE CHARA! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WAIT… WERE YOU NOT THE LAZY ONE BY THE TREE WHEN I FOUGHT THE HUMAN? AND THE ONE WHO WAS THE SECOND SECOND HALF ON OUR DATE?" Papyrus gasped "OH NO! THAT MEANS YOU LIKE ME AS WELL?! I- AM SORRY TO SAY BUT, I CANNOT LOVE YOU, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER! WHO-I-SHALL-NOT-NAME-AND-IS-DEFINETLY-NOT-METTATON!"

Everyone laughed for a bit at how Papyrus revealed his secret.

Chara sneezed and Toriel turned to them.

"Are you all right my ch- Chara…?" Toriel asked concerned.

Chara nodded they turned left a bit and paled. A large pile of dust slowly being swept away by the winds of the Barrier.

Toriel, curious, turned to where Chara was looking. Her face became one of horror as she saw the dust, a large purple cloak flapping behind it.

She stood up and walked over to it, Undyne followed her gaze and to looked in Horror, soon everyone saw the dust of the now late king, Asgore Dreemurr.

"A- Asgore's cape…" She touched the dust and found a small fragment of his soul, it disappeared before her.

"A- Asgore…? Asgore?" She grabbed the cape and held it close to her "Y- you are… b- but"

She felt a small shock go through her making her drop the cape.

A flash of light appeared and the dust started to swirl around in a spiral, the cape following.

A few seconds later the dust and cape vanished in another flash of light.

"W- was that…" Undyne didn't finish her sentence, because, she already knew the answer.

A tear fell from her single eye as she turned to Frisk and Chara. Clenching her fists, she walked up to them, both took a step back.

Once she was in front of them Chara had their eyes closed waiting to be killed, Frisk was just looking away.

Undyne sighed, knelt down and put a hand on each of their shoulders "I'm… I don't blame you guys, I am upset that he's gone but… why'd you let his Soul break?"

Frisk looked up at Undyne, they had a neutral face of, only some scars from Asgore and the Omega Flowey battle were there.

" **We didn't** _ **kill**_ **him"** "What?" **"We didn't kill him, he… destroyed our MERCY, we had to attack, got him down to about 60 and, F-"** They stopped themselves remembering what Chara said, Chara wanted to protect Flowey, so, they would lie but tell the truth all the same **"A Monster came in and dealt the final blow… I- I don't know who though"** They turned away.

Undyne punched the ground, nothing happened to it.

"When I find them… I… I don't know what I'll do…" She stood up and walked back to everyone else, they stood in an almost line- wait, that meant-

A large vine shot out at them, several smaller vines grew out of it and wrapped around everyone, lifting them up.

Flowey popped out of the ground, wounded healed.

"You IDIOT! You should have killed me when you had the chance! 'How did I get this power?' you ask… well…" His face twisted and bent into an evil grin.

"They won't be helping you here! They're too exhausted! HAHAHAHAHA!" Six small glows appeared around him "See? They're exhausted…"

Many more vines grew out of the ground "Now! Time to take… everyone else's Souls!"

The vines shot back to the ground.

Frisk looked around panicked for a moment before their eyes went to Papyrus, they grinned.

"What are you all happy about?" Flowey asked confused.

Frisk ignored him, they grabbed the jagged knife from their sleeve where they hid it.

It's time… to enact the **true plan**!

They ran forward, knife in hand, towards Papyrus. The skeleton looked at them briefly, confused.

Frisk raised the knife up and slashed.

 **-19563**

Papyrus fell from the vines he was held in, he looked up at Frisk who was standing over him, they had a twisted smile on their face.

They raised the knife again.

"H- HUMAN…? WHAT ARE YOU-" Slash!

 **-1572**

Papyrus's skull cracked, now everyone who was wrapped in vines was staring at Frisk, seemingly forgetting what happened before.

Chara took some steps back, hand over their mouth and eyes wide. They… they just-

With a swoosh sound Papyrus turned to dust.

Frisk, still grinning manically, turned to Flowey. Flowey backed away as best he could, still aboveground.

Flowey twitched, he looked at everyone tied up and then to Chara, then to Frisk who was walking closer.

"I- I… forget it! DIE!"

A white flash of light and, in front of Frisk who had been teleported next to Chara, was a child.

A goat child, Asriel.

Asriel turned around, frowning.

"Howdy, Frisk, are you there?"

Frisk raised a brow and held the knife tighter.

"It's me, your worst nightmare…"

Another flash and before stood…

The God of Hyperdeath.

" _Asriel Dreemurr!"_


	11. The Mind of That Who Has Lost One

**Last Time**

"Howdy, Frisk, are you there?"

…

"It's me, your worst nightmare…"

…

"Asriel Dreemurr!"

 **This Time**

 **["Undertale - Hopes and Dreams - Violin cover" by Redhawk]**

Frisks grin turned into a scowl as they held the jagged knife in front of them, placing one foot behind themselves.

Chara turned to Frisk quickly and, seeing them ready to fight along with the memory of what they did to papyrus, stepped away from them warily.

" _Why Frisk… Everything would have gone normally…"_ Asriel raised his arm up, quickly sending it down as he flew back.

Frisk looked skyward and jumped forward, rolling as they did to stay up as a multicolored lightning strike shot from above to where they were.

After that many more shot down attempting to zap them, jumping, hopping, and rolling as the strikes missed them.

As the attack neared its end Frisk was crouching on the ground, still holding the knife, other hand resting on the barrier. They looked up at Asriel and smirked.

Asriel glared at them and another two strikes shot at them, this time hitting them, sending them flying at Chara.

The two collided and landed on the ground.

Now Asriel was smirking _"Don't get cocky Frisk"_

Frisk pushed themselves back up accidentally sending Chara back down, Frisk briefly turned towards them as to check on them.

After seeing they were fine they turned back to the self-proclaimed god of Hyperdeath, annoyed.

Asriel raised his right arm, a glowing silver saber appeared and he grabbed it, pointing it to Frisk _"We could have had a happy ending, lived on the surface, if you just let us stay!"_ He flew down, a second sword in his other hand and swung at Frisk.

They ducked, grinning and winked at him making him send the swords downward. Frisk countered with their knife but the attempt sent them flying back.

" _Infinite Attack, remember?"_

Frisk scowled again and stood up, only for a star hit them in the back, the points pinning them.

" _One thousand nine hundred two, you said that's how many times you RESET… Now I'm no better than you, eight thousand plus, but you had the option to let everyone have their freedom, but no"_

Frisk reached their hand towards their knife. Only… a little farther.

Finally, they touched the knife, slowly sliding it closer to themselves, after a bit they grabbed it and threw it at Asriel breaking his concentration making the star disappear.

Perfect.

They knew it wouldn't hit him so they only threw it a short distance, once they had it back they were smiling again.

" _Ugh, you're a glutton for pain, aren't you?"_ A Chaos Blaster appeared in his one hand, he grabbed the back with the other and began shooting at Frisk.

To dodge, Frisk slowly moved one direction, to the left, as each attack barely missed them.

" **Well I guess you could say that, are you providing?"** They finished with a mischievous wink causing Asriel to reel back in disgust, his face evidence of the emotion.

" _You have a sick sense of humor, you know that?"_ **"Oh, yes I do goat man"** They laughed.

Seething, Asriel readied Chaos Saber, flying in close to Frisk but landing and walking the rest of the way.

Frisk tilted their head to the side then shrugged, they crossed their arms and tapped their foot impatiently.

Extremely unoriginal…

They turned to Chara who was watching the battle unfold a semi-safe distance away. Their malicious grin turned kinder towards them and they waved to them, Chara waved back awkwardly before gasping and pointing in front of Frisk.

Frisk turned to where they were pointing and casually stepped back from their opponents' attack, they gave him a bored look, head tilted, one eye half closed.

It was evident Asriel was getting angrier, at least he's feeling emotions again, and they fit the current predicament- er, stalemate.

Frisk continued stepping back, left and right, avoiding each slice of the silvery blades.

Eventually Frisk stumbled and Asriel managed to cut their cheek, it wasn't bad, but enough for Frisk to hiss and hold the cut.

It was also a small victory for Asriel seeing his new smirk.

" **Don't get cocky now Asriel because soon enough you'll meet your end, hopefully I'll be the one to end you though"** They wiped the blood on their sweater, not bothering or having time to worry about the cut.

Frisk guessed that they wouldn't be able to count on the Souls for help here for a multitude of reasons, one being the vast amount of Monster Souls would suppress their ability to help and they probably hated them right now…

Oh well!

Win some you lose some!

Frisk knew they can't physically harm Asriel seeing as he has a shit ton of Defence, by that, infinite they wouldn't be able to dodge for long and they _knew_ he wouldn't just go back to being the smol goat they could easily murder anytime soon.

 _So…_ What _other_ way can you damage a Monster? Through their **emotions**.

They internally smirked, if its one thing they loved doing more than anything, it was reducing someone to tears.

And since Monsters ATK and DEF are controlled by their emotions Asriel, if brought to a sobbing mess, he would have no choice but to revert to his child form.

Taking a step back Frisk wiped some sweat off their forehead, doing the same with their hand as their grip on the knife was slipping.

" _Getting tired, are we?"_ The Chaos Sabers disappeared in a small flash. Asriel crossed his arms unamused.

" _You should just let me kill you, you'll come back, yes, but then I'll kill you again, and again until you give up on this ideology of hurting people for fun"_ Oh great…

" _Why do you do it anyway? Seeing how much damage you can do before the laws of reality snap? Or is it something deeper, is it because you just want-"_ **"Oh don't lecture me you damn goat…"** Frisk began taking deep breaths, they had a feeling they would be running a lot soon. Running away… from lightning, or stars… or giant reality eating goat skulls… Nothing they haven't done before!

Normal day in the life of Frisk right here! Yup! No reason to be concerned for their health at all! That's a lie… they need serious help… not just mentally…

Asriel furrowed his brows as Frisk continued **"What's the confused look for? It wasn't a question, so there's no need to be an idiot about it, I digress"** Frisk took this as an intermission in their battle, cracking their back, eating some food to heal.

" **You said it yourself, I'm not much different than** _ **you**_ **, you did the same things, killed, murdered, befriended only to slaughter them and fucked with people in more ways than one"** they winked again, Asriel looked away for a second before returning with a glare.

" _What are you getting at…"_ Asriel asked annoyed.

" **Love, not LV LOVE, but love, you killed the people you knew were still grieving over you over and over, the people who loved you, mercilessly killed by their own son"** They finished in a mocking tone.

Asriel's glare intensified _"You did the same, killed those who love you"_

" **Pfft"** Frisk scoffed **"** _ **Please**_ **, save me that pitiful line. Why do you think I refuse to call Toriel and Asgore 'mom' and 'dad'? I haven't for a very long time, and for good reason"** Frisks gaze shifted to Chara who was now listening intently as they were curious to.

They smirked **"It's because they don't actually** _ **love**_ **me, hell I'll even go as far to say they that at the start, Toriel and Asgore didn't even love Chara!"** They heard Chara gasp from afar.

Asriel took a step forward, arm at his sides _"How dare you say that! They loved Chara like they were their own!"_

Frisk weakly put their hands up defensively.

" **Hey I said at the start! But the only reason they didn't kill em"** They drew their thumb across their neck **"on sight was because you liked them, a new friend for the prince"**

They saw Chara look at Asriel in disbelief. Killing two birds with one stone right now.

" **Not the only reason though, the prophecy, 'the one who has seen the surface, they will return, and the Underground will go empty' they thought Chara would free them, they loved them because they had to"**

" **Not to different from their so called 'love' for me at the end of a True Pacifist Run, I freed them so they feel like they owe me, that they 'have to' love me, ya get it?"**

Asriel's face went from confused to a sort of… understanding one, it quickly turned into a scowl.

" _Not any reason to kill them…"_

Frisk shrugged **"Neither is boredom, hey, I have a question for you Asriel"** Asriel shot them an annoyed look but stayed quiet **"Did you really care about Chara?"** Now Asriel was looking at them in disbelief but before he could talk Frisk continued **"I ask this because last time we talked in my dreams, you said you were actually going to poison them yourself! Some brother"**

" _W- What?!I never said anything like that! I-" "You were…?"_ Frisk and Asriel turned to Chara, tears welling in their eyes. Asriel quickly glared at Frisk before taking a step toward but Chara but they stepped back.

" _Did you… care about me? A- As family?"_ Asriel was left standing, speechless…

" _Chara, yes, I did, Frisk just… lied… to you, that's all"_ He tried to comfort them but...

" _But they… haven't lied to me before…"_ Things were looking back for Asriel.

Frisk took a step back, keeping a straight face as to not interfere with their talking.

They couldn't really think of anything that would make him extremely sad, so, guilt would have to do. Hopefully he would-

A flash of light and Asriel was a goat child, green and yellow stripped sweater and blue pants.

 _ **Perfect**_

He walked up to Chara carefully "Chara, I did and _do_ care about you, I trust you, I… we were never going to hurt you" He put a hand on Chara's shoulder.

Frisk gripped their knife and began walking towards them, head downcast.

" _What about the other thing… only caring about Frisk because they 'have to', they could have kept that from you and… hated me… I did horrible things on the surface, I… I knew buttercups were poisonous… n- needed to test if it was true before I could tell you my plan, it wasn't out of evil, I- I didn't know it would almost kill him, I swear!"_ Tears were running down their face, Asriel brought them into a hug.

…

Frisk almost felt bad for bringing up the subject, almost. Benefit of being a type of sociopath, not giving a fuck about others feelings.

Most of the time.

Frisk crept closer, neither Chara nor Asriel could see them as Asriel was facing away from them and Chara was crying into a sweater that was soon going to turn into dust.

Frisk now stood behind Asriel, they didn't raise the knife up high dramatically just a simple stab in the Soul. They brought their arm back, ready to attack-

" _Can we just… break the Barrier and be done…?"_ Frisk stopped mid action.

Open the Barrier? Free Monsters, familiar yet stupid and repetitive actions, who cares? It'll all be RESET anyways in 90 something years. So…

Not this time… not now… not ever…

Can't keep going on forever, _**KEEP TRYING**_

 _ **Slash!**_

 _ **-9999**_

Frisk had an calm yet victorious grin as Asriel and Chara looked at them.

Asriel's eyes were wide in shock, he coughed, dust harmlessly flying through the air.

Frisk was stood inches away from Asriel, holding a knife that was now in his back, Frisk leaned in closer to him, smile staying the same, not evil nor demented, just happy.

" **And so… falls does the final Dreemurr"** Frisk whispered, they took a step back, taking the knife with them.

The area around them turned back from its rainbow mess and faded into the Barrier, still standing.

Asriel stumbled forward, Chara catching them _"Asriel! Asriel are you okay?"_

Asriel nodded "Yes…" he touched his chest, where his Soul was, he felt it crack.

"Hit my Soul… not just killing me but… everyone… little _fucker_ … was waiting" He seethed, both turned to Frisk who was sitting, legs crossed away from them, they nodded, still smiling.

" _I- It's going to be all right! T- There has to be someone who can help! Napstablook wasn't absorbed, they have ghost sandwiches-"_ **"Which he can't eat, he also wouldn't survive the trip there with or without him and"** They shrugged **"doubt you want to leave him alone with me"** They pointed to themselves sounding cocky.

" _Stay out of this!"_ Chara turned to Frisk, crying _"Why? Why did you kill him? He was going to break the Barrier, have the final happy ending! No more RESETS… just, an end!"_

They started walking to Frisk.

Frisk sighed **"No matter how many times I…"** they sighed again and closed their eyes, opening them a second later. They stood up and came face to face to Chara.

" **You are an idiot, you know that? Never listening, never taking the time to try and retain anything I say, doing things willy nilly, impossible dreams-"** _"What dreams?"_ **"A happy ending for one! The idiotic dream that everyone can live in peace and eat pie all day! News flash, that's** _ **never**_ **going to happen! We'll be stuck in this fucking time loops for all eternity!"**

A loud crack brought both their attention back to Asriel, as they looked at him Chara ran back to him, he was extremely translucent and dust was scattered across the Barrier.

" _Asriel! Hold on, I'll get you help!"_ Chara searched their pockets for Undyne's phone, maybe she had food? They remembered, Frisk had both phones…

They turned to Frisk, they were holding Undyne's phone in their hand.

Solemn expression on, they threw the phone to Chara, may as well let them try.

Chara fiddled with the device, eventually opening Undyne's dimensional box, Box F, they looked at the screen, trying to find food.

All that it held was some metal armour polish, a magic spear repair kit and some scale cream.

Frustrated they threw it on the ground, box closing.

Frisk held up ten fingers, a second later putting one down.

"I'm fine Chara, everything is going to be fine, every _one_ is going to be fine"

Eight.

" _How can you know that?"_ They hugged him tight _"You're dying… please don't…"_

Six.

"Heh, kind of can't right now… bit difficult staying alive when you were stabbed" He said sarcastically.

Five.

" _Don't say that… You'll make it, I know you will… you have to!"_ They sobbed onto his shirt.

Three.

"Sorry… you'll be fine, I know that much"

Two.

" _Asriel… just know that I'll always love you…"_

One.

"Chara, I-"

The sound of dust filled the room.

Asriel's dust spread across the Barrier… his Soul floating over the pile.

Chara turned to Frisk who looked indifferent about the event that had just transpired.

" _LOAD!"_ They stood up, hands clenched angrily.

Frisk shook their head solemnly.

Chara opened their hand and closed it, but not all the way, they were holding something, their red knife they used in the CORE.

A blade made of pure Determination.

They started towards Frisk, closing the short distance between them. Once in front of them, they held the knife to Frisks throat, who looked up slightly, eye still on the Chara and the knife.

If they were afraid, they didn't show it, they frowned.

" **If you're going to kill me, I would expect nothing less than the worst from you"** Frisk put their arms out, in a challenging stance.

The knife shook slightly in Chara's hand, hesitant, barely noticeable but was enough for Frisk to smile, not grin a happy smile.

They really were deranged…

" **You can't bring yourself to do it, probably thinking about when you** _ **did**_ **kill me in the CORE, feel good, right? 'm probably worth what… 2 LV? 1 if I'm unlucky, but I could tell you did** **gain some"** The knife started to shake more.

" _Just be quiet…"_ Asriel's Soul cracked but neither paid it any mind currently.

" **Even after all these years you still can't bring yourself to kill me, harm, yes, have a good right hook I must say but you just can't murder me in cold blood, you brothers killer"**

" **Don't take this the wrong way, I don't** _ **want**_ **to fight you either, probably couldn't bring myself to kill you either"** _"Probably?"_ **"Yes, if I wanted to, with you holding a knife to my neck…"**

They used their own knife and slowly pushed Chara's away, it showed no resistance.

" **I would have almost no problem killing you right here and now"** _"You're being cryptic… 'Almost'?"_ A layer of hate was still in their voice.

Frisk stepped away from Chara and began to circle around them.

" **Yes, some key factors, but I could, with some quick and logical thinking, push those aside"**

" _What 'factors'"_ They said irritably.

" **My my, someone's aggravated…"** They looked at Asriel's dust, his Soul cracked once more, and they smirked **"Can't think of a reason for that… anyways, the factor's being what you don't know, or, remember, my My Life timeline…"**

Chara turned to them and stopped them from circling them, it felt like they were observing them…

" _Didn't you kill me there?"_ **"Yes, but I also had Alphys help bring you back, full Soul and everything, you retained your memory but, at the end of the timeline, you weren't connected to me, so when it RESET, you forgot everything"**

Chara was confused… what did any of that have to do with this…? They forgot an entire timeline because they weren't connected to Frisks Soul? Would that always happen?

Asriel's Soul split in two with an ear wrenching crack, both turned to it.

The Soul began to shake, threatening to shatter but…

It didn't… it didn't reform either, it was just shaking.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" A voice called.

Both Frisk and Chara turned around, looking for the voice.

"Are you two really that blind?" They turned back to Asriel's Soul, a cloaked man was standing a few feet away from it, hand extended towards the Soul.

" **Who are you and what are you doing here?"** Frisk grabbed their knife again.

"Oh, the usual, keeping this Monsters Soul, Asriel I think, from shattering, normally I would just let it but he had everyone's Soul in him, so, can't" he stepped closer to the Soul, it briefly reformed but instantly broke apart again, it continued in that cycle.

The man sighed "Can't even wait till it's broken to bring him back to life… to many lifeforms in him…" He glared at the Soul "You're really putting me in a pickle, you know that?"

" **WHO… are you?"** Frisk demanded impatiently.

He turned back to them lazily "I don't really…. Have a name, well I do but, don't go by it, I have titles-ish things though, sure the Riverperson told you them, they know everything, I am the Man of Monsters, the Man of Man, the Mystery Man, I also go by Carl but… don't"

" _Um… Mystery Man…? You kind of suck at being… ya know, mysterious…"_ Chara said sheepishly.

He ignored them.

"Anyways, can't let this Soul die… can't revive him either… hmm… oh!" He snapped his fingers "Idea! I'll just bring everyone back, all at once!" He turned to Frisk "And because I don't really like _you_ all that much and want to see you get your ass handed to you, the goat kid'll stay at what he was, Hyperdeath or whatever, I'll even add my own magic to a few of them!"

"Not much of a fighter ya see, but I do pack one hell of a punch…" He was probably smirking, couldn't tell, his cowl casted a shadow over his face, only his white eyes were visible "See ya later!"

" **NO!"** They yelled angrily.

Realizing they couldn't stop it they turned to Chara, panic turning into a glared smile **"I hold my spouse dear, I hold you dear and close, think about that, my love"**

Briefly Chara's expression went from one of confusion to realization, they were Frisk's-

The Soul exploded.

 _* ..._

" _What a terrible creature…"_

" _Do you… really hate me… that much…?"_

" _Cleaver… very cleaver, you spared the life of a single person…"_

" _It's a wonderful idea!"_

" _old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, always funny…"_

" _papyrus… do you want anything…?"_

" _GREETING HUMAN! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"_

" _ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?"_

" _En garde!"_

" _You'll have to try a little harder than THAT!"_

" _I have an idea! Let's be friends on UnderNet!"_

" _I- I only h- have to kill you once…"_

" _It was nice to meet you…"_

" _Goodbye you abomination!"_

" _It's me… your best friend…"_

" _It's me… now let's end this…"_

" _ **Why can't I just die already…?"**_

" _ **JUST DIE ALREADY!"**_

" _Oh… my name's Chara…"_

" _This isn't what I wanted!"_

 _ *** …**_

Groaning Frisk opened their eyes, the place they were in was… cold and… blue.

Feeling the ground, they didn't feel snow or rock, wasn't Waterfall or Snowdin.

Looking up they saw a blue pristine hall, it looked… familiar…

Standing they noticed the hall had pillars, a calming blue color.

Turning around they saw a blue star, four points, rotating. A SAVE Point.

Walking over to it glowed a tad brighter, they touched it and their SAVE File appeared.

 **Frisk LV 7**

 **The End**

Huh… 7 LOVE… wait… that's just from Papyrus… where is the LOVE from Asriel!

…

That man… Asriel must still be alive!

Trying to keep themselves… presentable… didn't show their anger, only clenching their fists as they SAVED.

 **Frisk LV 7**

 **Judgements End**

 _ *** File Saved**_

Huh…? Judgements End?

Oh well, nobody's got time for that, or to figure out what it means.

Closing their File they turned to the entrance and walked through it… where's the elevator…?

Looking left and right they couldn't find it… HOW DO YOU LOSE AN ELEVATOR?!

Weirded out, Frisk walked down the only path… to a fork in the road, the throne room and a staircase…

Oh, they were on the opposite side of the Judgement Hall… but, why was the SAVE Point there?

It also only appeared when they… were about… to…

Frisk's shoulders dropped as their eyes widened, turning around they walked back to the Hall.

Soon enough, Sans was in the middle of the Hall, the moon glow making him visible unlike the sunlight.

Frisk steadily walked to Sans, hand over their side where the knife was hidden.

Once they were 4 pillars away Sans looked up at them, right eye void of light, left a flame.

Before Frisk could get a word out several bones shot from the ground, impaling them, coughing, blood came from their mouth.

Still without talking a bone went through their skull.

Frisk appeared back at the SAVE star, turning around Sans was right behind them, before they could speak again their Soul was blue and they were sent flying to the closest wall, they grunted at they hit the wall, bones impaled them again.

Nothing wasn't even playing yet!

They spent a little extra time in their SAVE File thinking about what the hall was going on!

Ok… so they had to fight Sans… at 7 LOVE!

Well they did murder Papyrus so… they kinda deserve it…

Leaving the File they immediately jumped to the side, hitting the ground they rolled away, bones coming up from the ground where they were, god damn!

When they looked up at the ceiling, a giant skull was looking at them, it growled as its mouth opened.

Bringing their feet up they quickly brought them down, bringing themselves up with the momentum and ducked, the blast passed just over their head.

They turned to the Star, Sans wasn't here, looking back at the hall he stood in the middle.

"huh, that expression, two times… that's more than the amount off fucks I give about you" he raised his hand and blasters surrounded Frisk in a circle, they could still see him.

Frisk franticly looked around for an exit.

"no escape kid, so tell me, why did you kill my bro? isn't that where we get the happy ending?" Frisk nodded and a Blaster went off, Frisk jumped away from it.

"so why'd you do it?" Frisk glared at him.

"I'll take that as a… 'to see what'd happen'… well, **here's what happens** " All the blasters went off without warning.

Frisk speared at the SAVE star, did the same thing as before and turned to Sans, surrounded by Blasters.

"huh, that expression, three times, wrong answer maybe? well, **hope you get it right this time** "

Sans started to walk closer to them and Frisk was looking around, formulating a plan on how to escape, suddenly Sans disappeared and reappeared standing on a Blaster, he glared at them.

"ya know… before I uh… appeared here, in the Hall, I was with everyone else, 'cept Paps, this cloaked guy was tellin us he didn't know what you were doing but asked us to help stop ya"

He triggered the Blasters, Frisk threw themselves on the floor, the Blasters just missing their hair.

No use hiding it now. Can't lie to the judge, it's his job, to judge kids like **m** _e_.

Sighing, Frisk pulled the knife from their inventory and stood up, they glared at the skeleton.

Sans's grin faltered, he sighed(?) "looks like I'm in for a round of somethin' amiright?" Raising his hand several Gaster Blasters and bones appeared all around him.

"here we go"

 **["Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - Gooseworx Cover(Undertale)" by Gooseworx]**

Frisk ran forwards, stepping left and right at the attacks, the same one used on a Geno-Run.

As they were closing in to Sans a bone shot out of the ground, Frisk stopped running before they ran into it, stepping to the side they ran again.

Another bone shot out, they stopped again, again they stepped away and ran.

And again, another bone, and again, and again!

Why is he doing this?!

Frustrated, Frisk attacked the bone in their way, it broke and disappeared, oh… they can attack them huh? Interesting…

They sliced another bone and smiled.

They continued running to Sans but before they could get to him he was gone.

"looking to me?" Whipping around they saw Sans at the other end of the Hall, the bones that previously shot up and stopped them, flew out of the ground and pointed at them.

Oh great…

As Frisk raised the knife to destroy them they fired at high speeds but, didn't kill them.

Frisk laid on the ground, a bone through each of their wrists, slowly bleeding, another two through their ankles, also bleeding, the fifth hovering over their face.

Frisk turned to see Sans as best they could, he reappeared next to them.

" **AGAIN WITH THE PINNING YOU KINKY BASTERDS!"** They yelled, Sans made an awkward face of disgust before snapping his fingers, the fifth bone going right between their eyes.

They were back at the SAVE star, again…

They came back.

Jump onto the floor, roll away, jump back up before the Blaster could kill them.

They started walking this time to Sans.

"four? Or five? Oh well, won't matter either way"

 **["Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - Gooseworx Cover(Undertale)" by Gooseworx]**

Frisk was starting to get annoyed, the very first time they fought Sans? It was thrilling, a real fight, Undyne went down after like… 12 tries. Sans took about 49.

There're on their firth… forth? Like he said, won't matter, cause he gunna be dead!

Frisk ducked as a Blaster tried to fry them and continued walking, resisting the urge to run had first.

" **This is getting really annoying Sans…"** They sliced a bone and stomped on another.

"I'd bet, considering you killed everyone… huh, can't really tell, only remember parts of up to three timelines in a row, so, three or more, but, seeing the look on your face… I wouldn't grace it with a number" More bones appeared, they fly at Frisk in a zig zag motion.

Frisk tried to attack them but they were going to fast to hit, turning around they saw another few zig zags of bones headed for them.

They stepped forward then stopped, then stepped again then stopped.

They continued this until the attack ended.

Looking at Sans they found him sweating, oh… new attacks must be tiring him out, making them up on the spot.

He won't last long now…

As Sans started to attack them from the sides they began running.

Sans was surprised so the attacks stopped for a second before going again.

Sans sent more bones and Blasters to Frisk, immedietly firing them when summoned, he knew doing that would tire him out faster but… they were getting closer, can't let them past.

Wait, he hasn't been turning them blue this time!

Extending his hand Frisks Soul turned blue and stuck them to the ground.

" **Damn skeleton…"** he heard them mutter as they gripped their knife.

He stepped towards them, once close he crouched to them.

They were… well to say something, angry.

They were bearing their teeth, seething, eye narrowed, annoyed and a dark shade of red.

"kid, if you just RESET now we can forget all of this, Pap'll be alive"

" **Screw… you"** Sans sighed.

"nah but I got a bone to pick with you though, question, why did you kill Paps, not why you kill but, why him, specifically?" He leaned against a pillar.

Frisk glared at him.

They weren't going to answer him the way he wanted, he'll just kill **m** _e_ and then they'll kill him!

" **To kill… why else?"** They finished with a smug smirk.

"now exactly why though, with the track record of you I have, last three timelines you killed everyone, how many times have you RESET?" He was going a good job at keeping calm.

" **More than three you know that"** "well I am a _numbskull_ so that's expected" He turned to them, eyes dark again "what do you gain by making me pissed kid? not answering my questions truthfully and what not" He leaned towards them "I'll ask and tell you again, why and RESET"

Frisks smirk hasn't left them yet.

" **You asked two questions, I'll answer in two words, simple enough for you? Or do you need your** _ **brother**_ **to help y- oh wait, I killed him!"** They laughed.

Sans stepped back and flicked his hand up, Frisk flying towards the ceiling, they smashed into the rock, cracking it.

" **Those two…"** They spat blood at Sans, it hit the floor in front of him **"words? Screw. You."**

Sans. Having had enough. Summoned a Blaster in front of Frisk, as it fired, they gave a final laugh.

Jump onto the floor, roll away, and jump back up before the Blaster could kill them.

They were getting pretty good at that now, only lost a quarter of their HP, the KR didn't as much because they were only at 7 LV.

"ya know, I'm not even gunna count anymore… you count for me, okay?" They heard him say, Frisk turned and slashed behind them.

 **MISS**

"gunna have to be faster than that kid" He was taunting them… and **I** didn't like being called kid!

Frisk ran at the centre of the room, slashing bones and dodging Blaster shots.

In the reflection of their knife, they briefly saw a Blaster behind them, aimed at them, and Sans as well.

Frisk stopped running as they heard the quiet charge of the Blaster, Sans looked at them curiously but the Blaster kept charging. Must have been a very big one, or very strong.

They put their hands up in a surrender position, Sans was looking at them with doubt.

They dropped their knife, hands still up.

Sans sighed but the charging didn't stop.

"kid… you're giving up?" Frisk looked sad now, they nodded "t- thanks kid…" he laughing shakily and turned to the floor "let's… let's just be friends…" he looked up to them, his smile genuine.

"sorry kid… let's just start over, k? meet ya at the forest" He extended his hand, the noise stopped, Frisk made a confused face.

"… sorry" He closed his hand, the Blaster firing.

Frisk threw themselves back, pushing their hands onto the floor to cushion their landing, the Blasters laser went right over their face, just missing them.

The blast went to Sans who moved just at the last second, the shot burned part of his sweater… Dodging things half the speed of light is tough, even for Sans.

When the blast disappeared, they rolled to the side, the knife cutting their side in the process a bit but not much else, they grabbed the knife before standing up.

Sans's eye sockets were void of light, most likely shock.

" **Oh… that's good to note…"** The lights returned to his eyes sockets.

"w-" **"Ah ah ah… no talking yet"**

Sans put a hand under their Soul, lifting it slightly. They gripped the knife.

" **Well, see you soon Sansy!"** They swung the knife, at their soul making a clean cut.

Shatter.

Jump onto the floor, roll away, jump back up before the Blaster could kill them.

They turned to the middle of the Hall, sans scratched his head.

"w- what? i know something happened last time…" he looked to Frisk " **why can't I remember the last LOAD…** " Frisk shrugged.

" **I don't know Sansy but…"** they held the knife up **"Your last hour strikes"**

They started running again, still twirling the knife.

Sans summoned more bones and sent them, Frisk easy cut through them while… dancing?! Where they even taking this seriously anymore?!

Frisk spun around and jumped over attacks all the while humming.

Suddenly, Frisk disappeared and was right in front of Sans, they seemed a bit disoriented and confused but slashed none the less.

Sans teleported away but stayed inside the Hall.

Frisk shook their head a bit and stumbled back but caught themselves before falling **"The hell?"** They looked around for Sans, not finding him they slashed behind them, they cut a bone in that was sent at them.

" _ **W**_ _or_ _ **ry**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **H**_ _u_ _ **ma**_ _n,_ _ **you**_ _fo_ _ **un**_ _d a_ _ **wa**_ _y, I s_ _ **ha**_ _ll_ _ **he**_ _lp_ _ **"**_ That voice… it sounded like… _ **"**_ _Yes,_ _ **it**_ _is_ _ **me,**_ _Ga_ _ **st**_ _er_ _ **, th**_ _e_ _ **re**_ _a_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **m**_ _an_ _ **y**_ _m_ _ **or**_ _e_ _ **of**_ _eve_ _ **ry**_ _one,_ _ **o**_ _n_ _ **e**_ _be_ _ **i**_ _ng_ _ **ki**_ _ll_ _ **ed**_ _ph_ _ **as**_ _es_ _ **me**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _t,_ _So_ _ **I**_ _sh_ _ **a**_ _ll_ _ **h**_ _el_ _ **p**_ _y_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **in**_ _fu_ _ **tu**_ _re_ _ **"**_ He was in their head, huh, the didn't feel anything, oh well!

Maybe **I d** _ **on**_ **'t** mind help every now and then… all Frisk was focused on and was determined to do right now, was kill that dammed skeleton!

 **["[Undertale] Gaster's Theme Remix - W. D. Gaster's Megalovania (amella Remix)" by amella]**

Sans was starting to sweat. Not from exhaustion but… if someone or, something was helping them… he was gunna be in for a bad time… and why can't he remember the last fight?!

He summoned a new attack, a pinwheel of bones connected at the centre, with those he sent them, they cut along the floor and walls of the Judgement Hall, this new song that was playing was eerily familiar to Sans.

He had a feeling he knew who was helping them…

The new attack surprised Frisk and they were hit a few times but wasn't damaged that bad.

They appeared in front of Sans again, still slightly disoriented they slashed, he was gone.

They slashed behind themselves again, Sans disappeared too.

He was getting so predictable…

Though they didn't like the feeling of wanting to through up any physical food they had left, they had to thank Gaster for the assistance.

Seeing as Gaster wasn't part of any timeline of universe, he didn't need to die, but… that didn't seem like a good gift… maybe a cupcake would do?

Getting back on track Frisk ducked as a blaster shot at them, they turned to where it was fired from.

" **I was thinking there! Not nice!"** "neither is murder" Well, he got them there…

They shrugged and charged again, attacking the bones Sans sent.

…

What did Gaster mean by, they found a way?

Wait, they Blaster shots! They could use his own attacks against him!

But… how? Waiting until one was aimed at the and him was dangerous and risky…

" _T_ _ **r**_ _y_ _ **at**_ _t_ _ **ac**_ _ki_ _ **ng**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **shot**_ _…_ _ **"**_ Gaster suggested.

Huh… good idea. IF IT WOULDN'T KILL THEM IN THE PROCCESS!

" _Tr_ _ **us**_ _t_ _ **me**_ _H_ _ **um**_ _an…_ _ **"**_ Fine… if they die it's on his head…

Sans didn't seem to be using the Blasters yet, just these new bone wheels and other platforming attacks.

Sans was starting to get tried, he didn't now how much longer he could keep this up, he teleported away as Frisk teleported to him and slashed, they were getting faster at that…

All right… time to blast 'em to smithereens.

Sans summoned two Blasters, one on their left and another on the right.

Guess it was time to heed Gaster's advice…

Frisk stopped as the Blasters charged, Sans looked at them curiously, just like last time, they didn't drop the knife.

" _Tw_ _ **o**_ _…_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **re**_ _,_ _ **u**_ _se_ _ **th**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _for_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _, I s_ _ **h**_ _al_ _ **l**_ _begin_ _ **w**_ _o_ _ **rk**_ _on_ _ **a**_ _… stron_ _ **ge**_ _r_ _ **we**_ _ap_ _ **on**_ _for_ _ **you**_ _to_ _ **use**_ _ **al**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _g the_ _ **Other Knife"**_ Frisk held something appear in their other hand, it felt like a… sharp bone, about the same length as the Other Knife…

The Blasters finished charging, Frisk turn to one, its maw was open and a ball of energy was inside of it, the other was probably like that to.

" _ **N**_ _ow!_ _ **"**_ Gaster yelled and frisk sent the weapons up. The blasts connected with the knife and bone, the attack didn't stop, Sans must have saw them… not absorb the attack but, deflect it and is putting more into it.

They saw the knife was red from since they attacked the blaster, it wasn't was heat though.

After a few second of holding the attack they felt themselves getting tired, Gaster must be to…

They knew what they had to do now, **ATTACK!**

They slashed both weapons towards Sans, the Blasters stayed aimed at them but the attacked them formed curved straight towards Sans.

Before he could even register that Frisk had slashed towards him, the blasts hit him.

 **-9999999**

When the smoke from the blast cleared, Frisk stared at the spot where the shots had landed with a form of glee and hope.

Sans sat on the ground, sweater almost completely destroyed while many parts of his skull and most likely entire body had large cracks, he still looked nothing like Gaster with the cracks though.

The ground around him was cracked and broken from the impact, windows all along the hall were shattered, burning dandelions flew in.

Frisk walked to Sans. Sans, too tried and well… dead, to attack, just sat there.

Once Frisk got to him Sans looked to them, they had a gleeful and happy smile, not evil looking, never evil looking, just happy.

"heh… looks like you got me…" a small part of his skull disappeared, turning to dust in the wind.

"don't say I didn't warn you kid… you still have everyone else against you… don't where, or when but… one of them, will kill you, for good" He shakily stood up, using his remaining hand, the other had turned to dust.

Turning around hr slowly started to walk away "papyrus… do you want anything?"

Frisk rolled their eyes, walking up to him, they kicked his back making him gasp and fall to the ground.

As he hit the ground, he turned to dust. Only his battered sweater remained…

 _ *** My LOVE has increased**_

They said to themselves.

Yawning they stretched their arms, hearing the satisfying pop of their bones.

" **Well that was quite the work out…"** Thy looked at the dust pile again.

" **But I'm not done with you Sansy… you said I have everyone else to deal with, I need practice"** As they said that Sans's dust and jacket flew up in a spiral type motion, with a flash of light all the dust of his and his jacket was gone.

Huh… what was that about, it happened with Papyrus too… oh well, they didn't really care.

Yawning again they looked down at the weapons in their hand, in their right was the jagged bread knife, what they called the Other Knife, in their left was a sharp white bone.

They checked each.

 **Other Knife**

 **Weapon ATK 90**

 _ *** Perfect for cutting bone**_

Now the other.

 **Bone**

 **Weapon ATK 57**

 _ *** A weapon from Gaster**_

They turned to a window, blue light shining through. Night in the Underground, a truly beautiful thing, something they always liked.

The RUINS didn't look different at night besides being darker, Snowdin got dark like the Surface, normally calming area looked almost eerily, Waterfall glowed brighter, they could still make there way through all the same but… the wishing room was a sight, Hotland was the same, being close to the lava lit up the paths but it looked pretty much the same, New Home was the same as the Ruins, just darker. The Judgement Hall though? This place slowly faded from its bright orange and yellow colors to a calming blue spectrum.

Gaster hasn't spoken yet, must be tired from the help or something, they didn't mind or care right now.

They turned to the SAVE Point, they weren't going to SAVE… yet. They were just looking around.

The stars' yellow light only lighting up a foot in front of it.

They opened their menu.

 **LOAD** **RESET**

They couldn't RESET, they needed Chara's help for that.

They put their hand over the LOAD button, it turned yellow as a sign of being selected.

As they pressed it they felt a little resistance on the option… they easily overpowered it and pressed the button.

 _ *** LOAD**_

 **2** They now stood in front of the SAVE star again, they jumped to the floor but didn't hear a Blaster go off, they rolled but didn't see any bones shoot up.

Slowly they stood up and turned to the centre of the hall, Sans was there, they walked towards him, not smiling.

He looked up as them, eyes void "w- what?"

Frisk continued walking, though slower, they grinned **"Why hello again Sansy"**

Sans turned to them "w- what… why…?"

Frisk shrugged and moved some hair out of their face, they could maybe deal with getting it cut, it was long but not _that_ long.

" **Thought it might be fun to sit and talk to you again, you said I had everyone else to fight so… why not get some more practice in?"** They crossed their arms.

Sans stepped back "p- practice?! Wow, now I really know you're insane, resorting to using other people as _practice"_ He scoffed and a Blaster appeared behind him.

"if your so eager for a fight, who am I do deny you ya freak" He send the Blaster, it shot at Frisk who simply stepped away…

"h- how…" Frisk disappeared.

" **Would ya look at that, I'm getting the hang of this whole 'shortcut' thing"** Sans teleported away as Frisk went o stab him in the gut, eve though he didn't have one.

They turned and saw Sans at the other end of the Hall, looking a bit scared but not giving up.

" **Would expect you to fight"** They started running to him, determination flowing through them with each step.

They slashed right, cutting a Blaster in two, they still ran.

Now halfway through the hall they ducked and slid across the floor as a Blaster shot at them, once they couldn't slide anymore they rolled to the side, jumped up and ran again.

They slashed at Sans again.

 **MISS**

They twirled the Bone around and stabbed behind themselves, Sans disappeared.

" **You know… while I'm here… may as well say something, right?"** They turned around and started walking to Sans again, attacking the various hordes of bones Sans desperately sent at them.

" **Let's go with… one thing each time I kill you, sound good?"**

They disappeared and reappeared behind Sans, using the Other Knife to stab him.

 **-152**

They walked around him, kneeling in front of him, Sans perpetual smile never fading.

" **That smile… that's the smile of a lazy coward who doesn't give a fuck about the world… see you soon"** They stabbed him again, in the Soul.

…

 **3** Frisk was flying down the Hall, using the Blasters as a means of transport, they stabbed one and it went hay wire, so they were flying it right to Sans, he kept teleporting but Gaster helped by disabling it for a few minutes.

Once the Blaster was close enough they jumped off it, he tried to run in a confused haze but the Blaster crashed into him.

 **-999**

They made their way up to him, walking.

" **And I'll keep coming back… aw don't look so disappointed Sansy~ Well see each other again will say this now, you can leave next time, make a last meal. Laziness, depression with a side dust, perfect recipe for a Sanswich… don't you think?"** They slashed at him, his head turned to dust along with his body.

 **4** Frisk leisurely walked down the Hall, dodging when needed, Sans wasn't even trying…

Once a few feet from Sans they tilted their head, he was just standing there.

" **Fine, I'll have a conversation while I'm at it if you won't talk… remember that 'happy ending' you were talking about? It's not gunna happen… never will, trust me…"** They stood in front of Sans, kicked a bone he sent at them.

They simply stabbed him.

 **-922**

 **5** Guess Sans decided to try again, he shot Blaster after Blaster at Frisk. They barley dodged them all.

It was a good strategy for Sans but, he was extremely tired after the first two minutes.

" **Do you think I like me 'immportal'?"** They did air quotes **"I don't see my friends die… well I do, I kill them- WOAH"** They slipped as a bone almost hit them.

They were getting better at not getting him.

" **Anyways, it's never dying, always living, if time passed and I didn't die, at least I'd have company, Chara…"** They smiled **"Even if they're annoying it's something… But I** _ **can't**_ **"** Their voice became shaky with each step.

" **I'm reliving the same hundred years Sans, over and over, there is no point to anything if I can't die… do you think I like this? I'D RATHER GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE THAN THIS!"** They slashed at Sans over and over, tears going down their face.

 **-845**

 **-845**

 **-845**

 **-845**

…

They LOADED…

 **6** Sans was still trying, sending wave after wave of bones and Blaster, the same attacks in such a small-time frame… was getting kind of sad… and annoying, mostly annoying though.

" **Let's say this, you 'love' Papyrus, right?"** Sans nodded and sent another blaster.

Frisk hit he blast and the shot blasted into a window.

" **But you don't do a damn thing when I kill him over and over, do you? No. He picks up after you, cares for you, and still let. Him.** _ **Die.**_ **"** Frisk shook their head, slashing at Sans.

 **-768**

They looked at him disgusted **"I can't even stomach that, and I don't even remember my own children's names… that says a lot"**

Sans looked like he was about to say something but turned to dust… again.

 **7 "Seven deaths… sure you're not a cat?"**

 **8** Sans stopped trying, he just stood there… pathetic.

It wasn't even just about practice anymore… they just needed to say somethings… even if they weren't relevant, they wanted to say some things.

" **I was gunna say lets throw a part, almost ten times I've killed you! We would need hotdogs, soda, spaghetti, dust… but then I remembered… I'm going to kill all your friends, again, and again… looks like I'll settle for dust"** They didn't even use the Bone or knife, they punched his face a few times, until his skull shattered.

That felt good…

 **9** Frisk stopped in front of Sans. They looked at each other, Sans turned away.

" **You know, I'm not even sorry for breaking your skull last time, don't care if you were in pain or not, that's what all of this has done to me… made me lose touch with people, reality, everyone and thing"** They stepped closer to him, he stepped back.

" **You're the smart one, why don't you tell me why. I. Can't. Die…"** They swiftly brought their hand up and shoved the Bone into Sans's skull.

 **-306**

They pushed him away as he crumbled to dust, Frisk laughed as they spun around, they began to sing.

" **All I want for Christmas is death~"**

 **10** No body said anything, Frisk was at the end of the Hall, while Sans was in the middle of it.

Sans brought his hand up and a Blaster appeared in front of him, a little away up into the air… aimed at himself.

He was going to kill himself this time.

Frisk teleported to Sans and pushed him away before the Blaster could fire.

" **As much as I would want you to kill your self… I'm done talking, you can die for good now"**

They slashed at him with a good amount of force.

 **-1**

He turned to dust instantly, his face one of relief.

Frisk turned to the SAVE star again.

 _ *** My LOVE has increased**_

They walked to the star and touched it.

 **Frisk 8 LV**

 **Judgements End**

 _ *** File Saved**_

They turned around towards the other exit, the one that lead to the CORE, and started walking.

It was time to go and kill everyone else, in a timely manner **I** hope **...**


	12. Turning Tables

_* Italics is Alphys,_ _ **Bold is Frisk**_

* * *

 _* You'll understand when you get to it… I don't mean the Italics right after this though_

 _Three people sat in a living room, an adult and two children._

 _One of the children was coloring a picture of his school while the other was watching a television show about their pink uncle._

 _The adult was lying on the nearby couch engrossed in a book._

 _As the room sat in silence a nearby door opened. "Heya, I'm home!" A masculine voice said._

 _The three turned to where the voice was, the front door._

 _Sighing yet smiling the older threw their legs over the side of the couch and set the book on a table a few feet away before following the excited children._

" _You're back, how was the… important people and what not?" They waved their hand lazily._

" _Boring with a hint of old people, remind me why you stopped joining me to these?" They asked, quickly kissing their spouse, and turning to the kitchen._

 _One of the kids followed their parents as the other ran back to the living room._

" _Irene Dreemurr no running in the house!" They said loudly before following the two to the kitchen._

" _Sorry mommy!" The child said._

 _They sat at one of the table chairs as their spouse opened the fridge._

" _Anyways, moms too busy with the school to babysit, Undyne would probably make them javelin experts in a week's time and I don't like people, reminds me, why are you still there, don't you hate Humans too?" They grabbed a magazine and flipped through it._

" _Yes but, unlike you, I'm not an ice witch" they dropped an ice cube into a drink._

 _The magazine reader softly glared at him "You're making dinner for the pun and insult" They froze and turned to them in shock._

" _ **What, I'd probably-"**_ _they thought for a second before smirking_ _ **"All right, but you're dealing with the food poisoning afterwards"**_ _They started to walk to the living room._

 _The previous magazine reader stood up quickly as their son held a cup of orange juice and followed them._

" _You're not that bad of a cook"_

 _They looked behind them self and smirked again_ _ **"Oh Chara darling, if you think I'm a good cook, you don't know anything about me"**_

* * *

W- what was that dream?

Wait…

Why can't they feel anything under them… or… around them?

They felt air rush past them, they were falling.

Wait what.

And they hit something, the ground but… why didn't it feel like- HOLY SSSSSSSSSSSSCHITZEL!

Chara shot up from the snow, hastily brushing it off themselves.

Why the hell were they in the snow?! They were just at the Barrier after… Oh, right. Frisk, the one person they thought they could trust, killed Asriel, their brother.

Again.

Great… now they're sad…

Chara heard someone else shot out of the snow, they quickly turned to the person and in their slight panic, formed a knife in their hand

"What the hell just happened?!" The person sounded feminine, and judging by the fish like appearance, it was Undyne.

Chara lowered their weapon.

" _Um, hi Undyne"_ Undyne turned around sharply but relaxed a bit they saw Chara.

Undyne froze for a second before summoning a spear and walking up to Chara threateningly, seeing Undyne move towards them they started to step away.

" _What's wrong Undyne?"_ They hit the Christmas tree.

As she got closer Undyne pointed the spear at Chara, glaring at the child.

"Your friend killed Papyrus, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" Killed Papyrus? Oh right, Frisk also stabbed Papyrus, they are really gunna have a bad time right now!

" _I- I didn't do it! Frisk did! I don't know why!"_ That lying little-

"But you were with them the most! Now, because of my stupidity of trusting a Human, he's gone and dust! NGAAAH" Undyne raised the spear up stepping back and shot forward in a stabbing motion.

"Wait!" Someone yelled, the spear stopped just poking Chara's forehead. They could have fainted right here.

Both people turned to the voice, it came from a man wearing a cloak and cowl, the cowl covering most of his face in a faint shadow.

"You shouldn't kill that child miss" Undyne glared at him.

"Why should I listen to someone who I don't know and covers his face?!" She yelled angrily.

The man sighed and ran a hand over his face exhausted.

"Fine, I don't care what you call me name wise but the reason why you should at least listen to me? You" He pointed to Chara "non-murderous child, you saw me trying to help everyone, right?" Chara thought for a moment before nodding "Great, I was the one holding Asriel's Soul together while separating everyone from him, everyone is most likely… somewhere, but safe I can promise you, the large goat lady? Most likely in the RUINS, tiny lizard, by a lab"

Undyne relaxed a little hearing where Alphys was a second later she started to run towards Hotland.

"God dammit… Fish lady! I wouldn't advise going there!" Undyne stopped and glared at him again "Reason being, I'll tell her what I'm going to tell you in a bit, but, it would be safer for everyone to be separated, you'll only get in everyone else's way"

She didn't know why but she listened to the man and walked back to the Christmas tree.

…

"So, what are you gunna tell us?" Undyne asked impatiently.

The man looked up from the snow and to them "Sorry, got distracted" He cleared his throat "So, long story short, all of your Souls were absorbed, the host killed and I was able to separate you all from him before be died, if your gunna be angry at anyone take it out on the Acceptance kid, they're the one who killed your friend… I forget what else I was gunna say…" He hummed in thought.

"What about why I shouldn't kill this Human right here for one?" Undyne suggested.

"Yes, that was one minor thing I forgot" _"Minor?"_ "Sorry, but they are killing now for something that has to do with you" He pointed to Chara.

"So why shouldn't I just kill them now?!" Undyne tried to spear Chara but her spear disappeared before it could hit them, she turned to the man and he was holding it, the blue weapon disappeared.

" _Because_ … killing them wouldn't do much, the other would just LOAD and bring them back, they're willing to take a shot for them so they're important to them…" He turned away "From what I've observed they don't like their friend killing so they're on our side… maybe seeing their friend not with them will make them stop?" He thought aloud.

Chara glared at the man. Seems them and Undyne can share one thing, a new dislike for this new person.

" _You know I have a name, it's Chara and Chara"_ They pointed to themselves _"doesn't want to used as bait if that's your plan"_ They heard him mutter something like… 'there goes plan G'…

He turned back and faced Undyne.

"You!" he shouted walking up to her "Your friends were killed by that kid, right? Skeleton and small goat?" She nodded, seemingly smiling he turned to Chara now "And your brother, small goat?" They nodded.

He turned away and walked away to the tree line, pointing up at nothing.

"It will take time, quiet a bit of time with Plan B I have bit I can bring back your friends, Skeleton, and the goats, 'what is Plan B?' you are asking?" Neither were asking that "Well Plan B is… Plan B! Plan A is trying to talk it out with them" He glanced to Chara "Thought you'd like that plan better before resorting to crushing them to a pulp of flesh and DETERMINATION"

"Anyways! Plan B? Is crushing them to pulp of flesh and DETERINATION! You two stay together, I'm off to tell the lizard and goat lady the plan…" He turned to them slowly.

"Any questions?" Undyne was about to speak up "No? Good! Please don't kill each other!" With that he ran away into Waterfall.

Undyne and Chara turned to each other confused.

Undyne stepped towards Chara and they skittered back _"Please don't kill me!"_ They pleaded arms covering their face.

She sighed and turned away, crossing her arms "I'm not gunna kill you punk… if your 'friend'" she made air quotes "is… killing because of you or for you… you may be… able to stop them, right?" Undyne did have a fair point.

…

Wait… why did they feel like they went through this before…?

Chara gasped.

" _We went through this before! We've already done this! There's been LOADS, my minds a bit foggy on them, probably cause I'm not with Frisk, but if this is the longest one we've went for Frisk must have stop LOADING!" As they finished talking a ring came from Chara._

Confused, Chara grabbed a phone from their pocket, Undyne's phone. Alphys was calling.

As soon as she saw who was calling Undyne grabbed the phone, answered it, and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Alphys? You there?" Undyne asked franticly.

"Y- Yes, I- I'm here… w- what's going o- on? W- weren't we just a- at the Barrier with th- the Humans? I- I'm in my lab r- right now"

Undyne sighed a breath of relief "Thank Asgore…" she muttered "Alphys, don't panic, a… friend… is coming to talk to you about what's going on"

"O- okay" A faint knock was heard "O- Oh, I th- think that's th- them! S- sorry! G- gotta go!" She hung up.

Undyne handed the phone back to Chara subconsciously. She sighed and leaned against a house.

" _What's wrong Undyne?"_ Chara asked.

"I'm just… glad that Alphys is alright, if that punk killed her I would make sure to kill them no matter what and nothing, no one would stop me" Chara nodded sadly, turning away.

As silence was now between them Chara thought back to that… dream? It felt… so real yet, like a memory.

That person, was them and… the other was… Frisk?

They both seemed… older, much older, late twenties or so and Irene. They always wanted to name a daughter if they had one that, it was a beautiful name…

Wait, didn't Frisk talk about a timeline where they killed them off? And had a life, a spouse and two kids?

Oh wait… Frisk said to them, before Asriel's Soul exploded 'my love' that wasn't a dream, but… it was a memory of a timeline they've forgotten?

Chara shook their head. No, they couldn't have been with them

They blushed at the thought.

Shaking their head again they groaned smacking their head against a random door.

"Uh… punk, you alright?" Undyne tried to ask but Chara ignored her as they tried to give themselves a concussion.

" _No."_ They said flatly, their head starting to hurt.

Sighing Undyne peeled them away from the door and stood between them and the now cracked wooden door.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" She said irritated.

Chara turned around and sat on the ground, staring at nothing.

…

A minute later Undyne sat down next to them in silence.

After another minute, Chara spoke up, their voice in disbelief.

" _I literally fucked Frisk"_

"WHAT?!" Undyne yelled.

* * *

Frisk walked down a hall of the Capital, their footsteps resounding throughout the gray halls.

They sneezed.

Shaking their head for some reason they wiped at their nose. Stupid dust.

Sighing they looked to their left and up, the very evident walkway to the Judgement Hall.

They were currently within the Capital itself, someplace they hadn't been in a Genocide run at least, lots of Monsters.

When they could they would step out of the alleys and kill a Monster that was coming home from shopping or something, they'd eat some food if they had it in a bag.

What? They're hungry and the pile of now dust isn't gunna need it.

But now they walked down what a sign had called X Street, that was literally the name, X Street, the street was just an X.

Asgore was going to get a stab in the leg just for his bad naming habits…

As Frisk was walking they almost tripped over something. Stumbling Frisk grabbed onto a nearby not connivingly shaped lamp pole for balance.

Once they had regained some form of balance they turned around and saw what had almost made them fall, a very sturdy looking teddy bear, er, well, a teddy Woshua to be exact since they don't have bears down here… except bear Monsters…

Holding the plush they put away the knife and continued walking, looking around for anyone to give it to, it had to be someone's.

As they called out for anyone they started up a staircase, holding the railing with one arm and the plush with the other, it was surprisingly soft and… comforting.

Once they reached the top of the staircase they turned around and faced the Capital city, hundreds of gray monotone houses but none holding people.

Sighing they turned back to the path ahead, they looked down at the plush and smiled softly before putting it in their inventory.

 **Got the Wohu-Plush**

 *** A soft Woshua plush, surprisingly sturdy**

They turned a corner, looking to the floor as they passed a pile of Dust, they left it alone.

Turning another corner and they found themselves near Asgore's stairs, the ones to his home.

Climbing the stairs, the scent of tea hit their nose, was- was Asgore here?

They didn't feel like fighting right now, not from fear or whatever they were just… tired, physically and emotionally.

Sneaking as best they could they made their way off the staircase, looking to their right into the living room they saw Asgore, sitting on his chair, sipping tea… looking at them… oh shi-

"Why hello there" he said setting down his cup.

Welp, no use in hiding now. Drawing their knife, they slowly stepped towards Asgore, ready to strike.

Asgore's gaze flickered between the knife and the plush, he gave a heart laugh.

"I won't harm you Human" Frisk tilted their head "Confused?" They nodded "That would be the… expected reaction" He looked to the fireplace which seemed newly lit.

"Come, grab a chair sit, I wish to have a chat with you" Every fiber of their being told them not to trust Asgore as their trust and bones had been broken many times with similar scenarios on the surface.

But, Gaster told them they could, Monsters weren't- aren't like Humans. Gaster was one of the few Frisk could trust right now, the other being themselves and Chara.

They would and could always trust them.

Frisk put away their knife but into an easy to reach spot and walked over to the table, grabbing the little chair, and dragging it over to Asgore.

After they successfully dragged the surprisingly heavy chair over Asgore laughed again and patted their head making Frisk quickly step away from him, knife already poised to strike.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you, sit" he pointed to the chair.

After a moment of hesitation Frisk sat down, resting their hands in their lap as they looked at the fireplace.

How long would it take to burn to death, been a while since they did that to themselves, burning to death.

A cup of tea being handed to them shock them out of their morbid head, taking the tea they carefully sipped it.

Humming in delight they took another sip, not minding the heat.

Cinnamon tea, one of their favorites, they loved cinnamon, ate an entire bag of it once, Undernet went wild after that, same with Undertube.

They turned to Asgore, he was looking at them expectantly, did he ask them something?

"I'm guessing you didn't hear, how do you like the tea?" Oh, that's what he asked.

They nodded, a big smile on their face before taking another sip.

"That's good… Human, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Asgore looked down to them, smile gone.

Frisk sighed, this is what they were expecting… Being judged, again, only this time by a depressed murderer.

They nodded.

Asgore smiled "Human, do think that it is a nice day outside?" … What?

They looked at him confused.

They shrugged, not wanting to talk right now. They took another sip of their tea.

Asgore did the same before setting his cup on a small table next to him.

"You know, being like this, drinking tea, reminds me of the times I did this with Asriel, you are a lot like him it seems, besides the murdering, of course, both adamant and eager, you could say he was determined" Asgore reminisced time where his family was whole.

"I am getting sitracked, my apologizes" … Frisk while facing the floor, glared at Asgore, ya right.

Frisk went to get another sip from their cup but found it empty, huh, when did that happen? Asgore must have saw their cup because he was stood up "Your cup is empty, allow me to refill it for you"

Once Asgore disappeared into the kitchen Frisk looked around the room then to the big chair, seems like this is the first time he's used the chair in _years_.

Once Asgore returned they talked some more, or, Asgore talked, Frisk still didn't feel like speaking.

He asked them about their journey, favorite color, likes and dislikes, random things. It was starting to irritate Frisk, but not for the reasons some would think.

"Then, as I walking, I almost tripped on my cape" He laughed, causing Frisk to jump slightly, once he 'settleled down' Frisk sighed, getting more annoyed by the seconded "Luckily, Tori- Toriel, had caught me"

" **Asgore…"** Frisk muttered, the Monster king turned to them **"Why are you being so nice to me?"** They asked, voice quiet.

"I don't understand Human, I see no reason not to e-" **My name is Frisk, stop calling me 'Human'"** "My apologize…" Frisk huffed and looked away.

" **Still, why are you being nine to me?"** They asked, sounding more annoyed.

"And as I said, I see no reason to be mean to you" Asgore sipped his tea, still glancing at Frisk.

Frisk took a beep breath **"Well stop"** Asgore hummed questioningly **"I don't want anyone's kindness, don't need or want anyone, I… I…"** Asgore sighed and put went to put a hand on their shoulder but sighed once again as he saw them closing in on their knife.

"Human, Frisk, do you hate me?" Sadness evident in his voice.

Frisk tensed at the question, relaxing a second later.

After a minute of just breathing Frisk spoke again **"Yes, I do hate you, I hate Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, I hate Sans and Papyrus… I hate you all so,** _ **so**_ **much"** Venom and truth in each word.

"But you don't hate Chara?" Frisk turned and stared at him, red eyes wide, he chuckled "Yes, I knew it was them all along, it pained me to kill them… just as it did you, but, you don't hate them? And why not, what makes them 'special'?" Asgore seemed legitimately interested.

Frisk sighed, taking a breath, knife in their hand, ready to strike when they were done.

" **Their… special, never thought of it like that, they're the only person who understands me, the only one who can fully remember timelines, before I was, me, they were me… that sounds confusing…"** Asgorenodded **"Our Souls are… linked"** Frisk looked to the wall leading to New Home, two red strings went from their chest to Chara, it always has, and they always intertwined.

" **And there's a balance, for a while, they held the higher cards, they were 'bad' while I was good but… after certain… events, I acted different, slowly making myself the bad one and to keep the balance, Chara became good"**

" **I realized this early on and, Chara always seemed so… miserable, so I didn't want them to go through that again because I… I loved them, I would do anything for them, even corrupting my own Soul so they can be happy, to keep them 'good', I have to stay bad, I need to** _ **be**_ **bad, I willingly act bad and murder to continuously tell myself 'I am I horrible person, I am bad, I don't deserve anything', it's worked so far!"**

They spread their arms, holding the knife tight in one hand as they grinned at Asgore.

" **Me being bad also has its… down sides, I'm more impulsive, less caring, less empathetic, and quiet a bit more, over all, it's made me into a… whatever, I don't care…"** They looked down to the ground, still holding the knife.

Asgore sighed "You are going to kill me now, aren't you?" Frisk briefly nodded "All I ask is that, if you do, make my families death as painless as possible, can you promise me that?"

" **I don't like promi-"** "Can you at least not leave them in pain then, for long?" Expressionless, the nodded, raising the knife up.

 **\- 3000**

All of Asgore's HP disappeared as the Dust on Frisk's knife fell onto the ground.

"Human, it was nice to meet you, goodbye" He said before turning to dust.

His Soul floated in front of Frisk before cracking and shattering.

As Frisk left the now late kings house, they heard Asgore's dust disappear like how Asriel and Papyrus's did.

As Frisk neared closer to the elevator to the CORE Frisk noticed Gaster attention leaving the path they were on and more to their surroundings.

" **Is something wrong?"** Thy asked, not really caring but curious.

" _Are_ _ **you**_ _going_ _ **to**_ _kill_ _ **everyone**_ _?"_ He suddenly asked.

Frisk looked ahead confused for a second.

" **Yes"** _"Can_ _ **you**_ _say_ _ **it**_ _fully?"_ Frisk sighed **"Yes, I'm going to kill everyone, why are you asking?"**

Gaster stayed silent, sighing Frisk continued down the path.

" _Are_ _ **you**_ _going_ _ **to**_ _kill_ _ **Alphys**_ _?"_ He asked again.

" **If I can, yes, I am going to kill Alphys"** They answered still not knowing why Gaster was asking these things.

They took a few more steps this time before Gaster spoke again.

" _Are you going to kill Undyne?"_ Frisk stopped walking, now very annoyed.

" **Yes. I am going to kill that fish bitch"** They continued walking, thinking if they killed themselves Gaster would shut up.

On the bright side, Gaster stopped talking, not so bright side, they were at the elevator.

As they walked into the elevator and pushed the button for Mettaton's stage, they've memorized the button layout a few times, and sat against a wall for rest

As the elevator went down to the CORE Frisk took out their phone and in boredom started to scroll at the apps on it.

Phone, Messages, a few random games, Jetpack, Dimensional Box A, B, wait, what's this?

Prank Phone?

Frisk grinned at the sight of it, tapping the app one options popped up: Unknown Number

They pressed it and a keypad appeared, after a moment of thinking they shrugged, if it didn't work, didn't know what would.

They put in a phone number and it started ringing.

Ring. Rin-

"Hello, this is Toriel, who am I speaking to?" A soft voice asked.

Frisk dropped the phone, eyes wide.

She… picked up?

They glanced down at the phone, feeling a tear run down their face.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Is the one calling or someone else hurt and cannot speak? Hello?" She sounded concerned.

Heh, she wouldn't be if she knew who called…

Frisk started shaking, kicking the phone away it beeped, ending the call.

They then tucked their head to their knees and started crying.

…

 *** Hearing your sins… fills you with regret**

* * *

Chara sat down on a stool in Grillby's, Undyne was 'patrolling' Snowdin to keep an eye for Frisk.

They ate a fry that was on a plate, Grillby himself wasn't at the establishment so Chara practically had free rain of the bars stock so they stole and cooked some fries for themselves… and maybe some soda too… Hey, who wouldn't?

"NGAAAAH!" They heard Undyne scream as they ate, turning to the door the stood up off the stool and grabbed their drink, leaving the fries.

It had been an hour since the man talked to them and he came back, let them and Undyne know that he talked to Alphys and Toriel, but for some reason, couldn't find Asgore, he said he checked the Judgment Hall and found dust, but too little of it to be Asgore.

So right now, no one knew where Frisk was.

Once they got outside they saw Undyne throwing spears at a tree.

" _Hey Undyne, can I ask why your mutilating a tree?"_

Undyne turned towards them quickly, spear aimed at them making Chara take a step back.

Seeing it was Chara, Undyne lowered her weapon.

"I'm just so frustrated! I can't go out and fight that brat, all I can do it sit here in this crummy village!" She kicked some snow angrily.

Hmm… how can you keep a very energetic and determined fish who has a strong sense of justice preoccupied…

…

Better than anything else…

" _Hey Undyne, I got an idea!"_ She turned to them curious _"How about we spar… as practise for you, cause… cause… they'll be here soon! And… and I'm too weak to fight them! Yeah!"_ They started regretting the idea the moment Undyne grinned…

"Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner! A weak punk like you wouldn't be able to fight them! Alright! Let's spar!" Undyne recommended her spear as her previous one was starting to fade away and took a stance.

"Hit me with everything you've got punk!"

Chara reluctantly took a fighting stance too but didn't use their red knife, they felt sick when they had it.

" _U- Um… why don't you go first?"_ Undyne looked at them like they were insane.

"WHAT?! It's Monsters Honour to let their opponent attack first!" She said with pride, puffing out her chest.

Oh… they… didn't know that…

Quick, quick… think!

Ah ha!

" _U- Um… would you let the k- killer of your best friend attack you first?"_ Undyne thought, glancing away for a second before turning back to them.

"You're right! Here I come!" She rushed forward, a couple of spears appearing behind her as she ran.

Just as Undyne was closing in to Chara they collapsed onto the snow holding their chest.

Undyne stopped her attack and but kept running to them, this time in concern.

"Hey, why'd you fall? Didn't think you were that wimpy and weak" Undyne patted their back with a bit too much force and Chara fell onto their side.

Undyne gasped as she picked them up and ran to Sans and Papyrus's house, not bothering with the door the kicked it open, breaking the lock.

"Sans! Papyrus! Are you here!" She quickly looked around the house before sighing and putting Chara onto the couch.

"Hey, punk, what's wrong?"

Chara pointed to their chest, to their Soul.

Undyne looked away when they did, she knew she wasn't a doctor and definitely wasn't a family member or lover but…

Desperate times call for desperate measures!

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Chara "Alright punk, I'm gunna need you to trust me, ok?" Chara nodded.

Undyne took another breath and wiped some sweat from her forehead. She put hand on Chara's chest after a futile struggle on Chara's part to keep them there and started to draw out their Soul.

With surprisingly little resistance Chara's Soul came of of their body, it's bright red glow illuminating the dark Skelebro's house.

Chara's Soul shook, both people could feel the strong emotions it was emanating, sadness, fear, and regret.

But the worst part was, along the face of the Soul, was a small crack, nothing that looked bigger than what a paper cut would be but it was there that was the problem.

Using what she knew about Souls and what Alphys had told her, the crack had come from the sheer emotion it was currently feeling but… 'why were they feeling that?' was the question in Undyne's mind.

Over the next few minutes the strength of the emotions died down enough for Undyne to return Chara's their Soul without hurting them.

One new thing that worried Undyne now thought was the fact that Chara wouldn't wake up…

…

Oh, they're sleeping, right…

* * *

The elevator door had been open for the past few minutes but Frisk didn't move, even if they'd stopped crying a while ago, they wanted to delay everything as much as possible.

For the first time since the doors opened Frisk turned to them, seeing the hallway into the COR, they looked away and quickly wiped away a new tear that threatened to fall.

Placing their hands on the metal ground they slowly pushed themselves up so they could stand. They grabbed onto the railing as to not fall and turned their body to the door, taking a deep breath they walked out of the elevator.

As they walked down the hall they ran their hand over the wall.

" **Gaster…"** they heard nothing in response but suspected they had his attention **"Do you think I'm weak?"**

They heard him hum in thought for a moment.

" _I_ _ **don't**_ _understand_ _ **the**_ _question,_ _ **you**_ _are_ _ **quiet**_ _remarkable_ _ **in**_ _combat-"_ **"That's not what I mean Gaster, I mean… emotionally, I was crying for the past five minutes in an elevator for gods sake!"** _"Everyone_ _ **needs**_ _to_ _ **let**_ _out_ _ **their**_ _emotions_ _ **at**_ _some_ _ **point**_ _, it's_ _ **not**_ _healthy,_ _ **Human**_ _or_ _ **Monster**_ _, to_ _ **keep**_ _them_ _ **bottled**_ _up"_

Sighing they entered Mettaton's arena/stage, in the middle stood Mettaton, EX form in all.

They glared at him and growled slightly.

"My, my! Seems someone is testy today!"

They really waned him or leave, right now they were ignoring their emotions to feel bad about wanted to stab him to death, they were just annoyed, and wanted him _gone_.

They stepped forward.

"Oh? You want to fight me again? Don't you remember what happened last time darling? But if your-" they took another step to him "Alright… IT'S SHOWTIME!"

A flash of light later and they faced Mettaton NEO.

"I've been watching you killing all the people of New Home, I also heard you talking to yourself about killing Alphys, Undyne and them… but darling, I can't let you do that, I'm sorry, give up now or, as Undyne would say… I'm going to beat the ever-loving shit out of you!"

They looked at him questioningly.

 **[Undertale: Power of "NEO" (IKARUS Remix) by BlastProcessed]**

watch?v=uI0CxTgpA6Q

As Frisk ran at Mettaton Gaster recited what Chara would normally, the stats.

 _ **Mettaton NEO**_

 _ **90 ATK 9 DEF**_

 _ *** Doctor Alphys' greatest invention**_

They ignored him still, having heard it hundreds of times over before they slashed Bone at Mettaton who proceeded to simply kick upwards, knocking them back, they still had the weapon.

"Ha, if you think it's going to be so easy to-" he gasped.

 **-36937**

Frisk had teleported behind him and stabbed him in the bad angrily.

" **I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!"** They yelled slashing upwards with their knife still in Mettaton's body tearing his backside apart.

As the knife went out of his body, just skimming his neck they did a 180 turn and faced the door way.

They heard Mettaton fall to the ground and turn around.

"G- Guess she didn't account for teleportation… you may have defeated me but… I know…" Frisk turned around, they saw Mettaton facing them, back sparking.

"I can tell from that strike darling… You were holding back, yes, everyone else will fall easily to you but… you won't harm humanity, will you? You aren't…" he coughed up some oil "a- absolutely evil… If you were trying to be, you messed up, and so late into the show too, ha… ha… At least now, I can rest easy knowing that… Alphys and the Humans will live on…!" He exploded as they walked away.

 *** My LOVE has increased**

Frisk made the turn left to the elevator, they saw the spot they fell asleep with Chara yesterday, wow. To think, everything was peaceful one day ago…

They would have been lying if they said they were asleep when Chara woke up. They actually woke up a few minutes before them and just stayed lying there, remembering events from that timeline, the timeline they and Chara…

They stepped into the nearby elevator cheeks red.

As the elevator went down a random thought popped into their head, they were literally and consciously spooning with Chara, is that considered weird?

Well, they both were 12 _physically,_ but both well over 2000 years old mentally. Guess that's not _that_ bad.

Toriel was happy when Frisk started dating in that timeline when they got to the surface, she only said 'no sex until marriage' and left them a blushing mess after.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Oh, the ride usually is like… 3 minutes long, huh, anyways.

As they walked across the bored to MTT Resort they turned into the shop.

With all the G they 'ahem' took from the Capitals' residents, they had around… 3000 G on them.

When they entered, they saw Burgerpants standing at the counter, he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye before sighing and throwing away his cigarette.

He cleared his throat "Welcome to MTT Brand Burger Emporium, how may I help you!" The faked joy evident.

" **I'll take 5 Legendary Hero's please"** Fake friendliness evident as well.

Burger ignored the tone and stepped a few feet away, coming back a literal second later with 5 Legendary Hero's staked on top of each other.

Frisk handed him the price, 1500 G, and walked away with the food in their inventory after buying 2 starfaits for snacks later.

As they came up to the Save point at the front of the Resort they touched it, hearing the familiar beep as they saved.

 **Frisk LV 17**

 **MTT Resort – Hotland**

 *** File Saved**

Huh, 17 LOVE?

They were barley out of the CORE and they're at 17 LV?

Frisk decided to check their stats.

 **Frisk**

 **LV 17**

 **84/84 HP**

 **42 (57) (90) ATK EXP: 17327**

 **14 (Unknown) DEF Next: 7673**

 **Weapon: (Bone) (Other Knife)**

 **Armour: His Presence**

 **Gold: 2027 Kills: 91**

Hmm… interesting stats to say the least… maybe Gaster can shine some light on a few things?

" _Alright,_ _ **you**_ _already_ _ **know**_ _how_ _ **LV**_ _and_ _ **EXP**_ _work_ _ **I'm**_ _sure"_ they nodded _"Good,_ _ **I**_ _guess_ _ **you**_ _are_ _ **wondering**_ _about_ _ **your**_ _'armour',_ _ **His**_ _Presence_ _ **is**_ _me,_ _ **I**_ _, am_ _ **acting**_ _as_ _ **your**_ _armour,_ _ **when**_ _you_ _ **entered**_ _my_ _ **gray**_ _room_ _ **I**_ _linked_ _ **my**_ _Soul_ _ **to**_ _you,_ _ **nothing**_ _can_ _ **separate**_ _us_ _ **besides**_ _you_ _ **and**_ _me,_ _ **I**_ _can_ _ **deflect**_ _a_ _ **various**_ _amount_ _ **of**_ _damage_ _ **so**_ _you_ _ **would**_ _not_ _ **take**_ _it,_ _ **it**_ _depends_ _ **on**_ _the_ _ **attack**_ _really"_ Frisk nodded and waited if he had anything else to say.

From his silence, they continued walking out of the Resort, turning left to the two Royal Guards, 01 and 02.

But before they could take out their weapons Gaster spoke up again.

" _Oh,_ _ **if**_ _you're_ _ **are**_ _wondering,_ _ **I**_ _am_ _ **still**_ _working_ _ **on**_ _that_ _ **new**_ _weapon_ _ **I**_ _promised_ _ **you**_ _, I_ _ **can**_ _assure_ _ **you**_ _, it_ _ **will**_ _be_ _ **a**_ _lot_ _ **better**_ _than_ _ **the**_ _measly_ _ **Bone**_ _I_ _ **gave**_ _you_ _ **in**_ _the_ _ **Judgment**_ _Hall"_

Nodding again they slipped out the Other Knife and Bone and ran at 01 and 02.

* * *

Frisk cut the web blocking the exit of the Spider Cave, a few minutes after dusting Muffet, her pet was stronger then they though, they'd need to get to the SAVE Star to heal this damage.

As they got to the star and healed their HP, SAVEing in the process, they pretty much ignored how much LV they had, they'd have 19 soon enough, then it would just be the extremely long track to LV 20, taking 49999 EXP.

But, even though they kept track, they weren't doing it for EXP, this was the last string, the straw that would break the camels back, or well, Chara's mind.

* * *

As they walked they wiped some sweat from their forehead, they turned to the hotdog stand, sans Sans.

Thinking for a moment they walked to the side of the stand, looking over the stand they saw hotdogs, water sausages, 'dogs, ketchup and, oh thank everything! Water bottles!

They rushed behind the stand and grabbed a water bottle, hastily undoing the cap and chugged the drink.

They stopped drinking to catch their breath, looking at the bottle they saw they drank over half of it in under a few seconds.

Screwing back on the cap they put two more bottles in their Inventory and held the half empty one as they made their way to the elevator, they were glad skeletons needed water at least.

When they got to the elevator they pressed the call button and took another sip from the bottle.

" _Don't_ _ **drink**_ _too_ _ **much**_ _too_ _ **fast**_ _chi-_ _ **Human**_ _, don't_ _ **Humans**_ _need_ _ **to**_ _… expel_ _ **water**_ _at_ _ **some**_ _point?"_ Gaster asked slowly.

" **If I need to 'expel water' you can go some place else if your uncomfortable, but I think I read somewhere that even Monster water is pumped with magic for Monsters who don't have organs so I don't need to worry about that, gives it some taste too, normal waters very plain in taste"** They stepped out of the elevator on L1, in front of the LAB, Alphys's lab.

They tried to put the bottle away but found their inventory was full.

" _I_ _ **can**_ _store_ _ **that**_ _for_ _ **you**_ _, I_ _ **have**_ _my_ _ **own**_ _inventory"_ He offered, Frisk accepted and the bottle disappeared in a small blackish purple flash.

Gaster seemed to perk up _"Human,_ _ **I**_ _have_ _ **finished**_ _that_ _ **weapon**_ _for_ _ **you**_ _! It_ _ **took**_ _a_ _ **while**_ _as_ _ **you**_ _know_ _ **but**_ _, it_ _ **is**_ _done"_ He seemed proud of himself.

 *** I got the Septon, it seems to be a glowing red knife**

Frisk looked at it with interest, why was this so good that Gaster was excited over it?

Frisk held the 'Septon' in their hand like an ordinary knife and slashed it at nothing. Nothing preculier happened, just seemed like a normal knife.

They were about to put it away when it disappeared, they turned around and looked at the ground and on their person for it.

Eventually, they found it, on their hand… sort of. It seems to have turned into a pair of orange gloves, the tough gloves to be exact.

" **What…"** They questioned _"Yes,_ _ **it**_ _turned_ _ **to**_ _gloves,_ _ **think**_ _of_ _ **the**_ _empty_ _ **gun**_ _or_ _ **any**_ _other_ _ **of**_ _the_ _ **children's**_ _weapons,_ _ **go**_ _on,_ _ **try**_ _"_ He still sounded excited.

They brought their thoughts to the Torn Notebook, and in a split second, a purple book appeared in their hand.

They thought of the Empty Gun and, they now held a yellow revolver.

Huh, seemed to be a decent weapon, now just needed to test it on someone.

Oh, should probably check it, Gaster?

 _ *** Septon, can turn into any of the Fallen Children's weapons, damage varies on weapon, weapon ATK 100**_

Frisk smiled and it turned into a pair of fingerless gloves again, this seemed to be the easiest way to carry it

They looked to their right, the entrance to Waterfall.

May as well try, right?

As they walked to it they didn't see a magical barrier so they kept going.

" _Human,_ _ **wai**_ _-!"_

ZRRT!

Frisk was thrown back slightly as a few hit points were taken away.

" **Ow… that hurt, quite a bit actually"** Frisk stood up and dusted themselves off **"Looks like** _ **someone**_ **doesn't want me going to Waterfall just yet…"** They smirked as they turned to the LAB.

" **Wonder how much EXP Alphys is worth…"** They muttered as they started walking to the doors.

As they walked into the lab they looked around as the door closed behind them, they saw the screen still watching them, but, the screen was now _part_ of the wall now instead of being a single standing object.

The more they looked around the room they realised two things, they have bad vision, and _everything_ was gone, it was just an empty room. No computer, no deck, no fridge and the dog food was probably in the True Lab somewhere.

As they headed for the escalator they felt their body move away from it on its own.

" _I_ _ **can**_ _feel_ _ **an**_ _invisible_ _ **barrier**_ _on_ _ **the**_ _escalators,_ _ **so**_ _I_ _ **moved**_ _you_ _ **away**_ _from_ _ **it**_ _, I_ _ **hope**_ _you_ _ **do**_ _not_ _ **mind**_ _"_ Frisk wanted to be angry at Gaster for seemingly taking control of their body even for a short time but he has been helping them and it _was_ to keep them from taking unnecessary damage, so they'd let it pass, this time.

" **Just don't do it again and there'll be no problem"** they said walking to the other end of the lab, the other place they could go.

Frisk now stood at the other door, it wouldn't open… they guess the other one was as well, when they turned around they heard a blip and the world went dark, their dark red Soul exiting leaving their chest.

As their Soul floated in front of them the walls flashed the same dark red color as their soul before returning to their regular color.

Their Soul returned to their body as though nothing happened.

" _You were scanned…"_ Gaster warned them before they could ask what happened.

They heard the escalator working and a squeak as Alphys almost fell off it, she was wearing her nor mal white lab coat but, it seemed dustier and stickier…

"A- Ah, there you are" She said turning to them.

"Yes, y- you're the Human that came through h- here before, well y- your friend carried you here, where are they?" Frisk glared at her a tiny bit a frying pan appeared in their hand this time.

They saw Alphys take a step back.

She looked down at the ground for a second before looking up at them, sadness in her eyes "In my c- camera's I saw you talking t- to someone, S- Sir… is that you, are you in them? D- Doctor Gaster?" She had a sense of hope in her voice.

Gaster sighed in Frisks mind _"I_ _ **am**_ _Gaster,_ _ **but**_ _I_ _ **am**_ _not_ _ **your**_ _Gaster,_ _ **I**_ _am_ _ **not**_ _this_ _ **Universes**_ _Gaster"_ Frisk got the thought that should tell Alphys that.

" **Yes, he's here, but he's not, are you going to fight me Alphys?"** They suddenly asked.

Alphys took another nervous step back, but other than that, she nodded, using all her confidence to walk forward.

"The scanner has already adjusted for your Soul…" She said confidently, her stutter gone.

"Now, i- in here, your DETERMINATION… won't work" Frisk stared at her confused, why wouldn't it work? What would that do?

"Y- you're confused I see… w- well" She cleared her throat.

"A- All I have to do it k- kill you once" The floor around her glowed yellow with electricity.

 **["UNDERTALE - Alphys Takes Action II" by coffE K]**

watch?v=274ugtlYUkE

Frisk barley had time to jump away as electricity shot towards them. As they landed on the ground more floor panels were glowing yellow, looking around they saw nothing they could use to stand on.

Welp, they'll be sticking with the gun then.

They raised their hand, gun appearing and pulled the trigger, a dark red bullet shot at Alphys.

 **\- 0**

They looked at the number in a sort of shock.

* * *

 _Sometimes when no one's left,_

 _you can't sit in silence._

 _Some mistakes don't vanish,_

 _you have to take action._

* * *

" _W- What?_ _ **It**_ _is_ _ **supposed**_ _to_ _ **do**_ _damage!"_ Gaster said angrily.

"… _You_ _ **keep**_ _fighting,_ _ **I'll**_ _check_ _ **her**_ _"_ Frisk agreed and shot her again, dealing 0 damage again.

One of the not yellow floor panels near Alphys lifted and a yellow colored gun type thing came up out of the ground.

They stared at it in confusion for a second before it stared to shot at them.

Frisk tried to run the other way but a second gun started to shoot at them as the bullets neared they raised their arms over their face in some form of protection.

* * *

 _Sometimes when no one's left,_

 _(Hi there, here I am.)_

 _you can't sit in silence._

 _(The literal trash.)_

 _Some mistakes don't vanish,_

 _(The cause of this mess,)_

 _you have to take action._

 _(but I never wanted any of it.)_

* * *

But… the bullets never hit them, opening their eyes they saw a small green shield in front of them, two, where the guns were shooting at, constantly blocking the bullets.

" _Try_ _ **not**_ _to_ _ **get**_ _hit…_ _ **I**_ _am_ _ **trying**_ _to_ _ **concentrate**_ _and_ _ **making**_ _a_ _ **shield**_ _to_ _ **help**_ _you_ _ **is**_ _not_ _ **helping**_ _me…"_ Gaster said irritably. Frisk nodded, deciding to not make Gaster more annoyed and hit some of the bullets, them going back at the guns damaging it slightly

Frisk took out the Justice Gun and shot at the same turret while dodging bullets to the best of their ability, surprisingly, the shots they fired, did nothing to it.

Sighing they got back their Determination Knife and proceeded to block to bullets, less then half they hit going back at the turrets.

When the turrets stopped, possibly to reload or something, Frisk looked at Alphys, she was smiling like she had a chance.

* * *

 _We all have a reason to be stronger,_

 _got things we are fighting for._

 _And I, though I never was a fighter,_

 _will try to become even stronger, too._

* * *

Heh, not on **my** watch.

Frisk took a step back and took out the gun again, they held own the trigger.

It seemed Gaster took a break trying to check Alphys as the turrets weren't hurting them. Or even hitting them.

Once they released the trigger a very dark almost black red bullet shot out and hit the turret, knocking it over onto a glowing tile, electricity climbed over it and destroyed it, leaving only one left.

" _Here_ _ **we**_ _go…"_ A text box appeared in front of Frisk.

 **Alphys The Remorseful**

 **ERROR**

 **DATA NOT FOUND**

The tiles by against the walls glowed yellow now.

" _Oh_ _ **come**_ _on…"_ Gaster said tired, Frisk knew he wasn't 'tired' but just 'tired' of trying to Check her _"Let's_ _ **try**_ _again…"_ He supposedly went back to trying to Check Alphys, 'The Remorseful' apparently.

Frisk took a few steps back as the turret started to walk forward, briefly they glanced to Alphys, she was twiddling her claws but was still smiling.

* * *

 _I thought I would never make a difference._

 _And true, I still haven't yet._

 _But if there is no one left to do it,_

 _I swear I will still do all that I can._

* * *

They glared at her, she stopped smiling and took a step back.

Frisk saw that one of the tiles near the second and final turret weren't yellow, briefly thinking (As usual) they started to Run as the turret.

Once they got to the edge of the last white tile a bullet shot their left hip.

With a quick gasp, they fell onto the ground holding their now bleeding hip. Unfortunately, they landed onto one of yellow tiles, a large jolt of pain went through their side.

As they tried to keep themselves from screaming Gaster came back, he tried to stop the damage but couldn't.

Frisk could feel their HP slowly depleting in large chunks as their vision went black.

…

They… weren't unconscious… or dead. But the pain was gone…

As they opened their eyes they were met with a face full of Alphys, with a totally not super girly scream they, painfully, scrambled away, shocked.

Alphys stepped back too, surprised they were alive?

* * *

 _I said, "Help us."_

 _I said, "Someone, save us."_

 _Now there's no one,_

 _'cause of what I've done._

* * *

"O- Oh no! I- I didn't w- want it t- to be painful! I thought th -the turrets would… would…" She looked at the ground.

" **Kill me…?"** They finished, voice sort of weak.

She nodded.

Determined, their red knife appeared in their hand as they slowly tried to stand up. As they tried they fell back down, more pain coming to them as they hit the ground.

Still, they didn't give up, even more determined than before they pushed themselves up, Alphys watched them with curiosity and horror.

Curiosity by Frisk being so Determined and horror by them being so Determined, to kill her.

Frisk moved their knife into their left hand as they held their arm with their right hand, they turned to Alphys, grinning.

" **Here's a tip…"** They raised their arm that held the knife **"Finish the job next time!"** They threw the knife, Alphys still too shocked to react.

* * *

 _This is not a cartoon._

 _This is me facing you,_

 _and if I die,_

 _at least I'll have tried._

* * *

" _Ah_ _ **ha**_ _!"_ Gaster said victoriously.

 **Alphys The Remorseful**

 **7 ATK 999 DEF**

 *** Her Defence is linked to her emotions, she's determined, lets change that**

The knife hit.

 **\- 0**

The weapon reappeared in Frisks hand before it hit the ground.

Frisk scowled at the knife in their hand before sighing.

" **Gotta do things the hard way, eh Alphys?"** They looked up at her, small smile on their face **"You want a fight, I'll make it to the death"** They took a shaky step back.

" _Try_ _ **not**_ _to_ _ **move**_ _so_ _ **suddenly**_ _! I_ _ **am**_ _still_ _ **healing**_ _you,_ _ **the**_ _injures_ _ **you**_ _have,_ _ **it**_ _will_ _ **take**_ _a_ _ **while**_ _, in_ _ **the**_ _mean_ _ **time**_ _, try_ _ **to**_ _lower_ _ **her**_ _Defence,_ _ **insult**_ _her or_ _ **something**_ _…"_ he suggested before tending to Frisks wounds, their HP slowly increasing.

Alphys, now recovered from the attack, was frowning. She extended her hand, yellow lightning shooting out of her palm at Frisk.

They stepped back, slashing at the attack. A majority of it was deflected onto the wall while they only took a speck of damage, say, 3.

Frisk looked around the lab, the screen was still set on them. A few posters hung up on the back wall… The smell of dog food in the air…

Wait, dog food? Oh yeah, Endogany… the Amalgamates…

They looked back at Alphys, her lab coat was still sticky and covered in dust.

Gaster caught on to what Frisk was thinking and checked Alphys again.

 **Alphys the Remorseful LV 5**

* * *

 _I feel something rise to my eyes_

 _from inside; Terrifies me._

 _This, although it is like revenge,_

 _I know that it's right._

* * *

Yup, exactly what they thought! This should work very well.

Smirking, Frisk put their weight on one leg and crossed their arm to Alphys **"So doc, how's your sticky 'patients' doing?"** Alphys looked confused for a second before starting to sweat.

"W- wha-" **"Endogony, Reaper Bird and even poor old Mrs. Snowdrake"** They 'tsk'ed her as they shook their head disapprovingly.

" **And the dust on your lab coat, not the neatest Monster, are you"** Alphys looked down at her lab coat, the clothing having a fair amount of white powder on it, Monster dust. She gasped and tried to wipe the dust off her clothing.

Frisk simply smiled at her. They wouldn't consider themselves a sadist but, times like these? They can't help but smile.

* * *

 _I remember my old friends' lives,_

 _how they'd fight, and it's not me._

 _But I've chosen what I must do_

 _and I won't run away._

* * *

"I- I… I didn't w- want to k- kill them, I- I knew s- strength a- alone wouldn't win so… fight fire with f- fire? Or, LOVE with LOVE…" She looked down at the ground.

"I- I just thought that i- if I beat you, everyone would… f- forgive me f- for my experiments" she finished quietly.

 **Alphys the Remorseful**

 **DEF 952**

"That e- eceryone would forget my s- sins…"

 **Alphys the Remorseful**

 **DEF 926**

"S- So that's why I have to beat you! W- why I have to k- kill you" She stood up tall, or, as tall as she could and smiled.

 **DEF 950**

… Still not enough to do significant damage…

Frisk tilted their head to the side a bit, dark red eyes wide and grinning, they started speaking without thinking.

" **You think they'll forgive you?"** Their voice more disbelief than questioning **"After you** _ **murdered**_ **6 Amalgamates? That like what, 100 Monsters, more maybe? What do you think Undyne will do when she see's your LV?"** With their mind back to thinking before speaking, they decided to lie now **"As far as I know, only Monsters give LV,** _ **Humans**_ **don't, she'll know you murdered someone, a lot of someone's, then what? Answer me that 'Miss New Hero'"** Frisk laughed as they ducked another bolt from Alphys who seemed to be getting more upset.

Alphys began to sweat even more, she felt her DEF lower but couldn't concentrate on that as she thought about what everyone would think about her way of winning, through _murder_.

 **DEF 500**

* * *

 _ **I wanted a second chance**_

 _ **from all that had been done,**_

 _ **and although you gave me that,**_

 _ **it wasn't near enough.**_

* * *

They'd hate her, no one would even pay a mind to what she was doing right now, risking her life for them, they would just hate her.

Like they probably already do…

 **Def 400**

Frisks smile got wider as Alphys slumped forward, no longer feeling confident, determined or brave.

They started to walk towards her, ignoring the pain in their left hip. Gun in hand.

 **DEF 258**

No one would… Undyne would… No, she wouldn't hate them.

 **DEF 260**

Frisk glared at the numbers in front of them, her defence was rising…

No one would resent her, they wouldn't hate her, they would thank her, they would…

 **DEF 261**

They would…

 **\- 3000**

* * *

 _ **Now all that I want to do**_

 _ **is force this world to end.**_

 _ **Am I to be stopped by you?**_

* * *

 _ *** My LOVE has increased**_

Frisk raised the Justice Gun and blew the non-existent smoke away before it turned back into the Tough Gloves for easy carry.

They walked up to Alphys and patted her shoulder.

" **You tried, that's what mattered, but sadly, you failed, miserably"** They pushed Alphys to the ground, her body turning to dust before she hit the tiles.

* * *

 _ **...Yes?**_

* * *

The remaining yellow tiles faded back to their normal white color.

Besides the pile of Alphys's dust next to Frisk, the lab looked like nothing happened, well, also the pools of blood on the ground, wait what?

They looked down to where their was pain, their left hip, it was bleeding, heavily.

" **Oh dear me…"** They muttered walking up to the escalator.

Maybe after they fixed themselves up, they'd use Alphys's _old_ cube bed.

After they got their hip repatched, they unfolded the cube bed and sat on it before lying down, quickly falling into sleep.

 _A Human sat on a couch, they seemed to be in their mid early twenties or so, they were wearing a pair of black job type pants and a purple hoodie for the winter weather. Seemed to be reading from a book or something._

 _A child ran up to them, short, seemed around 12 years old, wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and blue shorts. He had a book in his hands also._

" _Daddy" The older Human looked to the child._

" _ **Hello Adam, what's up?"**_ _They asked with a smile._

 _The child looked around before he sat onto the couch "Can you tell me your Undertale again? Please, I promise I won't fall asleep" The older one chuckled and ruffled his hair before agreeing._

" _ **Sure, so, Long ago, two races ruled over the earth, Humans and Monsters, one day, war broke out between the two races…"**_

…

" _ **As Mettaton tried to grab me with his arms, I jumped and-"**_ _They turned to their side and found the child had fallen asleep leaning against their side._

" _ **Made it to Hotland, new record"**_ _they smiled again as they rubbed the child's back softly. Yawing they checked the time, 12:34 am._

 _They set their phone down and turned back to the child._

" _ **My wonderful son, never grow up, you're too precious…"**_

* * *

 _* Alphys Takes Action lyrics by Attica Kish_

 _* I'm so sorry for the excessive amount of horizontal lines in this chapter... Fanfiction here doesn't like empty spaces so, yeah, sorry, hope you enjoyed, why now tell if you did or not, why why or why not? Helps me improve_


	13. Dust Is Thicker Than Blood

_Two people sat in a small white room while a faint beeping sounded throughout. Chairs were turned at an angle to a bed covered in white sheets, the male person under the sheets seemingly asleep._

 _Surprisingly, the one who slept woke up._

 _Groaning he opened his eyes, blinking as he saw the bright hospital lights._

 _The two people turned to him as they heard the noise, they smiled as he stared at the ceiling._

" _Seems the new Sans is awake" one of them called as he heard a chair pull up closer to the bed._

" _When did…" he groaned and wiped at watery eyes "Stupid light… when did you two get here?"_

" _ **12 minutes… an hour ago?"**_ _The other one wearing a blue sweater with a purple trim tilted their hand side to side._

" _Did you even go to work?" he asked flatly._

 _They straightened up and put a hand to their chest in mock offence_ _ **"Of course I did"**_ _The one in a bright green t-shirt chuckled as they exchanged jokes and chatted._

 _~~10 minutes later~~_

 _They stopped talking as the two not hospitalized ones looked at each other and nodded together._

" _We have something we want to tell you" One of them said, trying to contain a smile._

 _He nodded as they continued._

 _The other leaned forward and smiled_ _ **"So… how would you feel if you… I don't know… had a brother?"**_ _Their smile got bigger at his confusion._

" _Well I'd be excited for one but why do you… wait" He turned to his other parent, they were smirking and looking away "Mom, you're actually-?" "Yup~"_

 _And so, he squealed like the 19 year old he was. After some hugging and questions, which consisted mainly of 'how long' which was 2 months but they didn't want to say anything until they had an answer on gender (But who were they to complain about gender) one of them left to grab some not horrible food from the nearby Muffet's, when they came back they chatted some more._

 _But, as happiness comes, it also leaves._

 _That night, just as the visiting hours were up, the nurse told them both news that they so truly did not want to hear._

 _Their son, though he seemed alright, was still dying._

 _At a faster rate than they thought._

 _Both sat in their chairs, wishing for the joy they shared that morning once more._

" _Why couldn't they had hit me?" the mother said quietly and suddenly._

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ _The other asked concerned._

" _They were… They were going for me… he pushed me a side and… took it, why couldn't it have just…" They hit the side of their chair._

 _The other stood up and pulled their chair to sit along side their spouse, when they sat down they wrapped an arm around over their shoulder and pulled them closer as they quietly cried._

" _ **It's not your fault, not mine, not… his… its their fault, they just…"**_ _They took a deep breath_ _ **"36 years… can't we live in peace?"**_

 _Their crying stopped as they mumbled something "I wish we could…" before turning to their child, face sickly pale._

" _You are our sunshine… our only sunshine…_

 _You make us happy when skies are gray…_

 _You never know dear… how much we love you…_

 _Please… don't take… our sunshine… away…"_

…

 _ **Name: Elanor Mista Dreemurr**_

 _ **Sex: Male**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 10/13/201X**_

 _ **Cause of Death: Murder**_

* * *

Chara shot up from where they were sleeping, confused of how they got to… a couch…? They looked around the room, their eyes still adjusting to the darkness of the room.

After a few seconds, they started to see the shape of some objects, a large rectangle, they guess that was a TV, a staircase, kitchen.

Why did this seem familiar?

Looking to their side they saw a small table with a book on it. Grabbing it they looked at the cover.

Quantum Physics for Dummies and Theoretical Scientists Volume 3.

…

What.

Okay… so they were in Sans and Papyrus's house, that's why it looked familiar, it was too homey to be a lab so it wasn't Alphys, Undyne _hates_ physics with a burning passion hotter than Lithium fire, heh, physics joke, anyways, it was also too… unfamiliar to be the RUINS or New Home.

Setting the book back on the small table a name floated around in their mind.

Elanor.

That dream… it felt so… real and the people looked like them and… Frisk.

They though back to that timeline Frisk told them about, their 'My Life' timeline, that they conveniently didn't remember, maybe that was a memory? Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened, they usually had small nightmares about their life on the surface before jumping.

Back to the times of their so-called mother and father, the nights they'd come home after drinking and find them hiding, the times he-

They took a deep breath, there wasn't a need to think about them, it had been hundreds of years since they fell, they were long dead and burning in hell with the rest of their village.

…

Wait, what was this feeling in their Soul? They could tell it wasn't their own, it felt dark and malicious…

They looked to their right as a dim red light glowed, it was the line thing that connected to Frisk… they were darker, a black almost, from emotion, from… hate?

They were feeling Frisks emotions and they were filled with so much hate that they could feel it? What could make them so angry?

They thought it over, the lines staying the same only moving slightly so they could tell Frisk was walking now.

If… they could feel the others emotions if strong enough, it wouldn't be too weird if they could have the same dream… right?

That name, Elanor… Dreemurr, they were the only Dreemurr's that were Human, them and Frisk was that… their child?

Well, that would explain why Frisk would be mad they guessed, remember how someone killed your son would make them angry too, if they could remember him…

The floor creaked and Chara turned their attention away from the lines to the sound, a figure stood on the second floor, watching them.

Chara felt their red and black knife appear in their hand from the fright. Even if they were scared, they wouldn't fight.

The person turned and started to walk down the staircase, as they came closer they could see them better, their skin seemed blue with long red hair… wait a second.

" _U- Undyne?"_ They asked, weapon disappearing.

The person sighed as they could see them properly "At least you didn't hit your head…" It was Undyne!

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_ Undyne sat on the couch beside them.

For the next 10 minutes Undyne told Chara bout them collapsing and then passing out, though she made it seem much more awesome by saying that they tore apart the couch when it was perfectly fine at that moment.

Once Undyne was finished exasperating the tale, the two decided to watch television only to turn it off minutes later as it was weird to watch television from a dead person home…

Undyne turned to Chara and saw them nervously looking at a wall but to them they were looking at the ever so slightly moving lines.

"So" She started, getting their attention.

"You and that other Human, Frisk…?" They turned to her in confusion.

" _What about me and Frisk?"_ They pulled their legs onto the couch and sat facing her.

"You said you and them… um… yesterday you… uh…" The scales on her face turned red as she stuttered "You said that… ugh, forget subtlety!" Chara raised a brow now even more confused "You said you fucked them!"

Chara's eyes widened as their entire face turned red as they started to sputter random words in embarrassment.

" _W- Wh- what did I say?! I- I Never did that! I- I'm 12!"_ Undyne Sighed after laughing for a bit and put a hand on their shoulder.

"Yeah, for a Human you _do_ look young, that's what got me curious, and the fact you said you had sex with a psychopathic murderer" Chara's face reddened.

Chara tried to take some deep breaths to calm down, while doing that they remembered they did say that, they also remember their logic, in a different timeline, they had children… with Frisk.

Okay, so the fact they were… with Frisk, was becoming less shocking as it went but the new problem was explaining it to Undyne…

" _Okay… so, um… do you know what timelines are?"_

* * *

Frisk slashed at a Woshua before lifting the knife and poor Monster up into the air simultaneously then throwing the Monster off and continued walking, ignoring its last cry as it turned to dust.

They stepped onto a little pink Monsters face who then brought them to the other side of the large river. Once they stepped off its face and they ignored it giving them the 3 G and kicked it away, slashing at it as it was in the air, its dust sprinkling over the water.

" _My,_ _ **you**_ _seem…_ _ **more**_ _aggressive_ _ **lately**_ _, you_ _ **are**_ _not_ _ **normally**_ _this…_ _ **brutal**_ _… in_ _ **your**_ _kills"_ Frisk felt as though Gaster was observing them from all angles in curiosity.

They switched out their now light blue knife for the sharp bone they still had, the Other Knife forgotten at the Lab. They pressed the Bone against the stone walls, leaving a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard as they walked.

On their walk, they stopped the deafening sound and passed Gerson's shop, surprisingly, he wasn't there.

" _You_ _ **do**_ _not_ _ **seem**_ _very_ _ **talkative**_ _either…_ _ **is**_ _something_ _ **the**_ _matter_ _ **Human**_ _?"_

Frisk still didn't talk and continued walking into the little town. They stepped into Undyne's house and immedietly went to her fridge.

When they walked out of her house, they were eating some raw instant noodles, not for the HP, they were just hungry.

As they were half down with their uncooked deep fried wheat flour they saw the Riverperson was still waiting.

They turned to Frisk and gestured to their boat, they seemed, sad. Ignoring them they stepped on and sat down as they boat sailed down the river to Snowdin.

As they finished their snack, they heard the Riverperson whispering, before they could properly hear them say anything, the boat suddenly stopped.

"Tra la la, tough times call for tough actions" They turned around to face them, for the first time in their 1902 RESETS, they saw the Riverperson's hands, they looked… surprisingly Human.

" **What's with the boat stopping? Aren't you supposed to be going to Snowdin?"** They asked irritated at the delay.

"Tra la la, Snowdin I will not drop you off at, near, yes" They glared at the Riverperson but focused on their hands confused.

The boat shook slightly as bright red platforms appeared around the boat.

Frisk started to step backwards away from the Riverperson as they started to walk towards them **"W- What are you doing?"** They grabbed their knife but found it wasn't on them, none of their weapons were.

Frisk didn't notice but they had backed up against a stone wall. Their eyes widened as they saw the Riverperson raise one of their hands.

For a moment, they saw the outline of a face under the Riverperson's hood, it was brief but enough to catch them off guard and make them fall onto the red platforms they both were standing on.

They looked up at them, a fear they hadn't felt in a long time resurfacing.

 _A tiny child peered around a corner where two people were yelling._

" _I said to get out of my house you good for nothing bastered!" A woman, the child's mother was yelling at a younger man, Mark who looked around 19 years old._

 _Mark picked up a bag and glared at the woman "You know as well as I do_ mother _that you aren't treating Frisk like how a good mother should, I will be back for_ them _"_

 _The woman balled her fists "You didn't spend 9 months with that little shit inside you so you don't get to tell me how I raise my_ son _" Mark sighed and turned away, walking out of the room and towards the tiny child._

 _The child quickly hid around the pillar and out of sight._

 _As Mark walked by, he briefly turned to where they were hidden "I'll come back for you, don't worry" he whispered before walking out of the house and into the rain outside._

 _Before the child could move their mother was in their face, eyebrows creased and angry "You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop of others people conversations young man" They tried to back away but she grabbed their arm and dragged them away while they cried._

* * *

 _A child, the age of 6, walked into the houses living room and up to their mother who was reading a magazine._

" _ **Mommy"**_ _The woman set down the book and her smile dropped slightly at the sight of them, the child wasn't dirty or anything, but for a reason they didn't understand, she always frowned when she saw them._

" _Yes, what is it, can't you see I'm reading?" she sounded irritated._

 _They child looked down at the floor briefly before looking back up at her_ _ **"When is Markie coming home?"**_

 _The child felt a stinging buzz on their cheek as their mother's hand not where it was, she had slapped them without a care._

 _She lowered her eyebrows to them but not in a glare as she set her magazine down "What did I say about talking about that fifthly excuse for a son?" She smiled as she finished, pleased her actions._

" _ **Not to…"**_ _they said quietly, wiping at their own tears._

 _The woman went to pat them on the head but they flinched back making her smile disappear and be replaced with a frown._

 _The woman violently grabbed the child hair and pulled, her smile returned "Now my darling son" the child stopped themselves from cringing at the word 'son', the word labelled them as a boy which they didn't want "did you forget our little_ talk _about flinching? It makes mommy look bad, and we don't want mommy to look bad now do we?" her voice sickly sweet._

 _The child shook their head slowly and she released their brown hair, their blue eyes now red from tears. Quietly they walked away, eyes not leaving the floor._

Frisk looked back up at the Riverperson completely terrified. Why were they terrified? They haven't felt fear in so long.

What was the Riverperson doing to them? Why were they afraid of them?

The Riverperson lowered their arm and bent down to them, Frisk instinctively covering their face with their arms.

To their surprise they didn't hit or attack them, they were being… hugged?

" _You are just a child… so old yet so young…"_

They sounded… different now, instead of their regular echo-ish voice they sounded… calming, motherly even.

That was what scared them the most right now.

The hug ended as the Riverperson stepped away, Frisk found themselves not wanting to let go, they looked up to them in a confused manner.

The Riverperson extended a very Human looking hand to them and they took it to help them stand, the hand was warm so it had to be theirs.

They chucked _"I can tell you are confused, shall I alleviate this confusion?"_ They seemed amused at their increased confusion.

With what sounded like a sigh, the Riverperson reached up to their hood but stopped as they were lowering it.

"Please promise me you won't-" **"I don't-"** _"make promises, I forgot, try not to freak out then"_

Frisk nodded.

With that they sighed again and pulled down their hood revealing a Human head, not dead but, alive.

They had brown hair that went to their neck, sort of curly, pale skin with small pink blush marks on their cheeks with big red eyes, they looked to be in their late teens, maybe twenties?

All in all, they looked like Chara but… older.

Frisk furrowed their brows in thought, still shocked they weren't a Monster, they did look like Chara, but they remember seeing the exact face before but… where…

Their eyes went wide as they franticly pointed at them **"CHARA?!"** Their eyes went wide too as they rushed to shut Frisks mouth.

" _Shhhh… my magic isn't sound proof… that's your specialty…"_ they muttered the last part to them self.

" **Ow?"** They questioned though muffed through their hand.

" _What? Oh, sorry"_ Chara(?) removed their hand and stepped back.

" **How?"** They repeated.

" _How I am here when the other me is currently in Snowdin explaining things to Undyne? Simple, I had some help getting here, in truth he wanted to come here himself but… I'm here!"_ They gestured their thumbs to themselves.

" **Who's 'he'?"** They looked around the cave, nothing new, same rocks and 'stars' on the ceiling.

" _Oh, he's a painter, no need to worry about him, but when I tell him how cute you are he's gunna be so jealous!"_ They bent down and pinched Frisks cheeks like a baby making them blush and try to make them stop.

Releasing them they stood back up and dusted off their Riverperson robe _"Anyways, onto business, as you know I try not to dawdle"_ True _"So how long I've been here is not of great concern what I'm here for is you, Frisk"_ They looked adorably confused, at least in Chara's opinion, as they pointed to themselves.

" _So cute... um, yes, you, not to take you away or anything!"_ They quickly added on as Frisks confusion began to turn into anger.

" _Just to talk,_ _ **'about what?'**_ _you may be thinking? Well... about… all of this, and what you're doing"_ Frisk rolled their eyes in annoyance and their knife appeared in their hand.

Chara noticed it but didn't act.

" _You see, my painter friend and his friend, lets call them Ink and Dream respectively, Ink was pretty_ _ **rattled**_ _when he learned of what you were trying to do, Dream was scared for your health and sanity 'It's not good for someone to be without positive emotions for that long' he said, and I agree, so I've come to try and talk you out of it, out of trying to destroy this timeline, this Universe"_

" _Ink, he wanted to come here alone and stop you, or talk to you, but I volunteered as tribute and came here for him. Sure, if I win I'll die cause, time paradox and all, but, eh, I've lived long enough, so, what do you say, stop all this and RESET"_

Frisk thought over what the older Chara had said. And, one thing they remembered, well, two, why give up when you're so close to the victory, and, if this is a future Chara, there's a future them, which means they won't die so… **why the hell not?**

Frisk looked at the glowing platform they were standing on, clutching their knife they smiled, still not malicious, kind and warm is what it was.

Looking up at the older Chara they still smiled, the cave somehow darker as the red platforms illuminated the bottom half of their face, red eyes glowing dull in the darkness.

Lunging forward they aimed their own red knife at Chara.

Chara seemed to have expected this as a bright red shield appeared at their front. Frisk disappeared in a small flash or red and purple.

As Chara looked around Frisk appeared behind them quietly as their knife turned into the gun, they aimed, they fired.

As the bullet got closer to them, Chara… glitched and disappeared before reappearing behind Frisk, Chara calmly grabbed the gun and took it away from them, reaching their arm up out of their reach.

Frisk turned around and jumped to get their weapon back, they failed.

" _Okay… you won't stop… alright"_ They gave Frisk back their weapon and walked to their boat, the glowing red platforms slowly disappearing around Frisk.

In a hurry, they ran back onto the boat, Chara surprisingly let them on, the boat started moving.

* * *

Chara paused their explanation as they ate a bowl of Temmie Flakes (Seriously, is that the only cereal they have here?!)

Undyne took a deep breath as she chugged the last of her drink, whisky if you must know, and rested her head on the tables surface.

"Okay… so you can't your friend can't die, and that's what the 'LOAD' you mentioned at my house was? They died so they LOADED?" Chara nodded.

"Great… a psychotic murderer that can't ever die…" Sighing she slammed her face into the table, the table cracked.

" _Yes but… as I said, you might be able to beat them, I only know one thing that can beat DETERMINATION, someone with more Determination"_ Undyne looked at Chara like they were an idiot, even she had gotten that part.

" _Hear me out! If we go to Alphys, she has Determination, if she can… inject you with more than you already have, yes you might go Undying on the spot but you won't die, as long as you have even 1 HP, you won't die, melt a bit, I'm not sure"_

Undyne instantly brought her head up at the mention of Alphys, not wanting to be shaken down for it, Chara handed her the phone.

Standing up Undyne walked away and called Alphys.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

No Answer…

She tried again.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

No Answer.

Again, more desperate.

Ring. Ri-

" **Hello?"** it sounded like there was water on the other end.

"Alphys! Thank Asgore you're alright! Alphys, I need you to get the Determination you have, the other punk said that if you can put the stuff into me I will have a better chance at beating the punk!"

"…"

"Alphys?"

They cleared their throat.

" **Sorry, you have the wrong number fish bitch, thanks for the plan though!"**

Undyne nearly dropped the phone but ended up nearly crushing it as she yelled at it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

An 'I don't know' noise was made " **She was clumsy, ended up with a bullet in her face, curtesy of moi"** Undyne tell they were smiling, eerily calm and patient and she hated it.

"When you get here… I swear, I will strike you down…" Undyne's voice strangely calm.

Before they could respond Undyne hung up (Didn't break the pone because she knew they'd need it later) and roughly handed it back to Chara.

Chara took the phone and inspected it, noticing some crack marks on the side of it that weren't there before _"What's wrong Undyne?"_

Undyne grabbed Chara's arm and dragged them out the front door.

Afraid to move they followed the angry captain.

Now outside of the late skelebrothers house Undyne released Chara's arm and pushed they away towards the town before crossing her arms.

"Go" She said flatly.

" _W- What, why? W- what did I do?"_

Undyne ignored Chara and stared walking towards the tree in the middle of town, once at the tree she pointed to Snowdin, past the bridge.

"Go" She repeated.

" _But why?"_

Chara looked at Undyne, she looked uncomfortable and sad, Chara could see unshed tears in her eye. They could guess what happened of Alphys only from that.

Sighing, Chara nodded and turned around.

" _See you soon…"_ They started walking.

Undyne didn't answer, she knew she wouldn't, wouldn't survive, but she had to fight, it was her duty, she vowed to protect all Monsters…

And that was what she was going to do, until her dying breath.

* * *

The Riverperson had put back on their hood as they traveled.

Eventually the boat stopped in a new area, a wooden dock that lead to a stone wall.

Once they stopped the Riverperson prompted Frisk to step off the boat, they did so and started towards the stone wall without looking back.

" _Frisk"_ They stopped but did not look back _"You will not see me again, your fight is near its end, here and there, heh, there_ _ **is**_ _only 3 chapters left…"_ Frisk was confused but didn't comment.

" _Oh, one last thing, tell Gaster I say hello"_ The boat left without disturbing the water.

" **What did they mean Gaster?"** They searched the stone wall for an entrance or door.

" _Hmm…_ _ **I**_ _have_ _ **seen**_ _a_ _ **many**_ _'older'_ _ **Frisk**_ _and_ _ **Chara's**_ _in_ _ **my**_ _time,_ _ **but**_ _I_ _ **cannot**_ _say_ _ **I**_ _expected_ _ **this**_ _Universes_ _ **Riverperson**_ _to_ _ **be**_ _one…_ _ **so**_ _, they_ _ **must**_ _know_ _ **I**_ _am_ _ **in**_ _you_ _ **from**_ _an_ _ **event**_ _close_ _ **by**_ _, though_ _ **I**_ _cannot_ _ **guess**_ _what…"_

Frisk stored the information for later and went back to searching the wall.

As they pressed their hand against a group of bricks it phased through it.

They tried it again in a nearby spot, the same effect.

The places like this seemed to be one large group and was big enough for them to crawl through.

Sighing they got on their hands and knees and slowly crawled through the fake stones, as soon as they started they fell, a short distance mind you, but still.

Ignoring the minor injuries on their hands they looked around the room, it looked to be completely sealed but if the passage inside was fake stone the exit may as well be the same. On one side was a small pedestal with a small orange orb on it and writing above it.

Oh… this was the legendary artifact room, they never tried to chase the dog really, and the passage seemed too high up for them to jump too.

Ignoring the artifact, they turned to where they knew the exit was and walked towards it. As the walked up to the stone wall they passed right through the stone and ended up in the piano room.

Interesting…

They turned back to the wall and pressed their hand against it, it didn't go through, it seemed to be one way, very interesting…

Gaster seemed to be getting an idea because he disappeared slightly.

Well, just a small walk to Snowdin. Just a small walk to Chara.

* * *

Chara stopped walking once they reached a large faded purple double door.

Shivering from the cold thy tried to push open the doors. And as expected, they didn't open.

Sighing they turned to the bush and walked over to it, seeing they camera they tapped the lens, there was no lights so they camera wasn't working.

Going back to the door they looked around them for any Monsters that would attack them, on the way to here they got lucky and snuck past most of the Monsters having only run into Jerry but… Chara just ditched him.

Chara thought for a second before knocking on the door.

After a few seconds, another voice answered.

"Who is there?" A feminine voice asked, Chara smiled as they knew who it was, Toriel.

Chara cleared their throat and, in the deepest voice they could manage which in their opinion wasn't very deep as they had a naturally high pitched voice responded _"beat"_

"Beat who?" Chara winced at how it sounded, yeah, not gunna use this joke again.

They cleared their throat again _"beats me, can ya open the door for a sec?"_

"I am sorry friend but, as I have said I… do not come out often and…" Toriel sighed "Shall we both drop our acts?"

Chara recoiled in confusion.

"I know you are not my friend, or, not a friend currently, I ask you to state your business or I shall leave" Her tone more serious now.

" _U- Uh… I- I mean no harm?"_ They face palmed. What a stupid thing to say…

"There are few who know about this door stranger, and I have placed countess spells for it to be invincible to regular Monsters, so I ask again, who are you?" Her voice cautious but curious.

Chara looked around before turning back to the door, nervous they began to bite their cheek still looking around.

"If you have no business I ask you to leave" The sound of foot steps walking away was heard.

" _W- Wait!"_ They yelled at the door, the retreating footsteps stopped before coming back to them.

With a faint sigh, she spoke again "What is it stranger? If you do not leave quickly, for the protection of all those who live in the RUINS, I will be forced to take action"

Chara was starting to become scared, the only option they had was to say who they were but… what if she didn't believe them? They have been dead for the past 500 years or so… they couldn't remember.

" _I- I'm… I'm Chara, mom…"_ Before they could even look away the door opened slightly, just enough to see out but not in.

Chara looked up to the door in mild shock.

"Chara…? But… how?" Toriel asked, keeping her eyes on Chara.

" _S- some weird stuff but..."_ They shivered _"Can I come in, if I say out any longer I'm gunna be, heh, chilled to the bone"_ Toriel briefly laughed at the pun before opening the door and letting them in.

Although Toriel had questions she waited for ask them for until her guest was feeling better.

So, as Chara sat in a spare fluffy chair Toriel had (It was Chara's chair from when them, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore moved to New Home) Toriel was making some tea and a quick treat, Snail Tarts.

Now that Toriel was seated and both were sipping on some golden flower tea Toriel picked up a tart and handed it to Chara.

"Would you like to try one my child? You… used to love them" She smiled as Chara took the tart.

As Chara bit into the tart they made a weird face, between disgust and savoring.

A minute of chewing they swallowed the treat and gave Toriel a shaky thumbs up _"Just as good as I remember…"_ They never really did like snail related food, the only times they did eat it was to either be polite or when Asriel begged them to try a new snail food.

With the thought of their brother their smile fell as the tart was placed on the nearby table.

Their mind wandered back to their memories of Asriel, while he was alive and not… Flowey.

" _Come on Chara, I found this weird door in Snowdin!"_

…

" _Please try the pie? It's not as bad as you think it is" … "Please!" … "Yeah!"_

They tried to stop thinking of any more memories but it refused.

" _Chara… psst, are you awake Chara?" … "Chara, are you awake?"_

" _Ugh… I am now… what's wrong… is dad's beard on fire again?"_

" _Heh heh! No~ but- Chara…! Don't fall asleep!"_

" _I'm up, I'm up…!"_

" _So… I know you've been here a while and… I wanted to give you something!" … "O- Oh no, you're crying, d- do you not like it? I'm sorry Chara… I just wanted to make you something spe-"_

" _Oh shut up you fur ball, I love it, it's the prettiest locket ever"_

" _O- Oh, heh… I- it's nothing…"_

…

" _Asriel… I have a plan"_

Without knowing it Chara had brought their knees to their chest and were crying, Toriel trying to sooth them by making small circles on their back.

"Is everything all right my child? Do you need something else to drink?" Chara glanced at Toriel briefly before shaking their head slowly, not trusting their words.

"Would you like to talk about it my child?" Toriel was planning on asking them some questions because she did not believe them to be Chara and more of just another hallucination but, seeing the way they were crying was far to similar to how Chara did when she and Asgore first adopted them.

Toriel also did not want to trigger any more painful memories for them if a simple Snail Tart did this.

Lifting their head they turned to Toriel, wiping their eyes they took a deep breath.

" _M- Mom…?"_

"Yes, my child?" She asked patiently.

" _I… feel like I should tell you this… everything…"_

"Oh, do not feel as though you must my child, if you do not wish to I will not force-"

" _I didn't die from sickness… I died from poison, suicide…"_

* * *

Frisk walked over the bridge seeds, as they finished the plants disappearing so there was no way to return.

Eventually…

The room got colder, they saw snow.

* * *

Toriel was in shock from the story Chara had told her, she had only expected them to explain their death, er, suicide but… they went into detail of them being a ghost and Asriel being a flower brought back by Dr. Alphys.

When she heard that she was about to stand up to give Alphys a piece of her mind but stopped when she heard that Alphys was already dead, murdered. She immedietly felt guilty and sat back down to which Chara continued.

They talked about how they followed the Six Fallen Humans and helped them through out the Underground, about how their Soul was locked to Frisks when they fell, how they helped them with her, puzzles, the Royal Guard captain and a TV star, then finally, Asgore which lead to the Omega Flowey battle, and when they fought Asriel and freed everyone.

Then when they stole control of Frisks body and murdered everyone out of anger and jealousy.

After that, they mentioned how Frisk could RESET time so that cleared a lot of the confusion she had.

And then they talked of how them and Frisk did it again, and again, and again, **and again**.

They left out Frisks 'My Life' timeline because it wasn't their place to talk about it, they barley remembered it.

They also left out how many times Frisk had RESET, from their explanation they only made it seem like it was around 50 RESETS. When in reality, it was closer to 2000.

They also talked about how they were with them this timeline and why, during Frisks fight with Toriel, they were mysteriously pushed to the ground and slapped.

And how… Frisk started to kill everyone now, in this timeline for a reason unknown to them besides the fact they were centre of it.

After Chara's explanation Toriel immedietly swopped in and gave them a big furry hug, petting their hair more to calm herself then Chara.

They, Chara, and Frisk, had been through so much pain and suffering and… she didn't even know, she questioned her skills as a mother.

But Chara could sense her doubt and reassured her that she had done the best job she could, better then the best even.

The two continued to eat pie not of the snail variety in silence. A peaceful silence.

* * *

Frisk stopped as they heard something behind them, quickly, they jumped forward, just dodging the spear and fish lady that descended to where they were.

Not wasting any time Undyne dispelled her spear and made a new one, running at Frisk as fast as she could.

Frisk stepped to the left and gave a short wave as Undyne ran past them.

Their gun in their hand they continued walking through Snowdin, towards Undyne.

"Why, why did you kill him? Why did you kill Papyrus, and Alphys?" Undyne's spear wavered with her voice.

Frisk smiled and tilted their head confused.

" **Isn't it simple? Papyrus, cause he was annoying, and if** _ **anyone**_ **could make me feel some form of guilt and RESET it would be him, couldn't take the chance and as for Alphys? Well… let's just say she had it coming"** They laughed for a second before being kicked in the stomach into the wall of the Skelebro's house.

"She did nothing wrong! You… you whatever you are, I will not let you talk trash about people so innocent!" With the swipe of her spear, Frisks Soul turned green as spears came flying towards them.

Only problem, they didn't have anything to defend themselves with…

" _It_ _ **might**_ _not_ _ **be**_ _much_ _ **help**_ _but…_ _ **here**_ _, I_ _ **will**_ _leave_ _ **now**_ _, I am_ _ **working**_ _, try_ _ **not**_ _to_ _ **die**_ _"_ Wow, such faith he had in them…

With a blip sound the bottom half of their Soul turned yellow, thinking for a moment their Soul shot away the spears that were closest to them before turning to Undyne herself.

With a smirk, they fired at her.

Not expecting the attack most of the bullets hit her, dealing a total of less then a quarter of her HP.

With it now 'their turn' Frisks Soul returned to its regular unsettling dark red as they walked towards Undyne.

Undyne sent more spears, blue and golden kinds at them, few of them hit, mainly the golden reverse ones, but they dodged or broke the others.

Now standing a good distance from her, they lowered their head, looking towards the ground.

Undyne could have sworn she saw their eyes flash a bright red for a moment but did not have time to think on it as Frisk ran towards her at incredible speeds, punching her in the gut with a pair of orange fingerless gloves.

 **-1731**

Just in case, Frisk jumped back a few feet as Undyne fell to the ground.

"I… W- what…?" She felt her arm crack.

"I- I did not expect… for you to attack… so fast… I did not expect t- to… fail th- this early…"

Undyne saw as her eye patch fell off of her face, landing in the snow revealing a scratched up closed eye, where scales would have been were closed scares, three claw like marks, it looked as though she was mauled by some sort of animal and it took her eye as a prize.

"W- How did I not see that coming…? I- Idiot…"

Frisk crossed their arms and stepped back some more.

They watched as more of her body cracked and some pieces fell to dust.

But…

Undyne opened her good eye, something burned, deep from within her Soul.

"N- No, I can't die…" She tried to stand up and almost fell as one of her hands vanished.

"Everyone if c- counting on me to protect them! I can't- won't die!" Her body began to waver.

Undyne got to her feet as the snow melted around her from this burning feeling.

"If you get past me, our world, here and the Humans, will be destroyed, but I CAN'T let you do that! Not this time! Not again!"

"Your friend told me of how I failed to protect everyone every other time but… I will not let that happen!"

Every inch of her body besides her head was wavering but she smiled as though nothing was wrong.

"Human, no… whatever you are… If you wish to defeat me… heh…"

In a large flash of white light, Undyne stood tall wearing a set of light blue armour, sharp white gloves on her hands and forearms.

On her shoulders were spikes the same light blue as her armour, on her gloves and her breast plate was the image of a bright red heart, they beat in sync with her Soul.

From the snow beside her, a glowing spear made out of ice formed and flew into her hand.

Undyne looked at the spear confused for a second before disregarding it and turning to Frisk.

With a large grin Undyne got down to the snow, her legs behind her ready to ponce with her free arm in front of her for support.

In truth, she looked like a predator with its prey in its sight, ready to attack at any moment.

With a final flash of her toothy grin, she yelled.

" _You're gunna have to try a lot harder than that!"_

 _ *** The Heroine returns**_

* * *

 **["Undertale Orchestrated - Battle Against a True Hero" by The Second Narrator]**

 **watch?v=HxBPeePUjW8**


	14. Authors Note

_* Just putting this here because I realised that with me deleting the Christmas Special, you guys can't review on the Teaser…_

 _* Opps…_

 _* here ya go, review as ya want!_

 _(Both this and the review will be deleted when the next chapter is posted)_


	15. The Heroine Lives On

**["Undertale Orchestrated - Battle Against a True Hero" by The Second Narrator]**

watch?v=HxBPeePUjW8

Undyne shot forward towards Frisk, spears appearing beside her as her hair flowed behind her, but when she was just out of attacking range, she jumped back, the spears still going to them.

Frisk raised their knife to block but wasn't fast enough as they hit them, instantly killing them.

Instead of respawning at the SAVE point in Waterfall, they were still in Snowdin, Undyne where she was after the attack.

Frisk ran at Undyne, gun in hand and aimed at her.

Before they could fire a shot at her, spears came up from the ground, killing them as well.

They came back and immedietly ran to the left as the same spears shot up at them. Running back at the spears they made an attempt to grab one but they vanished before they could.

Looking to their side they saw Undyne standing on one of the snow-covered houses, she seemed to be a lot faster this time… and why was her armour blue and not black?

They glared at her while she grinned to them, jumping off the building she impaled her spear into the ground in front of her, a large portion of land in front of her now covered in blue circles.

" _Have fun dodging this!"_ She took her spear out of the ground and many other spears shot out of the snow too.

Looking around their eyes landed on Grillby's, running they jumped and smashed through the window of the bar just as spears shot up behind them. Taking a few shaky breaths, they looked around.

Empty bar seats/stools, no Grillby, lights turned off. Yup, the place way abandoned, and…

They made their way to the back of the bar where Grillby would normally be. They didn't see Undyne at the time… maybe she didn't see them jump into the establishment?

Their thoughts were interrupted by Undyne punching a hole in the roof of the building and jumping down, spear in hand.

After looking around for a second she turned around and saw them, her grin widened as she raised her weapon into the air.

Nothing happened.

Frisk and Undyne looked around in confusion.

Undyne glared at Frisk before charging at them again, this time not leaping away, the sound of metal to ice was heard as Frisks Determination Knife clashed with Undyne's magic ice spear.

Frisks knife disappeared in favour of a purple book.

They ducked as Undyne thrusted the spear forward, using her momentary confusion they rolled away and stood up, now beside her.

Squinting her eye Undyne spun around expecting someone to be behind her, but as she was spinning, she saw Frisk with the book in hand, and in a brief moment, the book closed.

Behind Frisk, several words appeared and shot at Undyne.

 **WORTHLESS**

 **DESTRUCTION**

 **DEATH**

 **PITY**

Undyne raised her ice spear in front of her to form a shield of spears, but nothing came and the attacks hit her, from ahead and behind taking a bit of her HP with it.

As a small drop of something fell onto the ground Undyne looked around angrily, why wasn't her magic working inside?

Yelling, she lunged at Frisk, knocking over tables and chairs. Instead of using her spear she reached forward and before Frisk could counter attack, she grabbed them by the shirt and threw them up into the air.

As they came back down, Undyne could see a small amount of fear and a large amount of sick curiosity on their face.

Grinning, she sent her armoured foot forward, kicking them in the gut and sending them through the wall of the establishment back into the snow.

Rolling in the snow Frisk hit a tree sending an uncomfortable pain through their back. Raising their head, a stinging present in their neck, they saw Undyne step out of the building, she seemed to be sweating until she stepped outside, hmm…

As soon as her foot touched the snow her ice spear glowed a little bit brighter and Undyne grinned again.

Something was off about Undyne The Undying this time… and Frisk was determined to find out what, and use it against her if they could.

Quickly eating some food, Frisk stood up again and dusted off their now snowy clothing. They were glad Undyne gave them some pants a while ago, even if they were just tights…

The book in their hand disappeared as they gripped a light blue knife.

Smiling, they waved at Undyne catching her attention, apparently, making her angry as well if the spears that appeared are any indication.

Stepping to the side a spear hit the tree which was behind them, they started to run to Undyne again.

As a spear was coming to them Frisk slashed their knife at it, the spear broke without problem.

" _Wha-"_ **"Should have stayed still, am I right?"** They twirled the _cyan_ knife before taking off at her again.

As Frisk sliced in her direction she jumped to the side, dodging the attack. Or so she thought.

She felt something liquid hit the snow beneath her, looking down, it was a cut in her armour. Putting a gloved hand to the wound she looked at the substance, it was red but… a blue liquid was mixed in… she knew she didn't bleed, few Monsters bled so… what was the red?

Why had the attack hit? She didn't feel it…

Apparently, Frisk acted while she was thinking and punched her in the gut with a pair of _orange_ gloves sending her into a nearby tree, upon impact, the tree broke.

Undyne picked herself up from the snow, looking down at the wound, the cut in her armour was gone, but she could still feel the wound on her body. She picked up a handful of snow and found, it wasn't melting in her hand like normal…

Was… was she in tune with the snow somehow now?

Frisk tried to strike her again while she was distracted but Undyne had thought a head, before Frisk could hit her, she dropped to the ground and kicked both feet up into the air the exact moment Frisk was above her, sending them flying.

Taking this time as a breather, Undyne bent down and ate some of the snow. What, fighting requires hydration?

She found the cold of the snow didn't bother her, further proving her current theory.

She heard a faint slur of curses as something hit wood and broke it. She figured that her cue to continue fighting.

Running out of the alley between buildings, she saw Frisk struggle to pick themselves up from a pile of wood that they fell into, splinters visible on their body, Frisk didn't seem to notice the many pieces of wood sticking out of them as they glared at Undyne.

They glared at Undyne as they held out their hand, the gloves disappeared as the purple book returned.

Frisk looked around at the large pieces of wood around them, they turned to their book and opened it. Stepping back, several strings came from the book and attached themselves to the largest pieces of wood. A faint smirk appeared on their face as the wood raised into the air, strings attached.

Closing the book, they swiped it in the air, several of the wooden shards being flung Undyne.

In defence, instead of blocking the attacks she jumped up into the air and somehow staying floating, twirling her ice spear, hundreds more spears shot up from the snow beneath her and surrounded her front as the wooden projectiles missed and hit somewhere in the forest behind her.

Turning her spear, she held it in an offensive manner, holding it, ready to be thrown.

Her fighting instincts ached for her to throw the weapon, making spears rain down from the heavens onto her opponent.

As she was about to send the barrage of magic, a memory surfaced, from a time long forgotten.

" _We're not just gunna be friends, we're gunna be… BESTIES!"_

" _Fuhuhu! You're a big whimp with a big heart!"_

…

Her friend was no longer here, this demon was not the friend she shared so many memories with…

They are not her friend, they are the enemy! Not only of her, but of everyone she knows and loves!

Their deaths will not be in vain, she promised, she vowed to protect Monsters, and that's what she'll do!

If they aren't her friend… then she can destroy them without regret…

Narrowing her glowing eyes, she scanned her enemy, the splinters were still in their body but most had fallen out and others they had plucked and thrown away.

As Undyne reeled her spear back she saw her opponent was doing something as well, but sadly, wasn't able to see from the distance.

"This is the end for you creature, now die!"

As Undyne threw the ice made weapon, every one of the spears around her shot forward.

With the spear that Undyne threw drawing closer to Frisk, the hundreds of spears around it began to circle around it, as they got closer, they started to be absorbed by Undyne's, it grew in size with each one.

Frisk began to look at it with worry as a cloudy trail began to emit from it almost like a comet. It had only been a few seconds since Undyne launched the attack and it was more than halfway to them.

Their book disappeared as they gripped a light green frying pan in both of their hands, stepping forward, they shielded their Soul with the pan as they clutched it to their body.

Undyne watched as her attack flew and hit them causing a giant cloud of snow to form from the impact.

Before either fighter could blink a giant cloud of snow shot up into the air as an explosion was heard.

Undyne slowly descended to the snowy ground. When she landed, she felt her eye, the one with the spear laser, flicker as she searched the cloud of snow and dirt.

So far, as she searched for a Soulbeat, she couldn't find one…

 _Maybe they're dead…?_ She thought, hoping her suspicion was right.

After a few seconds more of searched, she smiled tiredly.

Turning around she wiped her forehead of sweat, laughing a tiny bit in relief.

 _Is it over? Are they finally gone, forever?_ She found herself smiling at the thought. Caught up in her dreams, she did not hear the giggle behind her.

With a final sigh, she heard a quick buzz of magic, but before she could turn around she felt a massive pain through her arm.

With a scream, she fell to her knees clutching where her arm would have been- wait, _would have been_?

Looking at her arm, she saw… it wasn't there…!

Saw stared in horror as the same bright red liquid dripped onto the snow and ran down her light blue armour, she also saw water was dripping from the wound as well.

For a brief moment, she saw something in front of disappear, slowly, her eyes went to what the object was, what she saw was only a small pile of dust with some ice shards mixed in with it.

Realization hit her as she watched the chunks of ice in the dust slowly melt.

That dust… _was_ her arm, and the ice, _was_ her armour!

She felt something inside of her break

 **\- 10350**

She gasped for air as she numbers faded away from her vision, that was nearly half of her total HP…

She faintly heard someone talking, but all she was static, buzzing.

Frisk smiled as they watched Undyne on the snow, a giant green shield in front of them disappeared.

" **What was that Gaster?"** They asked the crazy doctor.

" _It_ _ **was**_ _why_ _ **I**_ _left,_ _ **a**_ _… special_ _ **shield**_ _, similar_ _ **to**_ _the_ _ **stone**_ _in_ _ **Waterfall**_ _, it_ _ **is**_ _one_ _ **way**_ _, something_ _ **can**_ _leave,_ _ **the**_ _spear,_ _ **but**_ _nothing_ _ **can**_ _enter,_ _ **again**_ _, the_ _ **spear**_ _"_

" **That's why I could attack through it, can't normally do that, that spear she threw was extremely strong, might have been able to kill me, too bad it was too slow, easy to catch and throw back"**

Frisk began waking to Undyne.

Once they were closer, they heard her muttering something, tapping on her shoulder they quickly stepped back.

But to their disappointment, she didn't attack them outright, turning around slowly she looked at them.

" **Wow… you look horrible…"** They raised an eye brow at her lack of response **"Did I break you already? That's no fun, I was planning on killing at least two more times, eh, not that it matters, wonder** _ **how**_ **different you are right now…"** They looked away **"Can you check her?"**

They felt Gaster agree and check the new but disheveled Undyne.

 **Undyne The Undying**

 **0 ATK 89 DEF**

 *** Undyne The Undying reformed by the power of ice, in tune with the cold**

 *** Critical damage permanently reduced maximum HP**

 **3500/12650 HP, previous maximum HP, 23000**

Well, it seemed that with the loss of her entire right arm, permanently reduced her HP by 45%

Frisk hummed in thought as they thought of what to do next, they could kill her, or see how much HP she could lose before death…

Undyne saw Frisk, her opponent, think to themselves, she saw this as an opportunity to strike but… how? She lost her dominant arm!

She focused her magic into her left arm, she felt a crackle of magic but it fizzled away quickly.

She tried again and felt a short manifestation of magic, enough for her to grab onto to, but not enough to attack with, it was basically a magic stick, and unless she could jab it into their eye, it wouldn't do much damage…

The manifestation vanished too.

She noticed Frisk was still thinking…

She would have to hurry…

In a split second, she felt her wound on her arm close, looking at the now gone arm, she it was no longer dripping, red liquid or water, it seemed like there was… ice there? Like it was a part of her…

She focused her energy into the stub of ice where her arm would have been, it grew a bit, halfway to her non-existent shoulder, she could now feel the ice moving, like it had muscles inside, made of frozen water.

Closing her eyes, her laser long gone, she focused more onto her arm, she felt it grow.

By now, she could tell Frisk was staring at her in curiosity.

She felt something cold growing on her previous laser shooting eye, it felt like more ice.

With more of the arm forming, she felt a sort of pain… no, presence, no… something… it felt like she had her arm back, but she didn't.

It urged her to put her palm onto the snow, so she pressed the phantom limb onto snowy ground and a second later she felt an extremely cold rush of air brush past her making even her shiver.

Opening her eye, she saw her arm, or, something in the shape of her arm, made completely of ice. Lifting it from the snow, she flexed her fingers, the ice responded like an arm, the ice was connected to her.

A big smile appeared on her face as she felt a crackle of magic in her other limb. Pushing up from the ground with her new ice made arm, she gripped the magic in her other arm, it easily formed a weapon, made of a pure ice and magic, unlike her new arm, which was just ice.

Looking down, she saw Frisk had stepped away from her, a cautious expression on their face, but, all the same, they were curious.

Lifting her head higher, she put the new ice made spear in her ice arm, it was still her dominant, wouldn't be much use it she couldn't hit anything.

Putting one foot behind her, she pointed the new spear at Frisk who began to grin.

" _Demon…"_ She stated, her voice _colder_ but the same pitch as before she went Undying _"If you surrender now, I can make your final death swift and painless, if you choose to continue fighting… I will not give up!"_ She clenched her new ice arm, feeling the icy muscles tighten.

Frisk tilted their head a bit, a second later they shook their head, still grinning. Their red Determination Knife appeared in their hand, they pointed it at the new Undyne.

" _Fine then, don't say I didn't give you a chance punk!"_

Before anything, Gaster quickly checked her again, feeling it would be helpful to all three parties, Undyne, Frisk and you, the Readers.

 **Undyne The Undying**

 **99 ATK 99 DEF**

 **3500/12650 HP**

 *** DETERMINATION mixed with Monster magic with a hint of the natural environment, equals a very bad time…**

* * *

= _ **Meanwhile**_ =

Toriel quietly closed the door to the RUINS, resting her back to the door she sighed.

Chara was sat on the ground next to the door playing with a rubix cube they found in the toy chest. It still didn't interest them at all, but, it was something to do.

Them and Toriel had settled to wait by the door, Chara had told their mother how they knew, even though she would put up a valiant effort, Undyne would fail.

They had heard a giant explosion somewhere from Snowdin, so that meant only a few things, Chara immedietly went to the worst cases.

And with how her battle music, Battle Against a True Hero, stopped playing… they guessed she was dead.

Sighing, Chara stood up from the floor and put the colorful cube in their small inventory before turning to Toriel.

" _I think we should leave…"_ Toriel turned to them curiously _"Her themes stopped, so…"_

Toriel nodded and stood up properly, her back making a light sizzling noise.

Chara slowly turned to her, face evident of their confusion.

" _What was that… noise?"_

With a small hum, Toriel faced them, noticing their confusion she chuckled.

"Oh my, I do not think I told you about that, did I?" she gestured for them to follow her, Chara complied and walked with her down the hallway towards the house.

Chara shook their head as they briefly poked her back in curiosity.

"Well, that sound, was my magic, as you would say, 'popping', Monster bodies get stiff as well" She turned and looked down to Chara, they were still confused

With a smile and ruffled their hair causing them to out and attempt to sort it out "Think of it as the Monster equivalent of you Humans cracking your bones, only we do not need to do it as often"

She looked away "Though I guess he cracked his bones… hmm? What was I thinking of again? Oh, right" She turned back to Chara "Do you wish to bake some treats with me my child?"

Chara's eyes lit up as they smiled as they nodded and began to walk faster to their soon-to-be food.

"I shall take that as a yes, I wonder… do I still that chocolate bar in the fridge?" Shaking her head slightly she continued walking down the hallway, still hoping to hear her friend- Sans, knock on the door.

She was worried if he was alright.

Toriel stopped once she heard a noise, turning around she looked down the hall curiously. Resting her paw on the corner of the wall, she peered down the hallway.

Nothing looked different…

She felt her floppy ears twitch as she heard something again, she turned around and saw Chara standing beside her now.

" _I heard it too… it sounded like something cracking, stone even…"_ They put a hand under their chin in thought.

Though Toriel was having a different reaction, her face was filled with confusion and fear.

Both people stopped what they were thinking as they herd the noise again. It was definitely a cracking sound… and it was most definitely stone…

Toriel began to peer around the corner more but before she could get more than an inch more in her sight she was knocked back by and explosion.

Her and Chara fell back onto the ground, Chara quickly moving away before their mother landed on them.

A moment later the giant stone doors that guarded the exit to the RUINS flew blast them and hit the wall in front of them, blasting the doors to pieces.

Now, both Chara and Toriel heard her song, in that one second, they became hopeful, they were hearing Battle Against a True Hero, so that meant Undyne was still alive!

Crawling around the corner, they looked out the now un guarded door frame into the Snowdin Forest.

Their eyes focused on a light blue figure shooting up into the air before flying back down to the ground resulting in another explosion, though less powerful that the last, they still heard the winds howling in their ears.

"Demon!" They heard someone say from where the fight was being fought… was that Undyne?

"Everyone's hopes, everyone's dreams! You're killing them as we fight! No matter how many times you kill me, I will not give up in striking you down!"

Only one thought came to Chara at that moment.

 _* The Heroine lives on_

"For the lives of every Monster you have killed, all those you wish to kill, I am no longer your 'bestie', no longer your 'friend', I am your executioner, I. Am. Justice!"

Another explosion, the figure floating in the air again as more objects appeared around them, if it was Undyne, those were spears.

Chara backed away from their view of the fight and turned to Toriel, who, was sitting against a wall, paw glowing a bright green ad it was pressed against her other arm.

" _Mom!"_ They crawled over to her, gritting their teeth as their now injured knee scraped against the cold stone floor.

"Oh, are you alright my child?" Chara nodded, going with not telling her about their knee, she was more hurt than them.

"That is good… I apologise for almost landing on you when we fell. That explosion was quite… unexpected" Chara agreed with her on that point…

What was Frisk doing in that fight to cause such a reverberation of destruction?

They shook their head, not the time to think about that, their mother was hurt!

They sat next to Toriel as she moved her paw away from her arm, the wound gone. She turned to them but before she said a thing she noticed their knee.

Following her gaze, they saw their knee too, it was in worse condition than they thought, only been minutes since it happened but they leg was covered in a fair amount of blood. Though an average amount for them when they lived on the surface all those years ago…

"My child, you are hurt" She raised her paw to their knee as it started to glow the same light green. But, Chara gently pushed it away, looking at her with a smile.

" _I'm alright, you're hurt more than me, I've gotten worse cuts than this and I've lived"_ They kept smiling at her as she looked between the wound and their face.

Toriel shook her head sadly before putting her paw on their knee with a bit more force so they couldn't push her away.

"You have always been like this my child…" She sighed "I wish one day you could tell me what kind of life you had before you fell down here those years ago"

Chara looked away as she healed them.

" _Yeah… fell…"_ they muttered to themselves before sighing

* * *

 **["Battle Against a True Hero - Instrumental Mix Cover (Undertale)"by Vetrom]**

/G5xE4tl6fUU?t=3s

Frisk jumped back as ice shot up from the ground.

Raising the Justice Gun, they fired at Undyne only to miss by spears appearing and taking the hit for her, sighing in frustration they turned around and began to run the opposite direction that Undyne was in, hearing spears shot from the ground trying to impale them.

They skidded to a stop as a sharp ice pillar appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

Turning around, they saw another one, they then looked over both of their shoulders, seeing the same thing on both sides of them, extremely sharp pillars of ice on all sides surrounding them, almost touching their shoulders.

They looked up, and saw nothing, they then looked down at the ground and saw a small bit of ice on the ground between their feet slowly raising.

Oh fun…

Undyne was planning to impale them between the legs… _and not in the fun way…_ well, that would be painful no matter their gender!

Through the cracks between the spikes, Frisk saw Undyne standing on the other side, a smirk on her face.

A low growl resounded in their throat as they glare at her, they had less HP than before though, two more hits should do her in.

At the start of this 'fight' she had 3500 of 12650, now she had 2140… roughly that much, not like they were doing the math or anything.

They looked down at the spike, it was almost to their knees, they had to think fast unless they wanted to be stabbed in the groin, very unpleasant if you ask them.

They noticed Undyne doing something, looking to her they saw her raising her ice made arm, they looked back at the spike below them only… it wasn't there…

Hmm… think, think… why would someone retract a spike that was going to impale them from the ground slowly…

The only thing that came to mind was to do it quickly!

Frisk began to make up a plan, step one, try to stand on the tip of the spike as much as possible as to not get stabbed and killed.

Step zero, use the Kindness Pan as a planform so they can ignore step one.

Step two… three? When the spike shoots up, jump when it reaches its final height, and try to kick off the spike to Undyne and stab her in her ice-cold bitch fish heart.

Step whatever, PROFIT!

As they grinned they felt the ground below them shake slightly.

Taking a deep breath, they brought out their green Kindness Pan- god they need better names for these weapons- and threw it onto the ground below them, the handle behind them.

A quick second later and a very painful looking spike made of glowing cyan ice shot out of the ground with a speed they wanted to know.

Sometimes they hated the fact they liked science...

Ignoring that thought for now, they went back to their little plan.

Once the spike reached a good height and stopped moving, they began to fly upwards into the sky- or, well towards the caverns ceiling.

Looking down they saw Undyne staring at them with fury and shock, they smiled.

As they began to descend, they thought back to their smile, for some reason it never seamed evil looking, unless they were angry, but other than that, their smile seemed nice, which scares people a lot more than bearing your teeth and barking like Doggo.

They learned that, it's easier to scare people if you seem calm and unaffected by a situation you should be.

Oh, right, they were almost back to the ground, or, their frying pan weapon thing.

Moving their feet forward slightly, they looked down again.

3

2

1…

The tips of their shoes landed on the front edge of the pan, kicking it up to them, using the position, they pressed their feet to the ice spike while they bent down and grabbed the handle of the pan.

Kicking forward, they flew off the spike towards Undyne, frying pan in hand.

Undyne tired to take a step away but was knocked back as Frisk raised the pan and smashed it over her head, hearing a crunch they landed on the ground in front of her.

 **-2000**

They sighed as the number faded away and Undyne stumbled back, hands to her head.

She opened her good eye and glared at Frisk, removing both hands from was most likely a fractured skull, do non-skeleton Monsters have bones, probably not, just magic stuff if they remember correctly.

Fisk stepped forward and Undyne brought her foot up, shoving it forward she tried to kick them, Frisk brought the pan and pushed it forward at the same moment.

 **-40**

The armour on her foot cracked when it hit the pan.

Sighing they looked at Undyne with tired eyes before yawning, wow, how long had they been fighting for? In real time, maybe 30 minutes, including LOADS, 5 hours?

Clearing their voice, they put the pan away, seeing Undyne beginning to crack, she still had like… 100 HP left, not much when you originally had 23 thousand.

" **Welp, I know for sure I ain't refighting you after I kill ya, to time consuming and, frankly, I'm beat, in terms of sleep and physically"** They put a hand to their stomach where they knew a bruise was from her kicking them a while ago.

Undyne glared at them, she extended her ice made arm only to see it crack, bits of it falling apart and onto the snow.

" _B- but, how, I'm the heroine, you are the villain, you shouldn't win!"_ She tried to get up but hissed as she felt her legs crack.

Frisk shook their head as they sighed once again.

" **Oh Undyne, Undyne the Undying, anime might be real, but stories are not"** They heard something and looked up, from the darkness of the caverns ceiling, they saw something move and shake, a stalactite.

They turned back to Undyne who was still trying to stand up, determination flaring in her eyes. Frisk grabbed their red Determination Knife.

" **But this is the real world and… the hero. Never. Wins"** They threw their knife forward, hitting Undyne in the chest as she stood up, taking the remaining sliver of her HP.

Gasping she felt and heard her ice made arm shatter, the ice around her left eye doing the same. She felt weak.

Frisk began to walk around her and away from Snowdin at a slow pace, they wanted to get moving, but they wanted to hear whatever she had to say.

She didn't say anything.

Frisk continued walking as they heard the stalactite fall from the caverns ceiling.

They continued as they heard it land on her, shattering her to nothingness.

They crossed the bridge as they heard her dust disappear into the wind like the others.

They continued, face devoid of emotion.

They continued, ready to finish what they started, so long ago, but...

 _ **They wouldn't be alone much longer…**_

* * *

Chara sat in their bedroom, looking over the things in their inventory to make sure they had everything.

Two slices of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, check.

Undyne's Phone, check.

And in the forth and last slot, their locket.

They didn't want to put it on just yet… to many memories…

Sighing, they closed the Inventory screen and jumped off the small red bed, looking around the room they walked to the door.

Once they opened it they found Toriel standing on the other side, paw ready to open it the same way.

"Oh, hello my child, I suppose you are ready to depart?" Chara nodded, keeping their red eyes trained on the floor.

They could feel Frisk was killing again, so Undyne had failed, she lasted longer than they originally thought. How could they have let this happen?

Toriel noticed their behaviour, but knew she wouldn't get far in trying to console them, as far as her knowlage went, only Asriel could truly console them, and, possibly not now, but Frisk also.

"Well" She gave them a smiled has she put a paw on their head "Shall we get going?"

Chara nodded as their mother lead them down the hallway towards her room.

Once inside the old queens' room, she lead them to her dresser. Scandalous?

"We are here my child, my secret exit of the RUINS" She smiled and gestured to the dresser. She seemed… proud?  
Maybe she's finally lost it had it delusional…

" _Mom… that's a dresser"_

"Yes, it is"

" _How am I going to escape with a dresser? Frisk is going to notice a moving dresser in Snowdin…"_

Her smile got bigger as she moved to one side of it, putting her hands on the dresser, she began to push it towards her bed.

Behind the dresser was a small hole, yet large enough for someone like Toriel to crawl through "Scandalous" She turned back to Chara who looked even more confused.

" _That's why your room was always so cold! You guys have fur…"_ They pouted.

Toriel shock her head fondly before going serious again.

"This tunnel will lead to the town of Snowdin, you said some friends live there, you can hide in their house, there is bound to be other survivors"

Chara frowned at how quickly the happiness left her eyes and the smile disappeared.

Nodding, Toriel handed them a jacket, the colors were green and yellow in stripes, of course and they put it on over their other sweater.

It was colder than their last time in Snowdin, and for whatever reason, places you know someone's died in, seem to be colder as well.

Despite being raised in a very catholic village, Chara did not believe in an afterlife, if it was cruel enough to make them and… Frisk… live the same lives over and over, it was not a place they wanted to go.

They would rather take Sans's offer and burn in hell if they could.

As they turned around and started down the tunnel they felt a light hand on their shoulder, turning their head they saw it was still Toriel, who else would it be?

Turning around fully again to look at her, they stared at her expectantly, she must have had a reason to stop them, no?

Toriel put on a small smile as she removed her hand, with a small sigh she began.

"My child, please be safe" Chara nodded as they glanced behind her "And… even if I do not survive" Chara whimpered softly at the statement "please know that we love you, me and Asgore, Asriel even, all loved you and always will"

Toriel used one of her fingers and wiped a forming tear from Chara's crimson eyes. Gently, she pulled them forward and placed a kiss on the top of their head before standing up and taking a step back.

With a final smile Toriel moved to the end of the dresser and pushed it back into place, blocking the last of her view of her child and theirs her.

Chara stared at the now blocked off wall of wood in front of them for a few seconds as they heard footsteps moving away.

With a sigh, they turned around and stared at the near pitch black tunnel in front of them. Pulling out Undyne's phone that they still somehow had, they were glad she had gotten a flashlight app.

Pressing the button a light came out of the back of the phone and shone of the tunnel.

For a tunnel, it was surprisingly beautiful, purple material which they guessed were the brick that lined the RUINS ran onward for a few meters before turning into gray rock with shining ice crystals embedded in it.

They hadn't seen the ice shining before, but that was most likely from having no light hitting them to make them shine.

With a small smile, they began their walk down the tunnel, thankful that their mother, Toriel, had kept some of their old pants to wear so they weren't in shorts while walking to Snowdin, their pants were still brown though.

* * *

Frisk stepped out of the bedroom in Toriel's house, they noticed the bed had been recently slept in, so Chara had to be nearby, they also checked the wardrobe in case they were hiding, but they weren't, they did see some clothing was gone though, mainly heavier clothes, did they track back to Snowdin?

Oh well, if so they'd go back there after dealing with their 'mother'.

With a yawn, they stretched their arms over their head until they heard a pop sound.

Another yawn and they shook their head, they were too close to the end to be tired.

They hadn't said a word since Undyne, to themselves or to Gaster. Not that they didn't want to talk just… there wasn't much to talk about.

'Hey, Doc, how was being non-existent for the past who knows how long?'

Were they supposed to bask those types of questions?

They might not particularly like people or enjoy some's company, but they were still considerate, they it benefited them at least. And Gaster was their ally, and they planned to keep it that way for how ever long they needed to be, and making him angry was not at the top of their to-do list.

The complete eradication of Monster kind was.

…

What a boring goal… maybe they'd try to flirt every Monster into submission? No. Ew… Jerry…

They'd only stayed with Toriel in the RUINS once or twice, another Human fell in their life span, a boy, if they remembered correctly, what was his name, Sabastian?

Fun he was, liked puzzles but wasn't fond of cats, allergic he said he was, that was one thing they had in common.

Frisk never really was fond of cats, their birth 'parents' cat always shat on their bed.

Them and Sabastian had become great friends from the moment they'd met. But, sadly, Sabastian only lived for a couple of years in the Underground, 5 if memory served them right, something to do with his heart.

In a panic a Froggit absorbed his Soul, a beautiful orange with a green underlining indicating Bravery and Kindness, the Froggit became… unstable from the magic his Soul gave him so them and Toriel had to stop it before it left the RUINS.

That run ended with them spending the next few very depressed. He was like a brother to them, and, at least they hoped, he thought the same of them.

Frisk was passing by the Monster Candy bowl when they noticed something wet on their face, wiping them away they knew they were tears.

With a deep breath, Frisk rubbed at their dark red eyes before quickly taking a candy from the pile on the floor, tearing the pink wrapper off and popping it in their mouth.

They needed something to distract themselves with and Monster Candy had a distinct non-licorice taste that did just that.

They sighed as they looked at the SAVE Star by the candy bowl… stupid memories…

If their plan worked out as they hoped, they wouldn't be alone, and, with Chara, maybe both could find Sabastian?

The pacifist runs after when they'd found him on the Surface, he was much more reserved, probably due to whatever made him jump down the mountain in the first place.

They shook their head again, there was need thinking of stupid fantasies, all they wanted right now, was to not be alone in this hell, having friends can wait, they'd put too many Resets and too much dust into this plan and it _had_ work, it would work.

By this time, they hadn't even noticed that they were in the room where they'd first meet Flowey, they haven't seen Toriel at all up to this point, was she at Chara's previous grave?

Most likely, if she wasn't an idiot she knew she would die, why not die with your child who killed themselves?

…

Frisk sighed, they _really_ needed to go to a therapist after this or something…

They continued walking, as they went, they heard a light humming or a familiar tune. Turning the corner, they spotted Toriel, watering can in hand watering the buttercups at the end of the room.

Gray, rocky cave walls surrounding them now.

Come to think of it, this was the only place with natural gray rock, the RUINS were encased in purple brick, Snowdin's stone was iced over and nearly invisible, Waterfall was... some not stone-stone and Hotland was most likely cooled magma.

They walked up to Toriel, but before they could get closer than a few feet she sighed.

"Hello my child…"

Frisk glared slightly at her but did not respond.

She stood up, setting the can to the side off the flowers and she too, stepped off them.

"It is good to see you once more my child, though the actions you have been doing I do not agree with, can you tell me why you commit them?" Her hands linked together in front of her as she smiled at them.

Frisk only blinked in response as they took a step forward, brandishing their red knife.

"Please my child, allow me to understand why you are upset, then, I can help you" She stepped forward as well only to feel a pain in her stomach, going back to the flowers, she saw the red knife Frisk was holding, was now in her, a near fatal wound it had caused.

A second later the knife disappeared as it returned to Frisk. As it did, some dust spilled from Toriel's new wound.

Frisk began walking forward again, head hung low as their hair covered their eyes, their face emotionless.

But Toriel could tell from the light shaking in their hands that they were, even for the smallest amount, sad.

"My child…" They stopped walking but didn't look at her.

"Please… you do not have to do this, let us help you… I am sure there is a way…!"

Frisk shook their head and continued walking.

"D- don't you dare take another step forward" Fear laced her voice, no matter who, no one wants to die.

" **Mother…"**

" **There is a promise I can no longer keep…"**

…

Frisk walked through Snowdin once again, dust covering their clothing.

The message still played in their mind.

 _ *** My LOVE has increased**_

Their LOVE… was now at 20, all they needed to do was get to Chara, then, they could move onto the Surface.

They didn't plan to kill anyone on the Surface though, they just wanted company, to not be alone in this hell on earth.

Frisk dragged a stick through the snow behind them, there wasn't really a reason as to why they had grabbed a stick from the forest, just for fun, some added background noise besides their own feet trudging through the snow? Maybe, maybe not.

The stick seemed strong, could have really used it when they first fell this run to walk with.

They dropped the stick and put a hand on the side of their leg, the wound they had first gotten when falling this run…

It seemed to still be there… so all the food they had eaten hadn't had healed it and judging by the feeling of dried blood on the tights Undyne gave them a while ago, it had bleed a bit in the past hour or so but closed up again.

Well, they'd have to be careful if something happened because if an enemy saw the found, it's a place of weakness and they'd attack it relentlessly, which would get very annoying after a while for them.

They saw the bridge to Snowdin just in front of them and someone sitting by the Christmas tree… they looked familiar.

Oh, it was that man in the cloak that did… something, to Asriel's Soul when they stabbed him in the back, literally.

" **What do you want…?"** They sighed **"I'm not in the mood to fight currently"**

"Isn't someone in a bad mood…" The man called back cheerily, it made Frisk annoyed.

"Anyways, I won't be the one you'd be fighting anyways, not much of a fighter, only heal really in fact!" He smiled, or, Frisk guessed he was grinning by his tone.

"I'm _so_ good at healing…" He snapped his fingers and six large piles of dust appeared in front of him, one of glowing slightly with a rainbow of colors.

Dust… was that everyone's dust? And if the glowing was glowing in a rainbow, was that Asriel's? Interesting…

"I can do a few things, yes it will leave my unable to defend myself cause it uses a lot of my energy, but, I don't care, they'll kill you then I'll go someplace else, don't know where yet"

His hand began to glow a light green, the shine disappeared as he once again snapped his fingers, vanishing in the process.

They saw someone else where he once stood, Chara… they seemed to be putting on a brave face even though Frisk could tell they were nervous.

Besides them…

The piles of dust became to glow and shift, raising up from the ground.

As it moved, the dust began making what seemed like legs, they were leg from what they could tell with the color they gained.

Slowly, more parts of what seemed to be people reformed and gained color, fur, a cape, tall bones, a blue sweater, spikey armour, a white lab coat and a black robe.

The dust seemed to finish reforming as shards of Souls reformed and sunk into the bodies.

" _Mom!"_ They all turned to see Chara ran up and hug one of the peoples' legs.

"Hello my child…"

Oh! These were everyone they killed, well, besides Mettaton for some reason.

Toriel in her royal purple robe with Chara hugging her leg.

Asgore to her left smiling fondly at them.

Sans conversing with Papyrus, making sure he's alright.

Undyne… The Undying hugging Alphys with joy.

And Asriel, staring at them with hate.

"Tori- Toriel, what do you think happened? I last remember dying… by the Human"

"I do not know… but I think that man brought us to life somehow for… some reason…

" _Probably to kill them…"_

They all turned to the unfamiliar voice, it was Asriel dressed in a long black robe with a multicolor glowing heart shaped locket around his neck, he was pointing to Frisk who was standing by the Shop now.

Undyne immedietly released Alphys, pushed her behind herself and a spear appeared in her still ice hand.

" _You! You killed us!"_

" **And we're back to this…"** Frisk mumbled to themselves.

" **Well I'm guessing you won't just let me pass, are you?"**

Sans turned to them, a Blaster appearing behind him and firing, Frisk stepped to the left by a few feet, the shot missing them.

" **Okay… it's that way…"** They ran a hand over their face **"I'm** _ **really**_ **not in the mood to fight, let's make this quick, alright?"**

A yellow gun appeared in Frisks hand, they raised it and aimed it to Sans.

" **Here we go again"**

Gaster decided to Check everyone, just to compare stats.

 **Toriel  
80 ATK 80 DEF**

 **Asgore  
80 ATK 80 DEF**

 **Sans  
1 ATK 1 DEF**

 **Papyrus  
15 ATK 15 DEF**

 **Undyne The Undying  
99 ATK 99 DEF**

 **Alphys The Redeemed  
7 ATK 999 DEF**

 **Asriel Dreemurr  
Infinite ATK Infinite DEF**

 **Chara Dreemurr  
14 ATK 48 DEF**

" _Hmm…_ _ **it**_ _seems_ _ **as**_ _though_ _ **the**_ _final_ _ **battle**_ _is_ _ **starting**_ _… I_ _ **should**_ _get_ _ **ready**_ _too…"_


End file.
